Yo también me quiero enamorar
by Arantxa Bay
Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Bella y Rose se trasladan a vivir con su tía Alice,  Allí conocen a Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Charles Swan recibió sepultura esa mañana en Forks, Washington, la ciudad donde había nacido y vivido toda su vida. De hecho, la ciudad había cambiado su nombre por el de Forks en 1870. Cuando él nació y se crió en ella se la conocía como Pentucket. Su esposa, Renne, se hallaba enterrada en uno de los cementerios más antiguos, que ya estaba fuera de uso porque había llegado al límite de su capacidad poco después de que la sepultaran. No le habría importado que su marido no reposara toda la eternidad a su lado. En realidad, seguramente lo habría preferido así, ya que no se amaban.

En la gran lápida encargada para Charles se leería: «Aquí descansa Charles Swan, querido padre de Rosalie e Isabella.» Esa breve inscripción era obra de Rosalie Swan, y a ella le parecía de lo más adecuado. Había adorado a su padre y él, a su vez, había sido el padre perfecto para ella y le había proporcionado todo lo que un hijo necesita para sentirse amado y protegido. Bella, si hubiera tenido que dar su opinión, habría suprimido la palabra «amado».

El funeral había sido una pequeña reunión, deprimente como la mayoría de los funerales, a pesar del buen tiempo imperante esa mañana y de las flores primaverales que llenaban los jardines. Sólo habían asistido los criados de Charles, unos cuantos de sus socios y sus dos hijas.

El oficio había transcurrido en un notable silencio. Esa mañana no había habido muestras de histeria ni sonoros llantos, a diferencia del funeral de Renne siete años antes, en que Bella había dado un espectáculo al llorar desconsolada. Pero es que había sentido que con la muerte de su madre había perdido a la única persona que la amaba de verdad.

Hoy debería haber ocurrido algo parecido. Rosalie, que había sido la preferida de su padre desde el día que nació, debería haber llorado a lágrima viva. Pero desde que las dos hermanas recibieran la noticia de que su padre había muerto en el camino de vuelta del viaje de negocios que había hecho a Chicago la semana anterior, al caer del tren, cuando pasaba de un vagón al siguiente, Rosalie no había derramado una sola lágrima de dolor.

Los criados susurraban que sufría una forma extraña de conmoción, Bella habría estado de acuerdo, salvo por el hecho de que su hermana no negaba que su padre hubiera fallecido. Hablaba de su muerte y la comentaba sin emoción, como si se tratara de un acontecimiento mundano que no la afectara demasiado. ¿Conmoción? Puede, pero de una clase que Bella no había visto nunca. Por otro lado, Rosalie era una persona egocéntrica, como Charles. Era probable que le preocupara más cómo iba a afectarla su muerte que ésta en sí.

Charles sólo había sido capaz de amar a una persona a un tiempo. Bella se había dado cuenta de ello cuando era muy pequeña y, al final, había dejado de esperar que fuera de otro modo. Por otra parte, jamás había visto a su padre comportarse de una forma que indicara que estaba equivocada.

Su padre no había amado a su madre. El suyo había sido un matrimonio concertado. No eran sino dos personas que vivían juntas, compartían la misma casa y algunos intereses comunes. Se llevaban bien , pero no existía amor entre ellos. Sus abuelos paternos habían muerto antes de que Bella naciera, de manera que no había visto de que modo se portaba con ellos su padre. Y la única hermana que le quedaba se había mudado de la ciudad cuando Bella todavía era muy niña. Charles jamás hablaba de ella lo que indicaba que le traía sin cuidado qué hubiera sido de su vida.

Pero si había amado a Rosalie. De eso nadie tenía la menor duda. Desde el día en que nació, su padre se había mostrado encantado con ella y la había colmado de atenciones, malcriado en realidad. Las dos hermanas podían estar en la misma habitación, pero él sólo veía a Rosalie, como si Bella fuese invisible.

En cualquier caso, ahora ya no estaba. Bella podía dejar de atormentarse por ello. No era que no hubiera satisfecho sus necesidades materiales durante todo aquel tiempo. En ese sentido las dos hermanas habían recibido el mismo trato. En cambio, sí habían desatendido las necesidades emocionales de Bella.

Su madre había intentado poner remedio y, en cierto modo lo había conseguido mientras estaba viva. Había visto lo mucho que sufría Bella porque Charles no le demostraba afecto, y aunque amaba a sus dos hijas, Renne había volcado un poco más de cariño en Bella. Por desgracia, Rosalie, que quería que su madre la amara sólo a ella, se había dado cuenta, y estaba tan celosa que entre las dos hermanas se había producido una ruptura insalvable desde hacía mucho tiempo. No había forma delicada decirlo: Se odiaban de verdad.

Pero no sólo contaba la cuestión de los celos. Eso podrían haberlo superado; incluso podrían haber llegado a perdonarse la larga lista de agravios, ya que en su mayoría éstos se habían originado en la infancia y ya la habían dejado atrás. Pero quizá debido al exceso de mimos que avivaban su egocentrismo, Rosalie, dicho de modo sencillo, no era buena persona.

Fuera de modo deliberado o debido a una tendencia natural, lo cierto es que Rosalie lograba herir los sentimientos de la gente con una frecuencia alarmante. Lo peor era que no parecía preocuparle el daño que causaba, o no se daba cuenta de ello, y no se disculpaba nunca.

Bella no recordaba las veces, de tantas que eran, que había intentado en persona, excusar a su hermana y disculparse ante la gente que Rosalie lastimaba. No era que se sintiera responsable de los actos de su hermana. No. Rosalie había sido desagradable y maliciosa toda su vida.

Ninguna de las dos tenía verdaderas amigas. Rosalie porque no quería. Tenía a su padre, que la adoraba. Él era su mejor amigo. Bella hubiera deseado tenerlas, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había desistido porque su hermana siempre las ahuyentaba, a menudo llorando. El resultado era que la chicas no querían volver a acercarse a Bella, si eso podía significar encontrarse con Rosalie.

Los hombres eran otra cuestión. Desde que las dos muchachas empezaron a acercarse a la edad de casarse, la casa de los Swan había recibido visitas masculinas con asiduidad. Había un doble motivo: la riqueza de los Charles, bastante considerable, y el hecho de que Rosalie era una de las jóvenes más bellas de la ciudad.

Y a Rosalie le gustaba recibir la atención masculina. Le encantaban los halagos. Y si no deseaba que alguien en particular la adorara, lo denigraba e insultaba sutilmente hasta que dejaba de visitarla. Así que tenía su grupo favorito de admiradores desde hacía casi un año. Pero no se decantaba por ninguno de ellos hasta el extremo de decidir con cuál le gustaría casarse.

Era una lástima. Bella deseaba que lo hiciera. Todas las noches rezaba para que su hermana se casara y se marchara a otra parte, para poder llevar entonces una vida real en lugar de esconderse, temerosa de que algún hombre pudiera intentar cortejarla y terminara siendo uno de los objetivos de su hermana. Las dos veces que había mostrado interés por un hombre, había aprendido bien la lección. No iba a volver a ser responsable de que la lengua de Rosalie hiriera a un hombre en lo más vivo porque se había atrevido a ignorarla para prestarle atención a ella.

Por esa razón, aunque eran gemelas, Bella se tomaba muchas molestias a fin de disimular ese hecho desafortunado. Para pasar inadvertida elegía vestidos de colores poco favorecedores y de diseños muy sencillos. Lucía un peinado adusto, más adecuado para la abuela de alguien que para una joven de apenas dieciocho años. Pero su disfraz no habría funcionado sin las gafas que llevaba puestas. Eran de montura grande y de cristales gruesos que le ampliaban los ojos hasta casi el doble de su tamaño, lo que le confería un aspecto extraño, con los ojos saltones, que resultaba muy poco atractivo.

Estaban sentadas en el estudio de su padre, oyendo la lectura de su testamento. Rosalie se veía hermosa, como siempre, incluso de luto. Llevaba un vestido elegante; no podía ser de otro modo. En realidad, con sus adornos de encaje y su pedrería incrustada en diseños artísticos, era más favorecedor que algunos de sus vestidos más elaborados. Su peinado no era frívolo como de costumbre; por una vez, se había recogido los rizos dorados.

Bella, por su parte, pasaba desapercibida, como siempre. Su vestido negro no tenía detalles intrincados que pudieran admirarse, ni lucía un flequillo elegante que le enmarcara el rostro o desmereciera las feas gafas que dominaban su aspecto. Era la polilla al lado de la mariposa. Y si bien sospechaba que ser una mariposa era fácil, sabía con certeza que costaba mucho ser una polilla.

La estancia era casi irreconocible con el abogado de Charles sentado a su mesa en lugar de aquél. Conocían bien a Billy. Había cenado a menudo con la familia cuando su padre andaba escaso de tiempo y se llevaba trabajo a casa.

Billy solía llamarlas por su nombre de pila; las conocía desde hacía suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. Pero hoy se dirigía a cada una de ellas como señorita Swan y parecía incómodo al realizar su trabajo.

Hasta entonces no había habido sorpresas en el testamento. Unos cuantos criados de la familia recibirían pequeños legados, pero sus hijas heredaban el grueso del patrimonio de Charles, a partes iguales. De nuevo lo único que no había dividido de modo equitativo era su cariño, jamás su fortuna. Había intereses en media docena de negocios, propiedades de explotación en la ciudad y en otras partes del estado y una cuenta bancaria mayor de lo que ninguna de las dos muchachas podría haber imaginado. Pero ninguna verdadera sorpresa, hasta el final.

—Hay una condición —les dijo Billy, que se tiró del cuello de la camisa nervioso—. Su padre quería asegurarse de que iban a estar bien atendidas, y de que no las engañaran cazadores de fortuna interesados sólo en su herencia. De modo que no recibirán nada de la herencia salvo para cubrir sus necesidades básicas hasta que se casen. Y, hasta entonces, su tía, la señora de Stefan Brandon, será su tutora.

Rosalie no dijo nada. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero todavía no había captado por completo las implicaciones. Bella la observaba, a la espera de la tormenta que estallaría cuando lo hiciera.

Billy también había esperado una mayor reacción y miró con cierta cautela primero a una hermana y luego a la otra.

—¿Entienden lo que eso significa? —les preguntó.

—Supongo que la tía Alice no cambiará su vida para acomodarse a nosotras sólo porque su hermano haya muerto; así pues, nosotras tendremos que ir a vivir con ella —asintió Bella, que incluso le sonrió—. ¿Quiere decir eso?

—Exacto. —El abogado suspiró aliviado— Ya sé que quizá les resulte desalentador tener que trasladarse tan lejos de todas las cosas y personas que conocen, pero no puede evitarse.

—En realidad, no me importa en absoluto. No siento ningún apego por esta ciudad.

Llegó la tormenta. Rosalie se puso de pie tan deprisa que no se descolocó uno, sino dos mechones de su peinado, ambos del mismo lado, de modo que una larga onda de cabellos dorados le caía hasta más abajo del pecho. Sus ojos azul oscuro brillaban como zafiros bajo la luz de un joyero y tenía los labios fruncidos.

—¡Ni hablar!¿Tiene idea de donde vive esta señora? ¡Esta en el otro extremo del mundo!

—En el otro extremo del país, en realidad —corrigió Bella con calma.

—¡Es lo mismo! —gritó Rosalie—. Vive entre salvajes.

—Los salvajes han sido reducidos, en su mayoría.

—Cállate. —Rosalie la fulminó con la mirada—. ¡Cállate! Por mí te puedes ir a las tierras inexploradas de Tejas a pudrirte y morirte si quieres. Pero yo me casaré de inmediato y me quedaré aquí, muchas gracias.

Billy intentó detenerla, explicárselo mejor, pero Rosalie estaba demasiado furiosa para escucharlo y salió de la habitación. El abogado lanzó una mirada de resignación a Bella.

—No puede casarse así como así —dijo a Bella con un suspiro cansado.

—Ya me lo parecía.

—Quiero decir que sí puede, pero entonces perdería su herencia. Vuestra tía, como tutora, tiene que dar su consentimiento para que cualquiera de las dos se case.

—¿Quiere que vaya a buscarla? —se ofreció Bella—. Todavía no ha salido de casa. Habríamos oído cerrarse de golpe la puerta principal.

—Ya voy yo. —Billy suspiró de nuevo—. Debería haber sido más claro para empezar.

Billy se levantó de la mesa, pero no era necesario. Rosalie regresó con aire decidido y con Tyler Ateara a la zaga. Tyler era uno de sus esperanzados pretendientes. De hecho, el que menos prefería, pero lo toleraba porque era atractivo y un buen partido desde cualquier punto de vista. Siempre que hubiera otras mujeres interesadas por un hombre, aunque sólo fuera una, Rosalie quería gustar más a aquél porque le encantaba que las demás mujeres la envidiaran.

Tyler había estado junto a ellas esa mañana para acompañarlas al cementerio. Rosalie había estado demasiado absorta para darse cuenta de que era el único de sus pretendientes que había ido a darles el pésame. Bella sabía que se había rechazado a los visitantes en la puerta, con la simple explicación de que las jóvenes no recibían a nadie. Alguien había decidido que tuvieran unas horas de tranquilidad para llorar a su padre. Bella lo había agradecido porque no deseaba tratar con nadie en ese momento. Rosalie, de haberlo sabido, a buen seguro se habría opuesto.

Pero no había sido posible echar a Tyler, ya que había llegado justo después de que recibieran la noticia de la muerte de Charles, y Rosalie se lo había contado. Había estado esperando en el salón desde que regresaron del funeral, dispuesto a ofrecer todo el consuelo que pudiera. Pero Rosalie no parecía necesitar que la consolaran; lo que necesitaba era que la tranquilizaran, pues seguía furiosa.

—Ya está, asunto arreglado —afirmó triunfal—. Estoy prometida al señor Ateara. Así que no pienso oír nada más sobre irme de casa. —Y añadió con sarcasmo—: Pero te ayudaré encantada a hacer el equipaje, Bella.

—A no ser que el señor Ateara este dispuesto a viajar con usted a Tejas para conocer a su tía y obtener su consentimiento, casarse con él no le permitirá cobrar la herencia, señorita Swan —se vio obligado a aclarar Billy—. Sin ese consentimiento lo perdería todo.

—¡No! Dios mío, no me puedo creer que papá me hiciera esto. Sabía que no soporto viajar

—No se murió sólo para molestarte, Rosalie —exclamó Bella, enojada—. Estoy segura de que pensaba que llevarías mucho tiempo casada cuando falleciera.

—Estaré encantado de viajar contigo a Tejas —se ofreció Tyler.

—No digas tonterías —le replicó Rosalie—. ¿No ves que esto lo cambia todo?

—Claro que no —insistió Tyler—. Todavía quiero casarme contigo.

Bella intuyó lo que iba a ocurrir y quiso ahorrar sufrimiento a Tyler.

—Sería mejor que te marcharas ahora —sugirió deprisa—. Está alterada…

—¡Alterada! —gritó Rosalie—. Estoy más que alterada. Pero sí, márchate. Ya no tengo motivos para casarme contigo; de hecho, ahora no se me ocurre ninguno.

Bella desvió la mirada para no ver como esas palabras despreocupadas herían a Tyler, aunque no lo bastante rápido. Lo vio de todos modos. Parecía tan feliz cuando había entrado en el estudio unos momentos antes, tras haber conseguido inesperadamente lo que su corazón ansiaba. Quería de verdad que Rosalie fuera su esposa, Dios sabría por qué, pero era así. Por alguna razón no había visto su lado malo, o había elegido ignorarlo hasta entonces.

Pero era de esperar que, una vez hubiera superado el rechazo, se alegrase de haberse librado de casarse con aquella arpía cruel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Era un rancho pequeño según la mayoría de los criterios, pero todavía más según los criterios de Tejas. Enclavado en las fértiles llanuras al oeste del Brazos, con medio kilómetro de recorrido de un afluente del río en el extremo nordeste de la finca, el Alice's Ranch incluía tierras inmejorables, aunque no fueran muchas. El rancho, que contaba con menos de mil cabezas de ganado, tenía espacio para más, pero sus propietarios no habían aspirado nunca a ser unos «reyes del ganado».

En la actualidad había un único propietario. Alice había asumido la dirección del rancho tras la muerte de su marido. Había aprendido bien cómo había que criar el ganado y podría haberse encargado de todo con facilidad, salvo por algo: carecía de buenos peones que le hicieran caso.

Desesperada, se había planteado seriamente vender el rancho. Todos sus peones buenos se habían ido cuando su marido había muerto. Había hecho correr la voz en el pueblo de que buscaba personal, pero cualquier peón que valiera algo buscaba trabajo en la finca de los Cullen. Los únicos dispuestos a trabajar para ella eran adolescentes inexpertos y jóvenes procedentes del Este que se habían dirigido al Oeste por alguna razón, pero a quienes había que enseñar todos los pasos de la cría de ganado.

Estaba dispuesta a enseñar. Pero ellos no lo estaban a aprender, por lo menos no de una mujer mayor a la que consideraban una segunda madre. Como un montón de jovencitos, la oían pero no la escuchaban. Sus instrucciones les entraban por una oreja y les salían por la otra. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y vender el rancho, había llegado Edward Cullen.

Conocía a Edward desde hacía muchos años. Era el hijo de su vecino, Jasper Cullen, un ranchero que sí aspiraba a ser conocido como un «rey del ganado». Jasper poseía el mayor rancho de la zona y siempre estaba intentando ampliarlo. Habría llamado a la puerta de Alice si hubiera sabido que pensaba vender. Sólo que Alice no quería vender realmente, sino que creía que no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, dado lo mal que le habían ido las cosas tras la muerte de su marido. Pero Edward había cambiado su situación, y Alice seguía dando las gracias por la tormenta que lo había llevado al Alice's Ranch hacía tres meses.

Había sido la peor tormenta del invierno. Y la única razón por la que Edward estaba cerca cuando estalló era que se había peleado con su padre y se iba de casa para siempre. Alice le había dado alojamiento aquella noche. Como era un hombre astuto, se había percatado de que algo no iba bien y a la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, le había sonsacado los problemas que tenía.

Alice no había esperado que le ofreciera ayuda, aunque debería haberlo hecho, pues Jasper Cullen podía tener muy mal genio, pero había educado muy bien a su hijo Edward.

Le estaba tan agradecida que, de haber sido veinte años más joven, se habría enamorado de él. Sin embargo, era lo bastante mayor, o casi lo bastante mayor, para ser la madre de Edward, y lo cierto era que, aunque nadie lo sabía, estaba enamorada de su padre. Lo había estado desde el día en que lo conoció hacía doce años, cuando Jasper fue al rancho a darles la bienvenida a la zona a ella y a su marido, y les había regalado cien cabezas de ganado para ayudarles a poner en marcha su rancho en ciernes.

Jasper era el hombre más atractivo que Alice había conocido en su vida, lo que, unido a su amabilidad aquel día, le había ido abriendo camino hacia un rincón de su corazón y se había quedado en él. Su marido no lo había sabido nunca. Jasper no lo había sabido nunca. Nadie lo sabría jamás si podía evitarlo. Y, a pesar de que la mujer de Jasper había muerto mucho antes de que ella lo conociera y de que su propio marido había muerto hacía poco, nunca había pensado hacer algo respecto a lo que sentía por ese alto tejano.

Jasper Cullen era demasiado imponente para ella, rico, todavía atractivo, con una personalidad destacada; un hombre que podría tener cualquier mujer que quisiera si se lo proponía. Mientras que ella era una pelirroja timorata que no había despertado nunca admiración de joven y mucho menos ahora que se acercaba a los cuarenta.

Edward era en muchos aspectos como su padre, demasiado guapo para su propio bien; a pesar de todo, Alice no tenía noticia de que hubiera roto ningún corazón por el camino, así que no creía que se aprovechara de su atractivo en ese sentido. Podía haber sido un poco pendenciero de muchacho, podía haber chocado con su padre bastante a menudo, pero era digno de confianza. Si decía que haría algo, pasara lo que pasara, lo hacía. Y, por supuesto, lo habían educado para convertirse en el mejor ganadero de los alrededores. Lo habían educado para hacerse cargo de la vasta finca de los Cullen.

Edward no tardó demasiado en transformar el puñado de novatos con los que Alice no avanzaba en un equipo dinámico. Los peones lo admiraban, qué caray, lo adoraban. Sabía cómo tratar a los hombres, de modo que ni siquiera se sentían mal cuando tenía que reprenderlos. Estaban más que dispuestos a aprender de él, y lo hicieron.

Edward era ganadero hasta la médula. Lo lógico sería que montara su propio rancho en algún otro lugar. Claro que, de hacerlo, rompería los lazos con su padre, y Alice no creía que ésa fuera su intención. Al irse de casa intentaba decir algo a su padre. Daba tiempo a Jasper para que entendiera lo que ese algo significaba y lo aceptara.

De todos modos, Alice era realista. Tres meses era tiempo suficiente para que alguien entendiera. Edward se iría pronto, a otro lugar o a casa para arreglar las cosas con su padre. Aunque esperaba que la dejara en buenas manos. Parecía dedicar mucho esfuerzo a preparar a su peón de más edad, Jacob, para que se hiciera cargo de todo cuando él ya no estuviera. Uno o dos meses más y Jacob sería un capataz excelente. No le cabía ninguna duda. Pero no sabía si Edward se quedaría ese necesario par de meses más.

Seguramente sí. La semana anterior, Alice se había torcido un tobillo y, aunque ya se sentía mucho mejor, no lo demostraba. Edward estaba preocupado por ella desde el accidente, y estaba bastante segura de que, en ese estado de ánimo, el joven se quedaría.

**E**sa noche, después de cenar, Alice se reunió con Edward en el porche para disfrutar un rato de la puesta de sol. Era un porche largo y amplio, y es que la casa que se levantaba tras él era de buenas dimensiones. El marido de Alice no había escatimado al construir su hogar. Como ambos eran del Este, estaban acostumbrados a las comodidades.

Unos años después de su llegada a Tejas habían añadido un segundo piso a la casa para albergar a los hijos que esperaban tener. Alice no sabía por qué no habían sido bendecidos en ese sentido. No era por no haberlo intentado. Suponía que no tenía que ser.

Desde el barracón les llegaron las notas suaves de una guitarra. Jacob era muy hábil con ese instrumento, y casi se había convertido en un ritual que tocara unas canciones por la tarde mientras los hombres se relajaban tras una jornada de trabajo. Alice siempre lo oía de lejos. El barracón era el único sitio del rancho al que se prohibía a sí misma el acceso.

Edward dormía con el resto de los hombres, pero como era el hijo del ranchero más rico de la zona, nadie consideraba extraño que Alice insistiera en que cenara con ella en la casa. También acostumbraban a ser sólo ellos dos quienes ocupaban el porche al anochecer. No siempre charlaban. El rancho funcionaba tan bien que, la mayoría de los días, lo que había que comentar se decía en la cena y el rato del porche quedaba destinado a una introspección silenciosa.

Alice iba a hacerlo así esa noche, pero la mirada ausente de Edward y la dirección que tomaba, la llevó a sospechar que pensaba en su padre. Ella también pensaba a menudo en Jasper, si bien de otro modo.

Le sorprendía que Jasper no hubiese averiguado aún que Edward estaba en el Alice's Ranch. Habían advertido a los peones que no mencionaran nunca al joven cuando fueran al pueblo, pero con la cantidad de alcohol que fluía en esas visitas, era imposible estar seguro de que no se le escapara a alguno. Y sabían que Jasper había contratado a algunos de los mejores rastreadores para encontrar a Edward.

Aunque no había nada que rastrear porque la tormenta que lo había conducido hasta ella había borrado su rastro. Y nadie, ni siquiera Jasper, sospechaba que hubiese recalado tan cerca de casa, a sólo unos kilómetros de distancia. De todos modos, si Edward extrañaba su hogar, Alice no intentaría impedir que solucionara los problemas con su padre. Los dos hombres habían estado siempre unidos, a pesar de discrepar en muchas cosas.

—¿Le echas de menos? —preguntó Alice en voz baja.

—Ni hablar —soltó Edward en un tono quejoso que la hizo sonreír.

—¿Todavía no estás preparado para volver a casa?

—¿Qué casa? —contestó él con sarcasmo—. Se había convertido en un circo con la presencia de Tanya y su madre. Papá había concertado ese matrimonio sin siquiera comentármelo, y las instaló en casa hasta el día de la boda. Todavía no me puedo creer que hiciera algo así.

—Es simpática —comentó Alice, en defensa de Jasper—. La conocí hace unos años, en una de las barbacoas de tu padre. Y también es hermosa, si no recuerdo mal.

—Aunque fuera la cosa más linda a este lado de Río Grande, saldría corriendo en sentido contrarío.

—¿Porque Jasper la eligió para ti?

—Sobre todo por eso —admitió Edward—. Pero si hay un ápice de inteligencia en el cerebro de esa chica, está ahí por casualidad.

Alice intentó contener una carcajada pero no lo consiguió.

—Supongo que no hablé con ella lo suficiente para percatarme de ello —contestó.

—Considérate afortunada.

Alice no insistió. Estaba contenta de que no quisiera volver a casa pero a la vez triste porque tanto él como su padre debían estar pasándolo muy mal con aquel distanciamiento. Lo cierto era que extrañaría a Edward. Puede que no hubiese amado a su marido, pero por lo menos había sido una buena compañía y, desde su muerte, se había sentido sola.

El cielo se veía aún rojo cuando el jinete llegó a la casa, galopando a toda velocidad.

—Será mejor que entres, Edward. Creo que es el repartidor de correo, y si te ve bien, te reconocerá.

Edward asintió y se metió en la casa. Alice se levantó para recibir al jinete

—Buenas noches, Aro. Un poco tarde para hacer una entrega, ¿no?

—Sí, señora. El caballo perdió una herradura y me ha retrasado unas horas. Pero pensé que podía ser importante y no quise esperar a mañana. —Le entregó la carta que tanto se había esforzado en llevarle y se tocó la punta del sombrero a modo de saludo— Llegaré tarde a cenar. Buenas noches.

Alice le dijo adiós con la mano y entró cojeando en la casa para detenerse en la lámpara más cercana a fin de leer la carta. Edward había recogido el sombrero y estaba a punto de irse a dormir.

La exclamación «¡El muy cabrón!» que soltó Alice, lo detuvo en la puerta principal.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermano, que se ha muerto.

—Lo siento. No sabía que tuvieras un hermano.

—Desearía no haberlo tenido, así que no lo sientas. Jamás nos llevamos bien. De hecho, sería bastante exacto decir que no podíamos vernos. Por eso esta carta no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿Por qué te lo comunican?

—Porque ha dejado a sus hijas a mi cargo. ¿Qué rayos esperaba que hiciera con sus hijas a mi edad?

—¿Tenía alguna otra opción?

—Supongo que no —contestó Alice con el ceño fruncido—. Me imagino que ahora que Charles ha muerto soy su única familia. Teníamos otra hermana, que era gemela mía, pero murió hace mucho.

—¿Ningún familiar por parte de madre?

—No, ella era la última de su linaje, aparte de sus hijas. Alice siguió leyendo, y añadió—: Vaya por Dios. Parece que voy a tener que pedirte otro favor, Edward.

—Ni se te ocurra —exclamó, horrorizado por un instante—. Ni siquiera estoy casado, No voy a criar…

—Tranquilo, hombre —le interrumpió Alice, divertida por su error—. Sólo necesito que alguien vaya a buscarlas a Galveston y las acompañe hasta aquí, no que las adopte. Al parecer, salieron a la vez que esta carta, por caminos distintos, pero el correo no es siempre más rápido. Ya podrían haber llegado. Yo iría, pero me temo que esta torcedura me retrasaría demasiado.

—Es una distancia muy larga, ir y volver podría llevar una semana.

—Sí, pero una buena parte del trayecto puede hacerse en tren, y la mayoría del resto, en diligencia. Sólo es incómodo el último tramo. Pero ya se lo pediré a otro. Siempre se me olvida que estás escondiéndote.

—No, ya iré yo —aseguró Edward mientras se sacudía el sombrero contra la pierna—. No importará demasiado que a estas alturas, papá me encuentre. Saldré mañana a primera hora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Rosalie y Bella tenían que haber esperado en Galveston. Era el destino final de la amable pareja que Billy había encontrado para que las acompañara, y estaban más que dispuestos a alojar a las chicas con ellos hasta que Alice Brandon llegara a buscarlas. Pero Rosalie se negó en redondo.

No había dejado de quejarse hasta aquel momento. Incluso antes de dejar la casa, se había quejado ya de lo apresurado de su marcha. Pero el día después del entierro zarpaba un barco, y Billy les había sugerido encarecidamente que lo tomaran, ya que no habría ningún otro en varias semanas. De nuevo en tierra firme, Rosalie debería haberse apaciguado un poco, pero no, el concurrido puerto donde estaba su barco fue el siguiente blanco de sus insultos.

De todos modos, Bella había logrado disfrutar del viaje por mar. Era la primera vez que subía a un barco y todo le parecía interesante. El aire salado, la ropa de cama húmeda, las cubiertas ventosas y a veces resbaladizas, intentar caminar sin tropezar con nada o acostumbrase al movimiento del barco eran novedades para ella, y eran esas mismas cosas las que más quejas provocaban en Rosalie.

Era sorprendente que el capitán no hubiera lanzado a Rosalie por la borda. Una vez, Bella le había oído farfullar para sí mismo la posibilidad de hacerlo. Y Rosalie vivió un momento angustioso a los cuatro días de viaje, cuando acabó colgada de la barandilla mientras el mar daba lengüetazos al costado del barco. Había jurado que alguien la había empujado, lo que era ridículo, aunque, con probabilidad, casi todos a bordo lo hubieran pensado más de una vez.

El comportamiento de Rosalie había sido como Bella había esperado. Cuando su hermana había dicho que no soportaba viajar, no había exagerado. Y cuando Rosalie se sentía abatida, quería que todos los demás también lo estuvieran. Bella logró evitar ese estado de ánimo, pero es que hacia mucho que había aprendido a «no escuchar» a su hermana cuando se ponía especialmente pesada. Sus compañeros habían adoptado la misma actitud, y antes del final del viaje, asentían y mascullaban frases adecuadas, aunque había dejado de «escuchar» a Rosalie.

Puede que ésa fuera la razón de que no trataran de impedir que las chicas partieran solas. Aunque era más probable que estuvieran contentos de librarse de Rosalie. Y las dos ya eran bastante mayores para viajar solas. Además, estaba con ellas su doncella, Ella Ángela. Era unos años mayor que ellas, y en la mayoría de círculos sería considerada una acompañante apropiada.

Bella procuró persuadir a su hermana de que esperaran a que llegara su tía. Señaló que podrían cruzarse con ella por el camino sin ni siquiera saberlo. Pero Rosalie había insistido que a lo mejor la tía Alice no había recibido aún la carta de Billy, de modo que esperar en Galveston sólo era una pérdida de tiempo. Bella sabía, por supuesto, que era inútil intentar convencer a su hermana. A Rosalie sólo le importaba su opinión, y jamás se equivocaba. Que muchas veces no tuviera razón no hacia al caso.

Unos días después se hallaban tiradas en un pueblecito bastante alejado de su destino. Varios contratiempos e incidentes inesperados habían contribuido a tan lamentable situación, pero en el fondo, la culpa seguía siendo totalmente de Rosalie. ¿Lo aceptó ella? Claro que no. Desde su punto de vista, la culpa era siempre de los demás, nunca suya.

Si bien en el Este se daba por sentado que el modo más veloz de viajar era el tren, ese cómodo medio de transporte no se había extendido aún por Tejas, motivo que las llevó a viajar hasta allí en barco. Había una línea ferroviaria en el sur de Tejas que iba de la costa noroccidental hacia el centro del estado, con unos pocos ramales de corto recorrido, pero la línea terminaba muy lejos de su destino final. Aunque habían intentado llegar en tren hasta el final de la línea un grupo de ladrones había alterado ese plan.

Bella consideraba el asalto al tren como algo que podría contar a sus nietos, si tenía alguno. Era algo apasionante una vez terminado, aunque aterrador mientras había ocurrido. El tren había parado en seco, y antes de que pudieran recuperarse, cuatro hombres armado habían irrumpido gritando en el vagón de pasajeros. Parecían nerviosos, claro que tal vez aquello fuera normal dadas las circunstancias.

Dos de los hombres habían recorrido el pasillo exigiendo que les entregaran los objetos de valor mientras los otros dos vigilaban las salidas. Bella tenía guardada la mayoría del dinero para el viaje en los baúles, y sólo llevaba una pequeña cantidad en el bolso, así que no dudo en entregarlo. Rosalie, sin embargo, lo llevaba todo en el bolso, así que cuando se lo arrebataron, gritó enojada e intentó recuperarlo.

Sonó un disparo. Bella no podía afirmar con seguridad si el hombre había fallado aposta o debido al nerviosismo, pero la bala pasó por encima de la cabeza de Rosalie, por muy poco. Es probable que sintiera el calor del disparo porque se había producido tan cerca de ella que le quedó la cara manchada de pólvora. Aunque dado que había dejado conmocionada a Rosalie, que se sentó y calló, que el hombre no volvió a disparar y siguió pasillo abajo para terminar de robar.

El resultado del atraco, al margen de la reducción de sus fondos, fue que Rosalie se negó en redondo a viajar más en tren. El tren tampoco las habría llevado mucho más lejos pero, aún así, se bajaron en el siguiente pueblo y siguieron adelante en diligencia. Está no seguía la misma ruta del tren claro. Iba rumbo al este, aunque volvía a dirigirse hacia el noroeste tras la siguiente parada.

Pero nunca llegó a la siguiente parada. Tras recibir cada pocos minutos las invectivas de Rosalie sobre los baches del camino, el conductor empezó a beber de una petaca que guardaba bajo el asiento, se emborrachó y se perdió por completo junto con sus pasajeros. Se pasó dos días intentando, sin suerte, encontrar el camino que lo devolviera a la ruta prevista.

Era increíble que la diligencia no se averiara sin una pista decente por donde circular. También lo era que el conductor no se hubiera ido sin ellas, pues estaba furioso consigo mismo y con Rosalie, por haberle empujado a beber. Al final, un olor a pollo frito los había conducido hasta una casa donde les habían indicado el camino hasta el pueblo más cercano.

Y era allí donde se hallaban tiradas entonces, porque el conductor sí las había abandonado en aquel punto, y también el coche, porque se imaginaba que de todos modos iba a quedarse sin trabajo. Desenganchó uno de los seis caballos y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra. En realidad, dijo dos, o más bien las murmuró mientras Rosalie le gritaba para pedirle explicaciones cuando se preparaba para partir. Ella no le oyó decir «hasta nunca», pero Bella sí.

Por desgracia, no las dejó en un pueblo simplemente pequeño, sino en uno que apenas estaba poblado. De los catorce edificios iniciales, sólo tres seguían ocupados y en funcionamiento. Era un caso de mala especulación. El fundador del pueblo creía que el ferrocarril pasaría por allí y esperaba ganar una pequeña fortuna cuando eso sucediera. Pero el ferrocarril rodeó el pueblo, el fundador se marchó a especular a otra parte, y las personas que habían montado negocios los fueron vendiendo o abandonando.

Los tres edificios que todavía estaban abiertos eran la cantina, que también hacia las veces de tienda ya que el propietario tenía una buena amistad con un proveedor y seguía recibiendo remesas de productos de vez en cuando, una panadería que conseguía algo de cereales de un agricultor de la zona, y una casa de huéspedes que se autodenominaba hotel y que dirigía el panadero.

No era extraño que, de los pocos ocupantes, ninguno supiera cómo conducir una diligencia o estuviera dispuesto a tratar de averiguarlo. El carruaje se quedó aparcado donde lo habían abandonado, delante del hotel. Alguien había tenido la amabilidad de desenganchar el resto de los caballos, pero como no había comida para ellos en la cuadra abandonada, los soltaron para que se alimentaran en un campo de hierba alta situado detrás del pueblo, y se marcharan si querían.

Eso fue después de que Rosalie insistiera en que podía conducir la diligencia y sacarlos de allí. Al ver la habitación del hotel donde iban a tener que hospedarse y descubrir que era el peor alojamiento con que se habían encontrado hasta el momento, Rosalie estaba decidida por completo a marcharse del pueblo de inmediato o, por lo menos, antes de tener que dormir en una habitación tan horrorosa.

A Bella tampoco le gustaba el alojamiento. Las sábanas de la cama individual estaban raídas y puede que alguna vez hubieran sido blancas, pero ahora eran de un gris mohoso. En una pared había un agujero redondo, como si alguien la hubiera atravesado con el puño. La alfombra era un nido de pulgas desde que un perro viejo ocupaba la habitación. Podía verse cómo las pulgas saltaban por ella a la espera de que llegara su huésped a echar su cabezada diaria. Y era una incógnita de dónde procedían las manchas del suelo.

En cualquier caso, por mucho que detestaran la idea de quedarse en ese hotel, el plan alternativo de Rosalie no merecía ser tenido en cuenta aunque hubiera podido mover la diligencia. No pudo. Pero se frustró intentándolo.

Bella y Ángela se quedaron en el porche del hotel, observando. No iban a subir al coche mientras la señorita sabelotodo lo condujera. Los pocos vecinos del pueblo se divirtieron de lo lindo viéndola, antes de regresar a sus respectivos edificios. Y Bella y Ángela se pasaron el resto de la tarde limpiando su habitación para que dormir en ella fuera, por lo menos, un poco tolerable.

Estaban tiradas allí, y no tenían idea de por cuánto tiempo. No había telégrafo, ni línea de diligencia, ni sillas de montar disponibles si se hubieran planteado utilizar los caballos para el viaje, ni un coche de alquiler que hubieran podido manejar, ni tampoco un guía que las orientara para volver hasta el ferrocarril.

Rosalie, por supuesto, se quejó de su situación todo el día. Mencionar que eran precisamente sus quejas las que la habían provocado era inútil. Y aunque Rosalie daba a entender que no volverían a ver la civilización, Bella era más optimista, en especial después de que el panadero comentara que las diligencias eran demasiado valiosas para dejarlas abandonadas y que alguien iría a buscar el vehículo a fin de ponerlo de nuevo en servicio.

Bella no dudaba que su tía también las estaría buscando, o que habría mandado a alguien a buscarlas. Era probable que se enfadara con ellas por haber seguido el viaje por su cuenta y causado problemas adicionales para encontrarlas. No era una buena forma de empezar su relación con aquella pariente a la que ninguna de las dos conocía y que ahora era su tutora.

**H**abían transcurrido cuatro días en aquel pueblo deprimente, prácticamente fantasma. Como no había sino unos cuantos viejos o, al menos, ningún hombre que pudiera despertar los celos de Rosalie si prestaba algo de atención a Bella, ésta no estaba tan pendiente de llevar las gafas pegadas al puente de la nariz. Era un lujo poder ver bien todo el tiempo, en lugar de sólo cuando miraba por encima de los cristales, o cuando se quitaba las gafas.

Hacia unos tres años que llevaba unos gafas que no necesitaba. La idea se le ocurrió cuando encontró un par y se lo probó por curiosidad. Se había visto en un espejo, y el cambio de aspecto era tan espectacular, que había ido a casa y se había quejado de problemas de visión y dolores de cabeza, y su padre le había dicho distraídamente que le pusiera solución. Lo hizo, y un mes después tenía un par de gafas, y unas cuantas más de recambio.

Estaba muy orgullosa de esa idea. Había intentado ya diferenciar su aspecto del de su hermana para no parecerse a ella ni siquiera un poco. Llevaba el cabello peinado de modo totalmente distinto. Rosalie ya había empezado a usar algo de maquillaje. Bella seguía sin emplearlo. Rosalie prefería ropas de lo más elegante, aunque algo llamativas. Bella también llevaba prendas con estilo, pero elegía tonos apagados, menos favorecedores.

Pero eso no había bastado para que «pasara desapercibida», que era el objetivo al que aspiraba. Hasta que tuvo esa idea brillante, materializada en un par de gafas que, puestas como era debido, le ampliaban los ojos y le conferían un aspecto solemne, muy poco favorecedor. No veía nada con ellas, sólo formas borrosas, y eso hacía que pareciera propensa a los accidentes. Y la gente tendía por naturaleza a alejarse de las personas que no dejaban de tropezar con las cosas.

En aquel momento, los tres perros del pueblo avisaban de que alguien se acercaba. Pero los ladridos eran lejanos, y como aquellos perros parecían ladrar a la mínima y entre sí con regularidad, Bella no prestó atención. Leía un periódico viejo que había encontrado en el porche del hotel, sólo porque hacia un calor abrasador y llegaba una ligera brisa de la calle principal, o mejor dicho, de la única calle.

Prestó atención, sin embargo, cuando cada uno de los vecinos salió de sus edificios respectivos y empezó a mirar hacia la entrada del pueblo. Al parecer, distinguían la diferencia del sonido de los ladridos cuando los animales no hacían ruido porque sí, sino porque habían visto algo realmente interesante.

Rosalie echaba una cabezada en el coche, situado en medio de la calle. Estaba agotada de tanto quejarse, aunque el calor excepcional de los últimos días también había influido algo. Y las pulgas de la habitación la habían picado tanto que había empezado a dormir en el coche por la noche y a dar cabezadas en él durante las horas más calurosas del día.

Los ladridos no despertaron a Rosalie, pero sí las primeras palabras dichas cerca. El panadero no trabajaba aquel día y había salido al porche del hotel para situarse junto a Bella. Ambos se protegían los ojos del sol para ver mejor al desconocido que avanzaba por la calle.

Montaba un animal magnífico, de la clase que en el Este los hombres ricos venderían para participar en carreras. Era un semental de color dorado, con la crin y la cola blancas, grande y esbelto, un animal de buen tamaño para un hombre alto. En cuanto a él en sí, el sombrero de ala ancha, típico del Oeste, le sombreaba tanto el rostro que nadie lograba ver de su aspecto nada más que tenía el tórax y los hombros anchos, llevaba una camisa azul descolorida, unos pantalones y un chaleco negro y un pañuelo azul oscuro atado al cuello, prenda que parecía servir para todo tipo de cosas en la pradera.

—Es un vaquero **—**comentó alguien a mi lado George Clooney, el panadero, junto a Bella**—**. No tiene pinta de pistolero.

—Va armado **—**indicó Bella, que seguía mirando al desconocido.

—Aquí todo el mundo va armado, señorita.

—Usted no.

—Yo no soy todo el mundo.

Bella había observado que aquellos viejos solían decir muchas cosas extrañas como ésa**—**. Pero eran un pozo de información sobre el Oeste y disfrutaba charlando con ellos cuando no estaban ocupados.

Los perros no habían dejado de ladrar y habían seguido al desconocido por el pueblo. No molestaban al caballo en absoluto. El hombre les echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando, pero también parecía ignorarlos. Se detuvo al llegar al coche de la diligencia, que aún seguía en medio de la calle. Se tocó la punta del sombrero para saludar a Bella, en un gesto de mera cortesía, antes de echárselo hacia atrás y mirar a George Clooney.

—Estoy buscando a las hermanas Swan. Y ésta parece ser la diligencia en la que se las vio viajar por última vez.

—Así es **—**respondió George**—**. ¿Viene de parte de la línea de diligencias?

—No, de parte de su tía. He venido a buscarlas.

—Pues ya era hora **—**se oyó decir a Rosalie, y en uno de sus tonos más desagradables, mientras abría la puerta del coche y bajaba de él.

El hombre se puso bien el sombrero para saludar con él a Rosalie y, después, con un dedo, se lo volvió a empujar hacia atrás.

**—**¿Han sido una molestia las niñas? **—**preguntó luego en referencia al comentario de la joven.

Rosalie se lo quedó mirando como si fuera tonto. Bella estaba también demasiado ocupada observándolo boquiabierta, pero no por lo que había dicho. Eso todavía no lo había asimilado. No, desde el momento en que se había apartado el sombrero de la cara, sus atractivos rasgos la habían cautivado.

Unas mejillas bien afeitadas, la mandíbula cuadrada, una nariz recta sobre un bigote muy bien recortado. Tenía la piel con la misma diferencia de tono en la frente que parecía lucir la mayoría de los hombres en el Oeste, debido a que trabajaban bajo el sol con el sombrero puesto. Sin embargo, en él, esa línea del moreno apenas se distinguía, aunque estaba bronceado, lo que sugería que no siempre llevaba sombrero, o que lo llevaba con frecuencia echado hacia atrás como en aquel momento.

Tenía los cabellos cobrizos, aunque ahora estaban salpicado de polvo del camino. No demasiado largos, sólo hasta unos dos o tres centímetros por debajo de la nuca. Bella supuso que por lo general lo llevaría peinado hacia atrás, pero ahora llevaba la raya en medio y sobre cada sien le caía un mechón ondulado. Unas espesas cejas castañas le enmarcaban unos ojos verdes.

Era una suerte que el aspecto de Bella pasara tan desapercibido porque, por una vez, se había olvidado por completo de subirse las gafas a lo alto de la nariz. Claro que el hombre le había dedicado sólo una mirada fugaz antes de hablar con el señor Clooney, y ahora, como todos, tenía los ojos puestos en Rosalie.

Incluso languidecida de calor, con el sudor resbalándole por las sienes, empapándole la ropa bajo las axilas y apelmazándole parte del flequillo, Rosalie seguía exuberantemente hermosa. No era extraño que el hombre la siguiera mirando, a pesar de que ella todavía no hubiera contestado a su pregunta, y no podía estar sólo esperando esa respuesta.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de contemplarlo, hizo tres cosas con rapidez. Se volvió a poner las gafas en su posición de camuflaje, se aseguró de llevar el pelo hacia atrás, muy austero, y empezó a abanicarse con el periódico que tenía en la mano.

Iba a esperar que Rosalie se recuperara y hablara, otra cosa que estaba acostumbrada a hacer para desviar la atención de ella. Pero Rosalie, que acababa de despertarse, seguía algo desorientada y no daba señales de hacerlo.

El silencio prolongado, aparte del ladrido de los perros, estaba empezando a tomar un cariz ridículo, así que Bella dijo por fin, aunque vacilante:

—Tal vez esperaba un par de niñas pequeñas, ¿me equivoco?

—Caramba **—**exclamó con rapidez el hombre, sin tener que preguntar a qué se refería. La miró un momento y se volvió de nuevo hacia Rosalie.

Por primera vez a Bella le molestó que la ignorasen de una forma tan rotunda. Lo que era una locura, pues se esforzaba mucho por lograr exactamente eso. Y no tendría nada de bueno atraer la atención de aquel hombre. De hecho, hacerlo seria perjudicial para la tranquilidad de aquél y la suya propia.

Así que fue un alivio, al menos desde el punto de vista de Bella, que Rosalie se recompusiera y preguntara:

—¿Quién es usted?

—Edward Cullen. Trabajo para su tía.

No existía modo más rápido de quedar descartado de los pensamientos de Rosalie como hombre merecedor de su atención que mencionar que se era un mero empleado, de cualquier tipo. Rosalie no perdía el tiempo con nadie que no fuera más rico que ella.

Sin mirarlo, cruzó el reducido trecho de calle que separaba el coche del hotel y llegó a la sombra del porche. Edward Cullen se disponía a desmontar cuando el tono de jefa a empleado de Rosalie lo detuvo.

—Hay que volver a cargar en el coche siete baúles en total. Empiece para que podamos abandonar este desastre de pueblo de inmediato.

—¿Espera viajar en eso? **—**preguntó Cullen, de nuevo en la silla y con la mirada puesta en la diligencia.

—Siete baúles grandes, repito, y no hay ni un solo vehículo en este pueblo que pueda transportarlos aparte de este coche, señor Cullen.

—Pues los dejaremos aquí.

—¡Ni hablar! **—**exclamó con un grito ahogado.

El hombre y Rosalie se miraron, o más bien se fulminaron con la mirada durante un momento en una breve batalla de voluntades. Cullen terminó suspirando, pensando tal vez que no valía la pena discutir por eso.

—Sabrá conducir la diligencia, ¿verdad? **—**preguntó Bella con prudencia.

—No, pero supongo que puedo averiguar cómo se hace. ¿Dónde están los caballos? La cuadra parecía cerrada y vacía cuando pasé por delante.

—Sí, como muchos edificios de aquí, la abandonaron hace mucho **—**le explicó Bella**—**. Así que dejaron a los animales libres en el campo situado detrás del pueblo.

Un momento después, un disparo los sobresaltó a todos, es decir, a todos excepto a Edward Cullen, que era quién lo había efectuado. Los perros que lo habían seguido continuaban ladrando alrededor de las patas del caballo. El disparo dio en el suelo, cerca de ellos, y los ahuyentó a toda velocidad.

Rosalie, sorprendida, había chillado y se había llevado una mano al pecho, donde seguía.

—¿Era del todo necesario? **—**preguntó a Cullen con sorna.

Éste volvió a ponerse bien el sombrero sobre la frente y recogió las riendas dispuesto a irse.

—No. Pero fue un placer **—**contestó con una sonrisa perezosa

—Patán insoportable **—**masculló Rosalie antes de entrar para volver a guardar en los baúles las pocas cosas que había sacado.

Edward Cullen se había marchado pero, al parecer, Rosalie no creía que fuera a abandonarlas como había hecho el conductor. Eso jamás se le ocurriría a alguien tan egocéntrico como Rosalie.

Bella, que no estaba tan segura, rodeó deprisa el hotel hasta la parte posterior para asegurarse de que sólo había ido a recoger los caballos de la diligencia. Poco después suspiró de alivio al ver que salía de detrás de dos edificios situados calle abajo para adentrarse en el campo donde pastaban los caballos. Todavía estaban los cinco, aunque muy dispersos.

Lo observó unos minutos mientras empezaba a reunirlos. Uno le dio problemas; no quería volver a trabajar. Cullen tomó una cuerda que llevaba sujeta detrás de la silla y empezó a ondear un lazo sobre su cabeza para lanzárselo después al caballo. El lazo acertó en la cabeza del animal y quedó ajustado antes de que éste pudiera sacudírselo.

Bella había oído hablar de la técnica de lanzar el lazo, pero no había tenido nunca la oportunidad de verla. Al parecer, el panadero había estado en lo cierto. Edward Cullen era un hombre que sabía trabajar con el ganado y con los caballos. Un vaquero, y el primero que ella conocía desde su llegada a Tejas. Sin duda conocía la zona y sería el guía perfecto. Ojalá no fuera además tan guapo...

Como la mayoría de los hombres guapos, intentaría cortejar a Rosalie. Todos lo hacían. Si creían tener la menor posibilidad con ella, lo intentaban. Rosalie era demasiado hermosa para que no lo probaran. Los pocos a los que había tenido años pendientes de ella y a los que había incluso animado ni siquiera sabían lo arpía que era. Si deseaba que volvieran, les mostraba sólo su mejor cara. Era muy buena engañando a los hombres.

Pero Edward Cullen no tenía ninguna posibilidad. No entraba en al categoría de guapo y rico que era obligatoria para Rosalie. Bella esperaba que cuando su hermana se hubiera calmado un poco, no decidiera que Edward sería un entretenimiento divertido. Si desplegaba sus encantos, Edward se enamoraría de ella y eso sería terrible para él.

En cualquier caso no era probable que Rosalie se calmara, por lo menos hasta no estar de camino a casa, en Forks. Hasta entonces mostraría cuán desagradable era, y todos los que la rodeaban iban a sufrir su desagrado porque no soportaba que alguien no se sintiera abatido cuando ella lo estaba.

Rosalie detestaba de verdad aquel viaje y lo que lo motivaba. Tener que vivir con su nueva tutora y haber de obedecer sus dictados hacían que ya odiara a su tía, a pesar de no conocerla.

Las dos tenían sólo un vago recuerdo de ella, ya que Alice se había ido de casa cuando eran muy pequeñas. Lo que más molestaba a Rosalie era no poder casarse con quién ella quisiera y tener que obtener antes el permiso de su tía. Su padre debería haberle dejado elegir, sin importar a quién eligiera, porque siempre le había dado todo lo que quería.

Era probable que su tía no fuera tan generosa y que se tomara su deber en serio porque era un deber nuevo e inesperado. Por lo menos, así era como Bella habría reaccionado, de modo que daba por sentado que Alice también.

Era de esperar que Edward viera a Rosalie tal como era y no tuviera curiosidad por lo que podrían parecerle sólo los arrebatos de un niña mimada. Por su parte, Bella tomaría las precauciones habituales y lo desanimaría, ya que podía ser muchísimo peor si, por alguna extraña razón, le dedicaba a ella su atención.

Volvió al hotel a hacer el equipaje. Antes de subir las escaleras se encontró con George Clooney y le pidió que informara al señor Cullen de que sólo había cinco caballos, a fin de que aquél no perdiera el tiempo buscando al sexto. Por un momento había pensado decírselo ella misma, pero decidió que cuanto menos contacto tuviera con él, mejor.

No tenía mucho que empaquetar. Ninguna de ellas lo tenía, pues, dado que carecían de cómoda o de armario, habían seguido guardando las cosas en los baúles. Dos eran de Bella, uno de Ella Ángela y los cuatro restantes de Rosalie. Se había resistido a dejar tanto sus objetos de valor como sus baratijas, a pesar de que no habían cerrado la casa de Forks, sino que había quedado al cuidado de una persona para evitar los robos.

Antes de que los cinco caballos estuvieran enganchados al coche, habían acabado y estaban esperando en el porche. Por lo menos ella y Ángela. Era una buena ocasión para que Edward Cullen se enojara lo bastante con Bella para eliminarla por completo de sus pensamientos.

Cuando Edward se estaba peleando con el arnés del caballo principal, Bella se le acercó.

—¿Tiene alguna prueba de que nuestra tía le enviara a buscarnos? **—**le preguntó.

Edward la miró de reojo y volvió a dirigir su atención al caballo.

—Yo mencioné a su tía, no ustedes **—**recordó en tono indiferente.

—Sí, es cierto, pero todo el mundo en el pueblo sabe que perdimos hace poco a nuestro padre y que vamos a vivir con nuestra tía **—**insistió Bella.

—No había pisado nunca este pueblo **—**replicó mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso dice usted, pero...

—¿Me está acusando de haber entrado a escondidas en el pueblo ayer, quizá, de haber oído esa historia que «todo el mundo» conoce y de idear un plan para fugarme con usted y su hermana? **—**exclamó Edward.

Dicho así, sonaba horrible. Tendría que ser una persona de la peor calaña para elaborar un plan como aquél. Se estremeció por dentro. Debería asentir con la cabeza, pero no logró hacerlo y no fue necesario, porque él ya estaba furioso con ella.

Edward se metió la mano en un bolsillo del chaleco, sacó una carta y la puso delante de las narices de Rosalie.

—Así fue cómo supe dónde encontrarlas, señorita Swan, y ya que no las encontré donde debían estar, desde entonces las he estado buscando.

Sin duda, en sus palabras había cierta dosis de censura, y aún más en el tono. Le había molestado, y por demás, tener muchos más problemas de los previstos para encontrarlas. Bella se sonrojó, a pesar de que ni siquiera era culpa suya no haber estado en Galveston como deberían. Pero le había molestado mucho más aún su acusación. Bueno, de eso se trataba, ¿no? Lograr caerle mal y que, por consiguiente, la ignorara a partir de entonces.

La carta era la que Billy había mandado a su tía. Por supuesto, Bella no había dudado que Edward fuera quien decía ser. No había necesitado pruebas.

Sin embargo, aparentó que la prueba que le presentaba la había convencido.

—Muy bien **—**exclamó remilgadamente con un resoplido, tras ajustarse las gafas sobre al nariz**—**. Me alegra estar en buenas manos**—**. Y se marchó.

Era probable que fuera el enfado lo que lo llevó a replicar: «¿Buenas? No, sólo en mis manos.» Por lo menos, Bella esperaba que sólo fuera el enfado.

Edward no tenía que recorrer el trayecto tan deprisa. Quedaban seis horas de luz del día y podían alcanzar el siguiente pueblo con estación para diligencias antes del anochecer a un ritmo normal. Pero los caballos estaban frescos, y él seguía enfadado, de modo que llegaron una hora antes del ocaso. Descargó el resto del enfado en el empleado de la estación, que intentó negarles un coche regular sin coste adicional, e incluso quería quedarse el coche que ya tenían. Ni hablar. Tal como Edward lo veía, las dos hermanas tenían derecho a un viaje gratis hasta Trenton como compensación de la experiencia que les habían hecho pasar.

Esa noche, las mujeres se alojaron en un hotel, uno decente. Al menos no mereció las quejas de ellas. Lo que no podía decirse de la mayor parte del día. El viaje había provocado un montón de gritos, que Edward había ignorado, en el interior del coche. Puede que todos provinieran de aquella solterona con una imaginación hiperactiva.

Después de tres whiskies en la cantina más cercana, por fin dejó de apretar los dientes. Seguía sin estar contento. Tenía que soportar a unas mujeres, no a unas niñas, y eran tres. Tendría que haber pedido a Alice que se lo aclarara antes de partir. No debería haber supuesto que las sobrinas que el hermano de ella había dejado «a su cargo» fueran niñas pequeñas. Debería haberse negado a hacerle ese favor pero, por desgracia, ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse.

Ya había sido bastante terrible pensar que viajaría con un par de niñas hasta el rancho, pero la mayoría de los niños que conocía se portaba bien, y no había esperado tener problemas. Las mujeres, en cambio, sólo podían crear dificultades y, por lo que había visto hasta entonces de esas hermanas, iban a creárselas.

En cualquier caso, debería haber imaginado antes que las hermanas Swan eran mujeres, en especial después de tener que localizarlas. Pero estar convencido de que eran demasiado pequeñas para causarle molestias le impidió considerar los comentarios que había oído sobre ellas a lo largo del camino, en que ni una sola vez las calificaron de adultas, que él recordara. Frases como «esas jovencitas tenían una prisa terrible», «Esas muchachitas no atendían a razones» o «Esas damitas dejaron el tren más deprisa que una prostituta saldría de una iglesia» no indicaban exactamente que eran mujeres que podían despertar su interés lascivo.

¿Podían? ¡Caray, la tal Rosalie era preciosa! Unos cabellos rubios de tono dorado y peinados para enmarcar su rostro oval con rizos y tirabuzones que le quedaban perfectos. Una naricita respingona, las mejillas sonrosadas, una barbilla suave y los labios más seductores que había visto en mucho tiempo. Y unos ojos azul oscuro que brillaban como gemas pulidas, rodeados de unas gruesas pestañas negras un poco emborronadas por el calor, lo que indicaba que seguramente no era ése su color natural, pero aún así, la clase de ojos en los que un hombre podía perderse encantado.

Por si eso no fuera suficiente, tenía además una figura llamativa que hacia caer la baba a cualquier hombre. Unos senos generosos, cintura de avispa y las caderas redondeadas, y no era demasiado alta, veinte y pocos centímetros más baja que él, lo que era bastante ideal en su opinión.

Su irritabilidad al conocerlo era comprensible. La habían abandonado en un pueblo casi fantasma, antes que eso había sufrido el asalto a un tren y Dios sabía cuántas cosas más. Para una joven educada con delicadeza, el Oeste podía ser un lugar duro, y ya había sufrido muchos malos percances. Lo menos que podía hacer era llevarla a Alice's Ranch sin más incidentes.

En cuanto a su hermana, era una solterona; con esas gafas horrorosas que llevaba, no podía definirla de manera distinta. Y, aunque no estaba siendo nada benévolo, después de cómo lo había insultado, no podía pensar en ella de otro modo.

Eran tan distintas como el día y la noche, tanto que, de no saberlo, uno no sospecharía jamás que eran hermanas. Las dos rubias, sí, las dos con los ojos azules y una bella figura, pero el parecido terminaba ahí.

Era evidente que Bella era la mayor, y quizás estaba amargada por su soltería. Seguramente estaba celosa de Rosalie porque había acaparado todo el atractivo de la familia. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño sin gracia y peinado hacia atrás, caminaba con paso firme, como un hombre, e iba vestida en un tono gris pardo.

Puede que lograra mejorar un poco si lo intentaba, pero con esas gafas que daban a sus ojos un aspecto tan saltón, seguramente pensaba que no valía la pena intentarlo. Era la clase de chica que llevaría a un hombre a salir corriendo despavorido si se fijaba en él. Cuanto menos pensara en ella, mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, partieron justo después del amanecer. A las mujeres no les gustó demasiado salir tan temprano, pero era necesario para llegar a la estación siguiente antes del anochecer. Al menos, volvían a estar en la ruta de la diligencia, de modo que habría más estaciones a lo largo del camino entre los pueblos para cambiar los caballos y alimentar a los pasajeros y, si no, por lo menos habría zonas designadas para pararse a descansar.

Al conductor no parecía preocuparle, aunque admitió que jamás había conducido en la ruta que llevaba a Trenton. Aro Vulturi era un individuo malhumorado de casi cincuenta años, con los cabellos ya grises y un largo mostacho que se proyectaba hacia arriba en sus extremos del que estaba muy orgulloso. Hacia unos diez años que conducía diligencias, y antes, trenes de mulas, de modo que conocía bien su trabajo.

Dos días después, Edward tuvo otro roce desagradable con la solterona. Hacia mediodía se detuvieron en una de las mejores estaciones. Tenía cuadra, restaurante, ofrecía una gran variedad de productos e incluso disponía de alojamiento por si el tiempo era inclemente.

Seguía haciendo buen tiempo, e iba refrescando un poco a medida que avanzaban hacia el noroeste. Habían cambiado el tiro mientras almorzaban. Sin embargo, hubo una ligera demora al salir porque uno de los caballos de refresco perdió una herradura y hubo que sacarlo para solucionarlo. Como la estación atendía una única ruta, sólo tenía disponibles seis caballos, de modo que era necesario volver a poner la herradura su querían el caballo fresco.

Edward había procurado guardar todo lo posible las distancias con las mujeres, aunque sólo fuera porque le atraía Rosalie Swan, y un viaje, con las incomodidades que conllevaba, no era un buen momento para tener ideas románticas. Cuando estuviera instalada en su nuevo hogar, decidiría si obrar o no de acuerdo a esa atracción. Así que comía con Aro, en lugar de con las mujeres, y viajaba la mitad del día con él en el pescante del conductor y la otra mitad iba a caballo, pero jamás dentro del coche.

Rosalie y la doncella, Ángela, ya habían subido al vehículo cuando el caballo perdió la herradura, y decidieron esperar dentro. Bella estaba comprando algo en la tienda y, sin saber nada de la demora, pensando quizá que retrasaba la salida, llegó corriendo al coche y chocó con la espalda de Edward.

Él no le dio importancia. Era una mujer muy torpe que siempre tropezaba con las cosas, y con las personas. Se limitó a apartarse. Sin embargo, ella pareció ponerse muy nerviosa por el accidente e incluso dio la impresión de ir a disculparse, pero debió de cambiar de parecer. No se imaginaba cómo pudo terminar culpándolo a él, aunque lo hizo.

—Quería hacerme caer, ¿verdad? Y no es la primera vez. ¿Es algo que le viene de pequeño? ¿Meterse con los más débiles? Hacer eso es perverso. ¡Déjelo ya!

A Edward no sólo le sorprendió la acusación, sino que, además, le resultó tan increíble que lo culpara de algo que sabía que era culpa de ella que se quedó sin habla. Y tras haberlo insultado por segunda vez, Bella alejó la falda de él de un tirón, como si corriera el riesgo de contaminarse, y se marchó indignada.

Casi la hizo volverse. Incluso empezó a alargar la mano para sujetarla. Tal vez lo que necesitara era que la sacudieran un poco. Pero se detuvo. No valía la pena perder el tiempo en las ridiculeces que se le ocurrían a esa mujer. El problema era que había perdido el tiempo igualmente meditando lo irritante que era.

Los salteadores que detuvieron la diligencia un par de horas después en la carretera, no podían imaginar que no era un buen momento para atracarla. Eran dos, y cada uno de ellos sujetaba un revólver en cada mano. De hecho, por lo que se veía a pesar de ir enmascarado, uno parecía ser una chica, o un muchacho muy joven, bajo y flaco. El otro, que era quien hablaba, era un pedazo de animal.

Dio órdenes de que dejaran las armas y les entregaran todos los objetos de valor. Edward, que en aquel momento iba en el pescante con Aro, no obedeció. Aro sí, y deprisa. Había asistido a muchos atracos en su trabajo y, en su opinión, no le pagaban lo suficiente para arriesgar la vida intentando proteger lo que había en los bolsillos de otras personas. Edward podía haber pensado lo mismo si la solterona no hubiera vuelto a sacarle de sus casillas aquel día.

—No estoy de buen humor **—**aseguró con el rifle ya en la mano, puesto que lo llevaba en el regazo**—**. Si tenéis algo de sentido común, os daréis cuenta de que no deberíais meteros conmigo hoy. Si tengo que disparar, lo haré a matar. Así que será mejor que os lo penséis un momento y os larguéis.

En ese instante era bastante probable que empezaran a volar las balas. Los salteadores corrían ese tipo de riesgos, y aquellos dos tenían ya las armas preparadas, mientras que sólo Edward estaba armado para enfrentarse a ellos. Pero con toda probabilidad no sabían que en el coche no había sino mujeres, de modo que pensarían que podían intervenir más armas en la acción.

Sin embargo, como Aro había dejado la suya al ordenárselo, en ese momento sólo tenían que encargarse de Edward. Claro que, con buena puntería, bastaba con un solo rifle. La cuestión era si creían que ellos eran mejores y más rápidos. Únicamente ellos sabían lo buenos que eran.

Se produjo entonces un breve intercambio de susurros entre ambos, y algunas palabrotas. Edward esperó con paciencia. Casi rogaba que no se echaran para atrás. Pero, si bien no dudaría en meterle una bala en el cuerpo al tipo corpulento, era incapaz de disparar a adolescentes o a forajidas, lo que quiera que fuese el otro asaltante. Se sintió algo aliviado cuando el bajo dio una patada al suelo y se dirigió hacia el arbusto donde estaban atados los caballos. El hombre corpulento retrocedió más despacio, pero al cabo de un momento, también había desaparecido. Edward siguió esperando, alerta, y no se relajó hasta oír que sus caballos se alejaban a galope.

—Eso ha sido una verdadera estupidez **—**se quejó Aro mientras recuperaba el arma del suelo del vehículo y volvía a ponérsela en la pistolera**—**. Lo normal es que haya unos cuantos más apostados a los lados, preparados para cualquier tipo de resistencia.

—Pero aquí lo normal no ha valido, ¿verdad? **—**contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, claro que tú no lo sabías. Ha sido pura suerte que sólo estuvieran ellos dos. Una vez vi cómo disparaban tantas balas a un coche que hasta se le cayó la rueda. Y esa vez también había sólo dos salteadores a la vista, pero resulto que en total eran seis.

—Quizá deberías buscarte otro trabajo.

—Quizá sí **—**concedió Aro con un bufido**—**. Pero, mientras tanto, ¿por qué no te pones de mejor humor para que no consigas que me maten?

Edward pensó que la tensión nerviosa era lo que le hacia hablar así, de modo que no se ofendió. Aunque cuando la misma tensión nerviosa le llegó procedente de otra dirección, lo hizo.

La muchacha bajó del coche con la cara roja de rabia y empezó a gritarle.

—No vuelva a ponernos nunca en peligro de este modo. ¡Podría... podríamos estar muertos! ¡Unos cuantos baúles llenos de ropa y un poco de dinero no valen vidas humanas!

Se hacia el héroe y recibía una bronca. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Bajó del coche, agarró a la solterona por el brazo y la arrastró veinte metros antes de detenerse.

—Tengo ganas de sacudirla hasta dejarla tambaleando **—**gruñó**—**. Diga una palabra más y tal vez lo haga. La situación estaba controlada, señorita. Si no hubiera tenido el rifle en las manos, podría haber sido distinto. Y si no me hubiera irritado antes con sus estúpidas acusaciones, también podría haber sido distinto. Así que tal vez debería plantearse cerrar el pico a partir de ahora, y puede que llegue a Alice's Ranch de una pieza.

La dejó y fue a comprobar cómo estaba Rosalie. Seguramente seguiría asustada, puede que necesitara consuelo. Abrió la puerta del coche y vio los ojos tranquilos de Ángela puestos en él (nada parecía perturbar a la criada) y a Rosalie profundamente dormida. Esa preciosidad no se había enterado de nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Bella estaba abatida. No estaba acostumbrada a hacer un ridículo tan grande, y a hacerlo aposta. Era cierto que solía empezar causando mala impresión a cualquiera que tuviera posibilidades de convertirse en un amigo o un pretendiente, lo suficiente para que esa persona considerara que no valía la pena conocerla.

Era su táctica defensiva para asegurarse desde el principio de que su hermana no se pusiera celosa. Y llevaba tanto tiempo poniéndola en practica que le salía de modo automático.

Se había esforzado en hacerlo con Edward Cullen el día que las encontró. Debería haber bastado el hecho de acusarlo de tener intenciones nefandas cuando no dudaba en absoluto de que había ido a rescatarlas. Era evidente que se había sentido insultado y que desde entonces la había evitado: no le dirigía la palabra y ni siquiera miraba en su dirección. El resultado perfecto. Pero no había contado con el efecto que él tendría en ella.

Tenía que admitirlo: le gustaba, y demasiado. La atracción inicial que había sentido por él no disminuía con ese distanciamiento como debería. Pensaba en él sin cesar, esperaba oír el sonido de su voz, alcanzar a verlo cuando cabalgaba junto al coche; todo lo que no debería hacer, pero no parecía poder evitarlo.

Rosalie no se había percatado aún de su interés por Edward porque la consumía su propio malestar. Pero si pensara, ni que fuera un segundo, que a Bella le gustaba, procuraría conquistarlo, no para quedarse con él, claro, sino sólo para fastidiarla.

De modo que Bella no tenía por qué aumentar la aversión de Edward hacia ella: éste ya le tenía bastante. Lo que ella debía hacer era quemar todas sus naves para asegurarse de que nunca hubiera la más remota posibilidad de que él pudiera ser suyo. Porque aunque perdiera el juicio por completo y le hiciera saber que le gustaba, sabía que no podía competir por él con su hermana.

Rosalie intentaba todo lo habido y por haber para conseguir lo que quería. Si lo que quería era un hombre, incluso dormía con él, aunque sólo fuera una vez, para que sintiera devoción por ella. Lo había hecho antes, y se había asegurado de que Bella lo supiera si se trataba de un hombre por el que Bella había mostrado algún interés. Así que hasta que Rosalie estuviese casada y se marchara a vivir lejos de ella, no podría empezar a pensar en casarse a su vez.

De modo que había vuelto a hacer el ridículo, y ahora se sentía triste y avergonzada por ello. Y esa vez ni siquiera había sido queriendo. Chocar con Edward aquella tarde no había sido sino un accidente. Pero estar a punto de disculparse por ella había disparado la alarma en su interior. No quería que pensara sólo que era torpe. Eso no era un rasgo lo bastante malo para provocar una aversión extrema. Aunque sí otra acusación injustificada.

Al menos, podía haber sido algo más ingeniosa. Acusarle de ser perverso con los débiles era más que absurdo. Demostraba lo nerviosa que se había puesto al encontrarse tan cerca de él que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

Habría dicho entonces que no podría estar más avergonzada. Pero, quién lo iba a decir, él se enfrentaba a algo de peligro durante aquel atraco abortado a la diligencia y ella perdía todo su sentido común. Ni tan sólo estaba segura de qué era peor, si tener miedo por él o comportarse como una idiota debido a ello.

Estaba abatida por completo. Y encima, tenía que cenar con él justo esa noche, cuando se ponía colorada cada pocos minutos porque no podía dejar de pensar en su ridículo comportamiento. En cualquier caso, era inevitable, por lo menos esa noche. El pueblo era pequeño y sólo había un restaurante en el único hotel, y nada más que una mesa vacía en él; además el comedor estaba cerrando (el cocinero ya se había ido a casa), de modo que no podía poner ninguna excusa para volver más tarde a cenar, ni él tampoco.

Por lo menos no tuvieron que oír la habitual serie de interminables quejas de Rosalie mientras comían. Había estado dormida todo el rato que duró el atraco, de modo que no sentía ninguna inquietud por ello porque no se había enterado hasta después, cuando estaban a mitad de camino del próximo pueblo y, en cierto modo, se hallaba de buen humor por ello. Y que Rosalie estuviera de buen humor significaba que coquetearía con todos los hombres que tuviera cerca.

Bella encontró la comida insípida, apenas podía tragarla. Se le habían despertado tantos sentimientos encontrados que empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Una cosa era saber lo que podía pasar y otra muy distinta estar ahí sentada viendo cómo Rosalie captaba la atención embelesada de Edward. Hasta el pobre Aro Vulturi se puso de lo más nervioso con las sonrisas de Rosalie. A Bella se le revolvía el estómago.

El dolor de cabeza era una buena excusa para marcharse, y la utilizo. Y qué si se iba a dormir hambrienta. Tendría suerte si conseguía dormir algo.

En realidad, nadie salvo Ángela la oyó disculparse ni se percato de su marcha; se la daba muy bien pasar desapercibida. Logró llegar a la habitación que compartía con su hermana y su sirvienta a pesar de que la luz del pasillo se había apagado. Y estaba demasiado triste para encender la lámpara de la habitación. Se deshizo el moño para soltarse el pelo, colocó las gafas en la mesa más cercana, dejó caer el vestido al suelo y se metió en la cama para aliviar sus penas.

Tal cantidad de sentimientos diversos tenía, de hecho, una ventaja: la agotaba más de lo que pensaba y, gracias a Dios, se durmió enseguida. No había esperado hacerlo. Y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo sabía que estaba profundamente dormida cuando la había despertado de golpe una voz sorprendida que había gritado: «¿Pero qué...?»

Desde el inicio del viaje en Forks, se había acostumbrado a que la despertara Rosalie, que no era nada considerada con los demás, cuando se iba a dormir. Pero no era Rosalie quién estaba de pie junto a la cama. Bella reconoció aquella voz grave, y estaba lo bastante sorprendida para chillar:

—¡Salga de mi habitación!

Él había tenido tiempo de recuperarse.

—Ésta es mi habitación **—**dijo Edward con calma, incluso con algo de ironía.

—Oh. **—**Volvía a estar avergonzada; era una mala costumbre que estaba adquiriendo**—**. Entonces debo disculparme.

—No se moleste **—**soltó Edward.

—No lo haré **—**replicó, y añadió con frialdad**—**: Buenas noches.

Durante esa breve conversación, Bella se había dado cuenta de dos cosas: Edward había abierto las sábanas ante de percatarse de que ya había alguien en la cama, y la habitación seguía a oscuras. Como ella, no había encendido la lámpara para meterse en la cama. Eso significaba que podía irse sin que pudiera verla bien y esperaba no tropezar al salir.

Era un buen plan, que llevó a la práctica de inmediato. Pero no había contado con que él alumbrara una de las cerillas que estaban junto a la lámpara de aceite más o menos al mismo tiempo que ella empezó a moverse. Esperaba que tuviera la mirada puesta en la lámpara para encenderla y no en ella. No se detuvo a averiguarlo y salió con rapidez de la cama para cruzar la puerta y darse de bruces con Aro Vulturi, que iba a entrar.

Chocó con él, murmuró un rápido «Perdón, lo siento», pero no se detuvo. ¿Podría estar más acalorada? Seguramente no. Y no se calmó una vez segura detrás de la puerta adecuada, unos metros más allá del pasillo. Lo único que podía agradecer en ese momento era que la habitación seguía vacía, de modo que no tenía que explicar a su hermana ni a la doncella qué hacia corriendo por el hotel en ropa interior.

**Aro** entró andando despacio en la habitación un momento después con el sombreo de ala ancha torcido y sacudiéndose la ropa.

—¿Era quién creo que era, cabronazo?

Edward, sentado al borde de la cama que iba a compartir con el conductor de la diligencia, tenía el ceño fruncido y un aspecto pensativo.

—¿Y quién crees que era?

—¿Quién iba a ser? Un joven atractivo como tú no se molestaría con la discretita...

—Espera un momento, no es lo que estás pensando. Se confundió de habitación. Por eso salió desesperada con tantas prisas cuando llegué yo. ¿Pudiste verla bien? **—**preguntó Edward.

—Sí. Bueno, supongo que no. Pero la figura que tapaban esa brevísima camisola y ese culote con volantes era espléndida **—**aseguró Aro**—**. Y sólo una de las dos tiene las formas bonitas.

Edward se levantó, recogió las gafas de la mesa y las puso delante de Aro.

—Se las dejó.

—Vaya, bueno. **—**Aro se sonrojó un poco**—**. Supongo que todas las mujeres se parecen bajo la ropa. No habría dicho nunca que unos cabellos tan largos cupieran en un moño tan pequeño. No me lo imaginaba, ¿sabes? La mujer que se cruzó conmigo tenía una larguísima melena dorada.

Edward no sabía que pensar, aparte de que quizá sus ojos le habían jugado una mala pasada. Le había visto el perfil cuando había saltado de la cama, por lo menos en parte, ya que los cabellos largos se lo tapaban bastante. Y por un segundo, habría podido jurar que le engañaban los oídos al hacerle creer que oía la voz de Bella, cuando en realidad quién salía corriendo de la habitación era Rosalie.

También se había vuelto para ver cómo se iba, y su confusión había aumentado. Desde detrás, con esos largos rizos rubios ondeando alrededor de las caderas al correr, y vestida tan sólo con el culote con volantes que se le ajustaba a la perfección hasta las rodillas y la fina camisola blanca que se le adhería como una segunda piel desde los senos hasta la cintura, ese cuerpo de mujer tenía unas formas demasiado bonitas para pertenecer a las solterona. Tenía que pertenecer a Rosalie.

Cuando desapareció, acabó de encender la lámpara y vio las gafas en la mesa, además de un vestido marrón en el suelo, el mismo que Bella llevaba puesto ese día. La confusión había vuelto a apoderarse de él.

Había sido la solterona, si bien en aquel momento no tenía, en absoluto, el aspecto de tal. El perfil se parecía tanto al de su hermana que, por un momento, había estado seguro de que era Rosalie. Aún así, al verlas a las dos a la luz del día, no había el menor parecido entre ellas. Bueno, tal vez lo hubiera. Quizá no lo había notado antes porque costaba ver algo de Bella que no fueran esas gafas que le deformaban los ojos.

Se puso las gafas frente a la cara, se las acercó a los ojos, hizo una mueca y volvió a dejarlas en la mesa. A su través no vio nada salvo una mancha borrosa. Por un instante, sintió lástima de la chica. Tenía que ser casi ciega para necesitar unos cristales tan gruesos. Pero la lástima fue increíblemente breve. Seguía siendo una mujer insoportable, de mal genio e insultante, de la que cualquier hombre en su sano juicio se mantendría alejado.

Él lo había conseguido en buena medida, y seguiría guardando las distancias, después de devolverle las gafas por la mañana. Tenía ganas de hacerlo para poder despojar las ultimas dudas al poder verla bien son las gafas que desmerecían el resto de sus rasgos.

A la mañana siguiente encontró a Bella saliendo de su habitación y, ¡diablos! Llevaba ya otro par de gafas. Por mucho que lo intentó, no consiguió ver nada más que los ojos aumentados y unos labios muy apretados. La nariz era la misma, aunque apuntara hacia arriba, las mejillas estaban igual de bien definidas, la frente podría ser igual, las cejas no coincidían, y del mentón no estaba seguro.

Y ella no le dio demasiada ocasión de observarla mejor. Colorada por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, le había arrebatado de las manos el vestido doblado y las gafas, había murmurado las gracias, y se había ido corriendo a tomar un desayuno rápido antes de partir.

Edward había estado tentado, y tentado de verdad, de arrancarle las gafas de lo alto de la nariz. Pero le faltó temeridad. Bueno, no le faltó, pero no quería tener que soportar la bronca que sin duda le echaría de inmediato, ni la invectiva y los insultos que de seguro no cesarían hasta que pudiera dejarla en el regazo de Alice y librarse de ella.

Y, además, Rosalie le había prestado por fin algo de atención durante la cena de la noche anterior. Había empezado a preguntarse si no le interesaba en absoluto. No daba ninguna de las típicas pistas que indicaban que sí, y la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoraba. Era una experiencia única para él. Pero tras la noche anterior, valía la pena plantearse intentar conocerla mejor una vez hubiera llegado a casa.

Dos días más y llegarían a Trenton, y entonces faltaría otro largo día hasta el rancho. Podía esperar ese tiempo para ver por dónde iban los tiros en lo referente a Rosalie. Y en cuanto a su hermana, deseaba que desapareciera del mapa.

**C**uando estaban a un día de distancia de Trenton, Edward empezó a preguntarse si estaba preparado para volver a hablar con su padre. Si llegaba cabalgando a Trenton seguro que tendría lugar un enfrentamiento. Por eso estuvo mucho rato pensando si debería enviar a las mujeres al pueblo con Aro o acompañarlos.

Si no iba con ellos, tendría que explicar por qué, y fue eso lo que al final le decidió. Además, tres meses fuera de casa eran tiempo suficiente, más que suficiente, para que Jasper se hubiese calmado. Ahora podrían discutir la cuestión del matrimonio con tranquilidad, de modo racional, sin que ninguno de los dos perdiera los estribos... Bueno, eso esperaba.

Un día más y Jasper sabría que había vuelto al condado. Y él averiguaría si su padre iba a mostrarse razonable respecto a sus sueños ambiciosos de fundar el mayor imperio ganadero de la zona, a costa de Edward.

Las mujeres estaban instaladas en otro hotel y pronto cenarían. Edward salió para ir a alguna cantina ya que todavía no tenía apetito. El sol se había puesto, o cuando menos los últimos tintes rojos desaparecerían del cielo en cuestión de minutos. Se acercaba una tormenta pero, con un poco de suerte, ya habría escampado por la mañana. No quería ninguna demora llegados a ese punto.

Casi no vio a Bella, que estaba de pie entre las sombras del porche observando cómo las nubes de lluvia se acercaban del oeste. Se volvió para ver quién estaba detrás de ella y se giró de nuevo sin hacerle caso. Le irritó un segundo que le hiciera así el vacío y, después, soltó un suspiro mental de alivio ya que en realidad no le apetecía hablar con ella.

—¿Es mi tía... buena gente? **—**preguntó Bella.

Edward se detuvo en lo alto de los peldaños del porche y se inclinó el sombrero hacia atrás. Había nerviosismo en esa pregunta. Si hubiese sido tan brusca como en sus comentarios habituales, habría fingido no oírla y se habría ido. Además, lo que le preguntaba le pareció extraño, si se tenía en cuenta que Alice era pariente de ella, no suyo.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

—Bueno, mi padre tenía muchos defectos y ella es su hermana **—**contestó Bella.

—¿Su padre no era buena gente?

—Es cuestión de opinión, y de a quién le pregunte. Rosalie le diría que era la mejor persona del mundo.

Se volvió un poco, pero no para mirarlo, sino para poder verlo de reojo. Edward tuvo la impresión de que estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo de nuevo.

—¿Y usted no?

—No era malo ni nada de eso. Sí, supongo que era buena persona en un sentido general. Pero la pregunta era sobre mi tía **—**le recordó.

—¿No se han comunicado con ella desde que se traslado al Oeste?

—No, y apenas la recuerdo de antes de que se fuera **—**contestó Bella mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues es encantadora. No se me ocurre una sola persona que la conozca y no la aprecie.

—¿De veras?

Parecía una niña asustada pidiendo que la tranquilizaran un poco. A pesar de toda la antipatía que le tenía, y era mucha, no pudo evitar sonreír y decirle lo que necesitaba oír.

—Sí, de veras. Es bondadosa, generosa en extremo. Sería capaz de dar hasta lo que no tiene si creyera que alguien lo necesitaba. Y no me sorprendería que estuviera tan nerviosa por conocerlas como usted por conocerla a ella. Nunca tuvo niños. Aunque ya no puede decirse que usted sea una niña...

Le vino a la cabeza una imagen de aquel seductor cuerpo femenino saliendo de su habitación la pasada noche. No, sin duda no era una niña.

—¿Y su marido? **—**quiso saber Bella**—**. Recuerdo que mi padre mencionó una vez que se había mudado al Oeste justo después de casarse.

Edward sintió un momento de inquietud porque no le gustaba dar malas noticias. Y no podía evitar asombrarse de que la falta de comunicación de la familia Swan fuera tal que la muchacha no se hubiera enterado aún de eso.

Alice y su hermano deberían de haberse mantenido cuando menos en contacto a lo largo de los años. Desde luego, desde que conocía a Alice, ésta jamás había mencionado tener familia en ninguna parte. Tampoco es que eso fuera raro porque mucha gente iba al Oeste precisamente para olvidar lo que dejaba atrás.

Para quitarse el tema de encima, quizá fue un poco más directo de lo necesario.

—Su tío murió el año pasado. Su tía lleva el rancho sola desde entonces.

—Dios mío, no tenía ni idea.

—¿No lo conocía? **—**aventura Edward al ver que la joven no se entristecía.

—No, no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca. Una vez lo mencionaron. **—**Se interrumpió, con el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de recordar**—**. Creo que fue mi madre quién lo dijo, que Alice se había casado con Stefan Brandon para poder irse de Forks. Recuerdo haber pensado entonces que debía de tener muchos deseos de ver más mundo.

«O muchos deseos de alejarse de su pequeño rincón del mundo», pensó Edward.

Podría muy bien haber habido un distanciamiento entre los dos hermanos. Eso explicaría por qué ninguno de ellos se había mantenido en contacto con el otro. Pero seguían siendo familia, y la única que les quedaba, puesto que Alice se había convertido ahora en tutora de sus hijas.

—Bueno, tendrá mucho tiempo para preguntarle al respecto **—**indicó Edward**—**. Mañana por la noche estaremos en Trenton, y a última hora del día siguiente, en el rancho.

Cuando se le ocurrió que estaba teniendo una conversación normal con la solterona, se sonrojó un poco. Pero como ya había oscurecido por completo, y aunque todavía podía vela porque sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, no la distinguía con claridad, de modo que era fácil olvidar que era la hermana cascarrabias con una imaginación muy viva.

La lluvia llegó poco después, con un chaparrón que llenó el porche de una neblina que apremio a los dos ocupantes a entrar.

«En fin, despídete de encontrar una cantina agradable esta noche», pensó Edward.

En la reducida y bien iluminada recepción, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo Bella se ajustaba las gafas sobre la nariz y se marchaba haciendo aspavientos sin decir otra palabra. Se acabó la normalidad. Se había impuesto su grosería. Ni siquiera le dio las buenas noches.

Al entrar en Trenton a última hora de la tarde siguiente, Edward trató de ver el pueblo a través de los ojos de un desconocido, como Rosalie lo vería. Era un pueblo de buen tamaño, mayor que la mayoría de los que habían visitado las mujeres en su viaje hasta allí. Había crecido mucho desde que su padre se había instalado en la zona.

La calle principal original era ahora mucho más larga. Se habían añadido dos manzanas a la derecha, con tres manzanas a la izquierda, y dos más adelante. Y el pueblo seguía creciendo, a pesar de no haber indicios de que el ferrocarril fuera a llegar a él. Pero tenía una línea de diligencias, con rutas que lo conectaban con Waco en el norte y Houston en el sur, y había pasajeros a quienes les gustaba lo que veían en Trenton y decidían quedarse en lugar de seguir el viaje.

El rancho de los Cullen era en parte responsable de ese crecimiento, a pesar de estar situado a unos quince kilómetros al oeste del pueblo. Jasper podría haber montado su propia tienda en el rancho para satisfacer las necesidades de su gran número de trabajadores, pero prefirió apoyar al pueblo. También había una amplia selección de agricultores establecidos al este del pueblo, y un aserradero a un solo día de distancia.

Líneas rectas, calles amplias, árboles plantados tiempo atrás y de un tamaño decente ahora, no había demasiado que el pueblo no ofreciera. Tres hoteles, cuatro casas de huéspedes, dos restaurantes **—**además de los tres comedores de los hoteles abiertos al público**—**, una tienda general y muchas otras especializadas en productos concretos como zapatos, armas, sillas de montar, muebles, joyas e incluso unas cuantas de modas. Tres médicos habían abierto consulta, y también había dos abogados, un dentista, dos carpinteros y otras personas con ocupaciones diversas. Para divertirse había cuatro cantinas, dos de ellas consideradas salas de baile, un teatro y varios burdeles en las afueras del pueblo.

Era, en esencia, un pueblo tranquilo. Jasper no aprobaba que sus hombres fueran demasiado escandalosas, ni tampoco los propietarios de las cantinas, y si bien los vaqueros armaban jarana los fines de semana, ésta era más sana que destructiva, y muchos de ellos iban a una de las dos iglesias del pueblo los domingos por la mañana.

De vez en cuando había algún tiroteo en las calles, pero las más de las veces, el sheriff intervenía e intentaba disuadir a los contrincantes, casi siempre con éxito. Era una lástima que se jubilara el mes siguiente. Había mantenido la paz en Trenton muchos años y había resultado reelegido cuatro veces.

Edward había esperado causar cierta conmoción al entrar en el pueblo. El distanciamiento de su padre y su marcha habrían desatado el cotilleo entre los vecinos. Los vaqueros de Alice habían vuelto con la noticia de que Jasper había contratado no a uno, sino a tres rastreadores para encontrarlo y, por supuesto, ninguno de ellos había descubierto dónde se había escondido.

Así que le sorprendió, incluso le perturbó, cuando la diligencia Concord, mucho mayor que la que solía cruzar el pueblo, atrajo más la atención que él. De hecho, esa diligencia había causado tal revuelo que cuando se detuvieron frente al hotel Albany, nadie le había reconocido aun cabalgando a su lado.

Pero entonces le llegaron de todas partes los saludos y los comentarios esperados, mientras la gente empezaba a agruparse frente a la entrada del hotel.

**—**¿Eres tú, Edward?

**—**¿Dónde estabas?

**—**¿Sabe tu padre que has vuelto, chico?

**—**¿Dónde te habías metido?

**—**Me dijeron que esa potranca lloró toda una semana cuando la dejaste plantada.

**—**¿Significa esto que te vas a casar con ella'

**—**¿Nos invitarás a la fiesta?

**—**¿Dónde has estado?

Edward no contestó a ninguna de las preguntas, ató el caballo a la barandilla que había delante del hotel y abrió la puerta de la diligencia. Rosalie bajó primero, y eso acalló bastante a la gente. Se lo había imaginado. Trenton no veía muchas mujeres tan bonitas como Rosalie Swan. Casi se oyó un grito ahogado antes del silencio.

Rosalie solía quejarse una o dos veces todos los días al acabar el viaje. No podía culparla. Una mujer delicada como ella debía de agotarse con facilidad de tanto viajar. Pero se contuvo ante la presencia de un público tan numeroso e incluso sonrió al ver aquella acogida. Muchos de los hombres se la quedaron mirando y seguramente se enamoraron de ella en lo breves instantes que tardó en entrar con gracia en el hotel.

Edward no se separó de ella, pero sólo para evitar la nueva ronda de preguntas que iba a iniciarse sin duda en cuanto Rosalie desapareciera. Al menos, se dijo a sí mismo que fue por eso que la tomó del brazo y la condujo dentro, y no porque quisiera reivindicarla con sutileza para él. Sin embargo, se había percatado de que hasta Emmett McCarty había salido al porche de su cantina para observar la conmoción. Edward esperaba que siguiera allí. Ya tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza para tener un enfrentamiento con su viejo enemigo.

Emmett y él se conocían desde hacía mucho. Toda la vida, en realidad, ya que habían nacido el mismo año. Por un breve período de tiempo, medio verano por lo menos, se habían llevado bien, claro que entonces eran demasiado jóvenes para haber descubierto ya que se caían mal.

La competencia se interpuso en lo que podía haberse convertido en amistad. Edward suponía que era bastante natural, ya que tenían la misma edad y más o menos el mismo peso y estatura. Muy pronto empezaron a competir por todo. Las tareas de la escuela, la pesca, la caza, el tiro, las carreras, fuera lo que fuera, cada uno de los dos quería ser el mejor. Pero Emmett resultó ser un mal perdedor, y había empezado muchas de las primeras peleas.

Poco tiempo después ya no necesitaban una excusa demasiado buena para pelearse, ya que las luchas se habían convertido en otra forma más de competencia entre ellos. Por aquel entonces destrozaban el aula con tanta frecuencia que las autoridades del pueblo decidieron abandonar la pequeña escuela a favor de la iglesia, con la esperanza de que tendría una influencia más tranquilizante en los chicos. No fue así, aunque, al menos, aguardaban a pelearse en el cementerio, a la salida.

Podrían haber superado esas tendencias, haber llegado a ser amigos algún día y haberse reído de sus travesuras infantiles. Todo era posible. Pero cuando crecieron lo bastante para empezar a fijarse en las chicas...

Jessica Stanley fue la primera que les gustó a los dos. Seis peleas más tarde y después de que Emmett grabara una noche "Te amo, Jessica" en todas las tablas de la casa de ella, los Stanley volvieron al Este y se llevaron a su hija con ellos.

Ángela Webber fue la segunda muchacha en la que ambos se fijaron de nuevo a la vez. Tenían entonces dieciséis años, y sus peleas se estaban volviendo un poco más sangrientas. Ángela se interpuso entre ambos en una de ellas y acabó con la nariz rota. Edward sospechaba, con un gran sentimiento de culpa, que el puñetazo había sido suyo, pero jamás estuvo del todo seguro. Después de eso, Ángela se negó a hablar con ninguno de los dos, y seguía sin hacerlo, a pesar de que ahora estaba casada y tenía sus hijos.

El problema, sin embargo, fue Jane Volterra. Se había desarrollado tarde, o tal vez no le habían prestado atención porque era un par de años menor que ellos. Pero era una chica muy agradable, que ayudaba siempre a los niños más pequeños en la escuela. Aspiraba a ser maestra algún día.

Edward se encaprichó de ella poco después de cumplir diecisiete años; la primera **—**y la última vez**—** que se interesó en serio por una chica. La llevó de picnic, la invitó a acompañarle mientras pescaba, bailó con ella todas las piezas en la fiesta tras levantar el granero de los Newman, y estaba seguro de que había sido el primero en robarle un beso por lo coloradísima que se puso. Nunca se le habría ocurrido llegar más lejos. Era una buena chica, de esas que uno cortejaba despacio y después se casaba con ella.

En aquella ocasión intentó mantener su interés en secreto. No la llevaba a sitios donde Emmett fuera a darse cuenta; Emmett era demasiado engreído para ir a levantar graneros, así que Edward estaba seguro de que no sabía nada de lo del baile. Pero Emmett también cortejaba en secreto a Jane sin que Edward lo supiera, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y Emmett no respetaba las normas: no se detuvo en un beso.

Sedujo a Jane y, después, el muy canalla se jactó de ello para que Edward supiera que había perdido. No tuvo en cuenta que arruinaría la reputación de Jane con su fanfarronería, o no le importó. Para él era más importante ganar.

Después de eso, las peleas se intensificaron. Edward y Emmett no podían estar en la misma habitación sin intentar matarse mutuamente. Y esa lamentable situación se mantuvo hasta que el padre de Emmett, Bear McCarty, se hartó de pagar la parte que le correspondía de los desperfectos que su hijo provocaba y lo envió con unos familiares del Este a que terminara sus estudios. El pueblo soltó un suspiro colectivo de alivio, hasta que meses después la paz y la tranquilidad se habían vuelto aburridas y había quien se lamentaba de la pérdida de la diversión semanal de ver cómo Edward y Emmett se enfrentaban dondequiera que coincidieran.

Cuando Emmett McCarty volvió por fin al pueblo tras la muerte de su padre para hacerse cargo de la cantina Not Here (Aquí no), los vecinos estaban entre temerosos y expectantes. Pero había transcurrido suficiente tiempo, los chicos se habían convertido en hombre y, por fortuna el pueblo tenía ahora dos cantinas, de modo que Edward procuraba evitar a Emmett. No siempre lo conseguía, y todavía se producía alguna que otra pelea entre ellos de vez en cuando, pero nada parecido a lo que había ocurrido en su juventud.

Jane seguía en Trenton. Había ayudado en la hojalatería de su padre hasta que éste murió y, después, vendió el negocio. Ahora trabajaba en la cantina de Emmett, donde se encargaba de la diversión, tanto en el escenario como de otro tipo. Y cada vez que Edward pensaba en ella, despreciaba más a Emmett.

De todos modos, Rosalie no pasaría más de una noche en el pueblo, y el rancho de Alice estaba a un día largo de distancia, así que no esperaba que Emmett fuera allí a husmear. Además, Alice no permitiría que un seductor de inocentes cortejara a esa sobrina tan candorosa.

**—**¿**D**espidió el coche? ¡Era nuestro coche particular!

Edward se inclinó el sombrero hacia atrás, alzó los ojos hacia el cielo matinal y contó hasta diez. Parecía que hoy iba a necesitar toda su paciencia para tratar con Rosalie.

Dirigió una mirada a las mujeres, que estaban en lo alto de los peldaños de entrada del hotel. Sólo Rosalie lo observaba incrédula. Bella se examinaba las uñas en una muestra algo sospechosa de indiferencia. La doncella, como de costumbre, parecía aburrida.

Les había llevado tres monturas para cabalgar. Había pasado más de treinta minutos discutiendo en la cuadra sobre aquellos caballos para asegurarse de que fueran adecuados para unas damas. Suponía que debería haberles advertido que viajarían el resto del trayecto a caballo. Pero no lo había creído necesario. En esta parte del país, todo el mundo se desplazaba a caballo.

**—**No era su nada particular**—** indicó a Rosalie, con la paciencia de nuevo bajo control**—**. Si pudieron usarlo tanto tiempo fue sólo porque intimidé al empleado de la estación para que les permitiera hacerlo, ya que uno de sus conductores las abandonó junto al vehículo. Tuve que amenazarle con partirle la cara si no accedía. Pero ese coche es demasiado grande para el caminucho que conduce al rancho. Además, Aro se lo llevó al amanecer, así que ya no está aquí.

**—**No pienso montar a caballo**—** replicó Rosalie, con una mirada obstinada**—**. Tendrá que alquilarnos un carruaje.

Caramba, cuando sacaba el genio, lo sacaba. Era una suerte que fuera tan hermosa que un hombre pudiera disculpar algunos rasgos desagradables en ella.

**—**Es posible alquilar caballos**—** suspiró Edward**—**. También, alquilar carretas para transportar suministros. Pero me sorprendería mucho que hubiera un carruaje en todo el pueblo. Trenton no es lo bastante grande para necesitarlo. Aquí la gente va andando a los sitios. Y, por último, el estrecho camino que conduce al rancho se aleja serpenteando de la ruta para evitar desniveles, y se tarda media día más en llegar, lo que significa tener que pasar a dormir al aire libre. Si vas a caballo, puedes ir en línea recta y llegar antes de que anochezca.

**—**Entonces tendrá que alquilarnos una carreta, ¿no le parece? **—** contestó Rosalie.

Su explicación había sido razonable. ¿De verdad quería dormir a la intemperie junto a la carretera? ¿O era sólo terquedad? Algunas mujeres cuando adoptaban una actitud, se negaban a echarse atrás por ningún motivo, incluso cuando se demostraba sin lugar a dudas que estaban equivocadas.

—Ya lo he hecho para los baúles. De un momento a otro, el conductor vendrá a recogerlos y los entregará mañana.

**—**¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Iré en la carreta**—** insistió Rosalie.

**—**No lo entiende**—** contestó Edward**—**. Eso significa un día más...

**—**No, es usted quien no lo entiende**—** le interrumpió**—**. No voy a ir a lomos de un caballo, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. Así que si no se puede disponer de otro medio de transporte, me quedaré donde estoy.

**—**No ganará esta batalla, señor Cullen**—** intervino Bella. Su tono contenía una evidente nota de humor, pero sólo ella sabía si era a costa de él o de su hermana**—**. Le dan miedo los caballos.

**—**¡No es cierto! **—** Rosalie se volvió hacia su hermana**—**. Me niego a que me duela todo por haber ido montada a caballo cierto tiempo.

**—**Viajar en carreta no le gustará**—** indicó Edward**—**. Tampoco es nada cómodo. Ni dormir en el suelo en realidad.

**—**¿En el suelo? No diga tonterías. Dormiré en la carreta, por supuesto.

**—**la carreta iría cargada de...

**—**Habrá que descargarla**—** volvió a interrumpirlo Rosalie, y en un tono que no aceptaba discusión.

**—**No cabrán las tres**—** supuso Edward

**—**¿Y qué?

La miró incrédulo. No se le escapaba la implicación. Ella se refería a una carreta para su uso individual, pero de donde él venía lo que era bueno para un hermano, lo era para el resto. ¿Iba a tener que repetir toda la discusión con la solterona si aceptaba semejante disparate? ¿O conseguir, quizás, otra carreta para que todas pudieran dormir en ella?

En aquel momento, Bella se rió de él. Era probable que su expresión al oír el comentario de Rosalie hubiera provocado carcajadas a un muerto. Con menos paciencia, podría haber explotado en aquel momento. Pero por algún motivo extraño, no le importó su hilaridad. Era la primera vez que la oía reír, y el sonido era de hecho agradable, incluso algo contagioso. No rió a su vez, pero las ganas de hacerlo consiguieron calmar un poco su irritación.

Debía de haberle leído el pensamiento, además, porque Bella dijo:

**—**Supongo que tiene suerte de que a mí me dé lo mismo dormir en el suelo, o montar a caballo.

**—**Tú tampoco te has subido a un caballo en tu vida**—** exclamó Rosalie, irritada.

**—**Sí, pero a diferencia de ti, estoy dispuesta a probar cosas nuevas. Y no será muy difícil ir al paso junto a la carreta.

Bella le echaba en cara a Rosalie que iban a demorarse para complacer su obstinación. Pero no funcionó. La preciosa rubia ni siquiera se sonrojó.

Y entonces la carreta en cuestión asomó por la esquina de la calle siguiente. Bella se echó a reír de nuevo.

**—**Oh, Dios mío, mulas**—** soltó entre risas**—**. Seguramente llegaría a casa de la tía Alice más rápido si fuera caminando.

Esta vez, Rosalie sí se sonrojó. También estaba furiosa al ver el medio de transporte que había insistido en utilizar. Y descargó su furia en Edward.

**—**¿Es una broma? ¿Espera que viaje detrás de unas mulas?

**—**Viajar así fue idea suya, no mía. Yo le traje un caballo muy bueno...

**—**Que puede cambiar por esas mulas. Y no me importa lo que tarde. Si no puedo ir en carruaje, por lo menor iré en una carreta tirada por caballos.

Edward empezó a contar hasta diez otra vez. Mientras estaba en ello, apareció Emmett. Iba muy acicalado, con su traje de los domingos aunque no iba nunca a la iglesia, lo que significaba que esperaba pillar a las mujeres antes de que se marcharan del pueblo para impresionarlas con las maneras corteses que había adquirido durante los años que había vivido en el Este hasta terminar sus estudios.

**—**Buenos días, señoritas**—** Saludó con el sombrero**—**. No he podido evitar escuchar que podían necesitar mi ayuda, si lo que precisas es un carruaje.

Puede que hubiese dicho señoras, pero no quitaba los ojos de Rosalie. Y la había impresionado, a juzgar por la sonrisa que le dedicó. Las mujeres parecían volverse tontas cuando estaban cerca de Emmett McCarty, y encontraban su aspecto juvenil excepcionalmente atractivo, con sus cabellos negros, los ojos dorados y la seguridad en sí mismo que confería ser un próspero hombre de negocios.

**—**Sí. ¿Y usted es...? **—** preguntó Rosalie.

**—**Emmett McCarty, a su entera disposición.

**—**Nos dijeron que no había ningún carruaje disponible en el pueblo.

**—**Hay gente que no sabe nada**—** aseguró Emmett.

**—**Entonces ¿puede alquilarnos un carruaje? **—** confirmó Rosalie.

**—**Y totalmente nuevo. Me lo entregaron el mes pasado. **—**se complació en decir**—**. Pero no pienso alquilárselo; se lo presto encantado.

Edward se volvió y empezó a contar hasta cien en esta ocasión. No se le habían escapado las indirectas de ambos. Lo último que quería era pelearse delante de Rosalie, pero si dirigía tan sólo dos palabras a Emmett, eso era a buen seguro lo que ocurriría. Podía ignorar las pullas de Rosalie pero no las de Emmett.

Aun así, no esperaban su reacción. Seguían ultimando los detalles. Y era fácil ver dónde conducía el asunto, no se trataba sólo de una oferta generosa de Emmett para congraciarse con Rosalie, sino una oportunidad para seguir viéndola.

**—**Iré a recogerlo mañana por la tarde... **—** decía Emmett.

**—**No te molestes**—** le interrumpió Edward, incapaz de seguir callado**—**. Alguien lo traerá de vuelta.

**—**No es ninguna molestia. Me encantará volver a disfrutar de una de las cenas caseras de Alice.

Emmett se había informado bien. Sabía quiénes eran las hermanas Swan y dónde iban. Era probable que la noche anterior se encontrara con Aro Vulturi y lo sonsacara. Edward había esperado, de hecho, que se presentara en el comedor del hotel para conocerlas. Quizás hubiera llegado demasiado tarde. Las mujeres no se habían entretenido en la cena y se habían retirado pronto a su habitación, de modo que si Emmett había perdido el tiempo emperifollándose antes de ir, no las había encontrado.

Tardaron otra hora en partir por fin. Edward tuvo que comprar unas mantas para pasar la noche y comida para la cena. Y se había producido un momento tenso cuando Emmett había aparecido con su carruaje nuevo y Rosalie admitió que no sabía conducirlo. Después de tanto alboroto, ¿ni siquiera sabía conducirlo?.

Eso sorprendió incluso a Emmett, lo suficiente para impedir que se ofreciera también a prestar aquel servicio. La doncella intervino y afirmó que ella sí sabía. Emmett se habría ofrecido de no haberse quedado momentáneamente sin habla. Y parecía probable que Edward le hubiera roto la nariz por ello. Se le había acabado la paciencia. Pero solía pasarle después de un altercado con Emmett McCarty.

**A**camparon junto a un abrevadero. No era el agua de mejor sabor de los alrededores, pero Edward llevaba un poco, así que no tenían que beberla. Cocinó él mismo. Bella se ofreció, pero si cocinaba como Alice, y ambas procedían del mismo sitio, prefería comer raíces, así que rehusó su ayuda. Además, Bella era tan torpe que temía que pudiera incendiar el campamento. Cuanto más lejos se mantuviera de la fogata, tanto mejor.

Consiguió calmarse a medida que el día se volvía más caluroso. Cabalgar junto a un carruaje era una pérdida de tiempo total, pero qué diablos, sólo suponía un día más. Rosalie incluso, con gran magnanimidad, había elegido dormir en el carruaje, puesto que era un biplaza y ella era lo bastante menuda para caber en el asiento acolchado si encogía un poco las piernas. El acolchado era lo que la había convencido pero así, por lo menos, no tenía que descargar la carreta cuando por fin los alcanzara.

Edward medio esperaba que Emmett apareciera esa noche con la pobre excusa de que quería asegurarse de que las mujeres estaban bien. Era algo que él mismo podría haber hecho si quisiera volver a ver a una muchacha que le hubiera interesado. Sin embargo, se le olvidaba que Emmett se había educado en la ciudad. Y puede que ahora viviera en medio de Tejas, pero seguía habiendo una gran diferencia entre crecer entre las comodidades de la ciudad y dormir a la intemperie en las llanuras, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado cualquiera que se hubiese criado en un rancho.

Y Emmett ya había agotado la cuota de excusas pobres. "Me encantará volver a disfrutar de una de las comidas de Alice". Edward soltó un resoplido para sí. El muy desgraciado ni siquiera sabía que si Alice había entrado alguna vez en una cocina, era probable que hubiera quemado la comida y que por esa razón tenía cocineros para ella y para el barracón de los trabajadores sin que le avergonzara admitirlo.

Ángela, la doncella, se ofreció con amabilidad a lavar los platos después de cenar. Era una mujer callada. Tenía los cabellos castaños recogidos en un moño, no tan adusto como el de Bella, los ojos verdes, era unos años mayor que las dos hermanas, y llevaba a cabo sus tareas sin llamar demasiado la atención. Era una mujer poco agraciada, salvo por la nota de humor que lucía siempre en los ojos. Bella le hablaba como a una amiga. Rosalie, con más respeto del que le había oído usar con nadie. Ninguna de las dos la trataba como a una criada. No le ordenaban que hiciera las cosas, se lo pedían. Suponía que llevaba el tiempo suficiente con ellas para que la considerasen más bien de la familia.

Por supuesto que, en lo que a familias se refería, las dos hermanas no se comportaban exactamente como si fueran parientes. No se hablaban demasiado y, cuando lo hacían, apenas se decían una palabra agradable. Se imaginaba que habrían discutido en algún momento del viaje y todavía no habían hecho las paces. Eso explicaría también en parte la irritación de Rosalie y la grosería de la solterona.

Rosalie había dejado la fogata para prepararse para dormir. Edward observó un rato a escondidas cómo revolvía las mantas que él había comprado para elegir la que usaría. Ángela le había llevado un cubo de agua. Lo usó para lavarse el polvo del camino de la cara y el cuello, pero después se lo llevó con ella detrás de la carreta a fin de tener un poco más de intimidad.

Cada día que pasaba, la encontraba más encantadora. Esperaba no estar enamorándose, al menos no aún. Sin ningún estímulo suyo aparte de unas cuantas sonrisas **—**algo que también había dedicado a otros, no sólo a él**—**, Edward seguía sin saber si tenía alguna posibilidad de ganare su cariño.

Por lo general había pistas, y muchas; formas sutiles en que una mujer indicaba a un hombre que estaba interesada por él. No había tenido nunca dudas sobre si gustaba o no a una mujer. Bueno, por lo menos no tanto tiempo. Claro que él tampoco había sido muy claro demostrando que estaba interesado por ella. Había decidido esperar antes de dar ningún paso al respecto, así que quizás ella mantuviera en secreto sus sentimientos hasta que él empezara a dar algunas pistas.

Como ya no veía a Rosalie, dirigió de nuevo la mirada a la hoguera y le sorprendió ver que estaba solo con la solterona. Las llamas se le reflejaban en los cristales de las gafas y mostraban dos fogatas en miniatura con todo detalle. Se veía muy extraña, claro que siempre se veía extraña con aquellas gafas ajustadas en el puente de la nariz.

Esa noche parecía cansada, a pesar de que finalmente había decidido no montar, ya que el carruaje tenía espacio más que suficiente para las dos hermanas. Aun así, admiraba a regañadientes sus agallas al estar dispuesta a viajar a caballo, cuando al parecer ninguna de las dos se había subido a uno en su vida. Por un momento había pensado enseñarle cuando estuvieran en el rancho, pero se dio un puntapié mental por planteárselo aunque fuera de manera vaga. Cuanto más lejos se mantuviera de ella, mejor para él.

Había preparado un poco de café, una costumbre adquirida en esas largas vigilancias nocturnas del ganado que se llevaba al mercado. Creía que sólo él tomaría, así que no había hecho demasiado. Pero Bella se había servido una taza cuando él no la veía y la había dejado cerca de la hoguera para que se mantuviera caliente.

Desvió la mirada porque no quería charlar con ella si podía evitarlo. A pesar de todo, con el rabillo del ojo vio que alargaba la mano hacia la taza y casi la metía en el fuego por equivocación.

Sacudió la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

—Tendría que buscarse otro oculista **—**le sugirió**—**. En Trenton hay uno.

Los ojos de Bella se desviaron hacia él y, después, se fijaron de nuevo en la taza que había conseguido sujetar.

—A mi vista no le pasa nada**—** contestó indignada.

—Es ciega como un topo.

—Qué poco amable de su parte decir eso**—** afirmó Bella con un resoplido.

—A usted se le dan bien los comentarios hirientes, señorita. Yo sólo dije algo evidente.

—Que no es nada cierto.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Cuántos dedos hay aquí? **—** Cuando Bella contestó añadió**—**: Bueno, ya está todo dicho.

Bella bajó un poco la cabeza, como si le diera la razón, hasta que soltó triunfante.

—Tres.

—Lo ha adivinado**—** farfulló Edward.

—Le cuesta reconocer que está equivocado, ¿verdad?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se revisó la vista? **—**replicó**—**. A juzgar por esas gafas anticuadas que lleva, seguramente fue cuando era pequeña. ¿Tiene algo que perder si se la revisa otra vez?

Creía estar siendo atento, pero incluso bajo la tenue luz de la hoguera vio que se ponía colorada. Y, por su forma de responder, comprendió que había tocado un tema delicado.

—Mi vista no es asunto suyo **—**murmuró entre dientes**—**. ¿Y debe dejar de hablarme antes de que ella se dé cuenta y ...

Se detuvo, muy nerviosa, como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía. Edward se recostó en el petate, apoyado en un codo. Sentía sólo una cierta curiosidad. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, pero esperaba darle esa impresión.

—¿Ella? ¿De quién habla?

—Da igual.

—Volvamos entonces a sus ojos**—** insistió Edward.

—No oye muy bien, ¿no? **—** repuso Bella.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Oí algo sobre dejar de hablarle, pero como no quiere explicármelo mejor, no puede ser demasiado importante.

—Confíe en mí, señor Cullen, cuanto menos sepa del asunto, mejor.

Edward arqueó una ceja. ¿Estaba preocupada de verdad o se estaba preparando para lanzarle otro insulto descabellado?

—En fin, corazón, ha logrado despertar mi interés**—** aseguró con un marcado acento tejano.

—Es una lástima**—** apostilló Bella.

Aquella mujer tenía el don de enojar con suma facilidad a un hombre. Edward se incorporó, rígido. Lanzó un palito al fuego a fin de reavivarlo y le añadió unas ramas más gruesas para que durara toda la noche.

Le pareció que la joven le daba las gracias, aunque no podía imaginarse por qué.

—Podría haberse ido**—** le comentó, con lo que le ahorró la aclaración.

—Resulta que estoy helada, y desde hace un buen rato además. No sé muy bien por qué. No hace tanto frío. Pero quería entrar un poco en calor antes de acostarme. Usted sí que podría haberse ido, o por lo menos evitado que fuera tan evidente que estamos charlando.

—No soy mudo. Mi cama está junto a la hoguera, ya estoy en ella y voy a quedarme aquí. ¿Por qué no va al grano y me cuenta cuál es el problema?

—No lo entendería**—** respondió Bella.

—Puede que sí, pero como le da tanta vergüenza explicarlo...

—No me da vergüenza**—** lo interrumpió**—**. Sólo intentaba ahorrarle algo de...

—¿Confusión?**—** sugirió Edward cuando ella se detuvo**—**. ¿Exasperación? Bien hecho, mujer, ha conseguido ahorrarme una gran cantidad de ambas cosas.

Como no podía haber sido más sarcástico, no fue extraño que Bella volviera a ponerse colorada como un tomate. Pero también había logrado enojarla, lo bastante para que lo contara todo.

—Muy bien, es probable que nuestra "charla" dé una falsa impresión a Rosalie. Si creyera, ni siquiera por un segundo, que usted me gusta, lo que no es cierto, cuidado...**—** añadió enseguida, y prosiguió**—**. Pero si ella lo creyera, desplegaría sus encantos para conquistarlo. Y no porque le guste, y no tengo ni idea de si es así o no, lo haría sólo para fastidiarme.

Había conseguido sorprenderlo. Jamás había oído nada tan ridículo, pero debería haber sospechado que diría algo así de absurdo, teniendo en cuenta la imaginación que tenía.

—Entendido. Así que para captar el interés de su hermana basta aparentar estar interesado en usted. Parece bastante fácil. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—¿Sabe qué le digo? Creo que prefiero congelarme a seguir esta conversación**—** afirmó Bella tras fulminarlo un momento con la mirada**—**. Yo ya lo he avisado. Aténgase a las consecuencias.

—Siempre lo hago, corazón.**—** Edward sonrió.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**—**¿Vas a venir conmigo en silencio para que no tenga que partirte el cráneo?

La pregunta fue un susurro brusco. A Bella le sorprendió haberlo oído porque fue pronunciada a bastante distancia y no iba dirigida a ella. Pero no podía dormir después de aquella conversación exasperante con Edward tras la cena.

En realidad, la había enfurecido ver lo satisfecho que estaba al oír su explicación, como si ya pensara usar esa estratagema para captar la atención de Rosalie. Tenía ganas de sacudirle. Sin duda, no le apetecía volver a hablar con él nunca más.

Seguía censurándose por haber revelado la verdad sobre Rosalie, algo que no había hecho nunca antes, y por pensar que Edward era lo bastante listo como para haber entendido ya que a Rosalie era mejor evitarla que intentar conquistarla.

Despierta y cubierta con una manta junto a Ella Ángela en la tierra dura bajo la carreta, hasta el menor sonido captaba su atención, en especial aquel susurro que no presagiaba nada bueno...

A pesar de todo, no había oído al desconocido entrar en el campamento. Se había acercado a la fogata donde Edward dormía y estaba inclinado hacia él para hablarle, pero había llegado hasta allí sin hacer un solo ruido.

Lo veía con claridad desde su posición bajo la carreta. Era alto y muy corpulento, y podía pesar fácilmente unos 130 kilos. Parecía salvaje, o por lo menos muy incivilizado: llevaba la ropa sucia, un abrigo de piel de oso y el largo cabello, entre castaño y canoso, tan enmarañado que parecía no haber visto un peine en los últimos diez años. Y podía oler el hedor. Lo había traído con él.

Edward tenía que estar despierto, aunque no se había movido ni daba señales de haber oído la pregunta. El hombre gigantesco empezó a impacientarse y golpeó con fuerza el pecho de Edward con la culata del revólver para obtener respuesta.

**—**¿Me oyes, chico?

**—**Aunque no lo hiciera**—** contestó Edward con sequedad**—**, podría olerte...chico.

**—**Me conoces.**—** El hombre se rió**—**. He trabajado otras veces para tu padre. Sabes que no te haré daño si no me veo obligado. Pero vendrás conmigo. Significa quinientos pavos para mí. Significa que este año pasaré un invierno cálido y agradable, y a mi edad los inviernos cálidos se agradecen.

**—**Te pagaré lo mismo si te vas con ese hedor a otra parte.

**—**No podrá ser porque le di mi palabra a tu padre de que llevaría a casa antes de mañana. Tengo que cumplir lo prometido, chico. Ya me entiendes. Es una cuestión de confianza, y de más trabajos cuando los necesite.

**—**Y algo bastante inútil. Ahora sabe dónde encontrarme. Puede venir a verme.

**—**Supongo que no quiere**—** contestó el gigante**—**. Es una cuestión de orgullo, ¿sabes? Al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú quien se largó y no él.

**—**No sabes qué pasó, Marcus**—** exclamó Edward con cierta indignación.

**—**No tengo por qué saberlo. No me pagan por eso. ¿Vienes o no?

**—**Te complacería si no estuviera acompañando a unas mujeres a las que no puedo dejar solas.**—** Suspiró**—**. Y no las desviarás quince kilómetros de su camino cuando están a unas pocas horas de su casa. Dile a mi padre que iré a verle la semana que viene.

**—**Así no conseguiré los quinientos pavos, chico**—** replicó Marcus mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**—**Conseguirás no acabar con un agujero en el pecho, chico**—** contestó Edward.

El sonido del percutor se oyó con una fuerza increíble en el silencio de la noche, al tiempo que Edward se ponía de pie. El hombre corpulento rió de nuevo, nada intimidado al parecer ante la idea de recibir un disgusto.

**—**Tu padre no dijo que tuviera que llevarte a casa de una sola pieza**—** exclamó en un tono incluso agradable**—**, sólo que te llevara a casa. Será mejor que no te enfrentes a mí. Seis disparos, si tienes tantos, no conseguirán detenerme. He estado en peores situaciones y he vivido para contarlo. Así que, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo por las buenas, y nos ahorras a los dos muchas molestias?

Bella avanzaba con sigilo hacia los dos hombres que se amenazaban con tanta indiferencia. Hablaban lo bastante alto para no oírla, y ella se detenía cuando ellos guardaban silencio. Tomó una arma grande, un tronco pequeño en realidad, aunque lo bastante grueso y fuerte para poder lastimar a alguien. La cuestión era si podría golpear con él al hombre llamado Marcus.

Las peleas con su hermana era una cosa, y aunque podían llegar a ser brutales, jamás habían empezado con esa intención. Pero atacar a alguien a quien no conocía con la intención de hacerle daño para reducir una amenaza era algo totalmente distinto. No estaba segura de poder hacerlo. En cualquier caso, no parecía tener otro remedio.

Un paso más y estaría lo bastante cerca. Empezaron a sudarle las manos a causa del nerviosismo. Levantó el garrote improvisado con sus puntitas de madera por encima del hombro a fin de poder tomar impulso para arrear el golpe, y dio ese último paso.

Y partió una ramita con los pies descalzos.

Ambos hombres se giraron de inmediato en su dirección. Ambos la apuntaron con un revólver. Se quedó paralizada, con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo.

Marcus empezó a reír el primero. De acuerdo, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en vestirse. Así que estaba allí plantada en ropa interior con una tronco por encima de un hombro y el cabello suelto tapándole el otro. No era tan divertido, al menos no tanto para que a Marcus se le saltaran las lágrimas de la risa.

**—**¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, bonita?**—** le preguntó**—**. Yo me limpio los dientes con palillos de ese tamaño.

**N**o debería estar allí. El problema que el hombre gigantesco había creado en el campamento no tenía nada que ver con ella y sí todo que ver con Edward. Él podía haberse encargado de la situación sin su ayuda. Pero Bella no lo había sabido cuando había decidido "salvarlo".

Y ahora su valiente intento provocaba carcajadas. Fue la enorme exageración, sin embargo, lo que la indignó sobremanera. Era probable que Marcus no se hubiera limpiado los dientes en toda su vida, y seguro que no usaba troncos para hacerlo. Lo había dicho sólo para indicar que no suponía ninguna amenaza para él. Así que le dirigió el garrote directo a la cabeza. Pero él lo atrapó con facilidad y, sin el menor esfuerzo, se lo arrebató de las manos y lo lanzó al fuego.

Entonces se había enojado. Menuda ayuda había resultado ser. Pero Edward había aprovechado la distracción que Bella había provocado. Las carcajadas de Marcus cesaron en seco cuando golpeó el suelo al recibir un culatazo de Edward en la nuca. Lo dejó sin sentido, de momento. Y, sin perder un segundo, lo ató, por si volvía en sí antes de lo deseado.

Atado, amordazado, con las armas confiscadas (del largo abrigo de piel de oso había salido todo un arsenal), Marcus ya no representaba gran peligro. Y Bella se quedó a observar más tiempo del que debería. Quería preguntar a Edward de qué había ido todo aquello, pero en realidad no era asunto suyo y, de repente, fue muy consciente de que seguía allí plantada en ropa interior.

Se volvió para irse, con la esperanza de no atraer la atención de Edward. Sin embargo, éste se dio cuenta y le dijo:

**—**Espera, Rosalie.

Se quedó inmóvil por segunda vez al percatarse de que no llevaba las gafas. Había olvidado ponérselas antes de ir a rescatarle, lo que había sido una verdadera estupidez. Y ahora él creía que era Rosalie.

**—**Lo que has intentado ha sido muy valiente**—** comentó mientras la agarraba por los hombros**—**, aunque algo insensato.

Estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Empezaba a sentirse algo más que insensata tras observarlo. Se había quedado demasiado rato; tendría que haberle dejado de inmediato. Él también iba medio desnudo, ya que sólo llevaba los pantalones, y tenía los cabellos despeinados de dormir. Además lidiar con Marcus lo había dejado sudoroso. Edward Cullen sin camisa y con la piel reluciente a la luz de la hoguera resultaba demasiado provocativo.

Pero él creía que era Rosalie...

Debería sacarlo de su error. No, eso sería más insensato aún. No pasaba nada si creía unos minutos más que era Rosalie. Sería preferible a que averiguara que ella y su hermana eran gemelas, si todavía no se lo había imaginado. Había estado con ellas lo suficiente para haberlo descubierto ya. De todos modos la mayoría de la gente que sabía que eran gemelas lo olvidaba deprisa gracias a lo bien que Bella llevaba su disfraz.

Pero en ese momento estaba convencido de que era Rosalie, y en ese momento no quería dejarlo.

Edward le hizo dar la vuelta y le inclinó la cara hacia arriba para acercarla a la suya.

**—**A pesar de todo, gracias**—** prosiguió**—**. La situación podría haberse complicado si no lo hubieras distraído.

Su gratitud la incomodó y bajó la mirada para preguntar.

**—**¿Quién era?

**—**Un cazador de bisontes, cazador de recompensas, revendedor, cazador furtivo; es probable que haya hecho de todo. Pero el Oeste está perdiendo encanto para él, o él se está volviendo demasiado viejo para vivir como solía en plena naturaleza. De vez en cuando acepta trabajillos que están bien pagados.

**—**¿Y lo conoce?

**—**En realidad, no. Sólo de pasada. Va al rancho de mi padre de vez en cuando para ver si hay algún trabajo que no sea el normal del rancho.

**—**¿Y esta vez tuvo suerte? ¿Su padre tiene que pagar a alguien para que vaya a visitarlo?

Edward sonrió. Bella deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Estaba demasiado cerca y aquella sonrisa...

**—**Es algo complicado**—** dijo en voz baja, demasiado baja.

Iba a besarla. Sabía que iba a hacerlo, debería salir disparada, porque no la besaría a ella, sino a Rosalie. Pero no logró mover los pies. Y, en el fondo, deseaba que él lo hiciera, aunque no la besara a ella en realidad.

No se le presentaban nunca oportunidades como ésa. Por su culpa pero, aun así, había dejado su vida en suspenso hasta que Rosalie se casara, y parecía que no lo haría nunca. Ya tenía edad de casarse, quería hacerlo, quería un hombre que fuera suyo, pero no se atrevía a seguir sus deseos hasta que Rosalie se casara y se marchara.

Aunque permitir que Edward siguiera pensando que era otra persona era engañarlo, la tentación de aceptar el beso e ignorar que creía que se lo daba a Rosalie era demasiado fuerte para decir nada. Y el tiempo de preocuparse por aquello se agotó.

Valía la pena. Esa idea ocupó su mente mientras Edward ponía los labios sobre los suyos y le cautivaba los sentidos. Oh, sí, sin duda valía la pena. Una sensación embriagadora se apoderó de ella, la sangre se le aceleró y el corazón le latió con fuerza en un exceso de agitación. Y cuando la acercó hacia él, tuvo miedo de desmayarse, oprimida contra su cuerpo, sintiéndolo, saboreándolo. Era demasiado todo a la vez.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo la sujetó así. Estaba tan absorta en sus propias sensaciones que el tiempo no importaba. Podría haberla besado toda la noche y seguramente no habría notado la diferencia. Aunque quizás hubiesen sido sólo unos instantes y, cuando por fin se echó hacia atrás, no parecía en absoluto tan afectado como ella.

Apenas podía pensar con claridad. Él se limitó a sonreír, le acarició la mejilla y le dijo:

**—**Deberías dormir un poco. Ya hablaremos de esto por la mañana.

**—**No, no.**—** Aquello le había abierto los ojos y hecho sonar las señales de alarma**—**. No lo hablaremos. No ocurrió. Bueno, no debería haber ocurrido, así que no me lo mencione...nunca.

Edward le sonrió, sin que le hubiera impresionado ese aparente arranque repentino de decoro por su parte.

**—**Si tú lo dices, cariño. Con tal de que nosotros lo sepamos.

Él se volvió hacia la hoguera, a su cama junto al fuego. Mientras no la observaba, Bella corrió hacia la carreta, al lecho que ocupaba bajo la misma. En algún momento, el jaleo había despertado a Ángela, que había presenciado aquel beso. Estaba echada de lado, apoyada en un codo. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando Bella se dejó caer a su lado.

**—**¿Ya sabes qué haces?**—** preguntó Ángela.

**—**No.

**—**Eso ha estado mal.

**—**Ya lo sé.

**—**Deberías decirle la verdad, y mostrárselo. Si es que lo quieres para ti.

Ángela no se andaba nunca con miramientos, pero no procedía del más bajo estrato social. Su familia había sido de clase obrera, pero no pobre. La habían repudiado cuando se quedó embarazada sin estar casada. Ángela había perdido al niño, al que todavía lloraba en privado, y desde entonces había estado sola.

Hacía su trabajo y lo hacía muy bien, de modo que no le importaba si lo conservaba o no porque sabía que podía encontrar otro empleo con facilidad. Por eso la trataban más como a una igual que como a una sirvienta, y por eso ambas hermanas la valoraban. Bella la consideraba además una amiga. Incluso Rosalie, que había ahuyentado a otras cinco doncellas, no le había dirigido nunca una palabra altisonante. Ángela no lo toleraría, se iría, y Rosalie lo sabía. No iba a correr el riesgo de perder a alguien que la peinaba a la perfección y le conservaba el guardarropa en un estado excelente.

Sin embargo, Ángela era a veces demasiado franca, y ésa era una de aquellas veces. Bella no quería hablar de lo que sentía por Edward, que creía imposible, así que mejor no comentarlo ni siquiera con una amiga.

**—**¿Lo quieres para ti?**—** insistió Ella Ángela.

Bella podría haberlo negado, pero no tenía demasiado sentido. Podría haber impedido que Rosalie observara la dirección de sus miradas anhelantes, pero Ángela estaba más a menudo con ella que con Rosalie, y en más de una ocasión había arqueado una ceja a Bella a modo de pregunta al respecto.

**—**Creo que sí**—** admitió Bella.

**—**Entonces díselo**—** insistió Ángela.

**—**No puedo. Ya sabes lo celosa que se pondría. Y él la quiere a ella.

**—**No la conoce. Tampoco te conoce a ti. Deberías permitir que lo hiciera**—** añadió la doncella.

**—**No sigas. Ya sabes qué pasa cuando un hombre muestra el menor interés por mí. Rosalie lo atrae, lo tiene pendiente de ella indefinidamente y me lo restriega por las narices.

**—**Eso lo hizo con muchachitos. Ya hace unos cuantos años que te muestras lo más fea que puedes. No has dado nunca la oportunidad a un hombre. No pueden ser todos tan crédulo para tragarse sus ardides.

**—**Puede que no**—** contestó Bella**—**. Pero no voy a ser la causante de que un solo hombre más sufra de ese modo. Puedo esperar.

**—**Esperar es fácil, y no te lleva a ninguna parte**—** indicó Ángela.

**—**No tengo prisa.

**—**¿No? ¿Quieres perder a éste, al que quieres de verdad?

**—**No puedo perder lo que no es mío.**—** Bella suspiró**—**. Ha dejado muy claro a quién prefiere.

**—**Y ella también. No le interesa en absoluto. Apenas es cortés con él.

**—**Por eso puedo esperar.**—** Bella sonrió al oírla**—**. Es distinto a los demás. Todavía no ha hecho el ridículo por ella. Creo que está esperando a ver si vale la pena.

**—**O esperando a no tener que preocuparse por mantenernos vivas.

**—**Adelante, mujer, debate mi conclusión**—** comentó Bella con cara de indignación**—**. Menudos ánimos me das.

Ángela se rió a la vez que sacudía la cabeza.

**—**Te complicas demasiado la vida, Bells. Y él ha dado el primer paso. La ha besado, o eso cree. Piénsalo mientras intentas dormir.

**S**u sentimiento de culpa era increíble. Bella se despertó con él, se revolcó en él y no consiguió quitárselo de encima. El disfraz que llevaba era bastante engañoso, pero lo usaba por un buen motivo: salvar a otras personas de las manipulaciones maliciosas de Rosalie. Aun así, fingir ser Rosalie...

Su hermana la había suplantado a menudo cuando eran pequeñas para que la gente se enfadara con Bella. Le parecía una broma espléndida, aunque ella era la única que se divertía. Bella lo había hecho sólo una vez antes, con su padre, porque ansiaba muchísimo la atención que dedicaba a Rosalie en exclusiva. Pero no lo había engañado. Había sabido de inmediato que no era su preferida, y la reprimenda que recibió fue tan embarazosa que nunca más volvió a intentarlo.

Compartir la misma cara con alguien al que se detestaba no era agradable. Tampoco era divertido estar siempre preocupada por los sentimientos de los demás, prescindiendo por completo de los propios. Era un infierno tener una hermana como Rosalie.

Es mañana Bella evitó acercarse a la hoguera, donde Edward servía un desayuno rápido antes de iniciar el último tramo del viaje. Prefería tener hambre a estar cerca de él entonces porque tenía mucho miedo de que fuera a descubrir su disfraz.

Aceptó, eso sí, una taza de café del conductor de la carreta, quien la noche anterior se había preparado su propia hoguera al otro lado del vehículo. Al preguntarle por qué, mencionó algo sobre engañar a posibles ladrones, y añadió que incluso cuando estaba solo en el camino, encendía siempre dos fogatas y no dormía nunca junto a ninguna de ellas.

El hombre gigantesco había subido a la carreta antes de que nadie se despertara. Tenía que haber vuelto en sí y cooperado, porque era imposible que Edward, aunque contara con la ayuda del conductor, hubiera cargado a un hombre de aquel tamaño. Y se había hecho con tan poco ruido que las mujeres que dormían bajo la carreta no se habían enterado.

Bella detectó los pies atados del hombre cerca de la parte trasera de la carreta cuando la rodeó. Edward no había querido dejar a Marcus atrás, pero tampoco quería que los demás conocieran su presencia. Bella supuso que era para ahorrarse preguntas.

No perdía a Edward de vista, temerosa del momento en que se encontrara con Rosalie. No confiaba en que no mencionara el beso, aunque ella le había advertido que no lo hiciera. Y Rosalie no fingiría ignorancia. Si algo despertaba su curiosidad, pediría explicaciones.

Rosalie fue la última en aparecer. Era demasiado esperar que esa mañana no le apeteciera desayunar. Fue directa a la hoguera, tomó el plato de comida que le ofrecía Edward sin darle las gracias y lo ignoró por completo, como de costumbre.

La noche anterior Bella había lamentado averiguar que el padre de Edward poseía un rancho. Eso significaba que tal vez no careciera totalmente de medios como habían pensado ella y su hermana al principio, y el interés de Amada por él podía aumentar. Pero Rosalie no había oído lo del rancho, ya que una vez más había estado dormida durante los momentos de emoción y peligro. Con suerte, esta vez no se enteraría.

Ángela seguía también junto a la fogata. Rosalie empezó a hablar con ella. Bella no necesitaba estar a su lado para saber que su hermana se estaba quejando de la incomodidad de dormir al aire libre, aprovechando que disponía de alguien que la escuchaba con interés. Aunque Ángela no estaba interesada en absoluto. Como Bella, había aprendido hacía mucho a desconectar de Rosalie.

Si embargo, Edward la escuchaba y, pasados unos minutos, fruncía el ceño. Bella habría dado lo que fuera por saber la razón.

Podía ser simplemente que Rosalie hubiese insultado sin consideración sus esfuerzos culinarios. O bien que era la primera vez que presenciaba una de sus diatribas; por lo general sólo alcanzaba a oír le final, cuando ya había perdido mucho ímpetu y no era tan despectiva. Si bien lo más probable era que se debiera a que lo trataba como si no estuviera presente, a pesar de que lo tenía sentado a menos de un metro.

Edward había supuesto que ahora las cosas serían distintas entre ellos. Una conclusión natural después de un beso que no había sido rechazado. Ella había hecho lo mismo al aceptarlo. La indiferencia con que lo trataba la mujer a la que creía haber besado debía de sentarle como un bofetón en la cara, que es lo que Bella debería haberle dado la noche anterior en lugar de dejar que la tentación pudiera más que su sentido común.

Una vez hubo desayunado, Rosalie lanzó sin miramientos el plato hacia el fuego y se encaminó de vuelta al carruaje a fin de terminar de prepararse para salir. Edward, con el ceño más fruncido aún, empezó a seguirla. Bella contuvo el aliento mientras los observaba. Esperaba que agarrara a Rosalie y la obligara a volverse para pedirle una explicación. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por su falta de interés, cuando no lo había tenido nunca? El sentimiento de culpa de Bella creció. Debería detenerlo, llevarlo aparte y confesar la verdad. Él la despreciaría, claro que ya se había tomado muchas molestias para ganarse su desprecio, así que no debería importarle.

Dio un paso hacia Edward, pero él se detuvo. Y ella también. Edward observó cinco segundos cómo Rosalie se alejaba y, acto seguido, se volvió y pareció encogerse de hombros. ¿Se había encogido de hombros? No podía ser. ¿O acaso un beso robado en mitad de la noche no era importante para él? Tal vez besara a todas las mujeres hermosas con las que se cruzaba si tenía ocasión.

Bella podía respirar tranquila, pero ahora era ella quien fruncía el ceño.

Rosalie era demasiado complicada para molestarse por ella. Ésa fue la conclusión a la que Edward llegó aquella mañana. Bueno, casi. Pero realmente era como si Rosalie fuera dos mujeres distintas: tierna y complaciente de noche, una verdadera arpía de día.

Pensó que la grosería debía ser cosa de familia. No, eso no era cierto. Alice no tenía nada de grosera, y era familiar directo de las hermanas Swan.

La confusión que lo acosaba ahora era culpa suya. Debería haberse mantenido firme y esperado a que el viaje terminara antes de averiguar por dónde iban los tiros con Rosalie Swan.

Sabía por experiencia que los ánimos se enardecían con facilidad cuando uno hacía algo que no deseaba y, por los comentarios que había oído, sabía que Rosalie no quería ir a Tejas, para empezar, y que además detestaba todo lo relacionado con el viaje. De modo que los estallidos de grosería eran algo comprensible o, por lo menos, había buenos motivos para que Rosalie los tuviera. Lo más seguro era que cuado hubiera terminado el viaje, fuera del todo distinta.

Pero la noche anterior estaba tan hermosa que de ningún modo habría conseguido contenerse y no besarla. Y ella había intentado rescatarlo. Eso le había llegado al alma; jamás lo habría esperado de Rosalie. Siempre se mostraba tan distante, indiferente. Al menos con él.

A pesar de todo, la noche anterior, se había derretido en sus brazos. Lo sorprendió, le encantó, sintió aumentar su deseo y, entonces, de modo extraño, hubo algo que no lo acababa de convencer. Y, por un instante, llegó a preguntarse por qué la había besado.

No tenía nada que ver con el beso, que había sido maravilloso. No tenía nada que ver con la facilidad con que ella había cedido. Tenía que ver con ella. Tenía algo que no cuadraba, era demasiado desconcertante: gélida y, de repente, cálida, como si fuera dos... mujeres... distintas. Ni hablar. La luz de la hoguera no era muy brillante, pero tendrían que ser gemelas para que él cometiera semejante error. Vaya, hombre.

No debería estar tan perplejo. Lo había visto venir, sólo que no lo había admitido. Los hermanos podían parecerse mucho, claro que no había demasiadas probabilidades de que tuvieran tantos rasgos idénticos a no ser que fueran gemelos. Por supuesto que eran gemelas. Sólo que una era ciega como un topo y tenía un genio terrible. Y era imposible que la hubiera besado a ella.

Así que eran gemelas. Eso no cambiaba nada, y seguía sin explicar su confusión respecto a Rosalie. O quizás era él. Tal vez no estuviera tan interesado como había creído.

En realidad, puede que ése fuera el problema. Debería estar interesado, pero ¿lo estaba? ¿De verdad? ¿O le recordaba Rosalie demasiado a Tanya, un exterior espléndido con nada que le gustara demasiado en el interior? Era otra razón que lo había llevado a esperar a que el viaje terminara para festejarla, así ella tendría tiempo de relajarse, o de recuperarse según cómo se mirara; de instalarse y de volver a ser ella misma.

Esperaba un gran cambio de actitud en los próximos días. Ya no tendría nada de que quejarse. La casa de Alice tenía un aire del Oeste, pero era muy cómoda. Y en ella trabajaba una de las mejores cocineras del país. Una vez le hubieran pasado los dolores del viaje y estuviera rodeada de comodidades y de su familia, descubriría cómo era Rosalie en realidad.

Había visto su peor cara, por lo menos esperaba que fuera así, porque no había visto nada mucho peor. Tenía ganas de ver su mejor cara.

El carruaje llegó a Alice's Ranch un poco antes de mediodía, seguido de la carreta con el equipaje y Marcus al cabo de unos treinta minutos. Edward tendría que explicar lo de Marcus. Estaban demasiado alejados de todas partes para dejarlo allí. No había ninguna casa lo bastante cerca para que pudiera ir andando si se llevaban a su caballo, a fin de demorarlo. Y el camino no era lo bastante concurrido para que alguien lo encontrara si lo dejaban atado.

Sin embargo, Edward ya no esperaba más problemas de Marcus ahora que estaban en el rancho. Alguien podría acompañarlo a buscar el caballo (Edward no se había molestado demasiado en ir a buscarlo). Y había vaciado la munición de los revólveres de Marcus, de modo que podrían devolvérselos.

Su padre debía de empezar a chochear, o estar desesperado, para enviar alguien como Marcus a buscarlo. Sobre todo cuando le habrían dicho que Edward se dirigía a Alice's Ranch. No conseguía verle ningún sentido, a no ser que fuera para demostrar algo. Jasper podría haber cabalgado al rancho de Alice y quizá llegar antes que él, aunque puede que eso fuera lo que había hecho. Y a lo mejor al ver que Edward no llegaba antes del anochecer, como había previsto, había enviado a Marcus a averiguar por qué.

Pero eso significaba que Marcus formara parte del entorno de su padre, y Edward no se imaginaba que Jasper quisiera tener a aquel viejo estúpido y maloliente cabalgando cerca. En la actualidad, Jasper no iba a ninguna parte sin que lo acompañara un mínimo de cuatro pistoleros, hombres capaces de abordar cualquier tipo de problema que se presentara. Aunque todos iban limpios y tenían buenos modales, y veneraban a Jasper porque les pagaba muy bien.

Alice salió al porche a recibirlos. Parecía nerviosísima. ¿Por qué o había visto a sus sobrinas desde que eran unas chiquillas? ¿O porque Jasper se había presentado y la había mortificado por tener a su hijo trabajando para ella? Edward no esperaba ver tan pronto a su padre, no estaba preparado para ello; aun así, había imaginado que lo vería al día siguiente o poco después, ahora que Jasper sabía que estaba en el condado. Le había permitido averiguar que había vuelto cuando había decidido entrar en el pueblo, ya que sabía que alguien saldría disparado hacia la finca de los Cullen con la noticia.

Un para de hombres se habían acercado para atender al carruaje y para ayudar a las hermanas y a su sirvienta a bajar. La solterona fue la primera en llegar al porche.

Edward desmontaba cuando oyó que Alice preguntaba:

**—**¿Cuál de las dos eres?

**—**Bella.

Alice se relajó un poco al ver que Bella también parecía nerviosa y le dio un gran abrazo.

**—**Bienvenida, Bells. Solía llamarte así, ¿sabes? ¿Te acuerdas?

**—**No, pero mi madre también me llamaba Bells**—** contestó Bella con una sonrisa vacilante.

**—**Siento lo de tu padre.

**—**Sí, fue un desafortunado accidente.

**—**Pero quiero que sepas que me alegra mucho ofreceros un hogar todo el tiempo que queráis.

**—**Gracias...

**—**¿Es esto?**—** interrumpió Rosalie mientras subía los peldaños**—**. ¿La casa de un rancho, y pequeña para más inri? ¿Y se supone que tengo que vivir aquí?

Alice se sonrojó de inmediato. A Edward le supo mal por ella. Estaba bastante nerviosa, y que Rosalie la sometiera a tal escarnio era de una grosería increíble.

**—**Sé que no es tan majestuosa como vuestra casa de Forks, pero aquí hay pocos sitios mejores**—** afirmó Alice a la defensiva**—**. Mi marido dedicó mucho trabajo a...

—No lo suficiente **—**interrumpió Rosalie de nuevo**—**. Pero no sé por qué esperaba algo mejor, cuando todos los pueblos que hemos visto por el camino eran de lo más sórdido.

Edward ya había oído suficiente. Furioso por el modo en que trataba a Alice, iba a quemar todas su naves y decirle a Rosalie que cerrara el pico, pero Bella se le adelantó.

**—**¿Podrías contener los malos modales cinco segundos, hermanita del alma?**—** preguntó con una sonrisa tensa**—**. ¿O te resulta imposible?.

Rosalie soltó un grito ahogado y levantó la mano para abofetear a Bella por el insulto, merecido o no. Edward quiso detenerla, pero no estaba lo bastante cerca. No fue necesario. Al parecer, Bella había esperado la represalia y estaba preparada. Con un ligero empujón, hizo que Rosalie se tambalease y rodase peldaños abajo hasta caer en la tierra.

Se produjeron muchos gritos. Edward era demasiado educado para no ayudar a Rosalie a levantarse. Ella no se lo agradeció, claro que Edward ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso. La joven siguió lanzando improperios a su hermana mientras se sacudía el polvo y la tierra de la falda.

Bella no prestaba la menor atención a la diatriba. Alice miraba a Rosalie, con aspecto preocupado, pero la solterona la tomó del brazo y la instó con tacto a entrar en la casa. Edward decidió que el también prefería estar dentro y se reunió con ellas.

Al cruzar la puerta, apenas reconoció el interior. Alice había sacado del trastero, o había conseguido encontrar, todo tipo de estatuillas y adornos delicados, había cambiado las cortinas prácticas por otras muy elegantes y puesto alfombras nuevas en el suelo. La cornamenta sobre la repisa de la chimenea del salón principal había desaparecido y un espejo enmarcado la sustituía. De las paredes colgaban nuevos cuadros. Reconoció uno de la consulta del doctor Wilton. Se preguntó cuánto le habría costado.

Alice había intentado conferir a su hogar un aire del Este, al que las chicas estaban más acostumbradas. A él le gustaba más como antes, cuando un hombre no tenía que ir con cuidado de no tirar nada. Eso demostraba lo nerviosa que Alice estaba en realidad por tener que recibir a sus sobrinas.

Mientras examinaba los nuevos objetos de decoración, no le pasó desapercibido el hombre que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo como si la casa fuera suya. No, era imposible que aquel tejano corpulento de ojos azules y cabellos negros pasara desapercibido. Pero Edward no quiso verlo.

Alice, sin embargo, tenía buenos modales y condujo hacia allí a Bella para presentarla.

**—**Jasper Cullen, un vecino mío. Posee el mayor rancho del condado, tal vez del estado.

**—**Estoy en ello**—** bromeó Jasper a la vez que se levantaba y estrechaba con fuerza la mano de Bella**—**. Encantado de conocerla, señorita Swan.

**—**Igualmente, señor Cullen.

**—**Su tía me lo ha contado todo de ustedes, además de algunas de las dificultades que han tenido para llegar aquí.

**—**¿Cómo?

**—**Edward mandó unos cuantos telegramas**—** explicó Alice.

**—**La semana que viene tendré que celebrar una barbacoa**—** prosiguió Jasper**—**. Para darles la bienvenida.

**—**Qué... campestre**—** exclamó Rosalie con sequedad tras abrir la puerta con un fuerte empujón para que golpeara la pared**—**. Querría tomar un baño, tía Alice. Caliente. Supongo que tendréis instalación de agua. Agua caliente.

**—**Si nos disculpas, Jasper, acompañaré a las chicas a sus habitaciones para que se instalen**—** comentó Alice, que se había vuelto a sonrojar**—**. Espero que te quedes otra vez a cenar.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo cuando Alice se llevó a las mujeres escaleras arriba. Padre e hijo se miraron, pero ninguno de los dos abrió la boca todavía.

Edward había extrañado a su padre, aunque no lo admitiría. Caramba, esta encantado de volver a verlo. Él era alto, pero su padre le sacaba unos centímetros. A sus cincuenta y dos años, Jasper tenía aún los cabellos negros como el azabache, como si tuviera la edad de Edward, y también llevaba bigote, pero el parecido terminaba ahí. Tenía los hombros más anchos, las piernas más largas, sus modales eran bruscos y era dogmático...Bueno, quizá se parecieran más de lo que Edward quería reconocer.

Como había pasado bastante tiempo, esperaba poder reconciliarse con él. Esperaba, pero no estaba seguro. Ambos eran testarudos y podían perder fácilmente los estribos de nuevo.

Los Cullen no se peleaban en público, si podían evitarlo, aunque el público se enteraba enseguida de sus riñas. Por lo general, porque eran fuertes. Pero como las mujeres salieron de la habitación bastante deprisa, ambos tuvieron paciencia. En cuanto se quedaron solos, Jasper empezó la discusión en un tono acusador.

**—**¿Así que estabas escondido aquí?

**—**¿Escondiéndome? **—**Edward arqueó una ceja**—**. Alice necesitaba ayuda; si no, habría seguido mi camino. Espero que no te hayas quejado de que me dejara quedar aquí sin decírtelo.

**—**Claro que no**—** aseguró Jasper a la defensiva**—**. Alice me cae bien. Esa mujer es muy valiente al intentar conservar este sitio después de que se le muriera Stefan.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que había empezado mal y se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando.

**—**Por lo que oí ayer por la noche, todavía necesita ayuda**—** dijo en un tono mucho más suave, aunque algo bronco**—**. Le puedo enviar alguno de mis capataces.

**—**¿Insinúas que no puedo encargarme yo?

**—**No busques algo en lo que hincar el diente. Los dos sabemos que puedes encargarte de lo que quieras.

Edward asintió con brusquedad, se acercó a la chimenea fría y dirigió la mirada al espejo recién colgado, aunque no para verse, sino para observar a su padre. El reencuentro iba mejor de lo que había esperado. Claro que no habían llegado aún al fondo de sus diferencias.

**—**Perdiste a uno de tus hombres**—** comentó Edward.

**—**¿De veras?

**—**Llegará enseguida con el equipaje. Tendrán que desatarlo.

**—**Lo siento.**—** Jasper rió**—**. Ayer me impacienté un poco.

**—**Me lo había imaginado. ¿Qué diablos haces cabalgando con Marcus a la zaga? No es tu estilo.

**—**Llevaba toda la semana cerca esperando trabajo y poniendo nerviosos a algunos de los hombres**—** aclaró Jasper mientras se encogía de hombros**—**. Imaginé que lo enviaba a perder el tiempo, que aparecería por aquí antes de que él te encontrara, y que se marcharía. No me imaginaba que te entorpecerías el viaje con carruajes y tardarías un día más en llegar.

**—**Yo tampoco me lo imaginaba, pero una de las muchachas se negó a viajar del modo normal.

**—**¿La ruidosa?

Edward puso mala cara. Seguro que Jasper había oído los chillidos que había soltado fuera de la casa. Rosalie había gritado tanto que debían de haberse enterado hasta en el barracón.

Empezó a dar explicaciones, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

**—**Tenía problemas con el viaje desde el primer día. No quería venir aquí y detesta viajar. Pero su actitud mejorará ahora que el viaje ha terminado.

**—**No te engañes, muchacho. Es quisquillosa por naturaleza, y como he visto pocas. Puede que también muy malcriada. Muy bonita, eso sí. Supongo que captó tu interés.

**—**Un poco**—** admitió Edward.

**—**¿En serio?

**—**Aún no.

**—**Bien**—** gruñó Jasper**—**. Las quisquillosas no dejan de serlo.

**—**Ya te he dicho por qué está creando problemas. Aunque no es asunto tuyo. ¿Desde cuándo eres un experto en quisquillosas?

**—**Desde que pasé dos meses con la madre de Tanya**—** murmuró Jasper.

Edward soltó una carcajada. No pudo evitarlo. La mirada vacía de Tanya era reflejo de su cabeza, pero su madre había estado de cháchara ininterrumpida las pocas veces que había coincidido con ella, algo que debió de empeorar mucho después de irse él.

Pasado un momento Jasper sonrió, pero sólo un instante. Como todavía no habían solucionado las cosas, no iba a relajarse demasiado. De hecho, sacó por fin el tema que ambos esperaban.

**—**¿Estás preparado para volver a casa, hijo?

**—**¿Estás preparado para admitir que con quien yo me case no es cosa tuya?

**—**¿Podemos hablar de ello por lo menos?

**—**Ya lo hicimos. Yo hablé. Tú no escuchaste**—** le recordó Edward.

**—**No diste ninguna oportunidad a Tanya**—** se apresuró a indicar Jasper.

**—**No tardé ni cinco minutos en saber que no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

**—**Pero es bonita**—** se quejó Jasper.

**—**Entonces cásate tú con ella.

**—**Ni loco.

**—**¿Por qué no? Es bonita**—** le devolvió Edward el razonamiento.

**—**Es demasiado joven para mí**—** comentó Jasper.

**—**Y es demasiado tonta para mí. ¿Podemos decir entonces que ninguno de los dos quiere que entre en la familia y dejar el tema? ¿O todavía está en el rancho?**—** preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido**—**. Porque si todavía está en el rancho.

**—**Ya no**—** le interrumpió Jasper**—**. Se fue a casa el mes pasado. Te habría esperado indefinidamente, porque la idea de casarse contigo le gustaba de verdad, pero su padre consideró que tu ausencia era insultante y vino a buscarlas. Y ya era hora. Su madre me estaba volviendo loco.

**—**Supongo que entonces puedo volver a casa en cuanto resuelva las cosas aquí.**—** Edward sonrió.

**—**Ya te lo dije, enviaré a...

**—**Terminaré lo que empecé**—** le interrumpió Edward.

**—**Espero que no quiera quedarte para cortejar a la quisquillosa**—** reflexionó Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

A Edward le molestó que su padre llamara así a Rosalie, cuando apenas la conocía.

**—**Aclaremos por lo menos una cosa. Estaría bien que aprobaran con quién me caso, pero no es necesario.

**—**Si desea que tu mujer viva bajo mi techo**—** gruñó Jasper con agresividad**—**, supongo que puedo dar mi opinión al respecto.

**—**¿Quién dice que vayamos a vivir bajo tu techo?**—** replicó Edward**—**. Podríamos, pero también podría construir nuestra propia casa a mi mujer y así no tendrías que tratarla.

Jasper reflexionó un segundo sobre la idea y rió.

**—**Estaría bien. Sí, estaría muy bien. De acuerdo, hijo, si no vas a duplicar mi imperio, por lo menos dame muchos nietos que puedan hacerlo.

**—**Cuando me decida a ello. Pero basta de empujarme y basta de buscarme prometida. ¿Trato hecho?

**—**Maldita sea**—** exclamó Jasper con una sonrisa enorme a la vez que le daba una palmada en la espalda**—**, qué bueno es tenerte en casa.

Edward era consciente de que no le había contestado. A su padre le gustaba tener rutas de escape. Pero tenía razón. Era bueno estar en casa, y otra vez en buenas relaciones con su padre.

**Alice** empezaba a bajar las escaleras para atender a sus otros invitados cuando comenzó el ruido. Se volvió, regresó a la habitación de sus sobrinas y se encontró con la doncella, que salía. Al verla, Ángela sacudió la cabeza.

**—**Es mejor que no se meta, señora **—**le advirtió**—**. Tendrían que haberlo hecho mucho antes. Será más fácil vivir con ellas después.

Alice se mordió un labio. No costaba descifrar qué quería decir la sirvienta. El ruido era muy evidente, lo que le hacía difícil no intervenir.

**—**Pero ¿no se lastimarán?

—No más que dos gatos en un callejón. No saben pelear de verdad. Unos cuantos arañazos, quizás un cardenal, y mucho revolcones. No es la primera vez, señora.

**—**Entiendo.

Alice no supo qué más decir, pero no lo entendía en absoluto. Quienes se peleaban al otro lado de la puerta no eran criaturas, eran mujeres adultas. Y aunque lo que había ocurrido frente a la casa dejaba claro que sus sobrinas, o una de ellas, al menos, iba a ser un problema, hasta entonces no había imaginado hasta qué punto.

Su hermano tenía toda la culpa. Sabía que Charles no sería un buen padre como no había sido un buen hermano. La clase de favoritismo que había ejercido desde su infancia no era normal. Había elegido a su hermana gemela para que fuera su fiel compañera, y ambos prestaban a Alice la misma atención que si estuviese muerta, calvo cuando querían restregarle por las narices que no la admitían nunca en su pequeño círculo. Había crecido con ello, había odiado a su hermano por ello y había visto como volvía a suceder cuando nacieron sus hijas.

Fue la razón principal para que Alice deseare irse de Forks, y para que se casase con Stefan Brandon, que planeaba montar un rancho en el Oeste. No lo amaba. Había sido un medio para lograr un fin. Imaginó que trasladarse al Oeste la llevaría lo bastante lejos de su hermano para permitirse algo de paz y felicidad. Y así había sido. No tuvo más contacto con Charles y su familia. No quería tenerlo.

Había usado a Stefan. No había una forma más suave de decirlo. Pero le había compensado siendo una buena esposa. No tuvo queja de ella y no la culpó por no darle ningún hijo. De hecho, no podía hacerlo porque un médico había dado a entender que la culpa era de Stefan y no suya. Después de eso, Stefan se había sentido algo culpable por no haberle dado hijos, pero la vida era así y la suya juntos había sido buena hasta su muerte.

Bueno, en realidad, más que buena, confortable. Y aunque otro hombre era capaz de acelerarle el corazón, sólo ella lo sabía.

Su corazón se había acelerado mucho la noche anterior cuando Jasper se había presentado y más o menos invitado él mismo a cenar. Pero había logrado superar la velada sin hacer el ridículo, cuando menos, no demasiado.

Alice había soltado alguna que otra risita, lo que rara vez hacía. Había estado mucho más tímida. Y no se había sonrojado tanto desde que era joven. Pero nunca antes había estado a solas con Jasper. Siempre que lo había visto, había gente delante.

No había esperado que fuera a ser distinto la noche anterior cuando lo había invitado a él y a sus hombres a cenar mientras esperaban que llegara Edward. Pero no sabía que sus hombres no comían nunca con él, y que sólo él estaría sentado en el comedor cuando ella llegó para cenar, y empezó a portarse como una colegiala.

Sin embargo, lo más probable era que Jasper hubiera pensado que aquella conducta extraña obedecía a la culpa que sentía ella por haber alejado a su hijo los últimos tres meses sin que él se enterara, cuando todo el mundo sabía que lo estaba buscando. Jasper, por lo menos, no le hizo ningún comentario. Y no dio muestras de que lo hubiera decepcionado cuando le explicó por qué Edward estaba en su casa. De hecho, la regañó un poco por no haberle pedido ayuda cuando la necesitaba.

Había ofrecido a Jasper que durmiera en su casa cuando resultó evidente que Edward no iba a aparecer esa noche. Sus hombres se instalaron en el barracón, pero no cabía duda de que el ranchero más importante del condado no podía pasar la noche allí. Con él al otro lado del pasillo no había pegado ojo, claro. Y a la hora del desayuno se había esfumado aposta. No lo había vuelto a ver hasta que la sirvienta había ido a decirle que las chicas estaban llegando.

Y menuda sorpresa eran.

Eran gemelas, si bien no era probable que la gente se percatara de ello de inmediato. Recordaba que, de pequeñas, eran idénticas y era difícil distinguirlas. Pero ya no.

Bella, pobre, había tenido que presentarse. A primera vista, Alice la había tomado por una sirvienta. Pero enseguida se había dado cuenta de su error al examinarla mejor. Tenía un aspecto muy extraño con aquellas gafas; era una lástima que tuviera que llevarlas.

Rosalie, en cambio era tan linda como cabía esperar. Ya de pequeñas, resultaba evidente que sus sobrinas serían unas bellezas, y en el caso de Rosalie, había sido así. Su conducta, en cierto modo también era la esperada: el resultado de estar consentida sin remedio. Era asombroso lo mucho que se parecía a la hermana de Alice. Y exactamente por lo que Alice se había ido de casa. Se había negado a presenciar cómo el favoritismo de su hermano dividía a sus hijas como hizo con sus hermanas.

No había estado allí para verlo, pero era evidente que había ocurrido como ella había imaginado. Lo poco que había visto hasta aquel momento lo decía todo. Rosalie se había convertido en una bruja malcriada. Bella se había convertido en una timorata sumisa. Bueno, tal vez no. Una timorata no solía pelearse como una tigresa...

Abajo, Jasper se partía de risa. Lo había hecho desde el tercer estrépito procedente del piso superior. El primero había sido sólo sorprendente, el segundo había sido curioso, pero el tercero era sin duda de una reyerta, y cada ruido posterior le provocaba otra carcajada.

Edward sabía muy bien qué divertía tanto a Jasper. Puede que la elegida de su padre para él no tuviera demasiadas luces, pero era linda y tranquila. Mientras que la mujer por la que él manifestaba interés estaba arriba rompiendo muebles y Dios sabía qué más, y podía gritar lo bastante fuerte para hacer saltar las vigas.

**—**Lo siento por la fea**—** comentó Jasper cuando recuperó el aliento.

**—**Sí, ya se nota**—** contestó Edward con sequedad, y después se sintió obligado a añadir**—**: Y Bella no es fea, sólo es ciega como un topo.

**—**Como sea, no podrá resistir mucho rato. La otra tiene muy mal genio. Lo vi por el modo en que golpeó esa puerta.

**—**¿Te sientes obligado a insultar a Rosalie de ese modo sólo porque podría estar interesado por ella?**—** preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

**—**¿La estaba insultando?**—** replicó Jasper con inocencia.

Edward dirigió una mirada de indignación a su padre, lo que le arrancó otra carcajada. Y aunque era posible que Jasper sólo quisiera chincharle, sus comentarios le habían preocupado. La solterona no le caía bien, pero tampoco quería que le hicieran daño.

Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Jasper lo llamó.

**—**Se requieren agallas para poner fin a una pelea entre mujeres. Una vez vi cómo las dos atacaban al hombre que lo intentaba. Casi le arrancaron los ojos.

¿Se suponía que eso iba a detenerlo? ¿En especial cuando Jasper reía de nuevo? Pero Alice, que bajaba las escaleras entonces, le impidió pasar.

**—**No te entrometas**—** dijo al ver su mirada resuelta**—**. Me han dicho que es normal.

**—**¿Quién te lo dijo?

**—**Su doncella. Está arriba vigilando la puerta. Parece creer que las dos están de mejor humor después de desahogarse de este modo.

Alice todavía parecía aturdida. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo en un gesto comprensivo. Debía de estar pasándolo mal. Seguro que había esperado algo muy distinto. Trató de relativizarle la situación.

**—**Seguramente la sirvienta tiene razón. Ha sido un viaje terrible para ellas: asaltaron su tren, atracaron su diligencia, apareció un hombre en plena noche para intentar llevarme a mi casa a punta de revólver. Una cosa tras otra desde que su barco atracó, y proceden de una ciudad tranquila del Este donde nunca ocurre gran cosa. Cualquiera explotaría.

**—**No tienes que justificarlas.**—** Lo miró con curiosidad.

**—**Ya lo sé. Sólo intentaba que me sonara mejor a mí**—** contestó Edward.

Alice lo contempló enojada, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco, Se suponía que quería consolarla a ella, no sentirse mejor él.

Los dos observaron más o menos a la vez que el ruido había cesado detrás de ellos. No del todo. Las chicas se estaban hablando. No se distinguía qué decían, pero eso significaba que ninguna de las dos estaba muerta.

**—**Hazte un favor, Alice**—** comentó Edward muy en serio a su amiga**—**. Cásalas pronto y quítatelas de encima. Te lo aconsejo.

**—**¿Y piensas ayudarme a lograrlo?**—** le contestó Alice con una sonrisa.

**—**Si sólo necesitaba desahogarse un poco, y si empieza a portarse como una dama que debería ser, puede que sí.

**—**¿Hablas en singular? No importa, me lo puedo imaginar.**—** Lo miró con tristeza y suspiró**—**. Esperemos que tengas razón.

Se preguntó por qué Alice parecía triste de repente, pero prefirió no averiguarlo. Quizá fuera sólo su reacción en general ante aquel reencuentro con sus sobrinas. ¿Y quién podría culparla por estar tan decepcionada?

**E**n casa, Bella no se había detenido nunca a pensar en el ruido que Rosalie y ella hacían cuando se atacaban mutuamente. Iban con cuidado de mantener esas peleas en privado. Y, como nadie había hecho nunca ningún comentario al respecto, había supuesto que nadie lo sabía.

La pelea de hoy no había podido evitarse. Casi había estallado en público, en el porche. Pero Rosalie había entrado en razón y había esperado a que estuvieran solas.

Gracias a Dios, les habían dado habitaciones separadas. A pesar de todo, Rosalie no se había quedado en la que le correspondía y las había seguido cuando su tía mostraba a Bella la suya. Bella supo entonces qué ocurriría, y estaba preparada. Ángela también lo sabía, y para impedirlo no se marchó cuando Alice lo hizo. Pero Rosalie le pidió que saliera. Y en cuanto cerró la puerta, se abalanzó sobre Bella.

Fue una de sus peleas más violentas. Las dos terminaron con mechones de pelo en las manos, piel bajo las uñas, marcas de dientes y un montón de cardenales. Aun así, y aunque pareciera mentira, ni una sola señal les estropeaba después la cara. Era casi una norma tácita entre ambas que las caras estaban prohibidas. Todos los demás cardenales podían ocultarse, pero las marcar faciales evidenciarían sus indignas refriegas. Además, arañar una cara era como arañar la otra cuando ambas eran idénticas.

No hubo ganadora. Rara vez la había. Sus peleas terminaban cuando ambas estaban agotadas, y como tenían similares condiciones físicas, solían agotarse más o menos a la vez. Ésta no fue distinta, y bastante pronto se fue reduciendo a insultos verbales, como ocurría casi siempre.

**—**Podrías, al menos, haber esperado a que nuestra tía te conociera un poco mejor antes de mostrarle lo bruja que puedes ser**—** dijo Bella mientras se subía a la cama.

**—**¿Por qué?**—** replicó Rosalie, que se había dirigido directamente al espejo más cercano a examinarse la cara**—**. No pienso quedarme aquí el tiempo suficiente para conocerla nada.

**—**¿Y adónde irás?

**—**A casa, por supuesto.

**—**¿Con un marido a la zaga? ¿De veras crees que encontrarás aquí a alguien que se case contigo tan deprisa?

**—**No seas tonta**—** exclamó Rosalie, vuelta hacia Bella**—**. Aquí no hay nadie digno de mí.

**—**¿Entonces vas a renunciar a tu herencia?**—** concluyó Bella.

**—**Mira que eres burra a veces, Bells. No, no he venido hasta aquí para renunciar a nada. La tía Alice estará contentísima de enviarnos de vuelta a casa, y con su consentimiento por adelantado para cualquier hombre con el que quiera casarme.

**—**¿Tantos dolores de cabeza piensas darle?

**—**Si es necesario**—** susurró Rosalie.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. No le sorprendería. Rosalie pocas veces hacía las cosas sin un motivo.

**—**Por más que me gustaría verte marchar, no te engañes, algunas personas se toman en serio sus deberes, Rose.

**—**No me llames así. Rosalie es mucho más sofisticado que ese apodo infantil.

**—**Pero te viene como anillo al dedo, hermanita del alma.

**—**¿Cómo tus intentos infantiles de ocultar que somos gemelas? ¿Esa clase de anillo?

Bella sonrió cuando los labios de Rosalie se torcieron de cólera. Había tardado muchos años en tener la piel lo bastante curtida para que los insultos de su hermana no le afectaran. Daba una impresión de indiferencia. Y se desquitaba lo mejor posible. Mientras no hubiera nadie más implicado, mientras fueran sólo las dos, ya no se dejaba intimidar. Bella sólo se echaba para atrás cuando alguien más corría el riesgo de atraer el despiadado interés de Rosalie.

**—**¿Quieres volver a tener competencia?**—** contestó Bella con una mirada fingida de sorpresa**—**. ¿Ya no soportas ser el centro de atención? Caramba, pues por qué no lo habías dicho...

**—**Oh, cállate.

Bella debería sentirse un poco mejor, por haber ganado la ronda verbal en todo caso. Rosalie se marchó enfadada. Bella se recostó para esperar el baño prometido. Y sólo podía pensar en si Rosalie habría oído cómo le presentaban a Jasper Cullen.

Si era así, habría quitado a Edward de la lista de "empleados" y lo habría trasladado a la de "pendientes de recibir una herencia". Y se propondría cautivarlo, atraerlo y amarrarle las emociones con un estrecho nudo que jamás soltaría. No porque lo quisiera, sino porque podía. Porque le encantaba manipular así a los hombres. Era algo que se le daba muy bien.

Por si eso no fuera preocupación suficiente, cuando bajó más tarde, Bella descubrió casi de inmediato que el altercado con su hermana no había pasado desapercibido, o más bien, sin ser oído. Su tía fue la primera en preguntarle si estaba bien. Podría haber pensado que se refería a su estado físico general tras el viaje si no hubiera sido porque parecía demasiado preocupada. Y, luego, Edward le preguntó discretamente lo mismo, y parecía igual de preocupado.

Para entonces se sentía tan violenta que estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo escaleras arriba y no volver a bajar nunca. Pero llegó el padre de Edward, que estaba fuera, y la miró de arriba abajo.

**—**Vaya, que me aspen**—** exclamó**—**. ¿Así que ganó usted? Bien hecho, jovencita.

Comprendió, avergonzada, que su suposición se basaba en la falta de cardenales visibles. No podía imaginar de dónde sacó el coraje para contestarle.

**—**No ganó nadie**—** aseguró.

**—**Es una lástima**—** se quejó Jasper, y añadió con brusquedad**—**: La próxima vez, gane. Eso hace que los cardenales merezcan la pena.

Rió. Medio histérica, pero aun así, rió. Y sintió que su vergüenza se desvanecía.

**Bella** empezaba a percatarse de que en Tejas la gente podía ver las cosas de modo distinto que en el Este. Si se había avergonzado antes era sobre todo porque en Forks hasta los criados habrían desdeñado una conducta tan poco propia de una dama en dos jóvenes distinguidas. La gente de su edad se habría escandalizado. Su padre la habría regañado mucho y mimado a Rosalie hasta que se sintiera mejor. Todo eso impedía a las chicas airear sus diferencias en público, lo que, a veces, ponía a prueba su paciencia al límite.

Pero aquí era muy distinto. En dos de los pueblos por los que había pasado, habían visto hombres que se peleaban en la calle. En uno, acababa de terminar un tiroteo. Aunque, con la abundancia de ladrones que había en la zona, no era extraño que la gente decente sucumbiera a sus instintos básicos. Si tenías diferencias, las resolvías con los puños o las armas. Bueno, por lo menos los hombres. Y, al parecer, las mujeres también podían hacerlo sin que se arquearan demasiadas cejas.

Bella puso en orden estas ideas mientras escuchaba cómo Edward y su padre "se ponían al día"; no se veían desde hacía meses. Y Alice se había incorporado a los comentarios sobre los cuatreros, un atraco a un banco que había ocurrido a menos de setenta kilómetros, un tiroteo entre dos de los peones de Jasper, al que ambos sobrevivieron pero que les costó el empleo, y un ladrón de caballos al que una partida había llevado a la horca antes de que lo juzgaran.

Le fascinaba ver que a su tía todas esas cosas no le impresionaban en absoluto. Claro que Alice era una sorpresa en muchos sentidos.

No era tan vieja como Bella esperaba. Cuando menos, no lo parecía. Tenía el cabello tan pelirrojo como siempre. Lo llevaba recogido en una trenza. La blusa blanca y la sencilla falda marrón que vestía carecían de cualquier adorno. No lucía ninguna joya, ni siquiera una alianza que indicara que era viuda. Pero tenía una sonrisa maravillosa. ¿Quién necesitaba encaje y volantes con una sonrisa como aquella?.

Con su piel bronceada y su atuendo sencillo no iba nada a la moda, si bien era, de todos modos, una mujer atractiva. Bien formada, además, y de aspecto saludable. Alice, divertida, franca y relajada, porque Rosalie todavía no había aparecido para crear tensiones, era una mujer con la que apetecía estar. Bella sintió alivio al ver que ya le gustaba muchísimo.

Sorprendentemente, volvieron a surgir tensiones sin la ayuda de Rosalie cuando Emmett McCarty llegó como había prometido a recoger el carruaje prestado, y tan tarde que Alice se vio obligada a invitarlo a cenar, así como a que se quedase a dormir. Ya no le restaban habitaciones vacías, dado que Jasper iba a pasar también esa noche allí, y las chicas y su doncella ocupaban habitaciones separadas.

**—**El barracón será perfecto, Alice**—** aseguró Emmett mientras se ponía cómo en uno de los sofás.

A Bella le molestó que éste llamara Alice a su tía. Poco importó que oyera después hacer lo mismo a Edward, y que comprendiera que era el apodo de Alice. El desenvuelto Emmett le cayó mal de inmediato porque era muy evidente que a Edward no le gustaba.

Alice era, sin embargo, una anfitriona gentil, a pesar de no conocer demasiado a Emmett. Jasper lo trataba como a un viejo amigo, pero pronto averiguaría que él trataba así a todo el mundo a no ser que le dieran motivos para no hacerlo. Edward apenas le dirigía la palabra, y viceversa, lo que tal vez fuera una suerte. La tensión entre ellos dos era palpable.

Y, si bien Bella solía agradecer que no le prestaran atención, como hacía Emmett, le resultaba bastante insultante que la ignorara de un modo tan rotundo, como si en realidad no la viera. La mayoría de los hombres la miraban, aunque apartaban los ojos de ella enseguida, pero Emmett se empeñaba en evitar dirigirle la mirada ni siquiera una vez.

Por suerte, Alice no había intentado presentarlos, después de que Emmett afirmara de inmediato que había conocido el día antes a su sobrina. Sobrina, no sobrinas. Pero Alice supuso que se refería a la que estaba presente. Aunque para Bella era evidente que había querido decir aquella cuya presencia estaba esperando ansioso.

Rosalie bajó bastante tarde, tanto que Alice ya no podía posponer más la cena (la cocinera había enviado tres veces a su hija Rita con miradas y movimientos de cabeza que indicaban el comedor). Alice, nerviosa porque no estaba acostumbrada a tener tanta compañía ni a hacerla esperar cuando unos aromas tan apetitosos flotaban por la casa, condujo a todo el mundo al comedor.

Como era de esperar, por lo menos para Bella, Rosalie llegó en cuanto todos estuvieron sentados. Después de todo, las entradas majestuosas eran su punto fuerte, y le encantaba hacer esperar a la gente. Ella creía que merecía la pena esperarla. Por desgracia, la mayoría de los hombres coincidía con ella, y los presentes no eran ninguna excepción.

No podía negarse que Rosalie lucía excepcionalmente bella. Llevaba los cabellos recién lavados y muy bien peinados. Ángela había tendido mucho tiempo para planchar uno de sus vestidos más bonitos. Y había dormido casi toda la tarde.

En cualquier caso, era todo sonrisas cuando anunció:

**—**Lamento haberles hecho esperar, caballeros. Pero comprenderán que tras un viaje tan horrendo, necesitaba un poco de descanso extra.

Emmett y Edward se habían levantado de golpe con una ridícula expresión de fascinación en la cara. Hasta Jasper se quedó algo boquiabierto al contemplar la maravilla que tenía delante. Sólo Bella observó cómo había excluido deliberadamente a su tía del saludo. Bueno, puede que Alice también se percatase de ello.

Rosalie se dedicó entonces a atender a sus admiradores en el comedor. Estaba de lo más encantadora, lo que significaba que había decidido cautivar a todos lo hombres presentes, incluido el padre de Edward. Seguro que le parecería divertido que padre e hijo pelearan por ella.

Pero le aguardaba una sorpresa. Puede que Jasper admirara su belleza un momento, sin embargo, no pasó mucho rato antes de que fuera evidente que le interesaba más la comida que una mocosa lo bastante joven como para ser su hija.

Bella estaba cerca de él y le oyó susurrar a Alice:

**—**¿Te enfadarías si sobornara a tu cocinera para que se fuera a trabajar a mi casa, Alice?

**—**Ya lo creo que sí.

**—**Ayer por la noche creí que había tenido suerte.**—** Frunció el ceño, aunque era obvio que estaba bromeando**—**. Pero hoy ya no puedo negarlo: pocas veces he comido mejor. ¿Seguro que te enfadarías?.

**—** No le puedes robar la cocinera a una mujer, sobre todo cuando esa mujer no sabe cocinar.

**—** Entonces supongo que tendré que venir aquí más a menudo **—**comentó tras una carcajada al oír su advertencia**—**. Espero que no te importe la compañía.

**—** En absoluto. Puedes venir siempre que quieras.

Bella se percató del rubor de su tía más o menos a la vez que comprendió que Jasper le gustaba. No sabía si él sería consciente de ello o no. Los signos eran sutiles, pero ahí estaban: el rubor de su tía cuando no se había dicho nada que lo provocara, las miradas encubiertas cuando creía que nadie la veía.

Dios mío, Bella esperaba que lo que sentía por Edward no fuera tan evidente. Puede que lo fuera, pero como nadie le prestaba atención, nadie, excepto Ángela, podría averiguarlo. Ella también se sonrojaba a menudo y sin motivo alguno, salvo por el hecho de que estaba sentada junto a Edward a la mesa.

Las rodillas les chocaban. Se daban codazos. Bella susurró disculpas cada vez, incluso cuando no era culpa suya. Pero él no parecía oírla de lo muy ocupado que estaba escuchando cada palabra que salía de los labios de Rosalie. Le pisó un pie aposta. Con fuerza. Edward ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso.

Cuando se servía el postre, Edward le dijo en un aparte:

**—**Si no supiera la poca coordinación que tiene, creería que me estaba atacando. ¿Por qué rayos se pone colorada? Sólo quería provocarla un poco.

Los hombres no la provocaban. No era la clase de mujer a la que nadie se sintiera cómoda provocando. Y, además, le había estado atacando porque era evidente que estaba haciendo el ridículo respecto a Rosalie.

Se ahorró la contestación porque Rosalie se percató de que había perdido la atención de Edward un momento y, como de costumbre, le dirigió el comentario siguiente para recuperarla. Algo que molestó mucho a Emmett, que había intentado captar la atención de Rosalie en exclusiva. A él sí lo había conquistado.

Emmett había hablado de su cantina. A Bella el nombre le pareció extraño y se lo mencionó a Alice, que estaba sentada a su izquierda.

**—**¿Lo he oído bien? ¿Su local se llama de verdad Not Here?

**—**Sí**—** respondió Alice.

**—**Pero eso significa "aquí no". ¿No te parece un nombre extraño para una cantina?

**—**No más que otros. Aquí cuando se trata de poner nombres a las cosas, cuando más estrambótico mejor parece la idea.

**—**Ahora que lo dices**—** admitió Bella**—**, supongo que he visto unos cuantos letreros más extraños aún durante el viaje, tanto que no podía imaginar qué clase de negocio anunciaban.

**—**En este caso **—**asintió Alice**—**, se había llamado No Tea Here. Descriptivo, al indicar que nos se servía té, aunque nada extraordinario. Creo que el viejo McCarty sólo quería asegurarse de que los clientes no se confundieran sobre la clase de local que regentaba. Pero con los años una o dos letras se gastaron, la E y la A para ser exactos, y cuando pasó un pintor por el pueblo y recibió el encargo de pintar el letrero de nuevo, bebió demasiado antes de empezar a trabajar, y se marchó antes de que el señor McCarty viera la obra terminada. Pero colgó el letrero nuevo de todas formas hasta poder encontrar a otro pintor.

**—**Lo que no ocurrió nunca **—**concluyó Bella.

**—**Oh, pasaron más pintores por el pueblo. Uno de ellos hasta se estableció en él y sigue aquí. Sin embargo, para entonces la gente se había acostumbrado a Not Here. Resulta que incluso hay una lápida en el cementerio a nombre de un tal Andy con una alusión bastante divertida al Not Here. Habría sido una lástima cambiarlo después de que hubiera un consenso tan general.

**—**Sí, eso inmortalizaría el nombre, ¿verdad? **—**sonrió Bella.

**—**No es que nadie supiera quien era Andy **—**comentó Edward desde el otro lado**—**. Sólo era un desgraciado que iba de paso y se murió en la cantina cuando acababan de colgar el nuevo letrero. Entonces, al viejo McCarty le tomaban el pelo por lo del nombre, y el marmolista local decidió sumarse a la broma con esa inscripción.

Bella volvió a sonrojarse. ¿Estaba escuchando su conversación en lugar de la de Rosalie? En realidad, no era tan extraño si se paraba a pensarlo. Rosalie podía embelesar a los hombres, pero lo hacía con su belleza, no con una personalidad brillante o una conversación interesante. Su conversación solía enseguida volverse aburrida ya que se centraba en sí misma.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella recibió el nuevo día con una agradable sensación de optimismo. El sol brillaba con fuerza. Hasta el dormitorio le llegaba el olor a panecillos recién hechos. Le gustaba la casa donde iba a vivir y la habitación que se le había asignado. Era bastante grande, con muchas ventanas que ofrecían brisas suaves, y se hallaba en una esquina, con un lado que daba al barracón, a la cuadra y al jardín trasero de la casa, y el otro con una vista clara y panorámica hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Si encontraba los útiles correspondientes en Trenton, podría volver a pintar. Había espacio para un caballete, y mucha luz. Había abandonado ese pasatiempo placentero hacía varios años, cuando quiso colgar su mejor cuadro en el salón y su padre se había reído de la idea, para empezar después a menospreciar su talento, igual que Rosalie. No había vuelto a tomar un pincel.

Pero ahora sólo estaba su hermana para burlarse de sus intentos y esperaba que no fuera así por mucho más tiempo. Tanto si Rosalie lograba lo que deseaba y podía regresar a casa con el consentimiento de Alice para casarse con quien quisiera, como si aceptaba la primera propuesta de matrimonio que recibiera y arrastraba a su marido a casa con ella, Bella sospechaba que sería pronto, ya que Rosalie no perdía el tiempo una vez había decidido algo. Lo que explicaba gran parte de su optimismo.

Bella sabía que se acercaba el momento de dejar de alterar su aspecto natural y de empezar a llevar una vida normal. Eso era motivo de entusiasmo. Estaba muy cansada de aparentar, y de tener que insultar a los hombres para que la esquivaran. Había quemado todas las naves en casa y conseguido que todos los buenos partidos la despreciaran. Pero ahora podría empezar desde cero, si Rosalie se marchaba lo antes posible.

Allí sólo había un hombre que la despreciara hasta entonces, y esperaba poder mantenerlo así. Era una lástima que resultara ser el único hombre que le había acelerado el pulso en toda su vida. Sin embargo, el resto de su optimismo guardaba relación con él. Podría entenderlo si se lo explicaba todo. Podrían empezar de nuevo, sin más pretensiones de por medio, siempre que Rosalie no decidiera usarlo como medio para volver a casa.

Que estuviera entonces fascinado por Rosalie no era el escollo gigantesco que parecía. La mayoría de los hombres jóvenes lo estaban hasta que se mostraba tal como era en realidad. Edward no parecía haber sucumbido aún por completo al hechizo de Rosalie, ya que había podido prestarle atención a ella dos veces durante la cena de la noche anterior. Incluso la había provocado, o eso había dicho. Así que tal vez no había logrado que la despreciara del todo.

Todo ello pensaba Bella mientras se vestía para bajar, y no eran sino esperanzas pero, aun así, se sentía muy optimista. De hecho no podía recordar la última vez que había estado de tan buen humor.

Puede que hubiera estado más preocupada por su recibimiento de lo que había creído. Después de todo, Alice era hermana de Charles. Podría haber sido como él. Pero no lo era. En absoluto. Y todos los temores de Bella se habían desvanecido con la calurosa acogida que había recibido.

El gran comedor estaba vacío cuando llegó. Encontró la cocina, pero en ella sólo halló a Irina, la cocinera: una mujer corpulenta de mediana edad a la que evidentemente le gustaba comer lo que cocinaba. Irina era de ascendencia mexicana, pero había nacido y se había criado en Tejas, así que tenía el mismo acento perezoso que Bella había estado oyendo desde su llegada.

Irina puso a Bella un plato lleno de comida en las manos sin el menor comentario; más comida de la que podía tomar de una solo sentada. Aun así, se sentó a la mesa de trabajo y procuró comerse buena parte.

** —**¿Llego tarde?

** —**Depende de lo que piense hacer **—**contestó la cocinera encogiéndose de hombros**—**. Si quiere desayunar con Alice, tendrá que levantarse al amanecer. Aquí la jornada empieza pronto; estamos en un rancho de trabajo. Pero no tenemos horarios para las comidas. Sirvo a Alice cuando se levanta y cuando viene hacia mediodía, si viene. No lo hace siempre. Y de nuevo al anochecer. Hay comida disponible en cualquier momento del día, así que venga a servirse cuando le apetezca.

La mujer parecía un poco avergonzada tras decir todo aquello. Bella supuso que no estaría acostumbrada a hablar tanto, o a que otra persona, a parte de Alice o de su hija Rita, le invadiera la cocina.

** —**Gracias **—**Bella sonrió**—**. Trataré de levantarme antes para poder desayunar con mi tía. Creo que eso me gustará.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa. Bella tuvo la sensación de haber dicho lo correcto y de que acababan de aceptarla como miembro de la casa.

Rosalie seguía durmiendo, por supuesto. Para ella era normal pasar doce horas en la cama, estuviera o no dormida. Lo llamaba "descansar para estar bella". Bella imaginó que Jasper se habría ido ya a casa y que Emmett se habría marchado o se levantaría tarde debido a los horarios que tenía como propietario de una cantina. Edward, al parecer, estaba haciendo lo que fuera que hacía para Alice, así que no esperaba verlo ese día.

Después de desayunar, salió. Empezaba a hacer calor; sin embargo, el tiempo era seco y soplaba una brisa agradable por el rancho que impedía que fuera demasiado incómodo… aún.

Una nube de polvo en el horizonte indicaba que alguien cabalgaba hacia el rancho. Esperaba que fuera Alice, pero cuando el caballo estuvo más cerca, vio que era uno de los peones. Esperó cerca de la cuadra, aunque el hombre no se dirigía hacia allí, sino directamente hacía el barracón, situado cerca. Al verla, la saludó con el sombrero, incluso le dedicó una sonrisa amable al pasar.

La sonrisa la animó a dirigirse a él y a presentarse antes de que desapareciera en el interior del barracón. No solía ser tan atrevida, pero iba a vivir allí y no quería aislarse de las demás personas que había en el rancho.

** —**Buenos días **—**saludó al peón cuando desmontaba**—**. Me llamo Bella Swan.

Él la miró de nuevo y esperó a que lo alcanzara.

** —**Jacob Black **—**contestó**—**. Soy el capataz de Alice, o pronto lo seré. Edward me está enseñando el trabajo.

Era un joven atractivo de unos veinticinco años, con los cabellos negros y los ojos negros. Llevaba una barba corta. Seguramente creía que le hacía parecer mayor y, con ello, más capaz para el trabajo para el que se estaba preparando. No era sí, pero los pocos peones que había visto el día antes, cuando llegaron, eran mucho más jóvenes, más de su edad, de modo que tal vez no importar.

** —**Encantado de conocerle, Jacob. ¿Sabe si mi tía vendrá a almorzar a casa?.

** —**Lo dudo. Esta noche se extraviaron unas cuantas reses. Lleva toda la mañana recorriendo la pradera para encontrarlas.

Bella se llevó una decepción. Esperaba tener una larga charla con su tía para conocerla mejor.

** —**¿Es normal que el ganado desaparezca de ese modo? **—**preguntó a Jacob.

** —**Sí, aunque no suele ir lejos, a no ser que reciba ayuda.

** —**¿Ayuda?

** —**Cuatreros **—**respondió él.

** —**¿Cuatreros?

** —**Perdone. **—**Jacob rió**—**. No trato con demasiadas personas del Este que puedan desconocer algunas de las palabras que usamos aquí. Los cuatreros son ladrones de ganado, en especial cuando le cambian las marcas para intentar ocultarlo. Ha habido hombres que han montado ranchos con ganado robado, aunque en la actualidad la mayoría de los ladrones busca beneficios rápidos y conduce a los animales al sur para venderlos al otro lado de la frontera, en México.

** —**¿Roban ganado a mi tía a menudo? **—**preguntó Bella con el ceño fruncido.

** —**No, su rebaño no es lo bastante grande para ser objeto de esa clase de operación, como sí ocurre con la finca de los Cullen. Detecta que falta una vaca y sale a buscarla. Los ranchos grandes, como el que posee el padre de Edward, tienen demasiadas cabezas para que nadie se percate de si faltan cien aquí o allá, de modo que los cuatreros suelen concentrarse en ellos.

** —**Pero es ilegal, ¿no?

** —**Sí **—**sonrió Jacob**—**. Sólo que no se persigue con tanta dureza como el robo de caballos. Todo depende del ranchero. Alice ignora la pérdida si cree que el robo de la res ha servido para alimentar a alguna familia hambrienta. Pero si atrapa a verdaderos cuatreros que le reducen el rebaño, los conduce enseguida al sheriff. No es un delito capital, pero puede costar una larga temporada en la cárcel, de modo que los cuatreros suelen estar desesperados por conseguir comida o ser bandidos habituales.

** —**Bueno, gracias por la información, señor Black. Se lo agradezco.

** —**Llámeme Jacob, por favor. Aquí no nos andamos con formalidades.

** —**Muy bien, Jacob. Pero no me gustaría que mi tía se quedara sin almorzar. ¿Cree que…?

** —**Tenemos un cocinero en la pradera **—**la interrumpió**—**. Su tía irá a tomar algo antes de acabar el día. No se preocupe por eso, pero si quiere ir a reunirse con ella en la pradera, le puedo ensillar un caballo.

** —**No, es que… Sí que me gustaría, pero todavía no he aprendido a montar.

** —**Sam ya se ha ido en la carreta de los víveres; si no, podría haber ido con él. Si quiere, puedo llevarla a la grupa. Hoy el rebaño no está demasiado lejos.

** —**Me encantaría, gracias. **—**Bella esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

** —**Deme unos minutos para cambiarme de ropa **—**pidió Jacob, que se había sonrojado cuando Bella le sonrió**—**. Todavía voy mojado de haberme caído al río, porque se me ha ocurrido cruzarlo para comprobar si había huellas del ganado extraviado al otro lado. Si no me hubiera dado miedo pillar un resfriado, habría dejado que el sol acabara de secarme. **—**Alzó los ojos al cielo, totalmente despejado**—**. Y no tendrá que permanecer todo el día en la pradera. Podrá volver con Sam. Él no se queda demasiado rato después de servir el almuerzo.

** —**Me parece muy bien.

** —**Será mejor que se ponga un sombrero de ala ancha y algo de manga larga **—**asintió Jacob**—**. No quisiera ser el culpable de que la queme el sol.

** —**Lo de la manga larga no es ningún problema, pero o creo que mis sombreros tengan la clase de ala a la que se refiere. ¿Servirá una sombrilla?

** —**Puede que sí **—**rió Jacob**—**, pero también es probable que los muchachos se rían tanto que no puedan trabajar. Por aquí no vemos damas montadas a caballo con sombrilla. Alguna de las mujeres de la casa podrá dejarle un sombrero. La recogeré delante de la casa en cinco minutos.

Bella accedió y salió corriendo a buscar algo que la protegiera del sol. Irina tenía un sombrero que podía dejarle. Lo había visto antes en un colgador, en la puerta trasera de la cocina. Le venía demasiado grande, pero por hoy le serviría.

Le apetecía la salida, incluso, mientras se cambiaba deprisa de blusa, se puso un poco nerviosa al pensar que podría encontrarse con Edward en la pradera. Sería una buena distracción porque no tenía nada que hacer hasta que averiguara en qué ocuparse en el rancho. También quería hablar con su tía de eso.

**E**l rebaño estaba cerca, así que el trayecto no era demasiado largo: menos de kilómetro y medio. Mañana podría estar mucho más lejos. Jacob explicó a Bella que el ganado se desplazaba mucho, de un abrevadero a otro, hacia el río y luego en dirección contraria. Era una suerte que estuviera cerca porque Bella tuvo que ir a sentadillas a la grupa del caballo de Jacob, y la postura era precaria, incluso enervante.

Al aceptar la invitación de Jacob, no había tenido en cuenta los problemas que le causaría la falda larga. Él tampoco. Pero se resistió a excusarse por eso. Se habría sentido muy desilusionada si hubiera tenido que hacerlo, así que decidió arreglárselas.

Bella se sorprendió al ver el rebaño de Alice. Había oído más de una vez que era pequeño en comparación con otros, pero diseminado así para pastar, le pareció que contenía una cantidad enorme de cabezas de ganado.

En medio de él, había un animal extraño que le llamó la atención.

** —**¿Qué es eso? **—**preguntó.

Jacob no sabía a qué se refería, así que ella se lo señaló.

** —**Es Brad. **—**El capataz rió**—**. No se ven demasiados bisontes por aquí; ya no quedan demasiadas manadas. Pero esa hembra llegó un invierno, seguramente extraviada, y decidió quedarse. El ganado lo tolera porque no causa problemas. Lleva aquí tanto tiempo que puede que esté convencida de que es uno de ellos.

Bella siguió observándolo. Aquella bisonte era casi el doble de grande que las demás reses. Y fea. No había mejor palabra para describirla. Bueno, era fea en un sentido majestuoso. No había visto nunca nada parecido y…

Ocurrió demasiado rápido. Estaba montada la mar de bien y, de repente, la arrastraban por el suelo. No debería haber quitado la mano de la espalda de Jacob para señalar al bisonte. Debería haber prestado atención y ver que iban a cruzar una pequeña zanja.

No era muy ancha, pero debió de parecérselo al caballo, que decidió saltar y desmontar a Bella al hacerlo. Al menos había podido agarrar el brazo de Jacob al caer, aunque eso no le impidió aterrizar en el suelo. Sin embargo, Jacob fue rápido y le agarró el antebrazo sin soltarla, así que aunque ya no estuviera sobre el caballo, no cayó por completo al suelo. Recorrió un trecho arrastrada mientras él intentaba detener al caballo, que empezó a describir círculos debido a su peso, sumado al de Jacob, el cual se inclinaba hacia ella para sujetarla mientras la acercaba a un costado del animal.

Bella estaba de espaldas con las piernas estiradas, de modo que cuando el caballo por fin se detuvo, lo más fácil era dejarla llegar al suelo. Fácil para él, pero estar sentada junto a las patas de un caballo no daba a Bella la impresión de estar fuera de peligro. Pero no se puso de pie. Estaba demasiado aturdida. Tenía el brazo como si se lo hubieran sacado del hombro. El sombrero enorme que llevaba le había resbalado hacia delante y descolocado las gafas, que tenía torcidas a mitad de la nariz. Y tosía del polvo que había levantado al arrastrar las botas por el suelo.

** —**Vaya, ha ido de poco **—**exclamó Jacob mientras desmontaba, como si la hubiese sacado del apuro.

Había evitado que se diera un buen trompazo, pero aún así se había caído y se había asustado muchísimo, de modo que todavía no se sentía demasiado agradecida.

** —**Tal vez debería sacrificar a ese caballo **—**logró gruñir a duras penas**—**. Hoy nos ha desmontado a los dos. Lo más seguro es que ahora se crea que eso tiene gracia.

Unas carcajadas le llegaron del otro lado; por desgracia, las reconoció y notó cómo el color le subía a las mejillas.

** —**Iba a preguntarle si estaba bien **—**exclamó Edward, al tiempo que alargaba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse**—**, pero si puede decir algo así, supongo que lo está.

Bella no le agarró la mano, no enseguida. Había salido de la nada. Bueno, había oído vagamente que otro caballo se les acercaba a toda velocidad. Pero eso significaba que la había visto caer, así que su vergüenza era total. Ya creía que era de lo más torpe. No tenía que reafirmar esa impresión.

Dedicó un momento a ponerse bien las gafas y el sombrero antes de aceptar su mano. Y él la levantó de un tirón. Por suerte le había alargado la mano izquierda, porque todavía tenía el brazo derecho resentido y habría gritado si Edward hubiera tirado de él así de fuerte. El caso es que se le volvió a descolocar el sombrero, esta vez hacia tras. Se le enredó en el moño y se lo deshizo, no del todo, pero lo suficiente para que ya no le sujetara con fuerza los cabellos.

Estaba a punto de chillar en ese momento pero, finalmente, al mirar a Edward y ver la gracia que le hacía, logró contenerse.

** —**He admirado su bisonte demasiado rato **—**se excusó, un poco tensa.

** —**No es mío **—**contestó Edward, que se había echado hacia atrás el sombrero**—**. Es de Alice. Su tía permitió a Brad quedarse. Si yo hubiera estado aquí entonces, la habría llevado a casa para cenar.

Jacob empezó a reír por el doble sentido de Edward. Si no lo hubiera hecho, a Bella se le habría escapado.

** —**Es demasiado fea para comérsela **—**señaló.

Eso hizo que ambos hombres rieran de nuevo.

** —**No hace falta que sea bonita **—**explicó Jacob**—**. Pero los ganaderos prefieren el ganado. La carne de bisonte es demasiado dura. Y Edward sólo bromeaba. Protege a Brad tanto como Alice. Cree que si ese animal ha sobrevivido hasta ahora, se merece vivir el resto de sus días en paz.

A Bella le pareció que ese sentimiento era admirable, pero no iba a decirlo. Seguía enfadada con Edward por haberse reído de ella.

** —**¿Qué hace aquí? **—**preguntó por fin Edward a Jacob.

** —**Ha venido a ver a Alice. ¿Ha vuelto ya?

** —**No, pero ya sabes cómo es. No se dará por vencida hasta encontrar esas vacas. ¿No la estabas ayudando?

** —**Tuve que cambiarme de ropa después de que una rama que flotaba en el río asustara a mi caballo y éste me tirara **—**aclaró Jacob, colorado por la mirada que le dirigía Edward**—**. Iré a dar otra vuelta.

Bella se encontró de repente a solas con Edward. Había peones cerca, unos trabajaban con el ganado y otros estaban sentados alrededor de una hoguera, pero ninguno estaba lo bastante próximo para evitar que se sintiera a solas con él.

Estaba nerviosa, y ahora ya no sólo por la caída.

** —**¿Qué hacen? **—**preguntó para intentar que Edward le quitara los ojos de encima.

** —**Están marcando algunas de las terneras nuevas **—**contestó tras mirar en la dirección que ella había indicado con la cabeza.

** —**¿Puedo ir a verlo?

** —**Si soporta la peste.

Bella arrugó la nariz. No había relacionado de inmediato el hecho de marcas las reses con chamuscar el pelo y la piel de los animales.

** —**No importa. Debería volver al rancho ya que mi tía no está aquí. ¿Llegará pronto el cocinero con la carreta? Jacob mencionó que podía volver en ella.

** —**Sam ya se ha ido. Llegó pronto, nos preparó una olla de chile con carne y se marchó para comprar queso fresco a unos de los granjeros de la zona.

** —**Supongo que podría volver andando. **—**Bella dirigió la mirada en dirección al rancho con el ceño fruncido**—**. La casa no está demasiado lejos.

** —**¿Prefiere caminar más de un kilómetro a pedir que la lleve? **—**Edward sorprendido, arqueó una ceja.

La respuesta era que sí, pero no iba a crear una situación violenta diciéndolo. Por lo menos tenía una excusa para evitar un contacto tan estrecho con él, que sería superior a sus fuerzas. Estar así de cerca ya era bastante malo porque le recordaba el beso que dos noches atrás…

** —**Prefiero esperar un poco antes de subirme a otro caballo **—**admitió.

Edward sonrió, apaciguado.

** —**Montar a horcajadas detrás del jinete que lleva las riendas es una cosa, pero hacerlo a sentadillas es estar buscando caerse, como ha visto **—**explicó**—**. La mejor forma de aprender que un caballo no es tan peligroso como debe de pensar ahora es volver a montar uno de inmediato. La sentaré delante. Será imposible que caiga de entre mis brazos.

No esperó a que se negara de nuevo. Montó, acercó el caballo a ella y alargó la mano. Bella la observó, mientras se mordía un poco el labio. Sabía que tenía agallas para volver a montar. El problema no era ése. Lo que la asustaba eran sus propios deseos. Pero se imaginó caminando por la pradera, a través de cactus y matorrales, seguida de Edward que, a caballo, se reía de su supuesta cobardía, de modo que le agarró la mano para subirse a lomos del animal.

Edward la situó entre el arzón de la silla y él. Iban muy juntos. Lo sentía demasiado cerca: la pierna, sobre la que reposar las suyas, el pecho y los brazos que la rodeaban.

** —**Relájese **—**soltó, divertido por su rigidez**—**. No muerdo. Y no será mucho rato.

Salieron a galope. En realidad, era un movimiento fluido que no le hacía dar demasiados tumbos. Pero sólo podía pensar en él. Tenía el corazón acelerado, y no era por la cabalgada. Sabía muy bien que no volvería a caerse.

Edward la rodeaba con los brazos por ambos lados, uno tras la espalda y el otro por delante. La sujetaba con fuerza, seguramente para darle sensación de seguridad. En cierto momento, agitó las riendas y le rozó los senos con el brazo. Casi gritó y espero que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, o de lo que le estaba haciendo a sus deseos recién descubiertos.

** —**¿Le gusta estar aquí, ahora que ya está instalada? **—**le preguntó Edward.

** —**Me encanta **—**admitió, agradecida por la distracción**—**. Claro que hay pocas cosas de esta parte del país que no me gusten.

** —**¿De verdad?

Detectó asombro en su tono, lo que no era extraño. Había oído muchas quejas de Rosalie, y lo más probable era que pensara que ella opinaba lo mismo pero que no lo manifestaba tanto.

** —**Sí, de verdad **—**contestó Bella**—**. La geste es muy amable. Bueno, al margen del componente ilegal. Y el paisaje es espléndido. Los espacios abiertos son muy distintos de los del Este, y las puestas de sol son tan hermosas que me dejan sin habla.

** —**De acuerdo, la creo **—**soltó con una carcajada**—**. ¿Debo deducir que se lleva bien con Alice?

** —**¿Cómo iba a ser si no? Es tan maravillosa como me dijo. Me ha hecho sentir en casa, como si siempre hubiese vivido con ella.

Edward había conseguido distraerla tanto que llegaron al rancho sin que se diera cuenta. Pero, en lugar de desmontar, el brazo de Edward le rodeó con fuerza la cintura para bajarla del caballo. A pesar de que se agachó al hacerlo, terminó rozándole el tórax y el pecho con el brazo antes de que tuviera de nuevo lo pies en el suelo. Bella inspiró a fondo y el pulso se le aceleró de nuevo, al tiempo que sus pensamientos se dispersaban y notaba un cosquilleo en el vientre…

De repente se encontró en el suelo, junto al porche, y oyó que Edward le decía:

** —**Está ridícula con ese sombrero.

Era lo que necesitaba oír par que sus ideas y sus sentidos volvieran a la normalidad.

** —**Gracias por comentármelo **—**exclamó, indignada**—**. Habría usado una sombrilla, pero Jacob también dijo que estaría ridícula con ella. De hecho, no utilizó esas palabras. Él lo dijo de una forma más amable.

** —**Era broma **—**comentó Edward.

** —**Sí, seguro **—**contestó, y lanzó el sombrero al suelo lo más lejos que pudo.

Intentó ignorar las carcajadas de Edward mientras entraba muy tiesa en la casa. Peor aún, casi chocó con Emmett y Rosalie, que salían del comedor.

Corrió escaleras arriba para no encontrárselos, pero no sin oír antes un aspaviento de Rosalie.

** —**¿Tienes que marcharte tan pronto? **—**preguntó Rosalie a Emmett.

** —**Ya me he quedado más de lo que debería, corazón. Pero no podía irme sin volver a verte.

Bella se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras para observar cómo se dirigían del brazo hacia la puerta principal. Parecían tomarse demasiadas confianzas para conocerse desde hacía tan poco, pero Rosalie prescindía a veces de las formalidades cuando favorecía a alguien. Y Emmett era un candidato ideal para los favores de su hermana. Era atractivo y cortés, y era propietario. El hecho de que tuviera familia en el Este haría, asimismo, que Rosalie lo considerara adecuado para casarse con él y llevárselo a casa si le fallaba el primer plan y no lograba exasperar lo suficiente a su tía para que la enviara a Forks con la herencia en las manos.

Tras ver su comportamiento la noche anterior, Bella no tenía ninguna duda de que Emmett estaba interesado por su hermana. Y hoy se había quedado para tener la oportunidad de ver a Rosalie otra vez. Ahora tendría que cabalgar rápido para llegar al pueblo antes del anochecer, y tendría que dejar el carruaje en el rancho. Se olvidaba así de su excusa para ir hasta allí. Pero lo principal era que estaba claro que a Rosalie le gustaba. Si se planteara casarse con él…

**Bella** estaba sentada en una de las mecedoras del porche y observaba asombrada uno de los ocasos más extraordinarios que había visto. Durante el viaje había presenciado unos cuantos bonitos, pero ninguno podía compararse con la espectacular puesta de sol de ese día. Lo que había empezado de color rosa y pasado a naranja se había convertido en rojo vivo y cubría por completo el horizonte. Incluso el tamaño del sol, antes de desaparecer del todo, había sido el más grande que había visto nunca.

Sabía que su tía estaba en casa y que debería entrar para reunirse con ella, pero se resistía a perderse ni siquiera un momento de aquel ocaso. Así que se alegró cuando la puerta se abrió y, al volverse, vio que su tía se reunía con ella.

** —**Estas aquí **—**dijo Alice, y se sentó en la mecedora que había a su lado.

** —**¿Te puedo llamar tía Alice? **—**preguntó Bella, vacilante**—**. Sé que tus amigos te llaman Alice, pero me resulta extraño.

** —**Puedes llamarme como quieras, cielo. Aquí no somos nada ceremoniosos.

** —**Ya me he dado cuenta. De hecho, me gusta. No me retrasaré para la cena, ¿verdad?

** —**No, en absoluto. En todo caso, hoy cenaremos tarde **—**suspiró Alice.

Cuando había abierto la puerta, tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión muy cansada. Se había sacudido ambas cosas de encima por un momento al ver a Bella allí y la había saludado con una sonrisa, pero volvía a parecer agotada.

** —**¿Pasa algo? **—**preguntó Bella casi con miedo; porque conocía los planes de su hermana.

** —**No **—**empezó a negar Alice pero, acto seguido, suspiró de nuevo**—**. Bueno, sí. Irina acaba de echarme un rapapolvo. Me temo que tu hermana no le cae bien. Y mi sirvienta se niega a limpiarle la habitación, se niega a acercarse a ella, de hecho. He tardado treinta minutos en calmarla, y casi otros tantos en convencer a Irina de que subiera una bandeja a Rosalie, como tu hermana ha pedido, porque al parecer no quiere comer con nosotros esta noche. Por eso cenaremos tarde.

Bella se recostó en la silla y suspiró a su vez.

** —**No suelo dar explicaciones, pero eres de la familia, además de nuestra tutora, así que tienes derecho a saber algunas cosas sobre nosotras. En primer lugar, Rosalie y yo no nos llevamos bien. Nunca lo hemos hecho y nunca lo haremos. Supongo que lo deducirías al oír ayer nuestra pelea. Me ha amargado la vida desde que tengo uso de razón.

** —**Porque era la preferida de Charles.

** —**Sí, y casi siempre me lo ha restregado por las narices a lo largo de mi vida. ¿Cómo lo...? **—**Bella empezó la pregunta, pero se detuvo**—**. Da lo mismo. Estabas allí cuando éramos pequeñas y seguramente lo viste por ti misma.

** —**Ésa fue la razón principal de que me largara lo antes posible, cielo. No quería veros crecer con el mismo resentimiento que hubo entre mi hermana y yo.

** —**¿Tienes una hermana? **—**Bella se mostró sorprendida.

** —**La tenía **—**la corrigió Alice**—**. Murió cuando teníamos catorce años. Éramos gemelas, y ella era la preferida de Charles, que sólo tenía dos años más que nosotras. Los tres deberíamos haber estado muy unidos. Pero ninguno de ellos parecía poder compartir sus sentimientos con más de una persona a la vez. Pronto establecieron una relación muy estrecha. Eran inseparables, lo hacían todo juntos y siempre me excluían. Y como en tu caso, me lo restregaban por las narices. No eran muy amables.

** —**Lo siento.

** —**No, soy yo quien lo siente, porque tenía miedo de que vivieras lo mismo con Charles, sólo que en una relación de padre a hija, y parece que fue así. No fue culpa tuya, por supuesto. Espero que no creyeras nunca que lo era.

** —**No. Bueno, puede que durante un año o dos, cuando era pequeña **—**admitió Bella**—**. Mi madre me ayudó a superarlo. Siempre podía contar con ella, hasta que murió. Recuerdo que una vez me habló sobre grandes y pequeños corazones, y me contó que no todo el mundo tenía la suerte de tener uno grande donde cupiera mucha gente. Me aseguró que el mío lo era y que, por ello, yo era la afortunada.

** —**Me gustaba tu madre. **—**Alice sonrió**—**. Era una buena mujer. Y también la compadecía por estar casada con un hombre que no la amaba.

** —**Entonces ¿por qué se casó con ella?

** —**Nunca se lo pregunté **—**contestó Alice, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros**—**. Puede que por la misma razón por la que la mayoría de los hombres de buena posición se casa: para tener hijos y asegurarse de que tienen a quien dejar su riqueza. La decepcionó un poco que no resultara ser un marido ideal, pero se llevaba bastante bien con él, por lo que yo veía. No creo que la educaran para esperar un gran amor. Muchas mujeres creen que es más importante tener garantizado el porvenir, y por lo menos él era bueno en ese sentido.

** —**¿Te educaron a ti para esperar un gran amor?

** —**A mí me educaron para esperar cualquier cosa, cielo. **—**Alice rió**—**. Mi padre estaba dedicado por completo a los negocios. Era raro el día en que pasaba algo de tiempo con su familia. Dejó el cuidado de sus hijos totalmente en manos de su esposa y, si tengo que serte franca, no eran buenas manos. Si alguien tuvo la culpa de cómo era Charles, fue nuestra madre. Le enseñó que no necesitaba a nadie para tener éxito, y puede que sólo a otra persona para compartir sus triunfos. Creo que esperaba que esa "otra persona" fuera ella. Lo adoraba. Sin embargo, en eso la decepcionó.

** —**Pero ¿no es eso lo que enseñan a la mayoría de chicos? ¿Que pueden tener éxito en cualquier cosa si ponen el empeño suficiente?

** —**Por supuesto **—**coincidió Alice**—**. Y de haber sido eso lo único que ella le hubiese inculcado, podría haber acabado siendo muy distinto. Pero también lo mimó, lo malcrió, le hizo creer que no podía hacer nada mal.

** —**Lo mismo que él hizo con mi hermana **—**comentó Bella.

** —**Y con la mía **—**asintió Alice.

** —**Todavía me asombra no haber oído hablar nunca de ella. Ni una mención en todos estos años.

** —**En realidad, a mí no me sorprende nada. Cuando murió, Charles se la borró del pensamiento. Creí que él y yo podríamos tener una relación más estrecha entonces. Pero no, una vez te excluía de su cariño, era para siempre.

** —**Creo que Rosalie hizo algo parecido cuando nuestro padre murió. Creí que estaba conmocionada, pero más bien era como si hubiese eliminado todos sus recuerdos de él, de modo que no le importaba que ya no estuviera con nosotras.

** —**No dejes que eso te entristezca.

** —**¿Parezco triste? **—**Bella parpadeó.

** —**Por un momento. Pero no lo estés. La persona a quien más quería Charles era él mismo. No se llora la muerte de alguien así. Podía parecer que amaba a mi hermana, y a la tuya, pero tras muchos años de reflexión, he llegado a dudar que las amara de verdad. Más bien eran como mascotas para él, cosas que necesitaba alimentar para que le entretuvieran. Podría estar totalmente equivocada, por supuesto **—**concluyó, y se encogió otra vez de hombros.

** —**¿Observaste alguna vez un parecido? **—**preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

** —**¿En qué?

** —**En los dos pares de gemelas. Tu hermana y tú. La mía y yo. Puede que no quisiera repartir su cariño entre dos personas que parecían idénticas.

** —**Detesto decirte esto, cielo, pero tú no te pareces demasiado a tu hermana.

Bella se quedó mirando a su tía, que hizo una mueca por haberse mostrado tan sincera de modo tan poco halagüeño, y se echó a reír. Alice suspiró aliviada.

** —**Me alegro de que lo encuentres divertido. Lo siento. Creo que he metido la pata.

** —**No pasa nada, de verdad. **—**Bella sonrió**—**. Iba a decírtelo de todos modos antes de que el tema de mi padre nos distrajera. No las necesito, ¿sabes? **—**comentó, a la vez que se deslizaba las gafas hacia lo alto de la nariz por costumbre.

** —**¿No? **—**Alice frunció el ceño**—**. Entonces ¿por que las llevas?

** —**Para que mi vida sea algo más llevadera. Rosalie es muy celosa y no soporta la competencia de ningún tipo, en especial en lo que a los hombres se refiere. Así que me resulta necesario ocultar el hecho de que nos parecemos.

** —**¡Eso es una tontería! Podrías quitarle algún admirador, pero no puede esperar que todos los hombres que se cruzan en vuestro camino se dejen dominar por ella. Eso es imposible.

Bella rió de nuevo, asombrada de poder encontrar divertido nada relativo a aquel tema. Sin embargo, el punto de vista de su tía era reconfortante. Y era agradable poder hablar de su problema con alguien que no fuera Ángela.

** —**Bueno, ésa es la cuestión. Rosalie sí lo espera.

** —**¡Maldita sea! **—**interrumpió Edward, que doblaba la esquina y las vio en el porche**—**. No me digas que me he perdido la cena.

** —**No, en absoluto. **—**Alice se levantó**—**. Dios mío, no me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde. Estaba charlando tan a gusto con mi sobrina que se me pasó el tiempo volando. Vamos adentro, muchachos. Irina no está de humor para que dejemos que se le enfríe la comida.

Bella no siguió a su tía de inmediato. Necesitaba un momento para recobrar la compostura, ya que todos los sentidos se le habían disparado de emoción, y de alarma, en cuanto sonó la voz de Edward. ¿Habría oído lo que comentaban antes de doblar la esquina?

Seguro que no. Estaban hablando en voz baja. Y, aunque estaba de pie junto a la puerta esperando a que ella entrara antes que él, su expresión era normal. Pero cambió...

** —**¿Dónde está el sombrero? **—**soltó con una sonrisa burlona.

La cena fue muy agradable esa noche, a pesar de que la comida estaba prácticamente fría. Alice parecía algo incómoda por eso, ya que su cocinera era famosa por servir sus creaciones a la temperatura perfecta, sin importar lo mucho que los comensales tardaran en sentarse a la mesa. Que no fuera así esa noche era la forma que tenía Irina de informar a la familia de que no estaba contenta.

La causante de su disgusto no estaba allí para apreciarlo, claro. Pero Bella imaginaba que era muy probable que la comida que había tomado Rosalie en su habitación estuviera mucho más fría. Su hermana había hecho una estupidez al insultar a la única cocinera de la casa. Claro que las opciones de su hermana habían sido limitadas, ya que Alice sólo tenía dos sirvientas.

Como Irina era tan buena cocinera, la comida, aunque fría, seguía siendo sabrosa. Y la conversación entre los tres fluyó tranquila. Alice era habladora y explicó un poco lo que hacía durante el día. Sin duda no era la clase de trabajo que se esperaría de una mujer, decidir qué vacas había que dedicar a criar y cuáles había que llevar al mercado, alimentar a las terneras sin madre y recuperar los animales extraviados.

** —**Me gustaría ayudar **—**se ofreció Bella**—**. Es decir, si crees que puedo ser útil. No me importa trabajar duro.

** —**No hay gran cosa adecuada para una dama. **—**Alice parecía un poco escéptica**—**. ¿No tienes ningún pasatiempo? ¿Leer, bordar, o algo así?

** —**Antes pintaba **—** contestó Bella con cierta timidez, porque no confiaba demasiado en su talento tras el escarnio de su familia**—**. Había pensado averiguar si en Trenton podría comprar los materiales que necesito para empezar. **—**Alice sonreía, así que añadió, un poco a la defensiva**—**: ¿No es buena idea?

** —**Al contrario. Veo que tenemos más cosas en común de lo que creía. Yo también había pintado. De hecho, los materiales tienen que estar aún por aquí, en alguna parte. Ya no tengo tiempo para eso, pero puedes buscarlos y usarlos.

** —**Me encantaría. Gracias. También me gustaría aprender a montar. Así podría ir contigo de vez en cuando, cuando sales a comprobar el ganado.

** —**¿No has montado nunca?

** —**Hasta hoy, y hoy no me fue demasiado bien, como debes de saber. Papá tenía dos coches y un carruaje para el verano, pero no caballos para montar, así que Rosalie y yo nunca tuvimos ocasión de aprender.

** —**Bueno, tendremos que encargarnos de eso **—**comentó Alice, y miró a Edward**—**. ¿Te importaría enseñarle?

Edward dejó el tenedor, pero no contestó enseguida. Luego, dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa a Bella.

** —**Claro, me encantará **—**aseguró**—**. Siempre que no me culpe si se cae unas cuantas veces mientras le coge el tranquillo.

Bella fijó los ojos en él. Alice rió y dijo:

** —**Bromea. Se requiere mucho esfuerzo para caerse de un caballo cuando lo controlas, y no es necesario poner tanto esfuerzo en eso.

Cuando Edward también rió, Bella comprendió que Alice estaba bromeando con ella. Sonrió a su vez para demostrar que no le importaba. Pero no estaba nada acostumbrada a que bromearan con ella. Aunque era algo a lo que le gustaría acostumbrarse.

Seguía violenta, pero no por la broma, sino por la pausa de Edward antes de contestar. No quería enseñarle a montar. Eso era evidente, y no lo culpaba. Había logrado que él deseara evitarla.

Pero, al parecer, le costaba negarle algo a Alice. Bella podía entenderlo. Seguramente a ella le pasaría lo mismo. Alice era muy agradable; la clase de persona a la que nadie deseaba desilusionar.

Bella tampoco quería que Edward le enseñara a montar, pero por otra razón. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil estar con él y aparentar indiferencia.

Pero no iba a insultarlo delante de Alice rechazando su oferta. Podría hacerlo cuando estuvieran solos, y seguro que le quitaría un buen peso de encima.

Estaban a media cena cuando Edward echó un vistazo a su alrededor y, algo sorprendido, preguntó:

** —**¿Y Rosalie?

Bella casi rió. Tuvo la sensación de que acababa de notar que Rosalie no estaba. Si era así, era un firme indicio de que todavía no estaba muy enamorado de ella.

** —**Se ha pasado casi todo el día descansando en su habitación y ha querido comer en ella también **—** se limitó a contestar Alice**—**. La pobre debía de estar realmente agotada del viaje para necesitar tanto descanso.

Bella casi se atragantó. ¿La pobre? Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría Alice en darse cuanta de que Rosalie no tenía nada de pobre. Deseaba haber podido terminar de hablarle de su hermana. Alice se merecía alguna clase de advertencia antes de que la campaña de Rosalie para lograr que la enviaran a casa con permiso para hacer lo que quisiera se volviera desagradable.

Bella espera que Edward se marchara al acabar de cenar para poder pasar un poco más de tiempo a solas con su tía antes de que ésta se acostar. Aún era temprano. Podrían terminar su conversación. Sin embargo, resultó que ella los acompañó de vuelta al porche y, en cuanto estuvieron sentados, bostezó y anunció que se iba a dormir pronto.

Bella debería haber hecho lo mismo, pero eso habría sido otro insulto para Edward. También habría olido a cobardía, y prefería no añadir eso a las demás malas impresiones que le había dado.

Aún así, se sintió muy incómoda cuando la puerta se cerró y los pasos de Alice se alejaron. Esperaba que Edward no tuviera ganas de charlar. Claro que no. No se caían bien. ¿Por qué tendrían que hablar? En realidad, ¿por qué deberían estar juntos si no se caían bien? ¿Por qué no se iba Edward?

En el porche no había demasiada luz. No había ninguna lámpara encendida, ya que todavía no se habían apagado las del salón y algo de su luz salía por las dos ventanas que daban al porche.

Procuró no dirigir la mira a Edward. Era difícil. La vez que lo hizo, vio que éste tenía los ojos puestos en ella, en particular en sus labios. Quizás estaba absorto y no se daba cuanta de que la miraba fijamente. Pero, aun así, que la observara de ese modo le puso la carne de gallina.

** —**¿De qué es abreviatura Edward? **—**preguntó Bella por puro nerviosismo.

** —**¿Abreviatura?

** —**Es un apodo, ¿no?

** —**No, corazón, no se puede alargar más.

Captó el humor de su tono, lo que la irritó. Había sido un error natural. Ese nombre no solía ir solo. Y debería llamarle la atención sobre ese "corazón", pero ella misma había oído lo habitual que era para el uso de esa palabra en la zona, lo mismo que los ancianos que la llamaban "nena" o el ferroviario que la llamó "bonita". No significaba nada. No era una expresión de cariño.

** —**Gracias por aclarármelo **—**dijo con cierta frialdad.

** —**Ha sido un placer **—**contesto Edward

** —**Tuvo la sensación de que él se habría tocado la punta del sombrero si lo hubiera llevado puesto en lugar de sujetarlo en la mano. Le hubiera gustado volcarle la mecedora. Podía llegar a ser tan irritante… No, puede que ni siquiera fuera él, sino su reacción ante él, su nerviosismo, el hecho de desearlo cuando sabía que no podía tenerlo.

** —**Por cierto **—** comentó Bella**—**, no es necesario que me enseñe a montar. Ya me las apañaré yo…

** —**Dije que lo haría **—**la interrumpió él.

Lo estaba sacando del atolladero. ¿No se daba cuenta?

** —**Sí, pero mi tía no debería haberle puesto en ese compromiso.

** —**No tiene importancia **—**contestó Edward, aunque su tono delataba impaciencia.

** —**Ya ha hecho bastante **—**señaló Bella, más cortante ante su obstinación**—**. Y estoy segura de que tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo conmigo.

** —**He dicho que le enseñaré **—**exclamó con un tono mucho más alto de voz.

** —**No tiene que hacerlo **—**replicó Bella entre diente.

** —**¡Le enseñaré, caray!

** —**¡Muy bien, hágalo!

Enojada, se levantó para irse, y no iba a darle las buenas noches ni nada parecido. Era terco, exasperante y siempre tenía que llevar la contraria. Pero él se puso de pie a la vez, seguramente con la misma intención.

De modo que chocaron delante de la puerta. Edward la agarró por los hombros para evitar que se cayera, y empezó a extender los brazos para alejarla. Sin embargo, volvía a tener los ojos puestos en sus labios, permaneció así un largo instante y, de repente, tiró de ella hacia él.

La estaba besando. A ella. Esta vez no había ningún error. Llevaba las gafas en su sitio, los cabellos recogidos como siempre y uno de sus vestidos sosos y poco favorecedores.

Fue tan inesperado que se quedó inmóvil, asombrada, y dejó que los labios de Edward se movieran con excitación sobre los suyos. Pero no por mucho tiempo. El beso contenía demasiada pasión para no devolverlo, en especial cuando la rabia ya había despertado sus emociones. Era intercambiar una pasión por otra y el intercambio fue fluido...

La apartó de él, de modo bastante repentino.

** —**Eras tú la noche que Marcus nos encontró **—**dijo en tono acusador**—**. Fingiste ser tu hermana.

Bella se puso tensa. ¿Sabía que eran gemelas? ¡Pero si su disfraz era muy bueno!

** —**¿Quién te dijo que éramos gemelas?

** —**No hacía falta que me lo dijera nadie, corazón. Eres tú quien lleva gafas, no yo.

¿Así que la había besado por eso? ¿Sólo para comparar ambos besos porque no estaba seguro de que fuera ella la otra noche y ahora creía que lo estaba? No era muy halagador, pero ella era la hermana que nunca recibía halagos. Debería haberse imaginado que no la besaría sólo porque deseara hacerlo.

** —**Yo nunca finjo adrede ser mi hermana **—**aseguró, más decepcionada de lo que quería admitir**—**. Esas bromas le gustan a Rosalie, a mí no.

Edward pareció de repente muy avergonzado, a pesar de que resultaba difícil deducirlo de su cutis oscuro. Al parecer también estaba cohibido.

** —**Yo... Bueno... **—**empezó a decir antes de cerrar la boca para no meter la pata.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba confundido porque no había admitido nada, sino que se había limitado a exponer un hecho. Menos mal. No quería que sospechara lo que sentía por él cuando él todavía tenía los ojos puestos en Rosalie.

** —**No hace falta explicaciones **—**dijo Bella**—**. Entiendo que fue un error. **—**Abrió la puerta para irse antes de que le fallara la voz, y añadió con brusquedad**—**: Sólo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Oyó un golpe sordo contra la puerta cerrada. Le consoló un poco pensar que él le había lanzado el sombrero. Esperaba que se le hubiera quedado chafado. Le estaría bien por pisotear así sus emociones.

Un portazo y unos gritos en el pasillo despertaron a Bella una hora antes del alba. Su hermana se había desmandado por algo.

En casa, Bella se habría dado la vuelta, se habría tapado las orejas con una almohada y habría procurado volver a conciliar el sueño. Pero estaba en una casa nueva. La gente que vivía en ella no estaba acostumbrada aún a las tácticas de Rosalie. Así que salió de la cama con un suspiro de indignación y trató de encontrar la bata a oscuras.

** —**¡Necesito otra habitación! **—**gritaba Rosalie en el pasillo**—**. La que me diste es intolerable. Ya es bastante malo que esta casa sea tan rústica como una cabaña de troncos, pero es que además es tan calurosa como un horno.

Al parecer, Alice había llegado para averiguar a qué obedecía todo aquel jaleo, porque su voz, aunque no alta, fue clara.

** —**No hay más habitaciones.

** —**¡Encuentra una! A no ser que quieras que duerma en el porche, donde puedan verme todos los vecinos.

** —**Al margen del hecho de que mi marido y yo solíamos hacer eso durante algún que otro período caluroso, no tenemos vecinos que estén lo bastante cerca para darse cuenta.

** —**Entonces ¿vas a obligarme a dormir en un porche? ¿Es así como piensas ejercer tu tutela? **—**preguntó Rosalie.

Tras haber encontrado por fin la bata a oscuras, Bella llegó al estrecho pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones a tiempo para observar el rubor intenso de Alice, que había llevado una lámpara con ella. Rosalie estaba allí de pie en ropa interior con las manos en las caderas, fingiendo estar furiosa.

** —**Estaría encantada de cederte mi habitación, pero no notarías demasiada diferencia **—**dijo Alice, que seguía intentando mantener la calma en su voz**—**. Todavía no te has adaptado a este clima más cálido. Recuerdo cómo fueron los primeros meses que pasé aquí. Llegamos en primavera y ese primer verano todavía construíamos el rancho. Fue horrible. Pero el verano siguiente el calor no fue tan terrible. Nos habíamos aclimatado.

** —**¿Por qué me cuentas eso? **—**preguntó Rosalie**—**. La verdad es que me importa un comino.

Bella suspiró exasperada. Ya debería ser inmune a la sensación de indignación por algo que había visto muchas veces antes, pero no lo era, por lo menos cuando afectaba a otras personas.

** —**¿Te has obligado a pasar la noche en vilo para poder despertar a toda la casa antes del alba? **—**preguntó cruzada de brazos a su hermana con sequedad**—**. Como ayer dormiste durante la mayor parte del día, supongo que no te habrá costado mucho, claro.

** —**¡No puedo dormir con este calor! **—**exclamó Rosalie.

** —**Claro que puedes. Yo lo he hecho sin problemas. No ha sido una noche demasiado calurosa **—**replicó Bella.

** —**¿Y cómo lo sabes si estabas dormida? **—**gritó Rosalie.

Tras haber logrado lo que pretendía, que era despertar a Alice y predisponerla a sus desagravios, Rosalie entró en su habitación con un portazo. Alice relajó los hombros, bien por alivio, bien por abatimiento; era difícil saber cuál de los dos era el motivo. Bella rodeó a su tía con un brazo y le pidió que la acompañara escaleras abajo.

** —**Pronto amanecerá **—**comentó**—**. No tiene sentido intentar volver a dormir. Preparemos un poco de café y acabemos la conversación que empezamos ayer por la noche.

** —**No sé prepararlo demasiado bien **—**admitió Alice, que de todos modos, asintió.

** —**Yo tampoco, pero una mañana me fijé cómo lo preparaba Edward. Entre las dos, nos saldrá algo que por lo menos pueda beberse.

No se podía, y ambas se rieron del resultado, lo que sirvió al menos para aliviar un poco la tensión de Alice. Bella sabía que Irina llegaría pronto, así que abordó de inmediato el tema en cuestión.

** —**Lo que viste arriba fue, en su mayoría, si no todo, un montaje **—**empezó a aclarar.

** —**Estaba empapada en sudor **—**contestó Alice**—**. Y recuerdo lo mal que me sentí por no estar acostumbrada al calor los primeros meses que pasé aquí.

** —**Estaba empapada en agua **—** la corrigió Bella**—**. En las sienes, la frente, el cuello y el pecho. Si la hubieras mirado de cerca, habrías visto que no había rastro de humedad en ninguno de los sitios donde normalmente se concentra el sudor. Aunque en realidad no importa. Era una representación en tu honor.

** —**¿Por qué?

** —**Para que la mandes a casa con tu consentimiento y ella pueda casarse con quien quiera.

** —**No puedo hacer eso. **—**Alice fruncía el ceño**—**. Aunque no la pedía, tengo la responsabilidad de asegurarme de que ningún cazador de fortunas ni ningún otro hombre de intenciones dudosas se aproveche de vosotras.

** —**Ya lo sé, pero eso no le importa a Rosalie, ¿sabes? Es muy egocéntrica.

** —**¿Cómo lo era mi hermano?

** —**Sí. Pero a diferencia de tu hermano, puede ponerse muy desagradable si no logra lo que quiere. No quería venir aquí. Quiere regresar a casa. Y le molesta mucho tener que recibir permiso para casarse, cuando siempre esperó que nuestro padre le permitiera hacerlo con quien ella quisiera.

** —**¿Lo habría hecho?

** —**Es probable **—**asintió Bella**—**. Bueno, le habría sido fácil, ya que todos los pretendientes que tenía en casa eran bastante aceptables para él. También le pone furiosa no poder disponer de su herencia hasta casarse. Lo habría hecho de inmediato sólo por eso si no hubiera necesitado tu consentimiento. No soporta que se le niegue nada.

** —**¿Así que el problema es que, según estipulaba el testamento de tu padre, se necesita mi consentimiento? Es una lástima que ninguno de sus pretendientes decidiera seguirla hasta aquí para poder conocerlo. Me da la impresión de que lo que mi hermano hubiera considerado aceptable no es por fuerza lo que a mí me lo parece.

** —**Es muy posible. La riqueza personal era el único criterio que él consideraba importante en un pretendiente. Igual que mi hermana, de hecho, por lo menos, ni siquiera mira a un hombre que no sea acomodado. Y algunos de sus pretendientes la habrían seguido hasta el fin del mundo si eso hubiera significado conquistarla. Se le da muy bien tener a los hombres pendientes de ella y evita que averigüen cómo es en realidad.

** —**¿Entonces va a venir alguno? **—**preguntó Alice**—**. Eso podría ser una solución.

** —**No. Hirió en lo más vivo al que se ofreció a venir. Y nos marchamos tan pronto después del funeral que los demás ni siquiera supieron que se iba de la ciudad.

** —**Bueno, aquí hay buenos hombres entre los que podrá elegir, y algunos son incluso bastante ricos **—**contestó Alice**—**. Así de pronto se me ocurren cuatro que podrían muy bien contar con mi aprobación. A uno ya lo conoce.

** —**¿Edward?

** —**Sí, puede que sea considerado el mejor partido de los alrededores.

No iba a resultarle fácil hablar sobre Edward y Rosalie como pareja. Procuró ser imparcial al hacerlo, sin revelar sus sentimientos al respecto.

** —**No ha sido agradable con él, ya que tenía la impresión de que sólo era un empleado tuyo y eso hizo que no le prestara ninguna atención. Lo que no significa que él no esté loco por ella. La mayoría de los hombres que la conocen suelen estarlo. Y ahora que Rosalie sabe que es más que eso, podría incluso considerarlo un último recurso.

** —**Es probable que a Edward le ofendiera mucho ser catalogado de "último recurso".

** —**No se lo digas, por favor **—**pidió Bella, que notó que se sonrojaba**—**. Yo no comparto esa opinión. Es sólo que Rosalie no aceptará a ningún hombre de esta zona del país mientras esté decidida a obligarte a enviarla de vuelta a casa para poder hacer lo que le plazca. Pero si no lo haces, entonces sí, seguramente elegirá a un hombre de los alrededores para conseguirlo.

** —**¿Para conseguirlo? **—**repitió Alice.

** —**Si se casa con alguien de aquí, le fastidiará y le amargará la vida hasta que acceda a llevarla a Forks porque no se quedará aquí más tiempo del necesario.

** —**Detesto decirlo, cielo, pero sería muy extraño que un hombre dejara su hogar porque le convenga a su mujer. Yo rechacé media docena de proposiciones a la espera de un hombre que no quisiera quedarse en Forks; sabía que ninguno de los demás se plantearía nunca marcharse. No puede decirse que una esposa tenga opción en esa cuestión.

** —**Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes, pero Rosalie ve las cosas sólo desde su punto de vista, y eso no incluye que le digan que no puede tener lo que quiere **—**dijo Bella.

** —**Sí, pero se salía con la suya porque mi hermano se lo permitía. No es probable que un marido tolere esa clase de tonterías.

** —**Espero que tengas razón, tía Alice. De todas formas, compadezco al hombre de los alrededores que se case con ella. De hecho, compadezco a cualquier hombre que se case con ella, sea de donde sea. Es muy triste, pero no creo que pueda ser una buena esposa. No está hecha para hacer feliz a otra persona. Es demasiado egocéntrica.

** —**Es una lástima. Parece que le causaría un perjuicio a un hombre al permitirle casarse con ella.

Bella gimió para sí. No había querido dar semejante impresión. Deseaba tanto como la propia Rosalie que ésta se casara.

** —**No, si sabe qué esperar y la quiere de todos modos**— **sugirió.

** —**Supongo**— **aceptó Alice a regañadientes.

** —**No te he explicado todo esto para que pareciera que tu tarea era imposible **—**dijo Bella con un suspiro**—**, sino para advertirte de lo que te espera y evitar que te manipule para que hagas algo a tu pesar.

** —**Ya lo sé, cielo, y te lo agradezco. **—**Alice rió un poco**—**. Si no supiera que no puede ser, pensaría que darme la tutela de Rosalie fue la forma de Charles de vengarse de mí por haber salido de su esfera de influencia. No le caía bien, y le gustaba restregarme por las narices lo inútil que me consideraba.

** —**Estoy segura de que no se murió antes de que Rosalie estuviera casada sólo para fastidiarte.

** —**Ya lo sé. **—**Alice sonrió.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa al comprender que su tía había querido aliviar un poco la tensión. Aún tenía que hacerle otra advertencia.

** —**Si tienes presente que lo que has visto hasta ahora no es nada en comparación con lo malo que puede llegar a ser, te será más fácil manejar la situación.

** —**¿Y tú? ¿No te importa tener que esperar a casarte para cobrar tu herencia?

** —**No he pensado mucho en ello, en realidad. Pero, en cualquier caso, no es algo que esperara tan pronto. Supongo que no veo el matrimonio como una forma de independencia, como Rosalie.

** —**¿Tú no ansías volver a casa?

** —**No, no me importaría nada no volver a ver Forks. Además, me gusta Tejas. Puede que hubiera sido una buena colonizadora.

** —**Te entiendo. **—**Alice rió**—**. Tejas me gustó en cuanto desembarqué. Me alegra que esos percances que tuvisteis durante el viaje no influyeron negativamente en tu opinión.

** —**Yo no llamaría percances a un atraco al tren y a la diligencia pero, bien mirado… **—**Bella sonrió antes de añadir**—**. Puede que fueran más apasionantes que aterradores, por lo menos son algo que jamás habría tenido ocasión de ver en casa.

** —**Es una lástima que tu hermana no opine lo mismo **—**comentó Alice al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza**—**. Es increíble que seáis tan distintas.

** —**En realidad, no. Ella es fruto de la indulgencia de nuestro padre. Yo, de su indiferencia.

** —**Lo siento. No, en realidad, diría que tú eres la afortunada. Puede que no te lo pareciera cuando crecías, pero estoy segura de que ahora ya te habrás dado cuenta de ello.

¿Afortunada? Todavía no. Pero pronto, a no ser que tuviera que retirarse y ver cómo Rosalie se casaba con Edward, como último recurso. Pero asintió por su tía. Ya había dado mucho que pensar a Alice. La advertencia había sido necesaria. Comentar su patética situación, no.


	7. Chapter 7

Esa misma mañana Bella se dirigió a la cuadra. Tenía la intención de pedir al primer peón que se encontrara si le importaría enseñarle a montar. Cuando Edward fuera a verla para darle su lección impuesta, esperaba poder darle las gracias y decirle que ya le habían enseñado.

Le apetecía saber montar, incluso lo esperaba con cierta impaciencia. Estar tan aislada en el rancho tenía mucho que ver en eso. El carruaje de Emmett podía seguir ocupando espacio en la cuadra, ya que se había marchado demasiado tarde para llevárselo con él al pueblo, pero no estaba a su disposición, aunque hubiera sabido engancharle los caballos y conducirlo. Y desplazarse andando quedaba descartado también; de todos modos, no es que hubiera ningún sitio cerca al que valiera la pena ir.

Pero, a diferencia de su hermana, Bella ya tenía bastante claro que Tejas iba a ser su hogar para siempre, y por decisión propia. No había nada de Forks que echara de menos. Lo único que esa ciudad tenía para ella eran malos recuerdos, así que no deseaba en absoluto regresar, ni a ningún otro sitio del Este, en realidad. Prefería esta parte del país, a pesar del calor.

Los espacios abiertos, el paisaje agreste, el hecho de viajar días sin ver siquiera un poblado, la simpatía de la gente **—**si no se contaba el componente ilegal, por supuesto**—**… Todo ello podría ser aterrador, pero también excitante. Nunca sabías qué iba a pasar a continuación. La gente no sólo vivía, se adaptaba, se las arreglaba, se ayudaba entre sí. Sobrevivía.

Sí, se quedaría allí. Y tanto si terminaba viviendo en un pueblo o a un día de distancia de él como Alice, quería aprender las cosas que allí todo el mundo parecía dar por sabidas. Montar a caballo era lo primero de esa lista.

Para lograrlo hasta había tomado prestada una de las faldas de montar de su tía, o más bien eran pantalones. La prenda, de un cuero sin curtir, era tan ancha y holgada que parecía una falda cuando estaba de pie pero, una vez montada sobre una silla, se veía que eran unos pantalones muy anchos.

Se llevó una decepción al ver que la cuadra estaba vacía por completo, por lo menos de gente. Había cuatro caballos, dos de Emmett, y unos cuantos más en el establo junto a la cuadra. Decidió familiarizarse con los caballos ya que estaba ahí, y trató de conseguir que unos e dejara acariciar. Pero sacudía la cola sin hacerle caso. Intentó con otro, pero también la ignoró.

No se atrevía a acercarse más, porque los compartimentos eran muy estrechos y recordaba con claridad haber visto un caballo desbocarse en la calle cuando era pequeña. Había herido a coces y mordiscos a los cinco hombres que habían intentado controlarlo antes de que su propietario, furioso, lo sacrificara por fin de un disparo. Había oído cómo alguien comentaba lo imbécil que era aquel hombre, que el animal era tan rebelde porque él lo maltrataba. Ninguno de esos caballos parecía maltratado, pero aun así, le resultaba difícil obviar un recuerdo como aquél.

—Trae un dulce la próxima vez si quieres captar su atención.

Bella se volvió hacia la entrada de la cuadra. Mientras hablaba para intentar convencer al caballo, no había oído que alguien se acercaba. Y con la luz del sol que le llegaba desde atrás, el hombre era sólo una silueta oscura recortada contra la puerta de la cuadra, montado tranquilo a caballo, con el sombrero inclinado. Pero conocía esa voz; la conocía muy bien. El corazón ya empezaba a latirle más deprisa.

—Sólo me estaba presentando **—**explicó.

Rió y se adentró más, hasta que el brillo del exterior ya no impidió que le viera los rasgos.

—Eso está muy bien, salvo que, si no les das nada, les importa un comino, como ya habrás observado **—**dijo Edward.

—Sí. **—**Bella sonrió**—**. Han intentado hacerme creer que en realidad no estoy aquí.

**—**Un regalo o dos y recordarán el sonido de tu voz y levantarán la cabeza cuando la oigan, de modo que no es buena idea favorecerlos a todos, a no ser que estés dispuesta a llenarte los bolsillos de dulces. De momento, concéntrate en el que vas a montar.

**—**¿Cuál es? **—**preguntó Bella.

**—**Ninguno de éstos. Es una yegua que está en el establo, dócil, perfecta para una nueva amazona. ¿Estás preparada?

Era evidente que sí, dado el lugar donde la había encontrado. Y no iba a volver a discutir con él que no era necesario que le enseñara, así que contestó:

**—**Si no estás ocupado.

**—**Creo que Alice tiene aún una vieja silla por aquí **—**asintió, y desmontó**—**. Es más pequeña que la que usan los peones, de modo que te irá bien.

Entró en el cuarto de los arreos y salió cargado con lo necesario.

**—**Sígueme **—**fue todo lo que dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta lateral que daba directamente al establo.

Era una puerta dividida, cuya mitad superior ya estaba abierta. Bella se apartó cuando Edward lanzó una cuerda alrededor del cuello de uno de los caballos y lo condujo hacia el interior de un compartimento. Los otros dos caballos trataron de seguirlo. Dejó que uno lo hiciera, pero cerró la mitad inferior de la puerta para que no saliera la yegua. Bella dedujo que le daría la lección en el establo.

La yegua con la que tenía que familiarizarse no era demasiado bonita. Un animal manchado de gris, con la cola y la crin que podrían haber sido blancos en algún momento, si bien ahora tenían un tono gris amarillento. No era tan grande como los otros dos caballos, lo que era ideal para lo que se proponían: la distancia de la caída era menor.

Edward regresó pasados unos instantes y empezó a recoger el material que había dejado en el suelo.

**—**Presta atención **—**dijo sin mirarla**—**. Por si tuvieras que hacerlo tú misma. No es probable que eso suceda, ya que siempre hay por lo menos un peón que se ocupa de los caballos y de la cuadra.

**—**¿Y dónde está?

**—**Enfermo, o por lo menos lo estaba esta mañana cuando salimos. Por eso he vuelto.

Bueno, debería haberse imaginado que no había regresado por ella. En realidad, era probable que hubiese sentido verla en la cuadra al llegar, e incluso puede que creyera que lo estaba esperando. Qué vergüenza. Pero Edward no había mostrado indicios de que le causara ninguna molestia, y empezó a explicar a Bella todo lo que hacía.

Cuando hubo terminado, guardó silencio y la sorprendió al quitar todo lo que había colocado al caballo y volver a amontonarlo en el suelo.

**—**Ahora tú.

Una prueba. No se lo había esperado. Y tampoco había prestado total atención a lo que había, pero era culpa suya por querer que mirara desde tan poca distancia. A él no parecía importarle estar tan cerca de ella, pero a ella sí.

Había conseguido quitarse de la cabeza el beso que le había dado la noche anterior. No habría podido pegar ojo de no haberlo hecho. Y esta mañana, gracias a su hermana, había tenido otras cosas en que pensar. Pero ahora, al estar junto a él, tan cerca que podía incluso olerlo, era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Edward había bebido un poco de vino en la cena. No demasiado, pero aun así, había gente que se volvía más atrevida, o idiota, tras tomar unos tragos. Ella evitaba todo tipo de alcohol, pues la llevaba a hacer tonterías. Rosalie también, porque no soportaba no tener el control total de sus facultades. Pero había visto muchas veces a los pretendientes de Rosalie volverse alborotadores, odiosos, incluso demasiado amorosos hasta el punto de tratar de robar besos delante de otras personas, simplemente porque tenían poca tolerancia al alcohol.

No creía que Edward tuviera tan poca tolerancia, pero el vino tal vez fuera el causante de su atrevimiento al querer comparar besos la noche anterior. Deseaba de todo corazón que no hubiese sido tan osado. Se había limitado a comprobar algo sin tener en cuenta que podría alimentar sus esperanzas para acabar por completo con ellas después.

¡Había descubierto su disfraz! Nadie lo había hecho antes. No sabía que era un disfraz, por supuesto. Creía que realmente necesitaba llevar gafas. Pero aun así, había visto más allá de ellas y deducido que Rosalie y ella eran gemelas. Sabiendo eso, no era extraño que empezara a preguntarse a cuál de las dos había besado aquella noche junto a la hoguera, en especial cuando Rosalie lo había ignorado por completo la mañana siguiente.

Podría haberle preguntado para aclarar su confusión. Debería haberle preguntado en lugar de tratar de averiguarlo por su cuenta comparando besos. Incluso puede que ella lo hubiese admitido. No habría habido motivo para no hacerlo puesto que ya sabía que eran gemelas. Había tenido razón, pero ¿y si se hubiera equivocado? ¿Se lo planteó en algún momento y pensó qué supondría para ella? ¡Y acusarla de fingirse Rosalie, como si lo hubiese hecho aposta!

Puede que ahora no supiera qué pensar, o tal vez se sintiera aliviado por no haber cometido un error y haber besado a la hermana equivocada. Pero, gracias a Dios, los dos habían decidido no avergonzarse más mencionando ese beso. De hecho, hasta ese momento, él se comportaba como si no hubiese ocurrido.

A Bella le parecía muy bien; pero es que había ocurrido, y había sido tan bonito, tan increíblemente excitante… Su primer beso de verdad, por lo menos, el primero que le daban a ella y no porque la hubiesen confundido con su hermana. Era una comparación, de acuerdo. Por el motivo equivocado, de acuerdo. Pero, aun así, se lo habían dado a ella. Las dos veces había sido maravilloso, aunque el de la noche anterior había sido mucho más apasionado.

Era esa pasión lo que recordaba ahora. Si a ello se sumaban las emociones embriagadoras que siempre despertaba en ella cuando lo tenía cerca, no era extraño que no pudiera concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Se encontró observándole los labios, las manos que la habían atraído hacia él, el modo en que el cabello se le rizaba alrededor del cuello, la forma en que la camisa se extendía sobre sus músculos tensos cuando se movía, cosas que no debería mirar. Pero no parecía poder evitarlo.

La prueba. ¿Qué iba primero? La manta. La recogió, la sacudió una y dos veces, y la situó sobre el lomo de la yegua. Tardó más de lo necesario en alisar las arrugas y colocarla bien, mientras trataba de estabilizar su respiración, que se estaba volviendo bastante irregular.

**—**No va a su primer baile **—**oyó que decía tras ella con evidente impaciencia**—**. No tiene que estar perfecta.

Asintió, impidió que viera cómo se sonrojaba y alargó la mano hacia la silla. Pesaba más de lo que parecía aunque, con un poco de esfuerzo, la levantó del suelo. Sin embargo, dudaba poder llevarla hasta el lomo de la yegua.

Edward debió de imaginar qué pensaba porque dijo:

**—**Tendrías que balancearla un poco para tomar algo de impulso.

Lo intentó, y acabó lanzándola por encima del animal. Edward soltó una carcajada. Rodeó incluso a la dócil yegua para recuperar la silla y llevársela con una sola mano.

**—**Por lo menos ya sabes que puedes levantarla **—**comentó con algo de humor todavía en la voz**—**. Procura no soltarla esta vez para impedir que se deslice hacia el otro lado. Y no golpees a la yegua con ella. A los caballos no les gustan las sillas, para empezar, pero aún menos que se las lancen encima.

¿La estaba provocando? Puede que no. E iba a hacérselo hacer otra vez, cuando ya había reconocido que era algo que seguramente ella no tendría que hacer nunca. Esta parte de la lección era "sólo por si acaso". ¿O era su forma de vengarse por tener que enseñarle? Eso sí podía creerlo, de modo que irguió la espalda, resuelta a ensillar la yegua aunque le costara la vida.

Le costó dos intentos más. Cuando la silla aterrizó por fin donde debía, la sonrisa de triunfo de Bella fue radiante. La de Edward fue genuina, lo que la llevó a censurarse por haberle atribuido intenciones mezquinas sin motivo.

Su respiración era aún más dificultosa para entonces. Sudaba del esfuerzo. Pero eso no tuvo nada que ver con el temblor que sintió cuando Edward la tocó para girarla hacia la silla, que todavía había que sujetar al animal.

Edward debió de notar que se estremecía. Seguro que oía su respiración dificultosa, puede que incluso los latidos de su corazón, tan fuertes.

Aspiró y la soltó como si fuera un hierro candente.

**—**No hagas eso **—**indicó con brusquedad.

"Como si pudiera evitarlo", quería gritar Bella. Pero se alejó de él inspiró a fondo unas cuantas veces. No sirvió de nada. En su interior se había despertado algo que no conseguía calmar.

Y entonces le oyó hablar en voz baja, enfadado.

**—**Maldita sea, la invitación no podría ser más explícita aunque quisieras. Que no soy de piedra, oye. **—**Y se la llevó de vuelta a la cuadra.

La lección no había terminado como Bella había creído al principio. Estaba sólo empezando. Ya no tenía nada que ver con los caballos. Pero no sabía eso cuando Edward la llevó a la cuadra, donde hacía menos calor.

Por un momento, no veía nada. La rápida transición del sol radiante del exterior a la penumbra del interior daba a la cuadra un aspecto más oscuro del que tenía en realidad. Pero cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la tenue luz, se encontró echada sobre un montón de heno en uno de los compartimentos vacíos, con el cuerpo de Edward medio cubriendo el suyo, y su boca impidiendo cualquier objeción, aunque no pensaba hacer ninguna.

Estaba demasiado aturdida. Había pasado demasiado deprisa. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué. Lo que había murmurado sobre invitaciones y piedras no tenía demasiado sentido para ella. Que la volviera a besar, tampoco. Habían acordado que el beso de la noche anterior era un error, o por lo menos, eso había supuesto ella. Y esta vez Edward no había bebido. Así que se le estaban acabando las razones que explicaran por qué quería besarla.

No sólo estaba haciendo eso. El beso era tan apasionado que al principio no se dio cuenta. Pero cuando le cubrió un seno con la mano, la anormal calidez que sintió fue la primera pista de que ya no había ninguna barrera de tela entre ambos. Tenía la blusa desabrochada, la camisola bajada.

El pánico fue su reacción inmediata al verse medio desnuda fuera de la intimidad de su dormitorio.

**—**¿Y si viene alguien? **—**dijo con voz entrecortada tras interrumpir un momento el beso.

**—**¿Te importa? A mí no.

Tuvo que pensárselo. ¿Cómo iba a pensar cuando todavía le acariciaba el seno? En realidad, si parara en aquel instante, se echaría a llorar. Y no era probable que nadie entrara a esa hora del día. No, tampoco le importaba. Si aparecía alguien, ya se preocuparía entonces.

Así que dejó que encontrara de nuevo sus labios. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, en una respuesta silenciosa. El beso se volvió más voraz mientras Edward exploraba a fondo la boca con la lengua. Estaba perdiendo otra vez el contacto con la realidad, atrapada en una oleada de sensaciones turbulentas muy alejadas e su escasa experiencia.

Las caricias de Edward se volvieron más atrevidas, algo bruscas. Oía que su respiración era tan irregular como la de ella. Tenía la sensación de que era prisionero de su propia pasión. Esperaba que la controlara mejor que ella.

Su boca descendió por su cuerpo, le chupó el cuello. Le hizo cosquillas, le disparó la sangre, provocó que quisiera enroscarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Bajó más aún y le rodeo un pecho con los labios. Sabía que Edward no tenía la boca tan caliente pero, aun así, sintió que la abrasaba. Temió que quisiera abarcar todo el seno con la boca. Imposible, no tenía los senos tan pequeños. Pero no daba la impresión de que Edward fuera a dejar de intentarlo.

Las sensaciones eran cada vez más profundas. Notó vagamente que le palpaba la falda y comprendió que quería quitársela. No tuvo suerte, así que atacó desde otro ángulo.

**—**Tendría que haber una ley que prohibiera llevar pantalones a las mujeres **—**gruñó cuando no pudo llegar demasiado arriba con la mano desde la parte inferior de la falda de montar.

A Bella le entraron ganas de reír y se sorprendió a sí misma al ceder a ellas.

**—**¿De verdad quieres desnudarte en una cuadra, sobre un montón de heno? **—**bromeó a continuación en un tono remilgado.

**—**Usa la imaginación. Sé que la tienes muy viva. Piensa que estás acostada sobre seda.

**—**¿Es eso un sí?

Ahora rió Edward, a carcajada limpia. Rodó por el suelo con ella hasta dejarla sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura, con las rodillas dobladas a cada lado de su cuerpo, de modo que casi la tenía por completo al alcance de la mano. Se deslizo con rapidez de su blusa, la extendió en el heno a su lado. Le pasó la camisola por la cabeza y la prenda pasó a formar parte también de la manta que estaba preparando sobre el heno.

Pero al quitarle la camisola, le descolocó las gafas, que ella, sin pensarlo, puso en su sitio. Y Edward alargó también la mano hacia ellas. Su reacción fue también automática. Se echó hacia atrás para que no llegara.

**—**Quítatelas **—**dijo Edward.

**—**No.

Edward empezó a fruncir el ceño, pero sus senos lo distrajeron. Los cubrió ambos con las manos y se los acarició. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido irreprimible. Sentada a horcajadas sobre él, sentía un nuevo calor en lo más profundo de su ser.

**—**Levántate sin moverte de donde estás **—**pidió Edward con una voz más ronca de normal.

No quería perder el contacto de sus manos, pero no encontró motivo alguno para negarse. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de poder ponerse de pie porque temblaba. Lo consiguió, pero mientras miraba cómo empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa, casi se le doblaron las rodillas.

**—**Suéltate el cabello **—**ordenó Edward a continuación.

Le obedeció enseguida. Se quitó las horquillas, sacudió la cabeza y una cascada dorada le cayó espalda abajo, por encima de los hombros, hasta la cintura.

**—**Sabía que sería así de largo, y hermoso. Se acabaron los moños. Si te veo con otro, yo mismo, en persona, te robaré las horquillas.

Bella sonrió al imaginarlo entrando a escondidas en su habitación para robar horquillas. En realidad, si estuviera en ella en ese momento…

**—**Desabróchate ese artilugio que llevas para que pueda quitártelo.

Inspiró de nuevo ya que resultaba que él se estaba desabrochando los pantalones al decir eso. Le costó un buen rato poder pensar con claridad para deducir que el "artilugio" se refería a la falda. La agarró con torpeza mientras los dedos le temblaban más aún. Y en cuanto Edward la vio desabrochada, se la bajó.

Se incorporó, se quitó la camisa y apenas dedicó un instante a añadirla a la manta improvisada. Apoyó la mejilla en el bajo vientre de Bella y la rodeó con los brazos. Le deslizó las manos espalda arriba y abajo, despacio, y siguió por las caderas para bajar más aún y quitarle así el culote.

Aunque el aire estaba quieto en los confines del compartimento cerrado, Bella sintió un ligero escalofrío, ahí de pie, pero fue sólo un instante. Notaba el aliento cálido de Edward en la tripa, y su tórax caliente en los muslos. Le estaba levantando con cuidado una de las piernas para liberarlas de la ropa restante. Puso las manos en la cabeza de Edward y deslizó los dedos por su cabello. Era suave como el de un bebé y su tacto le proporcionó tanto placer que se dio cuenta de que había deseado hacer eso desde que lo había conocido.

Cuando Edward le levantó la otra pierna, perdió el equilibrio y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, una a cada lado de su cuerpo, como antes. Edward le puso una mano en la nuca y la atrajo de nuevo hacia él. Y mientras la besaba, consiguió de algún modo quitarle también las botas.

De repente, se encontró echada sobre la manta improvisada, y Edward le sonreía.

**—**Es seda, ¿verdad? **—**le preguntó él.

Habría contestado que sí. En realidad, habría estado de acuerdo con cualquier cosa en ese momento, pero no le salió la voz. Edward se veía tan juvenil con esa sonrisa, tan atractivo, que notó un cosquilleo en el vientre que la mareaba. Y él debió de notar lo que sentía porque su expresión se volvió tan sensual que Bella tuvo que contener el aliento.

Edward volvía a tener sus labios sobre los suyos, y con las manos, muy suaves al acariciarle la piel desnuda, exploraba los puntos a los que no podía llegar antes. Bella no cuestionó nada de lo que él hacía, y se limitó a aceptar el placer de sus caricias a la vez que se concentraba en cada instante, en cada nueva sensación para poder recordarla siempre. Pero pasaba todo tan deprisa, y estaba tan atrapada en las pasiones despertadas en ella que si recordaba algo sería el calor, la ansiedad y el asombro de que estuviera ocurriendo.

Edward dejó de besarla para poder contemplarla mientras deslizaba la mano hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Bella vio turbación en su mirada, ¿o eran imaginaciones suyas? Pero parecía encantado ante la vista de sus extremidades desnudas, o acaso sorprendido, ya que la ropa que solía vestir no dejaba entrever sus formas. En cualquier caso, estaba asombrada de no sentir vergüenza porque Edward la mirara de esa forma. Bueno, puede que sintiera un poco.

Su mano siguió deslizándose muslo abajo y después subió por la parte interior hasta detenerse en la entrepierna. Bella soltó un grito ahogado, lo que provocó que Edward volviera a cubrirle la boca con los labios. Pero no era ese grito ahogado lo que había intentado tapar, sino los que sabía que iban a seguirlo cuando explorara con los dedos su interior. Los nervios de Bella reaccionaron ante el placer, y unos espasmos incontrolables la llevaron a arquear su cuerpo hacia el de Edward, que se acercó para contenerlos. De repente, la cubría por completo y, antes de que pudiera imaginar por qué, la estaba penetrando.

El dolor fue intenso, pero desapareció tan deprisa que no lo recordaría. Sentirlo en su interior, en cambio, y de modo tan profundo, lo compensaba, y le proporcionaba un placer que no habría imaginado nunca. No hizo nada más durante un largo instante para darle tiempo a adaptarse, tiempo que en realidad no necesitaba. Cuando por fin empezó a moverse, estaba más que preparada. Pero él seguía tratando de calmarla. Mientras descansaba un brazo bajo su nuca, le acercó la otra mano a la mejilla, la oreja, el cabello… y éste se le enganchó en las gafas y Edward se las quitó.

Bella no estaba segura de que no lo hubiera hecho aposta, aunque tal vez no. Su expresión de sorpresa podía deberse a tener las gafas en los dedos. Pero le estaba observando la cara mientras ambos permanecían inmóviles. Sabía que ella y Rosalie eran gemelas, se lo había dicho, y aun así, se sentía más desnuda sin las gafas que sin la ropa.

**—**¿Puedes verme sin ellas? **—**le preguntó.

**—**Sí.

**—**Bien, porque quiero que veas lo mucho que estoy disfrutando.

El tono fue ronco, pero las palabras la afectaron muchísimo, eliminando toda su timidez y le recordaron que seguía estando dentro de ella.

**—**¿Entonces qué estás esperando? **—**dijo ella con una voz igual de ronca mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

Edward inspiró pero, entonces, frunció el ceño un momento, confundido.

**—**¿Rosalie?

Bella no contestó. En ese momento estaba demasiado aturdida para pensar. Edward la penetraba una y otra vez, y en unos instantes la llevó hasta el éxtasis más sublime de su vida, con un placer que siguió recorriéndole el cuerpo hasta que él alcanzó el suyo unos momentos después.

Los dos volvían a estar inmóviles, respirando despacio mientras recuperaban la normalidad. Bella mantuvo alejados los pensamientos todo lo que pudo para intentar saborear lo que sin duda sería una experiencia única que jamás volvería a tener con él. Notó cómo la cólera aumentaba en su interior e intuyó que Edward podía sentir lo mismo. Tampoco parecía tener prisa en abordarlo. Sin embargo, entre ellos crecía la noción de que él creía que ella era Rosalie. Y le había hecho el amor.

Edward se echó hacia atrás. La contempló un instante largísimo. Ahora, sin darse cuenta, ella le devolvía la mirada. Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, oyeron una voz cerca de la entrada de la cuadra.

**—**¿Aún estás aquí, Edward? Hay que dar de comer a los caballos. Bueno, parece que tendré que…

El monólogo se detuvo, Era el peón enfermo, preocupado por los animales. Edward soltó un taco entre dientes cuando el peón añadió:

**—**Oh, no te había visto, Jacob.

**—**Vístete mientras me deshago de ellos **—**susurró Edward mientras agarraba su ropa y se la ponía**—**. Ya hablaremos de esto después.

¿Después? Si lo veía después, podría matarlo. Bueno, cuando le hubieran enseñado a disparar un arma.

Edward no tuvo que preguntar a Jacob si había oído algo en la cuadra. La sonrisa que esbozaba era bastante fácil de descifrar. Envió al peón de vuelta a la cama y pidió a Jacob que lo acompañara afuera. Se detuvieron a medio camino entre la cuadra y el barracón.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo allí? —preguntó Edward.

—Lo mismo que tú. Bueno, quizá no.

La sonrisa de Jacob se convirtió en una carcajada crispante.

—Si has oído algo, no lo comentes.

—Claro —contestó Jacob—. Pero tengo que decirte que eres un cabronazo con suerte. Rosalie es la chica más hermosa que he visto.

—Espera un momento. No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero estaba con Bella.

—Ni hablar. Bella es demasiado mojigata y… Y…

—¿Una solterona?

—Hombre, ya que lo mencionas, pues sí. Además, oí que la llamabas Rosalie.

—Fue un error —suspiró Edward—. Por un breve instante tuve alguna duda, pero no quise decirla en voz alta.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no podías distinguirla? Ahí dentro no estaba tan oscuro, y ellas no se parecen nada.

—En la forma de comportarse, no, por eso me confundí un momento. Pero de aspecto son idénticas, Jacob. Gemelas.

—Sí, claro —se burló Jacob.

Bella aprovechó ese momento para salir corriendo de la cuadra, sin darse cuanta de que estaban a un lado. Con la larga cabellera rubia que ondeaba a su alrededor, las mangas desabrochadas y una bota en cada mano, en aquel aspecto desaliñado había algo muy sensual, y también rabioso. Sí, estaba rabiosa. A Edward no se le había pasado por alto que lo había fulminado con la mirada. Era evidente que ella se había dado cuenta del error de él al llamarla Rosalie.

¡Maldición! Tendría que explicárselo más tarde, y disculparse. Su atrevimiento lo había despistado. Y su impaciencia. No los había esperado de ella. Por supuesto, tampoco habría esperado de ella tanta pasión.

—Lo dicho —comentaba Jacob—. Era Rosalie.

—¿No me oíste cuando te dije que son gemelas? —preguntó con sequedad Edward, que había puesto los ojos en blanco.

—¿No me oíste cuando te dije que "ni hablar!

—De acuerdo, comprendo tus dudas. —Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo—. A mi también me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta. Esas ridículas gafas que le distorsionan los ojos desvían demasiado la atención, y nadie con un poco de decoro se la quedaría mirando el rato suficiente para percatarse de que el resto de sus rasgos son preciosos, e idénticos a los de Rosalie. El problema es que a veces no puedes evitar preguntarte con cuál de las dos estás.

La noche anterior cuando la había besado, estuvo seguro de haber besado a la misma mujer a la que había besado noches antes junto a la hoguera. Bella lo había negado, incluso se había molestado por ello. Y él había estado seguro, había sentido incluso un gran alivio al acabar por fin con su confusión, pero su negativa había vuelto a confundirlo.

No le costaba aceptar que Bella hubiera intentado rescatarlo de Marcus aquella noche, y que lo hubiera hecho de modo tan rápido y espontáneo que había olvidado ponerse las gafas antes, y había sido perfectamente capaz de ver sin ellas. Lo que significaría que no tenía problema alguno en los ojos. De hecho, era probable que no pudiera ver nada con esas ridículas gafas, lo que explicaría su inaudita torpeza.

Nunca había acabado de ver claro que aquella noche hubiera sido Rosalie. Era cierto que parecía ella. No había tenido razón para pensar otra cosa. Pero atribuirle un acto tan desinteresado resultaba extraño. Y, de hecho, era la única cosa buena que podía atribuirle. Sin embargo, no le costaba atribuir un acto desinteresado a Bella. Sí, había hecho todo lo posible por insultarle más de una vez, pero lo que había averiguado desde entonces le llevaba a reflexionar sobre eso. Sospechaba que su grosería podría haber sido deliberada, parte de esa cuestión de los celos de su hermana que le había contado a medias.

Ahora comprendía, por lo menos en buena medida, la cuestión de los celos que Bella había intentado explicarle sin darle detalles. No había tenido demasiado sentido en aquel momento, cuando se mostraba lo más fea que podía. Era inconcebible de Rosalie estuviera celosa de ella. Pero eran gemelas. Una ocultaba su belleza, la otra la realzaba.

Por suerte, había formas de distinguirlas. Rosalie siempre movía las manos para atraer la atención hacia su cara, sus senos. Cuando sonreía, no parecía nunca real. Si tenía sentido del humor, lo había perdido durante ese viaje que tanto le desagradaba. No le había oído decir nunca nada bueno sobre algo, si es que podía hacerlo. Sus ademanes eran distintos, lo mismo que su carácter, su tolerancia, su paciencia. Y siempre se quejaba. En realidad, puede que fuera exactamente lo que había dicho su padre: una quisquillosa. Su belleza le había impedido ver todo eso, pero lo veía con claridad si la comparaba con Bella.

Seguía sin entender, sin embargo, el motivo del engaño. No tenía el menor sentido que una mujer tan hermosa como Bella quisiera ocultar su belleza. Pero no podía ocultar lo que había sentido hoy, un fuerte deseo por él ante el cual él había reaccionado del modo más primitivo.

Su reacción le sorprendía. Acostumbraba a controlar mucho mejor sus instintos más básicos. En realidad, jamás había perdido tanto el control. O quizá no había querido detener lo que sucedía entre ellos. Eso era mucho más probable. Era como el beso de la noche anterior, algo que no había podido evitar. Y cada vez que la había besado, ella había cedido, y le había dicho sin palabras que también lo deseaba.

Bella siguió el ejemplo de su hermana y se pasó el resto del día en su habitación. Para no enfurecerse pensando, pidió a Rita que le ayudara a encontrar el material de pintura de Alice. Y tras haberlo logrado sin problemas, lo llevó todo a su habitación.

Cuando Edward se presentara para su charla prometida con "Rosalie" no tendría suerte. Rosalie estaba aplicando la vieja táctica de esconderse en su habitación, ya que creía que castigaba a los demás privándolos de su presencia.

Bella se escondía por una razón muy distinta. No quería ver a Edward esperando a que su hermana apareciera, ni que le pidiera que convenciera a Rosalie de que bajara. No le sorprendería que se lo pidiera. Pero no iba a averiguar, por lo menos ese día, lo mucho que se había equivocado en sus conclusiones.

Todavía no podía creer que hubiera hecho aquello. Dios mío, estaba tan eufórica por el hecho de que la deseara a ella, a ella y no a Rosalie… Sin embargo, debería habérselo imaginado. Edward quería a Rosalie desde el principio, y eso no iba a cambiar sólo porque ella fuera su hermana gemela.

Seguramente habría creído todo el día que había estado con Rosalie, y lo peor de todo es que era culpa suya. Habría tenido fresco en la memoria lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, que a Rosalie le gustaba engañar a la gente fingiendo se ella.

Debería advertir a Rosalie que Edward tenía la impresión errónea de haber hecho el amor con ella. Pero entonces tendría que escuchar cómo su hermana se regodeaba de su virtud perdida, a pesar de que ella ya la hubiera perdido hacía mucho. Bella no soportaría eso, sumado a todo lo demás que le había ocurrido aquel día. Además, Edward se merecía que las dos hermanas rehusaran tener cualquier intimidad con él. Puede que así, en el futuro, el muy idiota prestara más atención a saber con quién estaba haciendo el amor.

Unas horas después de ponerse a pintar, empezó por fin a relajarse lo bastante para darse cuenta de lo que estaba plasmando. Le sorprendió. No pintaba a partir de esbozos porque, si bien esbozar se le daba muy bien, no le gustaba tanto como pintar. Además, pintaba igual de bien de memoria, así que no necesitaba hacer ambas cosas.

De hecho, no debería sorprenderle lo que había tomado forma en el lienzo. Aunque había intentado apartarlo de sus pensamientos, Edward seguía acechándolos. Así que encontrarse los rasgos básicos del rostro de Edward mirándola desde el caballete simplemente hizo que sacudiera la cabeza, indignada consigo misma.

Sin embargo, el parecido era bueno. No había perdido el talento debido a la falta de práctica. Tenía que retocar los ojos, no la forma, sino el color. Tenía que definir más el mentón para que se viera más fuerte. Tenía que oscurecer el tono de la piel para reflejar su bronceado. Y tendría que añadirle el sombrero, inclinado como solía llevarlo…

¿En qué estaba pensando? No iba a terminar un retrato de Edward. Quitó el lienzo, lo dejó detrás del caballete para no tener que verlo y lo reemplazó por otro en blanco. Tendría que ir con más cuidado, por lo menos hasta que pudiera reponer los materiales de Alice.

Sólo había cuatro lienzos grandes, dos de tamaño medio y una miniatura, y Bella no era una pintora lenta. Podía terminar un retrato de un tirón si se lo proponía, de modo que iba con cuidado, porque los materiales no le durarían mucho tiempo.

Se decidió por un tipo distinto de retrato, mientras que el recuerdo seguía siendo fresco, uno que le divertiría pintar. Aunque no divertiría a Rosalie, si alguna vez llegaba a verlo.

Pintó lo que recordaba del asalto al tren, en particular, a Rosalie sentada con una expresión de espanto y pólvora en la cara después de que le hubiesen disparado. Los pasajeros que la rodeaban estaban borrosos; lo habían estado entonces, así que los dejó de ese modo. Los dos atracadores que recorrieron el pasillo aparecían en la imagen; el que había disparado a Rosalie, definido con más claridad. Aunque sólo le podía dibujar la mirada de la cara, ya que llevaba la otra mitad cubierta con un pañuelo, tenía unos ojos muy especiales, de color más dorado que castaño y de una forma muy redonda.

Empezó a sonreír antes de haber llegado a la mitad, y su estado a ánimo había mejorado muchísimo. A pesar de que el atraco no había sido nada divertido cuando tuvo lugar, la imagen de Rosalie con la cara ennegrecida por el humo del disparo y silenciada por el susto era para morirse de risa. Después de todo, quizá se lo dejaría ver a Rosalie cuando estuviese terminado.

Sonrió ante la idea, pero sabía que no lo haría. Rosalie lo destruiría, igual que había destruido el último cuadro que Bella había pintado de ella y en el que no salía muy bien parada.

Le sorprendió ver que la luz perdía intensidad y se dio cuenta de que ya casi era de noche. Pero es que cuando pintaba, siempre parecía perder la noción del tiempo. Poco después, llamaron a la puerta.

—En quince mutuos se servirá la cena —oyó decir a Rita.

No pensaba ir al comedor, por lo menos esa noche, pero sí quería ver a su tía para decírselo antes de que bajara. Tomó las gafas. Sólo rehusaba ponérselas cuando pintaba. Siempre lo hacía en privado, claro, donde no la interrumpiera nadie, de modo que en realidad no importaba.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, volvieron a llamar. Supuso que era Rita de nuevo, para asegurarse de que la hubiera oído, pero cuando abrió, se encontró con Alice.

—Me han dicho que empezaste a pintar esta tarde —comentó su tía—. ¿Puedo ver tus progresos? ¿O prefieres esperar a terminar cada obra antes de que nadie vea en qué trabajas?

—No me importa —contestó Bella con una sonrisa tímida, y abrió un poco más la puerta.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —La sorpresa de Alice al acercarse al caballete fue genuina—. ¿De verdad estuvo tan cerca el disparo?

—Le dispararon cuando no quiso darles el bolso por las buenas.

—Eso fue… muy valiente de su parte.

—No. —La pausa de su tía hizo que Bella esbozara una sonrisa—. Fue una estupidez porque eran cuatro hombres, nos estaban apuntando y nosotros no teníamos ninguna forma razonable de impedir el atraco. Tuvo suerte de que sólo quisiera asustarla.

—O de que fallara.

—Sí, también.

Alice tuvo que taparse la boca para disimular lo divertida que le parecía la descripción de la sorpresa de Rosalie.

—Eres muy buena. Parece ella, a pesar e la pólvora.

—Una vez pasado el peligro, tiene gracia. Su expresión fue bastante divertida.

—Todavía lo es —aseguró Alice, que liberó su humor con una carcajada—. Me has impresionado, cielo. Al mirar este cuadro casi tengo la sensación de estar ahí y… ¡Dios mío!

—¿Qué?

—Acabo de darme cuenta: el atracador, creo que lo conozco. Madre mía, parece el que trabajaba en la tienda del pueblo. Lo despidieron cuando faltó dinero de la caja. El propietario quería que lo detuvieran, pero no había pruebas de que hubiera sido él quien había robado el dinero. Poco después se marchó, y al parecer se ha convertido en atracador de trenes. Seguro que al sheriff le gustaría ver este cuadro.

—Me parece que Rosalie se opondría a esos —contestó Bella con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo Alice con los ojos entrecerrados, y ambas rieron. Pero, a continuación, sugirió—: ¿Tal vez una miniatura donde sólo se viera a él? Se la podemos dar al sheriff cuando vayamos al pueblo el sábado, y comprarte más lienzos cuando estemos allí. No hay duda de que eres una pintora mucho más rápida que yo. ¿Quedaban bastantes materiales para que trabajes hasta entonces por lo menos?

—Sí, yo…

Bella no terminó. Alice se había movido hacia un lado para echar un vistazo al material que Bella había recuperado del trastero y vio el retrato a medio terminar de Edward, apoyado en la parte posterior del caballete.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Alice antes de volver a mirarla—. Tienes un talento sorprendente. Y lo haces de memoria, ¿verdad? Sí, claro. Increíble. Me alegro de que te guste. No tienes por qué ruborizarte. Le gustaría a cualquier joven de tu edad.

—No es eso —aclaró Bella, que miraba al suelo—. Es que nadie había alabado antes mis cuadros. Mi padre insistía en que no tenía talento, que sólo perdía el tiempo…

—Lamento tener que decirlo, pero Charles era un mal nacido —la interrumpió Alice enfadada—. Estoy segura de que si decía algo así, era porque su "preferida" no tenía talento para el arte. ¿Verdad que no?

—No.

—Me lo imaginaba. Seguramente le ponía furioso que la eclipsaras en eso. Y tú deberías haberlo sabido. Mira este cuadro. Ya le has captado el alma, y eso que ni siquiera está terminado.

—Tiene una cara interesante —apuntó Bella.

—Interesante, ¿eh? —Alice se echó a reír—. Supongo que podrías decirlo así. Venga, vamos. La cena nos espera. Bajemos antes de que Irina mande una partida a buscarnos.

Bella no se movió. Habían charlado demasiado rato para alegar que tenía dolor de cabeza como había planeado. Pero no iba a sentarse a cenar con Edward, no esa noche, no hasta que no se le hubiesen pasado las ganas de dispararle al verlo por la conclusión que él había sacado.

—Ve tú, tía Alice. Creo que me iré a dormir pronto…

—Oh, vamos, tienes que comer. Y esta noche sólo estaremos las dos. Edward ya se ha excusado. Por alguna razón terminó pasando un buen rato en la cocina esta tarde y Irina lo atiborró. No soporta tener a un hombre a su lado sin darle de comer.

—Bueno, supongo que podría comer algo.

Edward fue a cenar de todos modos. Iban por la mitad cuando entró, se sentó y preguntó qué había de postre. Alice le provocó un poco diciendo que su caballo pondría objeciones a la cantidad de comida que se zampaba. Bromearon uno con otro, riendo los dos en un tono desenfadado, hasta que Edward introdujo otro tema.

—¿Está enferma Rosalie?

—No, es sólo que prefiere no acompañarnos —contestó Alice.

—No me digas que todavía necesita descansar del viaje —exclamó Edward.

—Puede. El calor no le ha sentado muy bien. Tú estás acostumbrado y apenas lo notas, pero...

—Lo noto. De todos modos, no ha hecho tanto calor últimamente, por lo menos no lo bastante para hacer languidecer a la señorita. Así que todavía hace aspavientos por estar aquí, ¿no?

Alice tosió. Bella se lo quedó mirando. Oírle dar así en el blanco no tenía sentido para ella, puesto que nunca había hablado con sorna de Rosalie hasta entonces. Pero se olvidaba de que todavía debía estar enfadado con su hermana porque creía que le había gastado una de sus bromas esa mañana.

Se sorprendía a sí misma por lo bien que había conservado la calma desde que Edward había llegado. Mientras bromeaba con Alice y reía, se había portado como si esa mañana no hubiese ocurrido nada fuera de lo corriente, hasta que mencionó a Rosalie. Entonces su tono había cambiado de repente.

La rabia que Bella sentía seguía latente bajo la superficie. No es que todavía quisiera matarlo. Sabía, por supuesto, que estaba siendo injusta. Desde el principio había sabido que quería a Rosalie.

—Me alegro de que no me esperarais —dijo Rosalie desde el umbral con una mala imitación del acento tejano—. Y no, no he estado haciendo aspavientos, cariño —añadió mirando a Edward mientras se abanicaba con energía—. Dios mío, no estarás aún enojado porque han interrumpido nuestra cita en la cuadra, ¿verdad?

Bella inspiró a fondo. ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado Rosalie de eso? ¿Y por qué reafirmaba aposta la conclusión a la que había llegado Edward de que había hecho el amor con ella?

Edward se había sonrojado mucho, mientras que Alice lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Era la clase de escena que a Rosalie le encantaba crear, pero, por una vez, quizá no fuera del todo deliberada, o planeada. Era evidente que había escuchado los comentarios poco halagadores de Edward sobre ella y se estaba vengando de él. No había entrado de inmediato, porque le debió de costar unos minutos controlar su rabia.

Bella también se había ruborizado. Dios mío, eso significaba que Rosalie había escuchado mucho más que la conversación que acababa de tener lugar en la mesa. Tenía que haber estado en la cuadra por la mañana. De otro modo, era imposible que supiera lo que había ocurrido allí.

Pero no había ninguna razón para que estuviera en la cuadra. No le gustaban los caballos, y no sabía conducir un carruaje aunque se le hubiera ocurrido escapar en el que todavía estaba en el rancho. No había nada que la atrajera a ese lugar, salvo Edward. O lo había visto volver y había decidido divertirse con él un rato par aliviar su aburrimiento. O, lo que era más probable, había estado mirando por la ventana de su habitación cuando estaban en el establo, vio cómo Edward la había llevado al interior de la cuadra, y la curiosidad la había impulsado a bajar a investigar por qué... Y los había visto haciendo el amor, y escuchando lo que Edward dijo.

Debió de parecerle divertidísimo que Edward sacara la conclusión equivocada. Puede que se hubiera pasado el día riendo y planeando cómo aprovechar mejor lo que sabía para lastimar a Bella. Esta escenita no era en honor de Edward. A Rosalie le traía sin cuidado lo que él pensara. Sólo era un instrumento, y perfecto, ya que Rosalie sabía ahora que Bella lo quería para ella.

Era típico de Rosalie. Estaba restregando a Bella por las narices que los hombres siempre la preferían a ella. También estaba escandalizando a Alice, lo que formaba parte de su plan actual. Y haría saber a Edward lo poco importante que era. No había terminado de mostrarle las consecuencias de no adorarla. No, Bella no tenía la menor duda al respecto.

Sintió náuseas Puede que hubiese querido matar a Edward, pero no que el afán de venganza de Rosalie cayera sobre él. Y era inútil decir la verdad. Rosalie la llamaría mentirosa, y de hecho Edward también, ya que estaba muy seguro de con qué mujer había hecho el amor.

Rosalie iba sólo medio vestida. Bella no se había dado cuenta al principio de que su hermana estaba haciendo otra declaración visual sobre el calor. Iba sin camisola y puede que también sin culote, a juzgar por la delgadez de la falda. Y llevaba la blusa desabrochada por delante más allá de los límites de la decencia. Era lo bastante fina para que se le transparentara la sombra de los pezones, aunque el escote pronunciado de la blusa estaba a punto de mostrarlos más aún. Era probable que hubiese bajado para impresionarlos con su atuendo, pero como estaba Edward, había encontrado una munición mejor.

Bella esperaba que Alice comprendiera que era otra interpretación en su honor, pero una mirada a su tía le indicó que se estaba recuperando de la impresión inicial y volvía a ruborizarse debido a la falta de ropa de Rosalie.

—Comentaremos tus... actividades, cuando vayas vestida —exclamó Alice con severidad.

Rosalie arqueó una ceja y se apoyó perezosamente en el marco de la puerta.

—Voy vestida, todo lo que puedo tolerar con este calor. Además, tu única obligación conmigo es dar tu consentimiento para que me case, tía Alice —añadió con una sonrisa tensa—. Mi conducta y mi modo de vestir no se incluyen en tu esfera de influencia, de modo que no tienes nada que decir sobre lo que hago. Sólo estoy aquí porque hay dinero de por medio.

—Estás aquí porque tu padre me nombró tu tutora —objetó Alice.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, no soy una niña que necesite tutora.

—Pues podrías dejar de comportarte como si lo fueras. ¿O es ésta tu forma de llamar mi atención sobre el hecho de que ya has elegido con quién quieres casarte?

—¿Elegido? ¿Te refieres al vaquero aquí presente? —Rosalie dirigió la mirada a Edward—. No pensabas en el matrimonio esta mañana, ¿verdad, cariño?

—Te lo puedo explicar, Alice —dijo Edward, ruborizado de nuevo, tal vez porque Alice lo observaba con el ceño fruncido—. Fue una lección de equitación que se me fue de las manos.

—¿Una lección de equitación? —Rosalie sonrió—. Es una forma bastante grosera de decirlo.

Edward ignoró la interrupción, a pesar de que un mayor rubor en sus mejillas indicaba que la había oído claramente. Pero se dirigió a Alice.

—Asumo toda la responsabilidad de mis acciones —le aseguró.

—Eso ya lo sé. —Alice suspiró—. No lo he dudado ni un segundo. Pero es que lamento que tengas que hacerlo en este caso.

Rosalie iba a declinar cualquier relación posterior con Edward. Bella estaba segura de ello. Había preparado la escena para una de sus maquinaciones porque quería castigar a Edward por no adorarla sólo a ella, y él la había complacido al quedarse boquiabierto para que le echara por tierra su autoestima. Pero que Alice lo compadeciera la había llevado a cambiar de opinión, de momento.

Bella deseaba a menudo no saber cómo pensaba su hermana, pero lo sabía. Acababan de proporcionar a Rosalie la forma de prolongar la agonía de todos ellos. Si Alice no quería en realidad que Edward se casara con Rosalie, como sugería su último comentario, Rosalie consideraría de repente que le convendría plateárselo, al menos por ahora, hasta que se presentara una opción mejor. Además, tendría la ventaja añadida de saber lo mucho que heriría a Bella.

Rosalie bostezó para demostrar que el tema la aburría, e incluso agitó la mano para recalcarlo.

—Me lo pensaré —comentó.

—Parece que ya lo has hecho —indicó Alice con rotundidad.

Rosalie se limitó a reír y se dirigió con tranquilidad hacia las escaleras. Había hecho lo que había planeado y ahora iba a regodearse en privado.

El silencio que rodeó la mesa fue doloroso. Bella no podía soportarlo más tiempo y, tras musitar un «Permiso», se marchó también.

Salió justo antes de que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Era una tontería permitir que una de las escenas de Rosalie la alterara. Ya debería estar acostumbrada. De hecho, esta vez no era realmente culpa de Rosalie. Había hecho lo que siempre hacia, caldear los ánimos. Lo que le molestaba era saber que en esta ocasión Edward formaba parte de ello, y que estaba más fuera de su alcance que nunca.

Morir de un disparo habría sido un destino menos cruel para él que terminar con Rosalie como esposa.

Edward se sentía casi como un niño atrapado con la mano en el tarro de las galletas prohibidas. Sentía aún una enorme vergüenza, a pesar de que ahora sólo estaban Alice y él en el comedor. Pero Alice sacudía la cabeza con una expresión que decía: «Me has decepcionado, chico.» Y no podía culparla. Había jugado con su sobrina. Era un claro abuso de confianza.

Todavía tenía que analizar todas las repercusiones de lo que acababa de ocurrir y estaba aún algo desconcertado. Iba a tener que casarse con la mujer equivocada. ¿Cómo diablos podía haberse confundido tanto?

—Deberías haberla conocido mejor antes de... decidir casarte con ella —dijo Alice en un tono que reflejaba aún una gran decepción.

—Espero no sorprenderte si te digo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo —asintió Edward.

—¿Por qué no esperaste entonces antes de hacer algo tan irreversible?

—No estoy seguro de haber tenido demasiada elección. Oh, podría haber salido disparado, pero empiezo a tener la impresión de haber caído en una trampa, como si ella lo hubiera planeado todo.

—¿No fue idea tuya acostarte con ella en el heno?

Edward creía que ya no iba a ruborizarse más, pero volvió a hacerlo.

—No volví aquí esta mañana para eso, desde luego. Me la encontré en la cuadra, empecé a enseñarle a montar como me pediste...

—Espera un momento, no te pedí que le enseñaras a montar a ella —le interrumpió Alice.

—Exacto, no era Rosalie. Bueno, lo era, evidentemente, pero se había arreglado para parecer Bella. Actuaba como Bella. Incluso tenía ganas de aprender a montar, cuando sé que a ella no le gustan los caballos, y eso fue lo que probablemente me convenció de que la mujer con quién estaba era Bella. Así que supongo que me falló tanto la vista como el sentido común.

—Bueno, son gemelas. Imagino que sería bastante fácil para una intentar hacerse pasar por la otra y conseguirlo —reconoció Alice.

—El caso es que estaba totalmente seguro de era Bella quién estaba en la cuadra esta mañana —dijo Edward con amargura—. Puede que hubiera un breve instante en que tuve una duda. Su atrevimiento me confundió, y le pregunte si era Rosalie.

—Deduzco que no lo confirmó ni lo negó.

—No, de hecho, se enfureció Creí que era porque la llamé Rosalie, pero puede que fuera porque descubrí por un instante su estratagema.

—Así que sedujiste a la hermana correcta —suspiro Alice—. O, por lo menos, eso creías.

—Asumo mis errores, Alice, pero tengo que decirte que yo no la seduje. Era como una gata en celo que emitía todos los signos de que me deseaba. Si tenemos en cuenta lo que creía, no me resistí demasiado. Lo admito. Y tampoco estoy negando mi responsabilidad. Podría haber reunido la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para largarme de allí. Y no lo hice. Pero yo no empecé.

—Eso lo empeora aún más, ¿sabes?

—No sabes ni la mitad. Rosalie ni siquiera me gusta. Pasé por alto todos sus malos rasgos, los atribuí al viaje, estaba convencido de que una vez se hubiera instalado aquí, sería muy distinta. Me atraía, es verdad, y mucho. Después de todo, es preciosa. Pero esperaba a decírselo hasta haber llegado aquí, porque su actitud respecto al viaje era demasiado infantil para mi gusto. Creía sinceramente que cambiaria, pero no que empeoraría.

—Lamento decirlo, porque es mi sobrina, pero por lo que sé, lo que has visto hasta ahora no mejorará nada. Mi hermano la malcrió sin remedio.

—¿Y a Bella no?

—No, Rosalie era su preferida —explicó Alice—. A Bella, la ignoraba por completo.

—¿Y por eso procura pasar desapercibida? ¿Por costumbre?

—No, creo que tiene que ver con que Rosalie está celosa de ella. Empezó a contármelo, pero nos desviamos del tema para hablar de mi hermano.

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo Edward, pensativo, con el ceño fruncido—, puede que me lo explicara la noche antes de llegar aquí. Tuve que sonsacárselo y, simplemente, no me lo creí dado que su aspecto era el de una solterona.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué Bella se toma tantas molestias para evitar los celos de su hermana?

—A eso iba —gruñó Edward ante la impaciencia de Alice—. Sostenía que Rosalie podía ponerse tan celosa que, si sospechaba que a ella le gustaba un hombre, utilizaba sus encantos y trataba de robárselo sólo para fastidiarla.

—¿Sólo para fastidiarla? ¿Quieres decir sin intención de quedarse con él?

Edward se quedó inmóvil un momento.

—¡La muy arpía! —soltó—. ¿Crees que podría haberse tratado de esos esta mañana?

—¿Era virgen?

—Sí —confirmó, sonrojado de nuevo.

—Entonces, no. No me imagino que llegara tan lejos sólo para fastidiar.

—¿Y su comportamiento esta noche? No daba la impresión de querer casarse conmigo. Encaja, Alice.

—Si ya hubiese perdido la inocencia con otro, estaría de acuerdo contigo —contestó Alice sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero podría haber logrado el objetivo atrayendo tu interés sin llegar a ese extremo. Y, además, fingía ser Bella. Si hubiese querido conquistarte, lo habría hecho como ella misma.

—Supongo que sí —suspiro Edward—. Lo que me lleva otra vez al «no lo entiendo». Es que ni siquiera le gusto.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Bueno, aparte de haber simulado esta mañana desearme con locura, sí, estoy bastante seguro.

—Los sentimientos de las mujeres no son siempre evidentes —observó Alice.

—Ya lo sé, pero cuando la emoción predominante que sueles percibir de una mujer es repugnancia, no hace falta ser un genio para adivinarlos.

—Pues me quedó con mi primera impresión.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Edward.

—Que ha decidido usarte para cobrar su herencia —contestó.

—Pero ¿no valdría también en este caso lo que dijiste antes? ¿Qué no llegaría tan lejos, sino que trataría de conquistarme?

—Estaría de acuerdo si no fuera porque su único objetivo en este momento es volver a casa, con o sin marido, y este último caso, con mi consentimiento para casarse con quién quiera. Ahora bien, yo no voy a darle ese permiso, y puede que haya reunido el juicio suficiente para comprenderlo. Pero es más probable que sea pura impaciencia por su parte. Sabe que daría mi consentimiento para que te casaras con ella. No puede decir aún lo mismo de ningún hombre que haya conocido aquí. Así que casarse contigo sería el modo más rápido de volver a casa, y seducirte era sólo una forma de conseguirlo.

—Casarse conmigo no le va a servir para marcharse de aquí. —Edward había fruncido el ceño.

—Sí, yo lo sé y tú lo sabes —aseguró Alice—, pero me han advertido que Rosalie no acepta un «no» por respuesta. Si no logra lo que quiere con lisonjas, es muy probable que recurra a otras tácticas menos agradables.

—¿Cómo fastidiarme sin cesar? —masculló Edward.

—O mancillar tu buena reputación —asintió Alice con una mueca—. Yo no lo descartaría después de ver el escandaloso atuendo que lucía esta noche.

—No hay escapatoria, ¿verdad?

—¿Para un hombre decente como tú? No.

Edward asintió y se puso de pie para marcharse.

—¿Cuándo empezará mi sentencia en el purgatorio?

—Este sábado será la barbacoa de tu padre. Me acabo de enterar hoy. Hablaré con el pastor para ver cuándo estaría disponible, o lo iré a ver al pueblo cuando volvamos el domingo. Tendrás que informar a tu padre.

—Dios mío...

—Lo siento, Edward. De veras.

—No tanto como yo.


	8. Chapter 8

Espero que ahora si esté todo bien, si encontráis algo raro por favor avisarme.

Es el momento de dar las gracias.

Sophi18, SunMile, Desiree, Pollito, Meritxel, , Cullen Vigo y a todas las demás también, muchas gracias.

Besos

Edward no podía dormir. No le extrañaba. Necesitaba tomar un trago, pero Alice no tenía nada fuerte en el rancho. Deseó que no viviera tan lejos del pueblo. Deseó no necesitar beber. De hecho, si le concedieran un deseo, pediría volver atrás en el tiempo y otra vez vivir ese día.

Había otra persona que tampoco conseguía conciliar el sueño. Desde la puerta del barracón contemplaba la casa y se preguntaba de quién sería la habitación en le que todavía había una luz encendida. Y, aunque la estuvo observando muchísimo rato, nadie se acercó a la ventana para darle una pista.

No podía quitarse esa sensación nauseabunda de encima. Le habían tendido una trampa. Lo habían utilizado. Lo sabía, pero eso no iba a sacarlo del pozo en el que estaba. A pesar de que Rosalie no lo quería realmente, a pesar de que él había creído que hacia el amor con otra persona, la trampilla se cerraba. Porque ella era virgen. Porque, le gustara o no, le había arrebatado la virginidad y no era la clase de hombre que pudiera desentenderse de eso.

Emmett McCarty sí lo haría, el muy bastardo. Ya lo había hecho antes, y volvería a hacerlo. No tenía ninguna moralidad digna de mención; le importaba un comino lastimar a alguien en su búsqueda de placer. Era una pena que Rosalie no le hubiese tendido la trampa a él, aunque eso no le habría servido para casarse.

Edward descartó dormir algo esa noche y, cuando eran poco más de las doce, escribió una nota rápida a Jacob con instrucciones para el par de días siguientes y se marchó para tomar ese trago que tanto anhelaba. Tenía que ir a ver a su padre para darle la mala noticia, otra razón por la que deseaba emborracharse por completo antes.

La luna le facilitó las cosas. Iluminaba el paisaje con una suave tonalidad gris. No es que importara, porque, en cualquier caso, cabalgaba bastante a ciegas ya que sus pensamientos, y pesares, le absorbían demasiado para concentrarse en el camino. Pero tenía un caballo listo, que le condujo al pueblo, donde llegó hacia las cuatro de la madrugada.

La cantina Not Here no estaba abierta toda la noche, pero la O'Mally's no cerraba nunca sus puertas, tanto si tenía clientes como si no. Claro que Edward no se plantearía nunca frecuentar el local de Emmett, aunque fuera el único abierto.

Cuando llegó a la O'Mally's, los dos últimos clientes salían dando tumbos. El camarero, se puso de nuevo a leer una novela barata tras haber deslizado una botella y un vaso en dirección a Edward.

Harry Lue era la única chica que hacia el turno de noche en la cantina, y su apodo masculino obedecía a la abundancia de vello negro que le crecía en las piernas, algo que no podía ocultar el vestido hasta las rodillas que se veía a llevar para trabajar en el local. Eso no impedía que los hombres admiraran sus formas. Era bonita a pesar de todo, y le ofreció rápidamente cualquier servicio que pudiera desear, pero dejó en paz a Edward cuando éste rehusó.

Debería haber estado como una cuba al llegar el alba, lo había intentado sin duda, sin embargo, le estaba costando más de lo habitual, o puede que el camarero le hubiera dado una botella bautizada. Harry Lue se había quedado cerca, por si Edward cambiaba de opinión sobre lo de echar un vistazo a su habitación, pero ahora dormía en una de las mesa porque éste no le había dado conversación ni nada que la mantuviera despierta.

Su sustituta llegaría pronto, y algunos de los vecinos del pueblo poco después, porque en la cantina O'Mally's se servía café desde el alba hasta mediodía, aunque al mismo precio que el matarratas más barato. Edward no deseaba que nadie conocido lo viera allí; en cualquier caso, no iba a marcharse hasta que la bebida cumpliera su cometido y pudiera dejar de pensar.

Pero, por si su suerte no era ya bastante mala, Emmett McCarty cruzo las puertas de vaivén junto con el amanecer. Para averiguar qué hacia Edward allí, sin duda. Sabía que tendría que haber guardado el caballo en la cuadra en lugar de limitarse a quitarle la silla y dejarlo atado fuera, donde podrían reconocerlo, pero no había creído que seguiría allí al llegar el día.

El camarero levantó la cabeza al ver a Emmett. Pareció preocuparse, si bien no dijo nada. La mayoría de los propietarios del pueblo procuraban que los dos rivales abandonaran sus locales antes de que empezaran los puñetazos, pero El camarero era sólo un empleado en la O'Mally's, así que no le importaba que hubiera una pelea.

Era todavía terriblemente temprano para que Emmett estuviese levantado, siendo como era un ave nocturna. A Edward no le sorprendería que Emmett hubiese prometido uno o dos dólares a la mitad del pueblo si se le informaba de cuándo llegaba Edward. Parecía hacer acto de presencia demasiado a menudo, sin importar en qué establecimiento estuviese.

Pero esta vez Emmett no fingió pasar por allí. Se inclinó en la barra junto a Edward, se echo el sombrero hacia atrás y preguntó sin rodeos:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward no contestó, ni siquiera lo miró. Emmett masculló algo entre dientes.

—Yo también preferiría no tener esta conversación —dijo Emmett más alto—. Pero no voy a aparentar indiferencia en lo que se refiere a esta joven en concreto. ¿Te has marchado por fin del rancho? ¿Vas de camino hacia tu casa? ¿Puedo dejar de preocuparme porque trates de cortejarla mientras yo no estoy?

—Lárgate, Emmett —exclamó Edward.

—Estamos en un local público.

—Pues ve a hablar en público a otro rincón.

—Siempre has sido muy gracioso después de tomar unos tragos. Te ha rechazado, ¿verdad? Ya sabía yo que no serías de su agrado. —Emmett sonrió—. Ahogando las penas, ¿no?

Edward miró por fin a su enemigo. Era demasiado irónico que hubiera conseguido por una vez ganar el primer premio a Emmett y que resultara ser el que no quería. Y Emmett no había dejado nunca tan claro que quería la misma mujer. Siempre procuraba ocultar su interés. Su estilo era actuar con disimulo para ganar, para lograr un mayor efecto. Diablos, Emmett y Rosalie se parecían mucho. No podía pensar en dos personas que se merecieran más entre sí. Era una lástima que Rosalie no lo hubiera averiguado antes de conspirar para arruinarle la vida.

Por lo general, Edward habría echado en cara a Emmett que había ganado. Aunque no solía ganar cuando se trataba de mujeres por las que competían. A Emmett se le daba mejor hacer promesas que no tenía intención de cumplir. Pero a Edward le hubiera gustado echárselo en cara por una vez. Ojo por ojo, eso era lo que Emmett habría hecho.

Sin embargo, si tenía en cuenta lo que había ganado, no se sentía en absoluto como un ganador. En esta ocasión, tanto él como Emmett iban a perder, y no le apetecía comentar por qué, cuando su único motivo para estar en esa cantina era beber lo suficiente para poder quitárselo de la cabeza.

—Te lo repito, Emmett, lárgate —se limitó a decir.

—Dame una respuesta directa y lo haré. Todavía está libre, ¿verdad?

—Bella, sí.

—¿Quién diablos es Bella? —exclamó Emmett.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no le sorprendía nada que Emmett no reconociera el nombre. Sólo había tenido ojos para Rosalie desde que la había visto por primera vez. Puede que ni siquiera supiera que tenía una hermana, que se le hubiera escapado del todo al estar tan concentrado en Rosalie cuando se hicieron las presentaciones. Pero si se hubiera percatado dela presencia de Bella, habría sacado la misma primera impresión que Edward.

—La solterona —se limito a contestar por esa razón.

—Como si me importara un rábano —gruñó Emmett—. ¿Estás intentando provocarme aposta al no decirme lo que quiero saber o es que te gusta mi compañía?

Edward no tenía ganas de contestarle porque estaba seguro de que ello supondría enzarzarse en una pelea. No era que no le apeteciera pelearse, por no había contado con eso porque no había esperado ver a Emmett en su viaje al pueblo. Y sería una estupidez luchar cuando él estaba medio borracho y Emmett no. Pero Emmett iba a oír lo de la boda en un par de días, cuando Alice hablara con el pastor. Así que no había motivo para guardar silencio al respecto.

—Te diré qué vamos a hacer —sugirió con magnanimidad—. Consigue una botella y bebe hasta aquí. —Levantó su propia botella para mostrar que sólo le quedaba un acuarta parte del whisky—. Sólo entonces me plantearé comentarte mis males.

—Males, ¿eh? —Emmett rió, visiblemente relajado—. Supongo que esa respuesta me basta. Dejaré que sigas ahogando solo tus penas.

Emmett estaba a mitad de camino hacia la puerta cuando es probable que oyera farfullar a Edward.

—Lo que tú digas.

Se detuvo, frunció el ceño, pareció darle vueltas a la cabeza unos instantes. Después, con un gesto enojado, regresó a la barra.

—Dame una botella de esa misma porquería —gruñó al camarero—, y si le cuentas a alguien que he tomado este matarratas de la O'Mally's, te echaré del pueblo tan deprisa que no sabrás cómo ha sido.

Edward observó sin demasiado interés cómo Emmett se tragaba la bebida que El camarero le había lanzado. Se detuvo una vez para comprobar la cantidad, suspiro al ver que sólo estaba medio vacía, tragó un poco más y la dejó al lado de la botella de Edward para medirla, gruñó porque todavía le sobraban unos centímetros y se los termino enseguida.

—Muy bien, cabrón, suéltalo ya —dijo cuando hubo acabado.

—Impresionante —comentó Edward—. ¿Y todavía tienes voz?

—¿Te lo tengo que sacar a golpes?

—Dado que los dos sabemos que así no lograrías nada, supongo que hoy estás de suerte porque voy a cumplir mi parte del trato, o quizá no lo estés. Lo que ha pasado te gustará tan poco como a mí, pero no es necesario que se entere todo el pueblo, así que será mejor que salgamos.

El camarero suspiro, a todas luces decepcionado por perdérselo, pero siguió leyendo su novela cuando salieron de la cantina O'Mally's. Edward avanzó hasta el centro de la calle. No quería que nadie lo oyera en caso de que terminara contando más de lo debido a causa del alcohol.

—Ya estamos bastante lejos —dijo Emmett con impaciencia a la vez que lo agarraba por el brazo—. Habla.

—No sé si sabes lo de la herencia que Rosalie no puede tocar hasta que se case —asintió Edward.

—Creo que alguien lo mencionó.

—Bueno, no estaba dispuesta a esperar, por lo menos no lo suficiente para disfrutar de un noviazgo normal.

—Si me dices que te ha pedido que te cases con ella, te mato —exclamó Emmett.

—No, no me la pedido.

—Has tenido suerte de que no lo haya hecho.

—Me engañó para que le hiciera el amor y eso zanjó el asunto para Alice —concluyó Edward.

El alcohol demoró la reacción de Emmett. Se quedó mirando a Edward cinco segundos enteros, lo que dio tiempo a éste para esquivar el primer golpe. Pero Emmett estaba demasiado furioso para correr el riesgo de volver a fallar y placó a Edward en el suelo. Boca abajo, el alcohol hizo efecto a Edward muy deprisa, y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

—Cuidado si no quieres que te vomite encima —logro advertir.

Emmett se separó de un salto.

—Te reto. A mediodía.

—No seas idiota, a esa hora estaré durmiendo —dijo Edward mientras se ponía de pie con cuidado—. ¿Habría estado ahogando mis penas, como tú dijiste, si la quisiera? No la quiero. Ya te dije que me engañó.

—¡Mentira! ¿Cómo no vas a quererla? —gritó Emmett.

—Quizá porque he estado mucho más tiempo con ella que tú y he visto su peor cara. Es bonita, sí, pero eso no compensa lo demás. Si le cortaras la lengua, podría ser soportable.

—No tiene gracia.

—No quería tenerla —contestó Edward—. Es una niña mimada, Emmett. Está muy malcriada. Y te la puedes quedar si consigues que se case contigo antes de que me lleven ante el altar.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Emmett, que dejó de gruñir un momento.

Edward asintió y, acto seguido, deseó no haberlo hecho. Todavía le daba vueltas la cabeza.

—Alice hablará con el pastor este fin de semana, en la barbacoa de mi padre el sábado o antes de volver al rancho al día siguiente —advirtió—. De modo que no tienes mucho tiempo. Sí, lo digo en serio. Si lo logras, tendrás mi eterna gratitud.

Bella despertó aturdida y totalmente vestida aún, incluso llevaba puestos los zapatos. Supuso que habría dormido un poco, pero no demasiado. No había mirado el reloj antes de lanzar el último cuadro bajo la cama y de acurrucarse sobre ella.

Nunca había pintado a la luz de una lámpara, claro que tampoco lo había hecho con lágrimas en los ojos. No estaba contenta con el resultado: Edward, echado sobre un montón de heno y desabrochándose la camisa con una expresión tan sensual que no había duda de lo que estaba pensando, o de lo que iba a hacer.

Era una imagen que jamás olvidaría, aunque no la hubiese plasmado en un lienzo. Los detalles eran exactos, hasta la mancha marrón en una de las mangas y la pequeña cicatriz en forma de media luna sobre su ombligo. Se parecía tanto a él, que no podía mirarlo demasiado rato sin notar ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Pero no era un cuadro que pudiera enseñar a nadie, así que se quedaría bajo la cama.

Tendría que destruirlo, si bien no reunió fuerzas para hacerlo. Debería enrollarlo cuando se hubiera secado del todo y esconderlo donde Rita y Ángela no fueran a encontrarlo mientras limpiaban.

Todavía estaba sentada en la cama pensando en ello cuando la puerta se abrió sin avisar. Rosalie era la única que entraba sin llamar y, por supuesto, allí estaba su hermana, apoyada en el marco. De nuevo, iba sólo medio vestida, aunque hoy llevaba una falda y la camisola blanca de encaje. Sujetaba un abanico, pero en ese momento no lo estaba usando.

Como era de esperar, sonreía con petulancia. De hecho, como no sólo contenía triunfo y risa, sino también el conocimiento de algo secreto, su sonrisa era mucho más petulante que de costumbre.

—¿Qué quieres, Rose?

—Oh, nada en particular —contestó Rosalie haciendo girar el abanico por la cinta que lo unía a su muñeca.

—Entonces cierra la puerta al salir, por favor.

—¿Cómo? ¿No me felicitas? Vendrás a la boda, ¿verdad?

Sólo le faltaba reírse. Bella se preguntó cómo su hermana lograba contenerse. Tal vez porque quería preparar el terreno para algo que le resultaba más gracioso aún.

Dado que Bella iba vestida y la cama estaba hecha, con sólo una arruga o dos en la colcha, Rosalie no podía suponer que acababa de despertarse, lo que habría demostrado que había pasado muy mala noche. La sospecha de que Rosalie había ido a desquitarse un poco más la despertó de golpe. Decidió atemperar un poco el regodeo de su hermana antes de que se desatara por completo.

—No me perdería tu boda por nada del mundo, Rose. Llevo años esperando que llegara este día para poder llevar una vida normal, contigo fuera de ella.

—¿Prometes no llorar demasiado fuerte cuando avance por el pasillo para reunirme con él?

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que sólo ha faltado que le apuntaran a la cabeza con un revolver, puede que las lágrimas resultaran inadecuadas. Aunque no se puede considerar que se haya obligado a alguien a hacer algo si lo hubiera hecho de todos modos por su cuenta. Es algo que depende del momento en que ocurre. De modo que sí, creo que podré contenerme.

El tono despreocupado que Bella había conseguido adoptar provocó que Rosalie torciera los labios, irritada.

—No trates de aparentar que no te importa.

—Ahí tienes otra cosa que depende del momento en que ocurre. Ayer por la mañana seguramente me habría importado. Esta mañana, no, me temo que no.

—¡Eres una mentirosa! Sabes que lo quieres. Si no, jamás te habrías revolcado con él en la cuadra.

La ordinariez de Rosalie consiguió sonrojar a Bella.

—Mira quién habla —exclamó—. La que ha tenido media docena de conquistas sórdidas o más. Pero ahora, por lo menos, no tendrás que poner sangre falsa en las sábanas, ya que has hecho creer a tu marido que él fue el primero en tocarte. Bravo, hermanita, eso ha sido genial, incluso para ti.

—No lo hice por eso. —El rubor había pasado de una hermana a otra—. No me importa nada lo que piense mi marido —se burló Rosalie indignada—. El hombre que se case conmigo dará gracias de que lo acepte como esposo, sea virgen o no.

—Algo discutible, puesto que ya tienes futuro esposo —dijo Bella.

—Sí, es cierto.

Rosalie volvía a sonreír. Era un triunfo magnífico para ella, pero no el hecho de conseguir un marido deprisa, sin tener que peder tiempo en noviazgos, sino conseguir el marido que Bella había querido para ella. Era una forma espléndida de «desquitarse» de todos los desaires, resentimientos y celos que albergaba hacia su hermana.

Era probable que lo llevara a cabo, ya que eso le proporcionaría lo que anhelaba. Y si no podía engatusar a Edward, o fastidiarlo hasta conseguir que la llevara de vuelta a casa, encontraría la forma de regresar ella sola. Puede que él la siguiera. De hecho, era probable que lo hiciera, ya que la quería. Pero después de tener que molestarse unas cuantas veces en localizarla, se daría por vencido y ella tendría exactamente lo que en el fondo quería: su herencia y nadie ante quién tener que responder.

Bella se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta para agarra el picaporte, lo que indicaba que iba a cerrarla tanto si Rosalie estaba en medio como si no. Por desgracia, Rosalie se apartó enseguida, pero para entrar en la habitación en lugar de salir al pasillo.

—Vete a regodear a otra parte, Rose. No me interesa en absoluto.

Rosalie empezó a abanicarse, a pesar de la agradable brisa que entraba por las ventanas abiertas y que circulaba con suavidad por la habitación.

—Hay una cosa que me intriga —dijo, ignorando por completo la indirecta para que se fuera—. ¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad ayer por la noche? ¿Eres demasiado noble para obligarle a casarse conmigo?

—No, me respeto un poco más que tú para...

—Yo me respeto muchísimo —la interrumpió Rosalie—. Eres tú quién no lo hace, o no lucirías ese horrible aspecto de solterona.

El rubor volvió a las mejillas de Bella, pero esta vez era de rabia.

—¿Sabes qué, Rose? Tienes toda la razón —corroboró.

Se quitó las gafas, se las sujetó delante de la cara con ambas manos, las partió por la mitad y las echó a un lado. Después se quito las horquillas y sacudió la cabeza para soltarse el cabello.

Rosalie no había esperado que su provocación obtuviera tales resultados. Se quedó quieta un instante, sorprendía, contemplando su propio reflejo.

—No te vas a mostrar por completo como eres—exclamó vacilante, un poco esperanzada—. Has llevado ese disfraz demasiado tiempo.

—Demasiado tiempo, es verdad. Y gracias por recordarme que ya no lo necesito. Ya tienes un marido en perspectiva. Creo que no corro peligro si empiezo a buscar uno para mí, ¿no te parece?

—Me parece —soltó Rosalie—. Y no creas que no sé qué pretendes. Quieres recuperarlo, pero no podrás a no ser que le cuentes la verdad. ¿Por qué rayos no lo hiciste?

—Porque no me habría creído. Ya lo oíste en la cuadra. Todo el rato creía que estaba contigo. Quería estar contigo. Y cuando dejara de estar enfadado por el «supuesto» engaño, estaría encantado de conseguir a la mujer que ha deseado desde el principio.

—Sí que lo estaría, ¿verdad? —susurró Rosalie, que dejó que su engreimiento aflorara de nuevo—. Ni siquiera le importaría que le mintiera. Seguramente estaría contento de que lo hiciera, si alguna vez se enterara. Es una lástima que tú también lo quisieras.

—Sí, lo es, pero por lo menos, me di cuenta de mi error antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. En realidad, tengo que darte las gracias por sacarme de ese apuro. Jamás creí que diría esto, puedes creerme.

Rosalie pestañeo, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó a Bella—. ¿Qué apuro?

—El que provoqué con mi equivocación. Fui lo bastante tonta para creer que podría gustarle. No sabía que estaba convencido de que hacia el amor contigo. Si no hubieses mentido de ese modo, habría seguido estando loca por él.

—Maldita sea, Bells, ¿te crees que soy idiota? Sé que estás haciendo, pero no te saldrá bien. Te gustaba lo bastante para dejar que te hiciera suya en la cuadra. No intentes aparentar que ahora ya no.

—Sí, me gustaba, pero no habría dejado que me «hiciera suya», como tú dices, si no me hubiera dejado levar por mi primer contacto con la pasión. Habría querido estar segura de sus sentimientos antes, y ahora que lo estoy, no me casaría con él aunque tú, por alguna razón, no te convirtieses en su esposa —dijo Bella.

—No te creo —replicó Rosalie.

—Me importa un comino.

Rosalie frunció los labios, lo que indicaba que ya no estaba segura de su valoración. Bella prosiguió con un argumento irrebatible.

—¿Sabes qué, Rose? Detesto decirlo, pero en esto nos parecemos mucho.

—Ni hablar —gruñó Rosalie.

—Ya lo sé, a mí también me cuesta creerlo. —Bella sonrió—. Pero lo que no sabes es que yo, como tú, no estoy dispuesta a ser plato de segunda mesa de ningún hombre. Y ahora, ¿podrías marcharte? Tengo que revisar todo mi guardarropa para ver si puedo salvar algo para mi «nueva» yo. ¿O quizá no te importaría prestarme un par de vestidos hasta que encuentre una costurera en el pueblo? Últimamente no te pones demasiada ropa, así que estoy segura de que no los echarías en falta.

Rosalie cerró la puerta de golpe al salir. Bella se sorprendió de tener ganas de sonreír. Si había aprendido algo de su hermana con los años, era a hacer una buena actuación, y acababa de hacer una digna de una profesional. Pero la cuestión era, ¿había funcionado? No es que fuera a cambiar nada, aparte de ahorrarle más regodeos de Rosalie.

Rosalie seguía queriendo un marido, y cuanto antes mejor. Bella sólo había eliminado una de las razones por las que aceptaba a Edward en ese papel. Las demás seguían siendo válidas: él quería, Alice le daba su consentimiento, la boda se celebraría pronto. Si nadie más llamaba la atención o captaba el interés de Rosalie antes de la fecha que su tía fijara para la boda, se casaría con él.

Bella recogió las gafas rotas del suelo. Las observó un largo instante. Podría reemplazarlas. Tenía otro par. Pero ¿para qué? No era como si estuvieran en Forks, donde todos los días había hombres que visitaban a Rosalie, y algunos de ellos podrían preferirla a ella.

Lo que sí necesitaba era un guardarropa nuevo. No había elegido colores apagados porque le gustaran, sino porque aumentaban su «invisibilidad». Pero había terminado con aquella farsa. Y si Rosalie se sentía amenazada por volver a tener competencia, peor para ella.

Se quitó el vestido con el que había dormido y se puso una blusa blanca, al menos, era de un color neutro. En cuanto a la falda, detectó la falda de montar que le había dejado su tía, la que había llevado puesta la mañana anterior...

No iba a llorar otra vez. Tendría que dejar de lamentarse por su pérdida, y lo mejor era que empezara ya.

Todavía tenía que aprender a montar, pero no iba a permitir que él terminara de darle la lección. Además, por lo menos sabía lo elemental para preparar un caballo, lo que tal vez fuera la parte más difícil. No podía costar demasiado subirse a un caballo y mantenerse sobre él si casi todo el mundo cabalgaba en aquella parte del país. Estaba resuelta a aprender el resto sola.

Se puso la falda de montar y salió de su habitación. Ángela eligió ese momento para llegar, y tras llamar un momento, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó, al percatarse enseguida de que el cambio de aspecto de Bella era deliberado—. Ya era hora.

—Todas mis razones para esconderme han desaparecido —explicó Bella, que había conseguido no sonrojarse.

Ya me he enterado —aseguro Ángela, con la voz teñida de indignación—. Tu hermana no podía dejar de alardear de ello mientras le recogía la ropa sucia ayer por la noche —aclaró, y después añadió, vacilante—: ¿Quieres que hablemos?

—No.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Pero cuando te apetezca, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. ¿Te gustaría que te arreglase el peinado, o vas a llevar el pelo así, suelto?

—Me apetece llevarlo suelto, pero supongo que sería llegar un poco demasiado lejos en el sentido contrario.

—Tendré que cortarte el flequillo —advirtió Ella Ángela—. No mucho. Así podrás recogértelo como ella cuando sea necesario.

—No me hagas el mismo peinado que a ella —pidió Bella—. Todos esos tirabuzones son demasiado recargados para mi gusto.

Ángela no tardó mucho. Tenía mucha maña creando peinados que, aunque no estaban de última moda, favorecían mucho a la persona. Y satisfizo los deseos de Bella al no sujetarle los rizos largos hacia arriba, y recogiéndolos, en cambio, hacia atrás con una cinta azul. En cuanto al flequillo, sólo fueron necesarios unos tijeretazos, ya que lo tenía habituado a estar inclinado hacia los lados. El resultado fueron unos cuantos rizos sedosos cerca de las sienes y un aspecto totalmente distinto.

—Yo iría a hacerle una visita para presumir —sugirió Ángela—. Pero yo soy así. Tú eres demasiado buena para seguirle el juego.

Bella sonrió. Cuando las dos hablaban, no necesitaban decir su nombre.

—No va a ninguna parte y, además, ya sabe que he dejado de esconderme. Ahora mismo, tengo una cita con un caballo.

Esperaba que la cuadra volviera a estar vacía. El vaquero que se ocupaba de los caballos podía haber vuelto al trabajo, pero si todavía estaba enfermo, se pasaría la mayor parte del día descansando. Aún así, echó un vistazo al reloj antes de ir para allá, porque no estaba segura de que hora era. Alrededor de mediodía, a juzgar por la situación del sol.

Vio que Alice había llegado a almorzar, o tal vez hubiera acabado la jornada. Había dejado el caballo en el compartimiento, lo que indicaba que no volvería a utilizarlo. Lo estaba cerrando cuando oyó que Bella se acercaba y dirigió los ojos hacia ella.

—Me sorprende verte aquí —comentó Alice en un tono un poco tenso—. Pero por lo menos esta vez vas vestida como es debido.

—Soy Bella.

—Sí, seguro.

Bella se estremeció. No se lo había esperado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido que convencer a alguien de cuál de las dos hermanas era.

Había olvidado, asimismo, lo irritante que podía ser si no se le ocurría algo que sólo supieran ella y la otra persona de modo que pudiera presentarlo como prueba de que era realmente Bella. Se había encontrado en esa frustrante situación muchas veces con personas que insistían, enojadas, que era Rosalie. Por suerte, había mantenido varias conversaciones en privado con su tía y podía extraer alguna prueba de ellas. Y mencionó una.

—Cuando me dejaste esta falda, me dijiste que no hiciera caso si algún vaquero me tomaba el pelo por llevarla, que ellos lo llamaban en broma zahones de mujer —comentó—. Estoy segura de que estábamos solas cuando me lo dijiste.

—Sí. —Alice se relajó visiblemente—. Y tan lejos de la puerta que si alguien hubiera intentado oírnos a través de ella, no se habría enterado de nada. Así que eres tú. ¡Qué cambio tan asombroso!

—Quizá quieras susurrarme una palabra o un número, para asegurarte de no volver a dejar lugar a dudas.

—¿Ya no te pondrás las gafas? —preguntó Alice.

—No tenía intención de llevarlas después de que Rosalie se casara, y es como si ya lo hubiera hecho.

No había querido sacar ese tema concreto. Por suerte, Alice se limito a asentir y a dejarlo así.

Para que su tía pensara en otra cosa, Bella se apresuró a preguntar:

—¿Cómo iremos al pueblo cuando vayamos? Todavía no sé montar.

—Yo suelo ir el sábado para hacer las compras, paso la noche, voy a misa el domingo, hago algunas visitas y vuelvo a casa antes de mediodía. Sin embargo, como vosotras no sabéis montar, pasaremos mucho más rato en la carretera. Tengo una vieja carreta para traer provisiones que podríamos utilizar, pero como Emmett no se ha molestado en enviar a nadie a recoger su carruaje, podríamos usarlo para este viaje. Aunque los planes han cambiado un poco.

—¿Sí?

—Jasper ya está avisando a todo el mundo. Dará la barbacoa este sábado. Espero que asista casi todo el pueblo. Así que iremos primero a la finca de los Cullen y pasaremos por el pueblo el domingo al volver. De todas formas, tendremos que salir el sábado al amanecer, y no llegaremos hasta última hora de la tarde. Pero las fiestas de Jasper suelen durar hasta bien entrada la noche.

—Ya sé que es un fastidio. Y aprenderé a montar antes de que haya más viajes como éste. De hecho... —Bella sonrió antes de añadir—: por eso estoy aquí.

—Edward no está aquí ahora para enseñarte —exclamó Alice con el ceño fruncido—. Se fue a ver a su padre. Puede que esté fuera un par de días. En realidad, no espero que vuelva antes de que partamos hacia la barbacoa. Pero como yo ya he terminado la jornada, ¿qué te parece si nos ponemos manos a la obra?

Bella asintió, aliviada. Estaba dispuesta a aprender sola, pero la perspectiva era desalentadora.

Aparte de darle instrucciones sobre cómo manejar un caballo y montar, Alice estaba callada, incluso algo distraída. A Bella no le extrañaba. Su tía tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y la mayoría debían de guardar relación con Edward y Rosalie.

Durante la lección, Bella se planteó si debía contar a su tía la verdad. Era probable que Alice la creyera, pero también podía ser que no. Ya le había explicado muchas cosas descabelladas sobre Rosalie. Su último ardid podía costar demasiado de digerir encima de todo lo demás. Y, por esta parte, como Edward estaba convencido de que había hecho el amor con Rosalie, se opondría, tal vez se negaría rotundamente, si Alice insistiera en que tenía que casarse con ella en lugar de con Rosalie. Y tampoco quería obligar a ningún hombre a que se casara con ella. Además, ya no quería a Edward.

Aún así, creía que debería hacer le esfuerzo, no para hacer un favor a Edward, sino porque estaba sufriendo una injusticia que, en el fondo, era culpa suya. Podría haber detenido lo que había pasado ese día en la cuadra, pero no lo hizo. Y tal vez ahora estuviera contento de conseguir a Rosalie, pero no lo estaría cuando ya se hubieran casado y ella empezará a insistir para que la llevara a Forks.

Sería lo correcto, tanto si la creían como si no. Sólo tenía que hacer que Alice entendiera que no se casaría con Edward, que no sería justo para él, ya que había creído que hacia el amor con otra persona. El error era suyo y se enfrentaría a las consecuencias.

Dios mío, era muy violento comentar ese tema con su tía. Al menos, no era urgente. Podía dedicar unos días a plantearse cuál sería la mejor forma de abordarlo. Tal vez después de la barbacoa. Y quizá tuviera suerte y Rosalie encontrara a alguien en la fiesta que le conviniera más que Edward y confesara por su cuenta.

Distraída del mismo modo que Alice con pensamientos no deseados, Bella se sorprendió bastante cuando se encontró montada sobre la yegua, con las riendas en la mano.

—Muy bien, ha llegado la hora de probar. Vamos a dar un paseo —dijo su tía.

Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Edward. Las sombras de la habitación del hotel indicaban que le sol se había puesto hacia poco, pero que todavía no era noche cerrada. Se levantó de la cama totalmente vestido. Cuando se había arrastrado hasta ella, no estaba en condiciones de pensar en ponerse cómodo.

Los golpes no se habían detenido, a pesar de que había murmurado: «Ya voy.»

Tenía la sensación de saber quién estaba al otro lado. Casi lo había reconocido por al forma de llamar, por lo que abrió la puerta de golpe, enfadado. Tenía razón.

—Demonios... ¿Es que no puedo hacer nada en este pueblo sin que te enteres?

—No mucho —dijo su padre entre risas, mientras entraba con aire despreocupado en la habitación.

Edward cerró la puerta y se pasó una mano por la cara para intentar despejarse un poco. Fue un error. El dolor le golpeó las sienes y le recordó por qué había ido al pueblo.

—No tienes buen aspecto —comentó Jasper tras sentarse cómodamente en la única silla.

—Bebí demasiado.

—Ya me lo han dicho. Estoy esperando a oír el resto. ¿Y por qué no estás en la casa que tenemos aquí, en el pueblo? No la mantengo con personal incluido sólo de adorno.

—Quería ver la calle, y desde el hotel puedo —replicó Edward.

—¿Para qué? ¿Algo más que no sé, aparte de por qué estás aquí? —insistió Jasper.

—¿Vas a dejar que me despierte un poco antes de acosarme a preguntas?

—Supongo. —Jasper suspiró.

Edward se acercó a la ventana. Todavía anochecía; apenas quedaba gris en el cielo. Había una luz en la cuadra, calle abajo, donde Emmett guardaba el caballo. No lo había sacado en todo el día.

Tras su charla con Emmett, esperaba de verdad no tener que contar a su padre lo idiota que era. Pero tendría que haberse imaginado que alguien avisaría a Jasper de que estaba en el pueblo bebiendo hasta emborracharse. Y Emmett no había ido a Alice's Ranch, como pensaba que haría. Podía haber decidido esperar a la barbacoa y cortejar allí a Rosalie. O tal vez habría decidido que ya no le quería después de lo que Edward le había explicado. Era una posibilidad nada desdeñable.

Con Jasper delante y lleno de preguntas, no tenía sentido andarse por las ramas.

—Me caso —afirmó Edward sin rodeos.

—¿Con la quisquillosa? —supuso Jasper, y suspiró disgustado—. ¿Y viniste a celebrarlo al pueblo? ¿Por eso bebías?

—Nada de eso. —Edward sacudió la cabeza con una mueca—. No estoy lo que se dice contento.

—¿No? —preguntó Jasper, confundido, y después sonrió aliviado al suponer—: Ah, ¿has entrado en razón antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Entonces, da una excusa. Puede que lo entienda, y si no, peor para ella. No es como si no fuera a tener a casi todos los hombres del condado tras ella.

—No puedo dar una excusa, papá. Tal como están las cosas, tengo que casarme con ella.

—¿Tienes que hacerlo? —Jasper se incorporó; había adoptado una expresión de pura irritación—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Una tontería.

—Eso ya lo había deducido, pero ¿cómo es que a ti te lo parece? Creía que estabas interesado por ella.

—Lo estaba cuando todavía creía que las cosas que no me gustaban de ella obedecían sólo al viaje. Pero no cambió una vez estuvo instalada; empeoró. Es una bruja maquinadora y manipuladora.

—Y una quisquillosa —añadió Jasper.

—Eso también —corroboró Edward.

—¿Y cómo es que has visto la luz? —preguntó el padre.

—Decidió utilizarme para cobrar su herencia. Como estaba segura de que Alice me daría su consentimiento, me convertí en el medio más rápido para lograr su fin.

—Si me dices que te pidió que te casaras con ella y que tú aceptaste, te mato por tonto —gruñó Jasper.

—No —replicó Edward—. Ojalá hubiera sido así de directa, pero te dije que era manipuladora, ¿no? Me engaño para que hiciera el amor con ella y se aseguró después de que Alice se enterara.

—Me lo temía. —Jasper suspiró de nuevo, y añadió—: No seas tan duro contigo mismo, hombre. Que te seduzca una muchacha así de hermosa es algo que le puede pasar al más pintado, supongo.

—Todavía no sabes lo peor.

—¿Hay más?

—Quizá no te haya dado cuenta —asintió Edward—. A mí me llevó un tiempo verlo, pero esas dos hermanas son gemelas.

—No —exclamó Jasper.

—Sí. Y yo creía que hacia el amor con Bella. Rosalie se arregló para parecer ella, fingió ser ella. Y le salió a la perfección. No tuve la menor sospecha; de verdad creía que era Bella, hasta que anoche, durante la cena, bajó a contárselo a Alice.

—Eso es repugnante. —Jasper se puso de pie de un salto—. Alice no te consideraría responsable si supiera toda la historia. Vuelve y explícale que...

—Rosalie era virgen, papá.

—¡La muy lagarta!

—Eso es lo yo pensé. Pero ahora tengo un rayo de esperanza. Si tengo suerte, mucha suerte, Emmett me sacará de este atolladero.

—¿Y por qué no empezaste por ahí? ¿Volvéis a ser amigos?

—Ni hablar —exclamó Edward.

—Entonces ¿volvéis a pelearos por la misma mujer? —supuso Jasper a continuación.

—No es ninguna pelea —aclaró Edward—. Es lo bastante tonto para quererla. Yo no.

—Pero ¿de qué te servirá eso? El daño ya está hecho —reflexionó Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, pero lo sabe y todavía la quiere —contestó Edward—. Esta mañana vino a la cantina de O'Mally's y no quiso irse hasta que le dije por qué me encontraba yo allí. Si hubiese estado algo más sobrio, seguramente habría callado. Con suerte, me alegraré de no haberlo hecho.

—Pero ¿acaso no insiste Alice en que la chica se case contigo? —indicó Jasper.

—A Alice le hace la misma gracia que a mí. Si Emmett convence a Rosalie de que se case con él en lugar de conmigo, creo que Alice le dará su consentimiento. Sabe que me engañó.

—Bueno, menudo alivio. —Jasper sonrió por fin—. Ya pensaba que tendría que pedir madera para construirte una casa.

—Dije si la convence —recordó Edward con los ojos en blanco—. No es seguro, papá. Rosalie podría mandar a Emmett al cuerno. Después de todo, ya tiene un marido en perspectiva. Y se tomó muchas molestias para atraparme.

—Sí, pero estás esperanzado —contestó Jasper—. Con eso me basta.

—Sólo que Emmett es muy bueno seduciendo, y diciendo a una mujer lo que quiere oír, sea cierto o no.

—Parece que esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro. —Jasper rió.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —aseguró Edward.

Jasper se levantó para marcharse, aunque no era ésa su intención.

—¿Te importa que pida que nos suban algo de cena? —dijo.

—¿Te importa si paso? —respondió Edward—. De hecho, ¿por qué no me dejas que vuelva a dormir?

—No puedes estar cansado —protestó Jasper—. Has dormido todo el día.

—No. Me pasé en esa ventana casi toda la mañana, esperando que Emmett decidiera qué iba a hacer. No salió a caballo.

—¿Crees que se da por vencido? —Jasper volvía a fruncir el ceño.

—Dicho de ese modo, la respuesta es no. Jamás se da por vencido. Así que tal vez sólo esté esperando hasta la barbacoa, donde tendrá más fácil acceso a Rosalie sin la vigilancia constante de Alice.

—Y yo podría ayudar manteniendo a Alice ocupada —sugirió Jasper, con una expresión más serena.

Fueron unos días frenéticos con la preparación de la gran barbacoa. Rosalie intentaba aparentar aburrimiento. Al fin y al cabo, era una barbacoa «campestre». Pero Bella sabía que estaba entusiasmada, aunque ni la mitad que ella. Había ido a unos cuantos bailes en Forks con su hermana si bien, escondida tras sus gafas, no los había disfrutado. Esta fiesta tejana, sin embargo, era como un baile «de presentación en sociedad» para ella.

No hubo tiempo para encargar vestidos nuevos, aunque no habría sido adecuado ir con un vestido largo. Y Bella no había dicho en serio lo de tomar prestadas algunas prendas de Rosalie, que consideraba demasiado recargadas para su gusto. Pero con la ayuda de Alice, que le proporcionó un poco de encaje, Ángela hizo maravillas con uno de los viejos vestidos de color beige de Bella, al que quitó el cuello alto y las mangas y añadió el encaje blanco al dobladillo y el nuevo canesú, más escotado. El vestido de Rosalie era más elegante, pero el de Bella era más lindo gracias a su sencillez.

Alice había ordenado a uno de sus hombres que llevara la miniatura del atracador del tren al sheriff en cuanto Bella la termino. Podrían habérsela entregado ellas mismas el domingo, al pasar por el pueblo, sin embargo, Alice creía que no debían esperar ni siquiera unos días para informar al sheriff de algo tan importante. Todavía no sabían si el retrato iba a servir de algo para apresar al forajido, pero era probable que el sheriff estuviera también en la barbacoa, de modo que se lo podrían preguntar entonces.

El sábado por la mañana se habían levantado mucho antes del alba par tener tiempo de vestirse y tomar un desayuno rápido antes de salir. Lograron llegar al rancho de los Cullen poco después de mediodía. La mayoría de los vecinos del pueblo que iban a asistir ya había llegado, y algunos habían cabalgado toda la noche para no perderse nada.

Las chicas ya habían oído que el rancho de Jasper era grande, pero aún así les sorprendió su extensión. La casa principal dominaba la escena. Con las proporciones, aunque no el diseño, de una mansión, sobresalía amplia y alta entre los demás edificios que la rodeaban. La barbacoa se celebraba detrás de ella.

Se habían improvisado mesas con unos tablones largos de madera. Había un escenario y una zona de baile donde ya había músicos tocando, aunque nadie bailaba aún. Cerca de allí, se estaban cocinando reses enteras, que giraban despacio en unos asadores al tiempo que las rociaban con salsas. Un grupo de sirvientes hacia viajes de la casa a las mesas para llevar más y más comida, que tapaban enseguida con trapos a cuadros hasta que fuera la hora de comer. El aroma era fantástico.

En una de las cuadras, donde la mayoría de los invitados se encontraba entonces, se celebraba una doma de potros salvajes. Gritos, apuestas, risas y bromas resonaban en el aire, y todos parecían pasárselo muy bien excepto tal vez el vaquero que intentaba mantenerse a lomos del potro encabritado. Parecía peligroso. El vaquero no aguantaba mucho rato.

Bella decidió evitar esa zona. Era demasiado estridente para su gusto. Le habían dicho que también habría una carrera de caballos, y quizás un concurso de tiro y una competición de lazos, lo que daba a los vaqueros muchas oportunidades de poner aprueba sus aptitudes, por ocio y no por trabajo.

Alice presentó a las chicas. Rosalie empezó a divertirse, claro que ella siempre brillaba en las reuniones sociales, y no tardó demasiado en convertirse en la «reina de la barbacoa», por así decirlo. Bella no envidiaba a su hermana por ello. Podía haber salido por fin del cascarón, claro que jamás tendría la confianza en sí misma de Rosalie. Eso sí, sorprendía a mucha gente, que la había visto llegar al pueblo hacia una semana con un aspecto totalmente distinto. Pero los gemelos siempre eran una novedad.

El anfitrión apareció y, tras hacer que Alice se sonrojara con sus cumplidos (su tía se veía excepcionalmente atractiva con una blusa bordada y una falda con dos hileras de volantes), asumió las presentaciones.

Llegó Emmett, tan apuesto como siempre con su chaqueta negra y su corbata del Oeste. No tardó mucho en encontrar a Rosalie o en monopolizar la conversación con ella. Bella se preguntó si Rosalie le explicaría que iba a casarse con Edward. Seguramente no, porque disfrutaría flirteando con él.

Le pareció irónico haber imaginado siempre que al «ponerse al descubierto» cambiaria algo para ella, cuando, en cambio, parecía no haber cambiado nada. Sí, ahora era bonita. Pero eso seguía sin atraer a la gente hacia ella ni hacer que este evento social le resultara más divertido que otros a los que había asistido.

—No andes tan desgarbada —le dijo Rosalie con impaciencia en un aparte—. Tienes una figura muy bonita, reálzala. Y deja de bajar la cabeza como si quisieras mirar por encima de la montura de tus ridículas gafas. Ya no las llevas puestas.

¿Rosalie? ¿Ayudándola a lucir más? Pero antes de que Bella se muriera del susto, Rosalie añadió:

—¿Cómo voy a competir contigo si sigues escondiéndote?

—No me estoy escondiendo —replicó Bella.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó Rosalie—. Lo tienes muy arraigado porque lo has hecho durante mucho tiempo. Sé abierta, Bells. Deja que aflore la verdadera Bella.

Después, Rosalie se marchó indignada. Bella estaba asombrada: le había dado un consejo de hermana, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo tomárselo. Trató de adivinar el motivo oculto de Rosalie, pero aparte del comentario sobre la «competencia», no pudo encontrar ninguno. Y lo de «competir» no colaba. Rosalie iba a ser el centro de atención pasara lo que pasara. Su vivacidad, su gran confianza en sí misma, fruto de sus años de éxitos sociales, atraía a la gente hacia ella de forma natural.

Bella empezó pronto a recorrer la fiesta sola. Distraída por su decepción, se encontró junto a la cuadra sin darse cuenta. Una aclamación colectiva de la gente que todavía estaba allí reunida la devolvió a la realidad, a tiempo de ver cómo Edward aguantaba los envites a lomos de un potro encabritado.

Contuvo el aliento. Se agarraba con una sola mano. Tenía el otro brazo extendido hacia un lado, seguramente para conservar el equilibrio. El potro salvaje hacia todo lo posible para desmontarlo, dando coces, saltando en el aire, con una resolución despiadada.

Bella cerró los ojos. No soportaría ver caer a Edward, pero sabía que lo haría. El potro era demasiado salvaje y estaba demasiado enfadado. Escucho a la gente para saber cuándo ocurría. Todos parecieron muy disgustados cuando cayó, como si hubieran esperado que Edward lo lograra.

—Ha perdido la concentración.

—Seguro que es culpa suya, la estaba mirando.

—Vaya momento de llegar.

Bella echó un vistazo a su alrededor para averiguar de quién hablaban, pero la decena de hombres que tenía cerca la miraban a ella. Empezó a ponerse colorada y se volvió para marcharse.

—Pero si es la muchachita del Este que carga troncos. ¿Cómo está, señorita?

Bella gimió para sus adentros. Era Marcus, el hombre gigantesco. No había esperado volver a verlo nunca. Y la confundía con Rosalie. Bueno, en realidad, no, pero no quería que él lo supiese.

—¿Nos conocemos? —le preguntó con una sonrisa—. Soy Bella Swan. ¿Quizá se refiere a mi hermana gemela?

Marcus arqueó una ceja para expresar sus dudas. Era bastante gracioso ver a un hombre tan corpulento procurando hacerse el escéptico.

—Gemela, ¿eh?

—Déjala, Marcus —exclamó Edward, que se acercó a ellos sacudiéndose aún de los pantalones el polvo de la caída.

Bella sintió alivio al percatarse de que sólo estaba polvoriento y que no tenía ni sangre ni señales de coces por ninguna parte. Y Marcus no pareció ofenderse demasiado.

—Das demasiadas órdenes para no dirigir aún el rancho, chico —dijo.

—Si mi padre no te advirtió que no te acercaras a los invitados, debería haberlo hecho —replicó Edward.

—Pues se da la casualidad que lo hizo.—Marcus rió—. Pero oí que ibas a intentar domar el potro que traje. Esperaba que ese animal saldara nuestra deuda.

—Si quieres que no veamos las caras, dímelo, Marcus.

—Todavía me lo estoy pensando.

—Dicen que bañarse estimula el pensamiento. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? —sugirió Edward—. Mi padre instalo unas cuantas bañeras en el granero sur para los hombres.

—Ya lo sé. Entré en él por error y el muchacho que se encarga de las bañeras me miró un rato y agarró el rifle. Dijo que no iba a llenarlas todas otra vez, que sólo así podría limpiarme. Me dijo que me fuera a buscar un arroyo.

—No te ofendas, Marcus, pero todos agradeceríamos que lo hicieras.

—Es un olor adquirido. —Marcus sonrió—. Tardé años en perfeccionarlo. Me acerqué al potro salvaje hasta tenerlo al alcance de la mano porque no olió a una persona. Cuando deje de cazar, me bañaré.

—Mientras tanto, ¿nos disculpas si evitamos tu olor perfeccionado? —soltó Edward con los ojos en blanco.

—La mayoría de la gente lo hace —contestó Marcus al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

Edward agarró a Bella del brazo para conducirla de vuelta a las mesas de comida. Bella había contenido el aliento durante buena parte de la conversación, y no sólo debido al hedor terrible de Marcus. La forma en que Edward había provocado a aquel hombre tan corpulento, como si no le tuviera miedo, le puso los nervios de punta.

—Si no querías mirar, ¿por qué te acercaste? —preguntó Edward de repente.

—¿Perdona? —exclamó Bella.

—Tenias los ojos cerrados. ¿Te preocupaba que pudiera caerme?

—Claro que no —negó ella con remilgo—. Me había entrado una mota en los ojos. Y no me acerqué para verte. Deambulaba absorta en mis pensamientos.

—¿Algo interesante?

—¿Cómo?

—¿En tus pensamientos? —insistió Edward.

¿La estaba insultando? ¿Sugería que sus pensamientos solían ser aburridos? Puede. O quizá creyera que era Rosalie. ¡Por supuesto! De otro modo, habría comentado algo sobre su cambio de aspecto. Y su pregunta habría sido un intento de coquetear con su futura esposa. Sin duda, esperaba que Rosalie le dijera que él ocupaba sus pensamientos.

—Me han dicho que el pastor no vendrá —le comentó—. Se ve que su esposa no se encuentra muy bien y no ha querido dejarla sola en el pueblo.

Edward suspiro decepcionado. ¿Porque no había aprovechado la oportunidad de coquetear con él? ¿O porque tenía prisa por fijar la fecha de su boda?, se preguntó Bella.

Debería aclararle quién era, pero estaba demasiado enfadada porque la había confundido con Rosalie de nuevo. Y estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber temido por él, no una, sino dos veces en el espacio de unos pocos minutos. Tenía que dejar de importarle lo que le ocurriera. Tanto si se casaba con Rosalie como si no, lo había perdido.

Edward se apoyo en el tronco de un árbol, con el sombrero inclinado, mientras tomaba un whisky caliente. Una pareja se había acercado con platos de comida en la mano para sentarse a comer bajo el árbol, pero había ido a buscar sombra a otra parte al verle. No estaba de humor para estar con gente, y era probable que se notara.

La confusión le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Observaba a las gemelas, seguro de saber cuál era cuál y, aún así, el error que había cometido aquel día en la cuadra era tan garrafal que no sabía si podría estar alguna vez seguro del todo. Rosalie estaba exuberante; revoloteaba, animada, y Emmett la seguía como un cachorro extraviado. Bella, en cambio, charlaba tranquila con algunas de las mujeres del pueblo; se mostraba recatada, riendo en voz baja y sonriendo con auténtico sentido del humor.

Hoy no tenía dudas sobre quién era quién. Era evidente que Emmett tampoco. Se había concentrado en Rosalie en cuanto había llegado y no la había perdido de vista ni un momento. Edward no sabía si Emmett tenía suerte al cortejarla, ni siquiera si seguía teniendo intención de hacerlo. Pero la estaba divirtiendo, y a ella le encantaba flirtear con él.

Rosalie se mantenía alejada de Edward. Era una chica lista. Sabía que se merecía que la estrangulara por la trampa que le había tendido. No le conocía lo bastante para saber que nunca le haría daño a una mujer. Pero no dudaría en absoluto en decirle lo que pensaba de ella y de su maldita conspiración para llevarlo ante el altar.

—El otro día pensé que me tomabas el pelo cuando me dijiste que las hermanas Swan eran gemelas —comentó Jacob mientras se acercaba a Edward bajo el árbol—. Quiero decir que ya sé que los gemelos son parecidos, pero esas dos eran como la noche y el día, hasta ahora. ¿Cómo diablos las distingues?

—Bella va de beige hoy.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Le dije que estaba muy bonita, y se puso colorada como un tomate. Pero ¿y si llevaran el mismo vestido?

—Habrías de fijarte en los gestos. Bella es tímida. Rosalie, todo lo contrario.

—¿Y si las dos estuvieran calladas y se mostraran vergonzosas? —aventuró Jacob.

—Entonces no estarías de suerte.

Jacob lo miró con recelo porque casi había gruñido su respuesta. Pero considerando lo que había pasado, no era necesario que le explicaran que si una de las gemelas quería simular que era la otra, lo conseguía con mucha facilidad.

—Tiene que haber otra forma.—Jacob frunció el ceño pensativo antes de afirmar—: Seguro que sus padres no tenían dificultades para distinguirlas.

Edward se encogió de hombros y se terminó el whisky que había estado sujetando en la mano.

—Puede que no, pero sus padres tenían la ventaja de haber vivido con ellas desde el día que nacieron. Al resto de nosotros sólo nos queda adivinar, bien o mal.

—No pareces demasiado contento.

—¿Lo estarías tú? ¿Si la mujer con la que creías haber hecho el amor resultara ser la mujer equivocada?

Jacob pestañeó, y después, alardeó:

—¡Ya te dije que era Rosalie ese día!

—Cállate, Jacob —gruñó Edward, y se marchó.

Se dirigió directo hacia Bella. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a decirle, pero esa confusión lo estaba volviendo loco. Todavía creía, muy en el fondo, que había sido ella aquel día en la cuadra. Parecía tan adecuado hacer el amor con ella. Pero como todos los hechos, incluso la propia Rosalie, decían otra cosa, sabía que estaba equivocado y no podía soportarlo.

No la alcanzó antes de que uno de los hombres del pueblo se la llevara a la pista de baile. Había unas cuantas parejas más bailando; también su padre, que lo hacia con Alice. Y estaba Emmett, que usaba el baile como excusa para tener a Rosalie entre sus brazos.

Edward contempló a las gemelas un rato y consiguió tranquilizarse. Uno podía distinguirlas. Sólo tenía que observarlas cuando no notaban que uno las miraba para detectar esas pequeñas cosas que las diferenciaba tanto entre sí.

A pesar de todo, eso no iba a sacarlo del lío en el que se había metido. Sólo Emmett podría hacerlo. Pero aunque Emmett consiguiera que Rosalie se casara con él, ahora ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Bella. No hacías el amor con una hermana y pedías después a la otra que se casara contigo.

Jacob se le acercó de nuevo, esta vez vacilante.

—Te debo una disculpa.

—Perdonado —dijo Edward distraídamente.

—¿No quieres saber por qué?

—Ya sé por qué, así que será mejor que te calles y no metas la pata.

—Gracias —suspiró Jacob—. ¿Tendrás que casarte con la mujer equivocada?

—Puede.

—¿No deberías advertir a Emmett que se alejara de ella? —sugirió Jacob.

—Ni hablar. Puedo haber estado ciego y sido idiota para no darme cuenta de que me estaban enredando, pero Emmett es la única esperanza que tengo ahora de salvarme de un matrimonio que no deseo. Sabe lo que ocurrió y aún así quiere a Rosalie. Le deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

—Caramba, ¿por qué no me dijiste que querías que otra persona la conquistara? Yo te habría hecho ese favor encantado —exclamó Jacob.

—Por eso tan viejo de que desearía que se quedara con ella mi peor enemigo —contestó Edward, y entorno los ojos—. Es lo que estoy deseando. Lo que no haría es desearle algo así a un amigo. Es una mujer con la que es mejor no mezclarse, chico. Y tú vas a estar muy ocupado. No voy a volver al rancho de Alice.

—¿Por este lío?

—No, porque ahora ya puedes encargarte de todo —contestó Edward.

—No te defraudaré, ni tampoco a Alice. —Jacob irguió los hombros con algo de orgullo.

—Ya lo sé.

Aquel baile terminó. Jacob se marchó a buscar pareja para el siguiente y Edward siguió observando desde fuera. Bella parecía divertirse, los hombres esperaban para bailar con ella y algunos interrumpían impacientes antes de que cada baile concluyera. No iba a inmiscuirse porque no quería aguarle la diversión con su mal humor, pero debería haberse alejado de allí porque al final se enojó tanto que también él interrumpió un baile.

Bella estaba esperando entonces el cambio rápido de pareja, lo que era ventajoso para él. No le dio la oportunidad de negarse a bailar con él. Pero notó su cambio de actitud de inmediato, sólo que no estaba seguro de a qué se debía. Tensión, rabia o quizá sólo aversión.

—Relájate, no voy a pisarte —le dijo.

—¿No deberías estar bailando con Rosalie? —inquirió Bella.

—Ya tiene pareja —repuso Edward.

—Yo también tenía.

—Sí, pero ibas a bailar con un hombre famoso por dejarse llevar en la pista de baile y hacer dar vueltas a sus parejas y lanzarlas por los aires. Las mujeres que le conocen se esconden si ven que se acerca. Tú no lo sabías —soltó con una expresión muy seria.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —Bella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿O de verdad tengo que darte las gracias?

Edward le sonrió y ella soltó una exclamación, pero sólo porque no había obtenido una respuesta directa. Incluso detectó el ligero movimiento de los labios que indicaba que en ellos se ocultaba una sonrisa.

—No sueltes una carcajada —dijo, todavía serio.

Bella rió, y su cambio fue inmediato. Su rigidez había desaparecido y le brillaban los ojos. Dios mío, que hermosa estaba cuando bajaba la guardia. Y la pista de baile estaba tan concurrida que nadie se daría cuenta si la sujetaba un poco más cerca de lo que debería. Lo que fue un error. Al olerla y tocarla, el deseo le embargó tan deprisa que las ganas de besarla casi se apoderaron de él. Pero la música terminó, y Bella recuperó su timidez.

—Gracias, ha sido un placer —dijo, y se alejó de él.

No se atrevió a decir nada en ese momento. No tenía que hacerlo. Bella se marchó de la pista, sin saber lo cerca que Edward había estado de ponerlos a ambos en evidencia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron detrás de la cuadra cuando la doma del potro salvaje terminó. No la habían visto, pero la gente que estaba allí había hecho tanto ruido que nadie los había oído llegar y atar los caballos.

Dos de ellos lanzaban dados en el suelo como excusa para estar allí, por si alguien se acercaba. Otro vigilaba desde la esquina del edificio. Y el cuarto estaba apoyado en la pared reponiéndose de una resaca. Había bebido demasiado la noche anterior y se había perdido incluso la explicación de por qué estaban allí.

—Tienes mucha suerte de que mi primo Demetri consiguiera ese trabajo de limpieza en la oficina del sheriff con la esperanza de obtener información que te resultara útil —dijo Vladimir Wilson mientras lanzaba los dados. Su granja era el sitio que utilizaban en la zona como escondrijo—. Creo que haría cualquier cosa para unirse a nosotros.

—Es demasiado joven —contestó Garrett Cruise, que alzó los ojos hacia lo alto de la colina, donde estaba la gente—. Además, cuatro es un número par y va bien para repartir, cinco, no.

—Sí, pero se arriesgó mucho al robar ese cuadro de la mesa del sheriff —le recordó Vladimir.

—Y nos hizo un buen favor —aseguró Garrett—. Ya le di las gracias, ¿no?

—Venir aquí es una locura —se quejó Laurent Pit cuando le tocaba lanzar los dados—. Hay mucha gente, y la mitad podría reconocerte, Garrett.

—Nunca se probó que yo robara ese dinero, y no saben qué he hecho desde entonces —comentó Garrett al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—Gracias a mi primo —refunfuñó Vladimir.

—Dudo que ese cuadro fuera lo bastante bueno para que nadie te hubiera reconocido gracias a él —añadió Laurent—. Demetri dijo que era pequeño.

—Demetri me lo tendría que haber traído para que lo hubiera sabido seguro, en lugar de destruirlo.

—Se imaginó que sería mejor asegurarse de que nadie más lo viera. —Vladimir defendió así a su primo.

—Él me reconoció en el cuadro —añadió Garrett.

—Es normal. Te conoce muy bien, y sabe que hicimos ese trabajo del tren.

—Pero el vaquero que se lo llevó al sheriff no dio ningún nombre —comentó Laurent—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces?

—Demetri estaba presente mientras el sheriff buscaba el cuadro «perdido» y, cuando por fin abandonó la búsqueda, le oyó decir que tendría que ir a ver a esa tal Bella Swan para que le pintara otro —explicó Vladimir.

—¿Y si contestaras a la pregunta de Laurent? —soltó Alistair Bocue con los ojos cerrados aunque eso no le aliviaba demasiado el dolor de cabeza. Era su pistolero más rápido, cuando no bebía—. Yo sólo lo he preguntado tres veces. ¿Qué coño hacemos en la finca de los Cullen?

—Si te hubieras despejado, ya habrías deducido por qué Garrett quiere agarrar a la pintora.

—Deberíamos esperar a que se vaya a casa —sugirió Laurent—. Aquí hay demasiada gente.

—Por lo que nadie se dará cuenta —dijo Garrett—. En su casa, con solo unas cuantas personas a su alrededor, notarían antes que había desaparecido. Aquí, se imaginaran que está en otra parte.

—Eso no explica por qué quieres agarrarla.

—Para matarla, claro.

—Y una mierda. —Alistair Bocue se enderezó y abrió los ojos.

—Tengo que hacerlo —insistió Garrett—. Me pintó de memoria lo bastante bien para hacer carteles de búsqueda y captura. No le daré la oportunidad de pintar otro cuadro. Si me atrapan, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que os pillen a los demás.

Alistair Bocue no dijo nada más, pero sólo porque volvía a tener punzadas en la cabeza.

—Pero ¿cómo lograrás que baje hasta aquí? —quiso saber Laurent.

—Tú lo harás. Hoy se te ve lo bastante limpio para unirte a la fiesta. Los vaqueros creerán que eres del pueblo. Los vecinos del pueblo, que eres uno de los vaqueros. Y como no has estado nunca en Trento, nadie te conocerá. Asegúrate de traer a la chica correcta. Según Demetri, tiene una hermana gemela. Si traes a la que no es, te mataré a ti.

Bella no sabía qué pensar mientras volvía hacia la cuadra. Parecía desierta en ese momento. La carrera de caballos no empezaría hasta al cabo de una hora, o eso le habían dicho. Y la mayoría de los invitados comía o bailaba. Pero un hombre joven le había dicho que el señor Cullen quería que fuera un momento a la cuadra. Mencionó algo sobre una camada de cachorros. Después, el chico se había mezclado enseguida entre la gente antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle nada.

Había buscado a Edward y a su padre antes de bajar la colina, pero no los había visto. No es que pensara que iba a encontrarse con Edward, pues, en ese caso, se habría quedado arriba. Pero le habría gustado saberlo con certeza.

Seguramente Jasper iba a regalarle un cachorro. No había tenido nunca un animal de compañía. Su padre no había querido animales en casa. Hubo un gato que rondó unos cuantos años la parte trasera de su hogar y al que ella consideraba suyo. Lo había echado de menos cuando se marchó.

La idea de tener un animal de compañía propio era muy agradable. No creía que Alice fuera a oponerse. De hecho, era probable que Jasper se lo hubiese consultado antes. Esperaba que también le regalara uno a Rosalie. No quería que su hermana tuviera otro motivo para sentir celos.

La cuadra estaba vacía de gente. Ambas puerta, la delantera y la trasera estaban abiertas de par en par, y en cada compartimiento había un caballo. No podía imaginar dónde se habría instalado una perra para dar a luz. Seguro que no en uno de los compartimientos, donde podría pisotearla un caballo.

—¿Señor Cullen? —preguntó.

—Aquí atrás —dijo alguien.

No reconoció la voz. Sonó apagada porque procedía de la parte posterior de la cuadra. Se dirigió hacia allí, vio de nuevo la luz del sol y soltó un grito ahogado al encontrarse un revólver que le apuntaba a la cara. Alguien la apartó de un golpe, pero no tuvo tiempo de sentir alivio porque una mano le tapó la boca y un brazo fuerte le rodeó el cuello y la inmovilizó.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —gruñó Garrett Cruise.

Bella lo reconoció en cuanto le miró a los ojos. Los atracadores del tren, los cuatro. ¿Habían ido para robar a los invitados? ¿Habían tenido ella y Jasper la mala suerte de encontrarse con ellos primero? Jasper podía estar herido, incluso muerto, tras ella. El brazo que le rodeaba el cuello no le daba demasiada libertad para mirar a su alrededor.

—Si le disparas aquí, tendremos a todo el mundo persiguiéndonos —explicó uno de los hombres a Garrett.

Bella también lo reconoció. Era el que le había pedido que fuera a la cuadra. El miedo la invadió entonces, y casi se le doblaron las rodillas. ¡Estaban allí por ella! Por lo del cuadro. Tenía que ser eso.

—Ya lo sé —contestó Garrett con irritación—. Si yo fuera una mujer y me pusieran un revólver en la cara, gritaría.

—¿Cómo vas a matarla si no le disparas? —preguntó el que la sujetaba.

—Ya te lo dije, nada de disparar a una mujer —dijo la cuarta voz en tono amenazador—. Antes, te disparo yo a ti.

Garrett iba a contestar, pero cambió de opinión. Era evidente que recelaba un poco de su último interlocutor, lo que alivió muchísimo a Bella.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo ahora que la he visto —comentó el de la voz perezosa.

—Nadie dijo que fuera tan bonita —intervino el que la sujetaba—. Tal vez podrías cortarle la mano para que no pinte más.

—Reconócelo, Garrett, no puedes ser un forajido y esperar seguir siendo una persona anónima, no con unos ojos tan especiales como los tuyos. Puede que ella te haya pintado, pero cualquiera de las victimas a las que robaste podría identificarte. ¿Qué sentido tiene entonces?

A Garrett empezaba a molestarle la oposición a sus planes.

—Es por los carteles de búsqueda y captura —gruñó—. Ahora mismo no hay ninguna cara en ellos. Me he propuesto que siga siendo así.

—Subidla a un caballo y salgamos corriendo de aquí. Ya comentaremos después qué vamos a hacer con ella.

—Viene alguien.

—Ya me encargo yo de eso. Marchaos.

—Grita y te partiré el cuello —le susurró al oído el hombre que la sujetaba mientras la arrastraba hacia un caballo—. No nos complacerá ni a ti ni a mí, sólo a Garrett.

No gritó cuando le destaparon la boca el rato necesario para subirla a un caballo delante del hombre que la había estado sujetando. Pero se lo pataleó, frenéticamente. Él podía haberse marcado un farol para obligarla a guardar silencio. Se enfrentaba a la perspectiva de morir o de quedarse manca, y Dios sabía qué más, si no intentaba de algún modo evitar que la secuestraran. Eso fue lo que, al final, la decidió.

Abrió la boca para gritar a voz en cuello, pero le había dado vueltas demasiado rato. Volvía a tener la boca tapada, y se marchaban a galope. En pocos minutos estuvieron tan lejos que nadie podría oír sus gritos.

Edward volvió en sí farfullando, tosiendo, incapaz de ver nada durante un instante. Cuando se movió, el dolor le recorrió la nuca y le recordó la explosión de dolor que lo había dejado sin sentido. Comprendió que le habían echado agua para reanimarlo cuando vio Marcus de pie unto a él con un cubo vacío en la mano.

—¿Es así cómo te cobras las deudas? —gruñó Edward—. ¿Acercándote a hurtadillas por detrás de un hombre y...?

—Te encontré tumbado, no te tumbe —soltó Marcus, que parecía algo ofendido.

—Perdona —masculló Edward mientras se incorporaba y se frotaba la nuca.

—Además —añadió Marcus—. Antes sólo bromeaba. Aquel día podrías haberme dejado tirado para que me pudriera, pero no lo hiciste. Supongo que estamos en paz.

—¿Viste quién me partió el revólver en la cabeza?

—No, pero yo que tú me dejaría de tanto palique y ensillaría. Hay huellas frescas de cuatro monturas, y uno de los caballos lleva a dos personas.

—Eso les reducirá velocidad.

—No creo —dijo Marcus, y se quitó algo de entre los dientes—. He visto a tu amiga venir hacia acá poco antes que tú, y ahora no está. Debe de pesar como una pluma.

Edward palideció, se puso de pie y se tragó un gemido mientras corría a buscar su caballo a la parte delantera de la cuadra. Agarró la primera silla que encontró. No era la suya.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —le preguntó Marcus.

—Si estás listo para cuando mi padre sepa que han secuestrado a Bella. ¿Viste en qué dirección se fueron?

—Todavía no han intentado ocultar su rastro. Como se libraron con facilidad de ti, supongo que habrán pensado que tendrían un par de horas de ventaja sobre cualquiera que pudiera seguirlos.

Edward hizo una mueca al pensar con qué facilidad lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Es así? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —preguntó.

—Diría que cerca de una hora. Me imaginé que la chica y tú os estabais divirtiendo, así que no quise importunar demasiado pronto. Pero sentí curiosidad al ver que tardabais tanto en volver a aparecer —contestó Marcus.

Edward deseó que Marcus hubiese sentido curiosidad antes, Bueno, le hubiera gustado tenerla él también, porque así podría haber alcanzado a Bella antes de que llegara a la cuadra. No podía imaginar por qué se la habrían llevado. Si hubiera sido un solo hombre, no habría tenido implicaciones nefandas, ¿pero cuatro? Que lo dejaran fuera de combate significaba que no querían que nadie lo supiera.

—¿Tienes un revólver extra? —preguntó Edward—. Los míos están en la casa y no quiero perder más tiempo aquí del que sea necesario.

—¿Bromeas? —rió Marcus, y se abrió el abrigo de piel de oso.

Cabalgaban deprisa, pero también los hombres que estaban persiguiendo, así que no estaban acortando demasiado la distancia que los separaba. A medida que avanzaba el día, a Edward se le fue formando un nudo en el estómago. Cuanto más tardaran en rescatar a Bella, más tiempo había para que le sucedieran cosas malas. Y después oscureció, lo que todavía los demoraba más.

Marcus había querido acampar para pasar la noche y seguir el rastro por la mañana, pero Edward no iba a detenerse hasta encontrar a Bella y saber que estaba bien. Era consciente de cometer una tontería, pues no podían seguir bien el rastro en la penumbra, incluso podían terminar perdiéndolo por completo. Pero habían llegado a campo abierto antes del anochecer, y esperaba que una hoguera delatara a los bandidos.

No fue así. Pero sí la luz de una ventana. El rastro les condujo directos hasta una granja situada en medio de la nada, a kilómetros de cualquier pueblo. Aparte de la luz de la casa, el lugar parecía abandonado, con las puertas del granero rotas, un porche combado y campos yermos. No era seguro que nadie viviera ahí de manera permanente, pero sí que su presa estaba ahí entonces.

Encontraron en el granero los cuatro caballos que habían seguido, desensillados y atados a un palo cerca de un viejo almiar de heno. Dejaron los caballos allí para avanzar hacia la casa sin ser vistos. Guardaban silencio. Los dos sabían qué hacer.

—Este sitio no está abandonado —dijo en vos baja Marcus al ver otro caballo—. Alguien vive aquí.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, el almiar de heno empezó a moverse. Los dos hombres lo miraron sólo un momento, pensaron que algún animal había encontrado cobijo debajo, aunque no sería salvaje porque los caballos, que estaban cerca, no se habían asustado. Se volvieron y empezaron a salir del granero. Un gemido apagado captó de nuevo la atención de Edward hacia el almiar, a tiempo de ver cómo una forma emergía del centro. La luz del granero era demasiado tenue para distinguir al principio qué era, hasta que vio la cabellera dorada. Maldijo entre dientes.

—Parece que la dejaron mientras iban a comer —observó Marcus en tono familiar—. ¿Por qué lo harían?

Edward corrió hacia Bella, que había conseguido salir de debajo del heno.

—¿Estas bien? —susurró—. ¡Contéstame!

Pero Bella no podía responderle porque aún no le había quitado la mordaza.

—Estoy bien —pudo decir por fin—. Creo.

—¿Cómo que crees? —preguntó Edward, que empezó a zarandearla.

—No me noto las manos. Las he tenido atadas mucho rato.

Parte del nerviosismo de Edward desapareció. Le desato las manos y, luego los pies. Era increíble que hubiera podido ponerse de rodillas para que supieran que estaba allí.

—¿Sabes quiénes son? —le preguntó Edward cuando por fin ella estuvo de pie.

—Los hombres que asaltaron el tren en que viajé. Se enteraron de que había pintado el retrato de unos de ellos. Querían asegurarse de que no haría ningún otro —contestó Bella.

—¿Pero no te hicieron daño?

—No, todavía no. Cruise quería. Creo que los demás también. Pero hablaban de cortarme la mano. —Se estremeció al decirlo.

—Y estás a salvo —afirmo Edward después de abrazarla un momento.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Bella con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué la dejaron aquí? —intervino Marcus.

—El propietario de la granja no quería inquietar a su mujer con lo que acabaran haciéndome. Decidieron esperar hasta que ella se acostara para tomar la decisión final y me escondieron aquí con la advertencia de que no hiciera ningún ruido.

—Te sacaré de aquí en cuanto haya matado a esos cabrones —dijo Edward—. Espera aquí.

—¡No! —Bella le agarró y empezó a temblar—. No me dejes aquí sola. Permite que vaya contigo.

—No tardaré nada, Bells...

—¡No! No tienes idea de lo que he pasado al escuchar cómo esos hombres hablaban de matarme. Si no te quedas conmigo, me iré. ¡No voy a quedarme aquí sola ni un minuto más!

—Ya ha recuperado las agallas. —Marcus rió por lo bajo—. Ya me encargo yo de esos bandidos. Llévala a casa.

—Son cuatro, Marcus —le recordó Edward.

—Un juego de niños. —Marcus sonrió—. Tengo ganas de romper unas cuantas crismas—. ¿Crees que den recompensa por ellos?

—Es más que probable. El ferrocarril suele ofrecer una recompensa por cualquiera que haya perturbado el recorrido de unos de sus trenes para, así, disuadir a otros de actividades semejantes en el futuro.

—Pues déjame a mí esos tipos. Así me compensarías por los quinientos que me costaste.

—Son todos tuyos —concedió Edward con los ojos puestos en blanco.

Tras una experiencia tan angustiosa, Bella quería cabalgar directa a casa, por mucho que tardasen, sin detenerse para dormir. Edward no la complació. La alejó de la granja y de la subsiguiente violencia que iba a tener lugar en ella, pero después encontró un árbol solitario para acampar debajo y pasar el resto de la noche.

Cuando protestó porque no necesitaba descansar, Edward le había replicado: «Mi caballo, sí.»

No había tenido en cuenta que el caballo había cabalgado sin descanso medio día para encontrarla. Se arrepintió, como era de esperar, y no se quejó más.

Pero no conseguía relajarse. Le hubiera gustado tener la certeza de que aquellos hombres ya no podían hacer daño a nadie, de que ya no la perseguirían. Era posible que Marcus no lograra capturarlos a todos. Cuatro contra uno era... Bueno, con Marcus era casi una pelea igualada, incluso puede que algo a su favor. Tal vez debería relajarse, por lo menos en cuanto a eso.

Sin embargo, estar pasando la noche al aire libre en las llanuras de Tejas a solas con Edward Cullen era motivo suficiente para no relajarse.

—¿Crees que Marcus va a matarlos a todos? —preguntó Bella desde el otro lado de la pequeña fogata que Edward había preparado.

—Seguramente no matará a ninguno —contestó él—. Eso sería demasiado fácil. Basta con entrar cuando duermen y dispararles con un rifle. Se requiere más habilidad para capturar forajidos y entregarlos vivos, y Marcus se enorgullece de ser hábil. Además, no correrá el riesgo por si la recompensa depende de que estén vivos.

Bella todavía no podía creer que hubiera ido a recatarla. Con todos los hombres que había en la fiesta, no era necesario que Edward se ofreciera para la tarea.

—¿Hay alguien más buscándome?

—Nadie más lo sabe salvo mi padre, y puede que también Alice —contestó él.

—Ah, así que tu padre te mandó a buscarme.

—No, yo le dije qué ocurría.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo supiste tú?

—Me fijé que ibas hacia la cuadra. Sentí curiosidad porque no pasaba nada allí en ese momento. Uno de ellos me atacó y me dejó sin sentido. Marcus me encontró un poco después y, entre los dos, lo dedujimos. No había tiempo de reunir una partida.

Bella asintió. Debería haber sabido que la razón de que hubiera ido no tenía que ver del todo con ella. Edward lo habría hecho con independencia de quién hubiera sido el secuestrado porque era de esa clase de hombres.

Estaba sentada muy acurrucada, abrazándose las piernas y con el mentón apoyado en las rodillas. Edward le había dado unas tiras de cecina, una comida que no llenaba demasiado, pero tenía que bastar. Ya se había disculpado por no haber ido preparado, dado que no había planeado ir a ninguna parte antes de tener ocasión de reponer sus provisiones. Las dos mantas que llevaba no servirían para taparlos a ambos a no ser que durmieran directamente sobre el suelo. Una idea poco atractiva. Y la hoguera, que sólo constaba de unas ramitas, no dudaría toda la noche, de modo que tendrían que taparse.

Bella había estado charlando para no pensar en que tiritaba. No hacia mucho frío, sino más bien fresco. Pero todavía llevaba el vestido sin mangas de la fiesta, y puede que temblar fuera también una reacción al hecho de que la hubiesen secuestrado. No podía evitar que le castañetearan los dientes.

—Ven aquí —dijo Edward al oír por fin el ruido.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesitamos dormir unas horas para poder salir temprano —explicó tras lanzarle una mirada impaciente—. Tenemos una manta para acostarnos encima y otra para taparnos, y refrescara más antes de que salga el sol.

Acurrucarse juntos para intercambiar calor corporal. Eso era lo que Edward estaba sugiriendo. Pero Bella tenía miedo de estar tan cerca de él. Ya había sido bastante difícil compartir el caballo con él. Y, aunque sus sentidos pudieran soportarlo, seguía siendo muy indecoroso. Edward era de su hermana. Bueno, pronto lo sería.

—No es nada personal —añadió Edward—. Sólo sentido común.

Dicho así, sería tonta si se negaba. ¿Tendría frío él también? Seguramente no. Sólo le ofrecía con generosidad su calor.

Se acercó a su lado del fuego y se echo junto a él, rígida como un palo. Oyó su suspiro antes de atraerla más hacia sí, contra su costado. Su brazo le servía de almohada. Le puso una mano encima de la que ella había descansado, vacilante, en su pecho. Sintió calor en ella enseguida y, poco después, en todo el cuerpo. Se durmió.

Y empezó a soñar, a tener pesadillas en las que revivía su captura y el miedo, veía a Garrett Cruise afilando un hacha y conocía a la esposa del granjero. En el sueño, la mujer resultaba ser una bruja, y la jefa del grupo. Quería que cortaran las dos manos a Bella.

Bella se sentó sobresaltada, soltó un grito ahogado y empezó a temblar. El grito despertó a Edward.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó, al tiempo que se incorporaba a su lado—. No te preocupes, me lo imagino.

La rodeó con los brazos y casi se la sentó en el regazo. Empezó a masajearle los hombros y la espalda, pero sus temblores no cesaban.

—No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, Bells —aseguró con voz tranquilizadora—. Estás a salvo, te lo juro.

—Ya lo sé —contestó Bella—. Sólo ha sido un sueño.

—Olvídalo.

—Lo estoy intentando.

Pero no conseguía dejar de temblar. Ese día le habían pasado demasiadas cosas y ahora le estaban pasando factura. La calidez de Edward la envolvía. Eso debería haberla ayudado. Pero no temblaba de frío. Tampoco por él. El miedo que había sentido antes había regresado con el sueño y no la abandonaba.

Edward siguió acariciándola con suavidad para tratar de calmarla, pero no surtía efecto.

—Qué caray —oyó Bella que él decía justo antes de besarla.

Aquello surtió efecto. En su cabeza no había espacio para el miedo si la tenía ocupada en él. Tuvo la sensación de que su intención era precisamente distraerla. Sin embargo, como aquel día en la cuadra, su pasión creció con una rapidez asombrosa. Y la de Edward también. Puede que su beso hubiese sido al principio otra forma de calmarla, pero pronto dejó de ser tranquilizante.

Le separo los labios con los suyos y la arrastró a la intimidad que le ofrecía. Había ansiado el sabor y el olor de Edward sin darse cuenta, pero su cuerpo lo sabía y estaba encantado hasta más no poder. La acostó sobre la manta sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente y se inclino sobre ella con una pierna sobre su cadera. Le puso una mano sobre un seno y sintió que el calor la invadía. No podía pensar, no quería pensar. Lo sujetó con fuerza, y en ese momento su único temor era que Edward entrara en razón y se detuviera.

No lo hizo. En todo caso, su beso se volvió más intenso, como si él también temiera que pudiera detenerlo en cualquier instante. Debería hacerlo. Bella sabía, en el fondo, que debería detenerlo, pero cada vez que esa idea intentaba aflorar, la desechaba. Y la mano de Edward seguía recorriendo sus caderas, piernas abajo. A pesar del impedimento de la falda y de las enaguas, su contacto la cautivaba.

Edward había dado con su piel desnuda bajo la falda, que subía mientras volvía sobre sus pasos para detenerse en la entrepierna. La expectación le aceleró el pulso, y el calor aumentó todavía más en su interior. Y, entonces, él la tocó donde esperaba, y en unos momentos sintió el mismo placer asombroso que le había proporcionado aquella otra vez. No se lo podía creer. Sólo tenía que tocarla...

¿Sabría Edward lo que había hecho? No estaba segura, pero su beso volvía a ser tierno mientras le bajaba de nuevo la falda y la acercaba hacia él para que durmiera. Su pulso se tranquilizo. El letargo se apoderó de ella. Durmió como un bebé.

Bella habría podido jurar que se había despertado sonrojada. El recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior le vino de inmediato a la cabeza. Con las mejillas ardiendo, trató de no mirar a Edward, que estaba preparando el caballo para partir.

—Mira, ayer por la noche estabas alterada —comentó Edward, que de todos modos debió de percatarse de su rubor, pasados unos segundos—. Quería ayudarte, pero me temo que me dejé llevar un poco. Supongo que preferirás no hablar de ello, pero lo siento, Bells.

No sabía si estar agradecida o decepcionada. En cualquier caso, él tenía razón: comentar lo que había pasado entre ellos sería demasiado violento. ¿Se había dejado llevar? Debería haberse imaginado que sólo había sido eso, para él.

Cabalgaron sin tregua para llegar al rancho a media mañana, pero resultó que Alice y Rosalie todavía no habían regresado. Seguramente creían que Edward llevaría a Bella de vuelta al rancho de Jasper cuando la encontrara. Así que Edward se marchó para comunicar a la tía de Bella que ésta estaba en casa, y Alice llegó a última hora de la tarde. Pero sin Rosalie.

Bella no comentó la ausencia de su hermana. Bueno, Alice no le dio demasiada ocasión de hacerlo, porque no dejaba de preguntarle cosas. Quería saber todo lo que le había ocurrido. Y supuso que Emmett se había llevado el carruaje al pueblo y Rosalie estaba esperando en el rancho de Jasper a que Alice enviara la carreta para recogerla.

Pero una vez Bella terminó de contar su historia, Alice empezó la suya.

—Tu hermana aprovecho la conmoción que provocó tu desaparición para marcharse con Emmett sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—¿Se marchó con él? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Todavía no ha vuelto —contestó Alice.

—¿Toda la noche? —preguntó Bella con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Dónde habrán ido?

—Supongo que al pueblo, a casarse. Al principio pensé que Rosalie podría haberlo convencido para que la trajera aquí, por el motivo que fuera, pero las huellas del carruaje señalan hacia el pueblo. Por la mañana iré con algunos hombres para que sepa que tiene mi consentimiento.

Bella decidió viajar con su tía al pueblo. Todavía quería comprar materiales de pintura, y suponía que sería adecuado felicitar a su hermana por su matrimonio. No le había sorprendido nada que Rosalie hubiese plantado a Edward por Emmett. Lo había preferido desde el principio, ya que era el más desenvuelto y habituado a la ciudad de los dos. Pero podría haberlo dicho en lugar de escaparse con él.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al pueblo al día siguiente, les esperaba otra sorpresa. Corría el rumor de que Rosalie había pasado la noche en la cantina, sin haberse casado. Bella no podía imaginar en qué estaría pensando su hermana, pero estaba demasiado dolorida de la cabalgada para averiguarlo de inmediato y decidió descansar en el hotel mientras Alice se enteraba de qué pasaba.

Edward alcanzó a Alice antes de que llegara a la cantina. Había ido al pueblo para asegurarse de que se había librado de la boda. Le habían dicho que Rosalie se había fugado con Emmett y había querido comprobarlo para poder volver a relajarse. Pero estaba abatido al descubrir que no se habían casado después de todo. Al parecer iban a hacerlo, si bien habían pospuesto la ceremonia debido a una discusión y todavía no habían hecho las paces. De todos modos, Rosalie había pasado la noche en la cantina, si había sido o no en la cama de Emmett no importaba demasiado.

Alice se enfadó al oír la noticia y fue a buscar refuerzos. El grupo que se dirigió a la cantina Not Here era bastante grande. El sheriff cumplió su parte e hizo salir a todos los clientes y los empleados de la planta baja. Sus ayudantes se apostaron en la entrada para impedir que nadie intentara ver lo que pasaba dentro, como si hubiera alguien que no se lo pudiera imaginar. Y una buena cantidad del personal de Alice estaba cerca para reunir al resto de los participantes.

Edward se sentó y observó el espectáculo. Le sorprendió mucho, lo mismo que a Emmett poco después, que Alice fuera a invitar a este último a su propia boda. Creía que al menos hablaría con él antes para tratar de convencerlo de que hiciera lo que era «correcto» para variar. Pero era evidente que Alice había concluido que sería perder el tiempo, y que su rifle sería más contundente que cualquier palabra.

Fue así. A Emmett no le hizo falta preguntar por qué razón habían tomado su local. Cuando lo conducían escalera abajo, a empujones para ser exactos, empezó a reír al ver que Alice le aguardaba junto al pastor.

—Estarás bromeando —le dijo.

—Me temo que no —contestó Alice.

A continuación apareció Rosalie en lo alto de las escaleras. Por lo menos esta vez iba totalmente vestida, para variar, aunque llevaba un atuendo ribeteado de rosa y negro demasiado extravagante para el mediodía, más propio de lo que las empleadas de Emmett lucían día y noche: vestidos de atardecer. La parecer había querido adaptarse al ambiente de un local tan elegante como aquél.

Ella no rió como Emmett. Cuando vio a Alice junto a un hombre que sujetaba la Biblia en una mano, intentó de inmediato retroceder por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones de Emmett. Sin embargo, unos empleados de Alice le bloquearon el paso a la vez que sacudían la cabeza. Así que, con un resoplido de indignación, bajó muy rígida las escaleras y se acercó a Alice.

—Creía haberte dicho que no tenias voz ni voto en lo que yo hago —dijo Rosalie con altivez a su tía—. Recuerdo haberlo dicho. Otras personas me oyeron decirlo. De modo que, ¿qué crees que haces aquí, aparte del ridículo?

Eso provocó unos cuantos gritos ahogados. Si había alguien que aún sentía lástima de Rosalie, dejó de hacerlo. Pero Alice no mordió el anzuelo, ni siquiera se sonrojó. Tampoco se enfadó. Puede que hubiese sido una decisión difícil de tomar, pero una vez tomada, tuvo el coraje de seguir adelante con ella.

—Estoy deshaciendo un entuerto, cielo —contestó a Rosalie en un tono bastante tranquilo.

—No ha habido ningún entuerto —intentó insistir Rosalie, pero Alice no había terminado.

—Y estoy acabando también con una idea equivocada —dijo—. Cuando tu padre me nombró tu tutora, hizo que recayera en mí la decisión de con quién podías casarte. De ningún modo quería que tú tuvieras capacidad de decidir. Podríamos haberlo hecho de dos formas distintas. Podrías haberte tomado un tiempo para considerar las posibles opciones y habernos puesto después de acuerdo sobre un hombre que te conviniera, o yo podría haber repasado todas las posibilidades existentes y adecuadas, y tomado la decisión por ti. En cualquier caso, la decisión seguía siendo mía al final, y las circunstancias me han obligado a tomarla sin más consideraciones. Pero, por lo menos, he tenido en cuenta tus preferencias.

—¡No es verdad! —gritó Rosalie—. ¿Me preguntaste algo? ¡No! O te habría dicho que nadie de los alrededores está a mi altura. Así que márchate a casa, tía Alice. Aquí no lograrás nada.

Alice siguió sin enfadarse. Edward empezaba a sentir cierta irritación. Emmett apretaba los dientes por haber sido incluido en la referencia de Rosalie a su «altura». Pero Alice no iba a dejarse intimidar y echarse atrás.

—Puedes decirlo cuantas veces quieras, todo lo fuerte que desees o hasta que alguien te amordace —indicó a su sobrina—. Manifestaste tus preferencias cuando viniste al pueblo con Emmett McCarty y te metiste en su cama. No hay condiciones ni salvedades al respecto. Ni una sola persona de las presentes, incluida yo, duda de que hayas elegido. Ahora haremos que sea legal.

—Hablando de que sea legal, sabes que no será valido a no ser que uno de los dos acepte, Alice —señaló Emmett—. Es evidente que ella no lo hará, y te aseguró que ahora yo tampoco. Ha sido divertido, pero será mejor que te la lleves a casa. Da demasiados problemas.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Rosalie fulminó a Emmett con la mirada.

—¿Tiene alguien esa mordaza? Estaré encantado de hacer los honores —soltó Emmett.

Rosalie se puso roja de ira. Era evidente que a Emmett le había molestado mucho su comentario acerca de que nadie allí estaba a su altura. La réplica de Emmett provocó algunas risas y toses contenidas, pero la mayoría de ojos se volvieron hacia Alice para ver qué contestaba respecto a la cuestión legal que Emmett había planteado.

Si quien blandía el arma en la mano hubiese sido el padre de la chica, no habría habido dudas, pero «tutora» era un término del Este que la mayoría de los presentes desconocía porque había crecido en Tejas, donde las cosas eran mucho más simples. O bien una chica tenía familia u otros parientes para que cuidara de ella o bien estaba sola.

Alice era pariente de Rosalie, pero era un mujer, y nadie había oído entonces que una mujer hubiera dirigido una boda a punta de rifle. Cuando se trataba de «di sí, si no quieres morir», solía necesitarse que un hombre hiciera valer la amenaza. ¡Y Alice ni siquiera estaba enfadada! Si por lo menos lo hubiese estado, tal vez...

—Yo hablaré por mi sobrina, Emmett.

—Yo hablaré por mi misma, gracias —replicó Rosalie.

—Ya lo hiciste —respondió Alice—. Ya no hace falta que respondas nada.

—Bueno, pues gracias a Dios que él no aceptará esta farsa —soltó Rosalie que señaló con la cabeza a Emmett.

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí —contestó Alice con un gran grado de confianza mientras levantaba el rifle, que hasta entonces apuntaba al suelo, hacia el pecho de Emmett— . Dirá su «sí, quiero» normalmente o lo dirá entre gritos, pero acabará diciéndolo.

—No vas a dispararme, Alice, y tú lo sabes. —Emmett no se la había tomado en serio, incluso rió.

—Sí que lo haré —le contradijo Alice—. No tratare de matarte. Tienes mi palabra. Pero no me molestaría demasiado abrirte unos cuantos agujeros en el pellejo. Esperemos que los perdigones no te destrocen ningún hueso.

Lo dijo con demasiada indiferencia. Emmett no la conocía lo bastante bien para saber si era un farol o no. Que hablara totalmente en serio era discutible. Lo que decidiría la respuesta de Emmett era si la creía o no.

Pero en el caso de Emmett, había otro factor decisivo: apreciaba demasiado su pellejo para que se lo agujerearan. Por muy remota que fuera la posibilidad, cualquier posibilidad bastaba, en especial cuando, a su modo de ver, un matrimonio podía terminarse con facilidad.

Aún así, los tuvo esperando casi cinco minutos antes de gruñir:

—Acabemos con esto. Y todos los que estáis aquí ya os podéis buscar otra cantina, porque no quiero volver a veros nunca por aquí.

Bella tenía la impresión de que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Alice le había advertido que estaría dolorida después de la larga cabalgada hasta el pueblo, pero se había reído para sí. Al fin y al cabo, el último par de días había cabalgado largas distancias sin que se le quejaran los músculos. Pero no era lo mismo ir a sentadillas en el regazo de alguien que a horcajadas intentando conservar el equilibrio sobre el caballo.

Habría pasado el resto del día en al habitación del hotel si no hubiese tenido hambre. Y Ángela no estaba para ir a buscarle algo de comer. La doncella había preferido quedarse en el rancho, ya que no iban a llevar la carreta al pueblo y tampoco había aprendido nunca a montar.

También sentía curiosidad por lo que había pasado ese día. Alice no había vuelto aún al hotel a contárselo o, por lo menos, no había subido a su habitación. Teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, seguramente estaría cenando en el hotel y pensaría que Bella dormiría hasta el día siguiente.

La empleada del hotel que le había llevado el agua para el baño se había encargado además de los dos vestidos con los que había viajado y se los había devuelto planchados. Se puso uno de un color gris pálido con la falda. Sin la ayuda de Ella Ángela, su cabello era, en cambio, una causa perdida. El único peinado que Bella había conseguido hacerse sola era el moño, que no le quedaba tan adusto con el nuevo corte del flequillo. Además, no quería impresionar a nadie; sólo le apetecía comer algo.

Al bajar las escaleras, sus movimientos eran un poco más rápidos pero aún muy rígidos. Esperaba encontrar a su tía en el comedor pero, si no, no se moriría por tener que cenar sola. Eso sí, su curiosidad podía más que ella, y era tan intensa como su apetito.

Tuvo suerte en ambas cosas. Bueno, en realidad no. Alice estaba en el comedor, pero no sola. Edward la acompañaba. Bella no había contado con eso y estuvo a punto de no reunirse con ellos. Si veía a Edward con el corazón roto por la perdida de Rosalie, le daría una paliza.

Se sentó con toda la dignidad que le permitieron los músculos doloridos. Evitó mirar a Edward, aunque notaba sus ojos puestos en ella.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó su tía a la vez que procuraba no prestar atención a Edward de momento.

—Sí —contestó ella.

—¿Y? —insistió Bella.

—Ahora están casados —dijo Alice.

—¿De verdad? ¿No protestó Rosalie?

—Claro que sí. Y él también. Pero las balas hacen que una persona cambie de opinión.

—¡Les disparaste!

Esa conclusión provocó una carcajada en Alice. Y también en Edward, en realidad, lo que llevo a Bella a mirarle. Sólo pudo ver buen humor, lo que no encajaba. ¿No debería estar desconsolado por haber perdido a Rosalie ante otro hombre? Pero no parecía desconsolado, ni siquiera un poquito. Claro que tal vez se le daba muy bien ocultar sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, había una cosa evidente: todavía no sabía que quien había estado con él en la cuadra aquel día había sido ella y no Rosalie. Eso era algo que su hermana tampoco aclararía, tanto si se le presentaba la ocasión como si no, porque seguiría queriendo tener ese vinculo con él y poder regodearse de ello si Bella hubiera estado mintiendo al decir que ya no lo quería.

Se había distraído de la cuestión principal. Rosalie estaba casada. Tanto si había sido por decisión propia como si no, ya no viviría más con ella, así que por fin podría ser ella misma. Debería ser un día de celebración. Sin duda. Era una lástima que hubiera tantas otras emociones que obstaculizaran su alegría.

—Siento haberme perdido la boda —dijo, y devolvió su atención a Alice.

—No te perdiste gran cosa. No fue lo que se dice una boda típica.

—Aún así, supongo que debería haber asistido en lugar de quedarme para cuidar unos músculos doloridos —insistió Bella—. Después de todo, es mi hermana.

—Dudo que hubiera agradecido tu presencia, cielo.

Eso era cierto. Se le olvidaba que Rosalie se había casado por fuerza, de modo que le habría molestado que Bella presenciara la ceremonia.

Por suerte, la camarera llegó para decirle qué había para cenar y no tuvo que hacer ningún comentario más sobre la boda. Por desgracia, la pareja infelizmente casada también llegó.

—¿Os importa si nos sentamos con vosotros? —preguntó Emmett mientras se acomodaba junto a Edward y tiraba de una silla de la mesa contigua para Rosalie.

—Sí —contestó Edward sin rodeos.

—Lástima —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa tensa.

—¿No deberíais estar celebrando la noche de bodas? —especuló Edward, recostado—. ¿En privado?

—Eso ya lo hicimos ayer, ¿recuerdas? ¿O acaso me perdí la pretendida causa de la farsa que ha tenido lugar hoy?

Las palabras eran muy amargas, pero el tono no. Bella tuvo la impresión de que a Emmett no le disgustaba demasiado su nuevo estado marital. Era probable que si le habían tenido que obligar, hubiera sido porque Rosalie le había enojado. Era algo que hacia con facilidad.

—Se cosecha lo que... —comenzó a decir Edward.

—Ahórrate el sermón, gracias —le interrumpió Emmett—. Pero quiero preguntar algo a Alice. ¿De verdad me habrías disparado y habrías salpicado de sangre a todos los presentes, me habrías visto gritar y lo habrías vuelto a hacer si me hubiera seguido negando a cooperar?

—No llevas un rancho como yo si sientes aprensión cuando hay que disparar, Emmett. Sí, lo habría hecho. Y ahora deja que sea yo quién pregunte: ¿De veras creías que podrías seguir toda la vida arruinando la reputación de muchachas decentes sin tener que pagar por ello? Puede que el padre de Jane Volterra no tuviera agallas para pedirte cuentas, pero yo, sí.

—Detesto recordártelo, Alice de verdad, pero la reputación de tu sobrina ya estaba arruinada.

—Bueno, eso lo sabemos todos. Y también que iba camino del altar antes de que tú te entrometieras.

—Tienes razón —Emmett rió, y luego dirigió su atención a Bella. Como si no la hubiera visto hasta ese momento, dijo—: Vaya, vaya. La oruga salió por fin del capullo.

Bella no pudo evitar el rubor que él deseaba provocarle. Detestaba ser el centro de atención. Y Rosalie no soportaba que lo fuera, de modo que su réplica no la sorprendió.

—Tenía miedo de competir conmigo —explicó Rosalie—. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Pero ahora que el campo está libre, cree que puede seguirme los pasos.

—Pareces celosa, querida. —Emmett sorprendió con sus palabras a todo el mundo—. No es necesario. Sigues siendo más hermosa que ella.

—La belleza está en los ojos de quien mira —intervino Edward y, luego, añadió con ironía—: menos mal que Emmett es medio ciego.

Rosalie farfulló indignada. Alice intentó contener la risa. Emmett ni siquiera eso, y soltó una carcajada. Bella se quedó mirando a Edward, sin saber muy bien por qué había acudido en su auxilio, a no ser que sólo fuera una excusa para meterse con Emmett, que le había robado a Rosalie. Eso era lo más probable, ya que desde el principio había notado que se caían mal.

Pero a Rosalie no le gustó ser el blanco de una broma, y se volvió enfadada hacia Edward.

—Si hay alguien ciego aquí, ése...

—¿Por qué no recuerdas nuestra charla, querida? —la interrumpió Emmett—: Cuidado con esa lengua.

Rosalie cerró la boca y se recostó con el ceño fruncido. Bella no se lo podía creer. Emmett había logrado ejercer cierta clase de control sobre su hermana. ¿Con amenazas? ¿O prometiéndole lo que quería? En cualquier caso, era sorprendente verlo. Ni siquiera su padre había tenido ese tipo de influencia sobre Rosalie.

Y Emmett no podía haber sido más oportuno. Bella sabía muy bien lo que Rosalie iba a revelar, por puro rencor. Ahora que estaba casada, le molestaba ver cómo Bella disfrutaba del grupo de pretendientes que debería ser suyo, y tenía los medios de imponer a su hermana un matrimonio. Por supuesto, nadie la creería a estas alturas, ni siquiera Edward.

Bella no iba a volver al rancho Alice's Ranch a caballo hasta que no le desaparecieran todos los dolores. Tampoco serviría una carreta, ni un carruaje, caso de que Emmett estuviera dispuesto a dejarlas de nuevo el suyo. Ambos transportes traqueteaban demasiado en los caminos de tierra. De modo que no estaba preparada para regresar el día siguiente, cuando Alice planeaba dirigirse a casa.

Su tía estuvo de acuerdo y lo arregló para que se alojara con el pastor y su familia. No había ninguna posibilidad de que se quedara con su recién casada hermana, aunque Rosalie no hubiera vivido sobre una cantina.

Bella tenía que hacer muchas compras en Trenton, además de acudir a varias citas con una costurera para renovarse por completo el guardarropa. Todavía le quedaba dinero del viaje para pagar la mayoría de lo que necesitaba, pero su tía sugirió que esperara antes de gastarlo hasta que tuvieran noticias del abogado. Alice había enviado un telegrama a Billy para informarle de que se precisaban más fondos para cubrir las necesidades de Bella, así como comunicarle el matrimonio de Rosalie. Bella no podía obtener aún el grueso de su herencia, pero sí que podía disponer de ella para financiar sus gastos diarios. Alice no tenía que cubrir todas sus necesidades.

De hecho, se divirtió comprando y eligiendo diseños y materiales bonitos para sus vestidos. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no había encargado más que prendas ramplonas y feas, y cada vez había tenido una sensación de carencia, de resentimiento y, sobre todo, de desánimo. Lo había hecho por decisión propia, por necesidad a su modo de ver, pero no había sido divertido. Por fin, aquellos tiempos habían terminado.

Alice iba volver para recogerla la semana siguiente. La respuesta del abogado, cuando llegara, iría primero a manos de Bella para que ésta supiera cuándo se habían transferido los fondos al banco de Trenton. Hasta entonces, tenía que ser prudente, y se había limitado a elegir y a indicar a la costurera que esperara a empezar a trabajar hasta que llegara el dinero para pagarle.

Durante esa semana en el pueblo consiguió evitar encontrarse con Rosalie. Su hermana no salía demasiado de su nuevo hogar, y Bella había oído que se lo pasaba muy bien por las noches en la cantina, como si fuese una especie de anfitriona del local. No tenía ni idea de si Rosalie y Emmett se llevaban bien y, a pesar de su curiosidad, no haría una visita a Rosalie para averiguarlo.

Claro que Rosalie tampoco admitiría ningún problema si lo tuviera. En todo caso, aparentaría que su matrimonio había sido idea suya y que estaba contenta con él. Había corrido el rumor de que Emmett había bajado corriendo las escaleras mientras Rosalie le lanzaba un jarrón, y que el resto de ese día había evitado a su esposa. Pero se había tratado de un incidente aislado. En su mayoría, ponían al mal tiempo buena cara en su matrimonio a punta de rifle.

La respuesta de Billy tardaba en llegar. Eso no preocupó a Bella. Tal vez estuviera fuera de la ciudad y ni siquiera hubiera recibido aún el telegrama de Alice. Pero el viernes seguía sin tener noticias, y Alice iba a llegar al día siguiente para llevar a Bella de vuelta al rancho sin que hubiera logrado nada durante su semana en el pueblo, aparte de la compra de algunos materiales de pintura y de unas cuantas blusas de confección. Era probable que Rosalie también se estuviera impacientando. Hasta que Billy no reconociera su matrimonio, no recibiría su herencia.

Su carta arribó unos treinta minutos antes de la hora de llegada prevista de Alice el sábado. Fue algo inesperado. Para recibirla entonces y por correo ordinario, Billy tendría que haberla enviado antes de que el telegrama de Alice obrara en su poder. Y el sobre era voluminoso, por lo que no sería una breve nota para enterarse de cómo les iba a las chicas.

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Bella, pero la carta iba dirigida a Alice, de modo que no tenía derecho a abrirla. Puede que sólo fuera alguna formalidad legal o documentos que tenía que firmar, nada por lo que inquietarse. Se la quitó de la cabeza y empezó a recoger sus pertenencias en la casa del pastor, porque pasaría otra vez la noche en el hotel con su tía.

Alice llegó a la hora prevista. Y con ella, la mayoría de los peones del rancho, que iban a pasar su noche del sábado en el pueblo. Edward también había ido con algunos de los vaqueros de los Cullen por el mismo motivo. Bella había esperado no volver a verlo ahora que ya no trabajaba para su tía. No era que no soportara su presencia, sino que simplemente no quería. Y temía que pudiera prestarle atención a ella ahora que Rosalie ya no estaba libre. No deseaba tener que manejar esa situación, ni explicarle por qué ya no lo quería. No lo quería. De verdad que no.

Quería un hombre que fuera suyo, sí, pero no quería ser plato de segunda mesa de ninguno. Todavía le dolía que Rosalie hubiera ganado al final. Todavía le dolía que Edward ni siquiera supiera que había hecho el amor con ella.

Y no lo sabría nunca, a no ser que Rosalie se tomara la molestia de confesar sus mentiras, lo que era bastante improbable. Bella no iba a decírselo a estas alturas, por supuesto. Podía haber intentado contarle la verdad si se hubiera visto obligado a casarse con Rosalie, pero ahora que ése ya no era el caso, no tenía motivo para hacerlo, y sí muchos para no hacerlo. Principalmente, no quería que pensara que tenía la obligación de casarse con ella, ni que su tía tuviera que imponer otra boda a punta de rifle, porque ella no lo aceptaría.

—Me han dicho que no hubo respuesta telegráfica —dijo Alice cuando fue a la casa del pastor a recoger a Bella—. Todo el pueblo lo sabe porque Afton me lo gritó cuando bajaba por la calle.

Bella sonrió. Debía de costar mantener en privado los asuntos personales en un pueblo tan amigable, en que los mensajes se transmitían a gritos, y las últimas noticias y las habladurías podían oírse en todas las tiendas y las cantinas.

—Puede que por eso me entregaran esto hace un rato —contestó Bella a la vez que le daba la carta—. Ya que la mayoría del pueblo sabía que llegarías hoy.

—Sí —corroboró Alice, y apenas echó un vistazo a la carta antes de meterla en la alforja—. Suelen guardarme el correo en el pueblo si llega justo antes del fin de semana y me lo entregan el lunes si no aparezco. ¿Estás lista, cielo? Edward nos ha ofrecido la casa de los Cullen en el pueblo para que nos alojemos esta noche. Se ha detenido en ella para avisar al personal.

¿Estaba dispuesta a dormir en su casa o a volverlo a ver? No. Pero se limitó a asentir y a despedirse de la familia con la que había pasado la semana.

Montó en el mismo caballo que su tía hasta la casa de los Cullen, que estaba en el otro extremo del pueblo. Alice la dejó donde la costurera con el consejo de que le pidiera que empezará a trabajar en parte de su encargo, y quedaron que se reuniría después con ella en la tienda de al lado.

Encontró a Alice en uno de los bancos frente a la tienda leyendo la carta de Billy. No la interrumpió, sino que se limitó a sentarse a su lado y a sonreír a la gente que pasaba y la saludaba con el sombrero. Era un pueblo muy amigable, con una población predominantemente masculina, donde todo el mundo se conocía, de modo que se identificaba con facilidad a cualquier forastero.

Aunque no había escasez de mujeres, las que vivían allí ya estaban casadas en su mayoría. Lo que podría ser el motivo de que Bella hubiese recibido cuatro proposiciones de matrimonio durante su breve estancia y de que otros nueve hombres se hubieran presentado en casa del pastor con alguna que otra excusa para pasar algo de tiempo con ella.

Encontrar marido en Trenton sería mucho más fácil de lo que había creído. Pero en la actualidad no deseaba empezar a buscar. Lo que era culpa de Edward. Todas las emociones que no debería sentir entonces eran culpa suya. Y no parecía poder sacudirse de encima la rabia, o la decepción. Maldita sea.

Cuando por fin volvió a mirar a su tía, se la encontró con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados. No parecía cansada, más bien, daba la impresión de no querer enfrentarse a lo que acababa de leer.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Bella, vacilante.

—Depende de cómo te lo mires. Desde un punto de vista tejano, no. Aquí la gente se las arregla bien sin demasiado dinero y, de todos modos, nadie espera que una mujer lo tenga. Aquí los hombres no se casan con una mujer por su fortuna.

—Hay algún problema con la herencia de mi padre, ¿verdad? —Bella se había quedado inmóvil.

Alice suspiró y abrió los ojos. Miró a Bella con una mueca.

—Podrías decirlo así. Parece que murió en la ruina.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella era ahora quien tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Se le había hecho un nudo en la boca del estómago al pasar tan deprisa de ser una rica heredera a ser pobre. Sin el menor aviso. Y es que no había habido ninguno. Su padre había actuado como de costumbre antes de emprender el último viaje. Sin duda habría habido alguna señal si hubiera perdido toda su riqueza.

—No dejes que eso te deprima, cielo. Aquí las cosas son muy distintas. Los hombres que quieran casarse contigo, te querrán a ti, no el dinero que podrías aportar al matrimonio.

—Eso lo entiendo, tía Alice. Lo que no entiendo es cómo mi padre pudo perder todo su dinero. Según su testamento, era rico, poseía muchos negocios y más propiedades de explotación, mucho más de lo que Rosalie y yo sabíamos siquiera, y tenía además una importante cuenta bancaria.

—Ya lo sé, y todo eso era cierto, sin duda, cuando redactó el testamento. Era muy próspero en ese momento. Pero, al parecer, el último par de años contrajo demasiadas obligaciones financieras. Demasiadas mejoras de sus propiedades sin esperar a amortizarlas. Demasiadas compras con las que estaba seguro de obtener beneficios al venderlas, pero que no vendió. Parece que tenía previsto un periodo de expansión, pero no lo extendió a lo largo del tiempo suficiente. Empezó a vender con grandes pérdidas sólo para cubrir costes y, cuando aún no conseguía recuperar normalmente sus inversiones, comenzó, además, a solicitar préstamos.

—Pero nunca nos lo dijo.

—Claro que no. Todavía debía creer que podría recuperarse, y puede que fuera por esa razón que no actualizó nunca su testamento para reflejar todos estos cambios. El último viaje de negocios que hizo fue precisamente para pedir más dinero prestado.

—Entonces ¿todavía puede salvarse su patrimonio? —preguntó Bella esperanzada.

—Por desgracia, no. —Alice suspiró—. No queda nada que salvar. Cuando murió, hubo que venderlo todo para liquidar las deudas.

Bella todavía no conseguía digerir la noticia. Era una sorpresa demasiado grande. En las semanas anteriores a su muerte, su padre se había ocupado de sus cosas como de costumbre, sin parecer preocupado, descontento o enfadado porque las cosas no le fueran bien.

Recordó una ampliación, cuando construyó una nueva zapatería, y ella y Rosalie habían ido a la inauguración. Se había pasado semanas alardeando de que el negocio estaba en auge. No recordaba que hubiera mencionado ninguna otra mejora.

—¿No habría tenido Billy algún presentimiento al respecto? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Por qué no nos advirtió?

—Oh, él lo sabía —dijo Alice, indignada—. El muy bastardo no tuvo agallas para decíroslo antes de que os marcharais de Forks. Bueno, menciona no querer lidiar con el histrionismo de Rosalie, lo que supongo que es comprensible. Está todo en la carta, cielo. Esperaba que estuvierais bien instaladas aquí, conmigo, antes de tener que daros la noticia.

—¿Y el dinero que nos dio para el viaje?

—Era suyo. Un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de su cobardía. Son palabras suyas. Adelante, léela.

Bella lo hizo. La carta no era en realidad demasiado larga. El grosor se debía a la contabilidad que se incluida de todas las propiedades que se habían vendido, de todas las deudas que se habían saldado. Su casa había sido lo último en ponerse a la venta, subastada a un precio ridículamente bajo para satisfacer a los últimos acreedores que quedaban.

—Tendré que cancelar el encargo que acabo de hacer a la costurera —admitió Bella.

—No digas tonterías —replicó Alice, que puso los ojos en blanco—. No nos vamos a arruinar por unos cuantos vestidos. Y Edward ha dado un giro a mis finanzas con la ayuda que me ha prestado. Además, me ha conseguido bastantes contratos pequeños de venta de ganado en condados cercanos que no exigirán traslados importantes de reses. Desde el punto de vista económico, estoy como antes de que Stefan muriese, y pronto la situación será aún mejor gracias a Edward.

Bella no comentó nada al respecto, ya que no le apetecía oír más lo bueno que era Edward Cullen. Ya sabía lo maravilloso que era. Si no, sus emociones no se habrían complicado tanto. Pero no quería oírlo.

—Y no es que carezcas de dinero para gastos personales —prosiguió Alice, pragmática—. O incluso de un medio para ganar dinero, en realidad.

—¿Quieres decir ponerme a trabajar? Sí, supongo que podría, aunque tendría que quedarme en...

—No, no. —Alice rió—. Me refiero a que puedes vender algunos de tus cuadros, si lo deseas. Lo creas o no, este pueblo anhela cosas así. Los pocos que Orvil, el propietario de la tienda, consigue transportar hasta aquí están prácticamente vendidos antes de que los descarguen. Por eso tiene materiales de pintura. Espera que alguien del pueblo se interese por esta afición y produzca algo que pueda venderse.

—¿Por eso estuvo tan contento de enseñarme dónde guardaba los materiales? —Bella sonrió.

—Sin duda. ¿Te sientes algo mejor ahora?

De hecho, sí. No es que contara con su herencia para nada en particular. Sólo que estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de riqueza y no había esperado nunca quedarse sin ella. Tendría que empezar a pensar que no podía permitirse todo lo que pudiera necesitar, pero iría enfrentándose a ello a medida que ocurriera.

—Me adaptaré —afirmó—. Pero dudo que Rosalie pueda.

Alice gimió al recordar a su sobrina, ya que no había caído en la cuenta.

—No, ha concedido demasiada importancia a su herencia —coincidió—. Aunque sólo Dios sabe por qué.

—Porque contaba con que le serviría para comprar un marido que la tratara como hacía papá.

—¿Te refieres a dejarle hacer lo que le parezca?

—Sí.

—Pero ya está casada —dijo Alice, pues le pareció prudente remarcarlo.

—No, si ella no se considera casada —replicó Bella—. Por lo que sabemos, ya podría estar pensando en divorciarse.

—¿No la has visto desde esa noche en la cena? —preguntó Alice.

—No, he procurado evitarla.

—Pero Emmett tendría que aceptar el divorcio. —Alice fruncía el ceño.

—Rosalie sabrá lograr que no piense en otra cosa, créeme. Pero eso es lo que podía tener planeado. Ahora se lo tendrá que replantear. No le gustará. No le gustará no tener otras opciones, tener que apañárselas con lo que ya tiene.

—Bueno, por lo menos ya está casada, y Emmett no es lo que se dice pobre. Tampoco es lo que se dice poco agraciado. Está en mejor situación de lo que cree.

—Ella no opinará así —advirtió Bella.

—Lo sé —gimió de nuevo Alice—. Me parece que encargaré que le entreguen la carta depuse de que tú y yo nos hayamos ido del pueblo mañana. No tenemos por qué presenciar su histrionismo cuando se entere.

Alice sólo estaba bromeando cuando dijo que entregaría la carta de Billy a Rosalie después de que Bella y ella se hubiesen ido del pueblo. Su tía no era tan cobarde como había resultado ser Billy. Envió una invitación a la pareja recién casada para que cenara con ellos en casa de Edward esa noche. Pero, curiosamente, ambos rehusaron.

No tan curiosamente, en realidad. La noche del sábado era la mejor de todas para la cantina Not Here. Y lo cierto era que Rosalie empezaba a ser la atracción principal del local, aunque no en cuanto a la diversión. Bueno, eso dependía de cómo se viera. Por el mero hecho de tener la lengua mordaz y venenosa había sido responsable de que toda la semana hubiera habido clientela superior a la habitual. Y sólo por hacer lo que se le daba mejor: insultar a los admiradores que no le interesaban.

Por asombroso que pareciese, los tejanos encontraban sus insultos divertidos. No importaba que supieran que era una mujer casada, los hombres seguían rodeándola, coqueteando con ella, haciendo lo imposible por captar su atención, escuchando todas sus palabras. Y nadie se ofendía cuando hería a algún vaquero en lo más vivo. La gente se partía de risa, incluso los hombres insultados consideraban un halago que se hubiese fijado en ellos.

Rosalie se había adaptado de maravilla a esta vida nocturna subida de tono. Y, al decir de todos, se lo pasaba muy bien siendo la reina del local. Emmett lo consideraba un gran beneficio para el negocio, de modo que no se quejaba.

Bella se maravillo al oír todo esto esa noche, durante la cena. Alice había ido de visitas esa tarde para enterarse de las últimas habladurías, así que no le sorprendió que tuvieran que cenar solos.

—No es la clase de vida que hubiera deseado para una de mis sobrinas, pero en el caso de Rosalie, parece ser la clase de ambiente en el que puede desenvolverse mejor.

—Sí, pero me pregunto si ya se ha percatado de ello o si sigue dedicando sus energías a volver a «casa» —contestó Bella.

Edward no había hablado demasiado aún. Ni siquiera había arqueado una ceja con la noticia de la herencia perdida. Claro que su herencia no tenía nada que ver con él, ahora que Rosalie no podía ser suya. Aunque es probable que el dinero no le hubiese interesado nunca, ya que él era el heredero del rancho más importante de la zona.

Esa noche parecía algo distraído. ¿Tendría todavía el corazón roto? Puede. No iba a mostrarle compasión. Él tampoco se la estaba mostrando por su reciente pérdida.

—Iré a la cantina por la mañana, al salir de la iglesia, antes de marcharnos —indicó Alice.

—Todavía estarán durmiendo —comentó Edward.

—Pues tendrán que despertarse —contestó Alice—. Detesto dar malas noticias, pero en este caso no tengo demasiada elección.

—¿Quieres que me encargue yo? —sugirió Edward.

«Sí, claro, no desaprovecharás la oportunidad de volver a ver a Rosalie», pensó Bella, indignada. Alice considero incluso la oferta, pero sacudió la cabeza.

—No, es responsabilidad mía. —Y, luego, sonrió—. Iré con el tiempo justo para decir lo que hay que decir si no quiero salir después del anochecer. De este modo me evitaré buena parte del berrinche.

Lo cierto es que no hubo berrinche. Al principio, Rosalie se tomó la noticia a broma. De acuerdo, apenas estaba despierta cuando la oyó. Pero cuando Alice aseguró que era verdad, se quedó tan conmocionada que apenas dijo nada más.

Bella tenía dudas acerca de la conmoción de su hermana, ya que era típico que Rosalie hiciera caso omiso de las cosas que no le gustaban. Era mucho más probable que se negara a creer que había perdido su herencia.

Alice dejó la carta a Emmett. Él se encargaría de que su esposa entendiera sus consecuencias, si quería tomarse la molestia.

Pero debió de explicarle la situación a Rosalie, porque la llevó a Alice's Ranch al día siguiente. Y la palabra «berrinche» no serviría para describir la «viva» reacción de Rosalie.

Jasper y Edward también estaban en el rancho. Jasper se llevaba mucho mejor con Alice desde la barbacoa y había ido esa tarde para decirle que en unos días se iría de viaje a Chicago. De hecho, había ido a cenar, ya que podía haber enviado a unos de sus hombres con el mensaje. Aunque ya no conducía el ganado hasta Chicago, se desplazaba a esa cuidad una vez al año para agasajar a los compradores. Bella supuso que Edward habría querido acompañarlo para dar una vuelta.

Estaban todos en el porche disfrutando del ocaso cuando Rosalie y Emmett llegaron. Y, antes de haber bajado siquiera del todo del carruaje con la carta de Billy apretujada en la mano, Rosalie chillaba a Alice:

—¡Es una sarta de mentiras!

Bella no pudo evitar suspirar. Se preguntó si alguien se daría cuenta si se marchaba sin que la vieran, cenaba pronto y se iba a dormir. No le apetecía nada tener que escuchar la incredulidad airada de su hermana. Claro que seguramente tendría que cerrar todas las ventanas de su habitación para no oírla. Rosalie podía armar mucho escándalo.

—Siéntate Rosalie —dijo Alice, que intentó así inyectar una pizca de calma—. Comprendemos tu incredulidad. A mí también me pareció increíble que Charles pudiera tomar tantas malas decisiones una tras otra.

—Entonces no tendrías que haber aceptado estas tonterías sin...

—¿Pruebas? —la interrumpió Alice, que aún trataba de conseguir la calma—. Las tienes en la mano. Se incluía una contabilidad detallada, ¿o no la leíste?

—¿Te refieres a estas cuentas falsificadas? —resopló Rosalie—. No me estás escuchando, tia Alice. No estoy aquí porque me niegue a creer lo que esta carta da a entender. Estoy aquí porque sé que no es cierto. Dios mío, ¿crees que papá no hablaba nunca conmigo? Era a mí a quien contaba todos sus éxitos, tanto si quería oírlos como si no.

—Puede; pero ¿te habló alguna vez de sus fracasos? —contestó Alice—. ¿O se los callaba, demasiado avergonzado para que nadie supiera de ellos?

—Sigues sin escucharme —insistió Rosalie—. Sus negocios estaban en auge. Eran rentables. No había costes ocultos que le fueran minando el patrimonio.

—Demasiadas mejoras pueden endeudar a cualquiera. Hizo demasiado en poco tiempo.

—¡No es verdad! —exclamó Rosalie—. Ahí es donde está tu error. De haberlo conocido como crees, sabrías que estaba demasiado contento con sus beneficios para desperdiciarlos en mejorar las condiciones de trabajo de sus empleados. Pero hacia años que no lo veías, claro. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? —concluyó Rosalie con desdén.

—Me refería a los datos aportados —contestó Alice con rigidez.

—Yo te estoy proporcionando los datos. Si a sus empleados no les gustaba dónde trabajaban, podían irse a trabajar a otra parte. Se lo había oído decir cientos de veces. Hasta Bella se lo había oído decir. Y, por qué no, cuando había gente haciendo cola para trabajar para él porque pagaba muy bien, no porque proporcionara unas condiciones de trabajo ideales. En los últimos años, sólo abrió una zapatería nueva, y eso fue sólo porque al otro lado de la ciudad se había instalado un nuevo zapatero y papá no iba a dejar que le robara ninguno de sus clientes de toda la vida. Además, hasta esa tienda era próspera.

Alice debió de tener por fin ciertas dudas, porque se volvió hacia Bella para obtener su confirmación. Bella detestaba estar de acuerdo con su hermana en algo, pero en este caso se vio obligada a asentir.

—Es cierto que lo había dicho muchas veces —comentó—. Pagaba muy bien a sus empleados y, por eso, no le importaba si se quejaban de que sus tiendas fueran viejas y tuvieran corrientes de aire. Su filosofía era que la gente siempre necesitaría comprar zapatos, independientemente de adónde tuviera que ir a comprarlos. Tampoco recuerdo que mejora ninguna de sus zapaterías, aunque no lo habría notado porque no solía ir a esa parte de la cuidad.

—Yo sí —añadió Rosalie—. Y estaban igual que siempre.

—Hubo también compras de propiedades que no dieron los resultados esperados —indicó Alice—. Y pidió muchos préstamos para compensarlo.

—¿Por qué tendría que pedir dinero prestado? Tenía más de setecientos mil dólares en el banco. Pero si te refieres a las propiedades relacionadas en esta contabilidad, resulta que conozco por lo menos una, el hotel Owl Roost, que papá nunca compró. —Rosalie había levantado la carta que sostenía en la mano para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Iba a hacerlo. Y Billy lo habría sabido. Después de todo, era su abogado. Pero alguien hizo una oferta superior y papá no estaba dispuesto a aumentar la suya. Era en una ciudad que no recibía demasiados visitantes, y aunque era un buen negocio al precio inicial, no lo era al posterior. Papá no compraba propiedades para especular...

—Tiene razón —la interrumpió Bella con un grito ahogado al recordarlo—. Ahora recuerdo el incidente. Papá se rió sobre ello durante la cena. Dijo que alguien quería montarse en su carro hacia el éxito, pero que sólo se estaba suicidando porque pagaba demasiado en lugar de encontrar buenos negocios. Al parecer, no era la primera vez que un comprador anónimo trataba de conseguir una de las propiedades en las que él estaba interesado. Unos meses después se felicitaba porque le comprador tonto seguía con lo mismo, y papá había empezado a mostrar interés en propiedades que sabía no eran un buen negocio, sólo para contribuir a que esa persona se cavara su propia tumba. Papá podía ser así de vengativo, siempre que no tuviera que rascarse el bolsillo.

Alice la miraba incrédula. Bella tampoco daba crédito a medida que caía en la cuenta de todas las implicaciones. Rosalie les lanzó una mirada triunfante. Pero, por supuesto, eso no le bastaba.

—Os lo había dicho —tuvo que añadir.

Esa noche, durante la cena, todo el mundo hizo muchas sugerencias; todo el mundo que no estaba directamente afectado. Incluso Jasper participó en la discusión y se le oyó comentar en un aparte a su hijo que no se había divertido tanto desde hacia años.

El magnate del ganado era partidario de reunir una partida y linchar al sinvergüenza del picapleitos, como llamaba ya a Billy White. Por supuesto, como Billy vivía en la costa Este, estaba un poco lejos para una partida. Y, además, aunque ya no tenían ninguna duda de que Billy había robado la herencia a las chicas, había que demostrarlo ante las autoridades antes de poder hacer algo al respecto.

La contabilidad falsificada no bastaría. Billy podría alegar que no la había enviado él, ni tampoco la carta. Y las propiedades podrían no haberse vendido siquiera. Podría estar aguardando hasta recibir un buen precio por ellas.

Era evidente que esperaba que la carta zanjara el asunto. Antes, se había asegurado de que las chicas estuviesen lejos de casa, con la excusa de que no había tenido valor para decírselo en persona. E imaginaria que si ambas pensaban que carecían de recursos, no regresarían a Forks a descubrir lo que había hecho.

O podría haberlo vendido todo y huido con el dinero. Tal vez estuviera ya fuera del país.

Y eso era lo esencial: no lo sabrían si no contrataban detectives o investigaban por su cuenta. Rosalie, claro, no iba a dejar su herencia en manos de detectives.

—¿Cuándo podemos salir? —preguntó a su tía.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Alice—. ¿No deberías preguntarle eso a tu esposo?

—Él no ira. —Rosalie hizo un ademán de desdén—. No le interesa lo más mínimo ayudarme.

Varios pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia Emmett, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros con indiferencia y a decir:

—No dejó de indicarle que ya no necesita ese dinero. Pero cree que le dará los medios para librarse de mí.

Rosalie se puso colorada. A Bella eso le pareció más interesante que la falta de ganas de Emmett de viajar al Este. ¿No quería Rosalie que todos supieran que seguía deseando acabar con su matrimonio? No parecía algo que fuera a provocar que Rosalie se sonrojara, a no ser que no fuera realmente cierto. Si lo fuera, no le importaría quién lo supiera. Pero si era algo que sólo había dicho a Emmett sin hablar en serio, no habría querido que lo sacara a la luz.

Rosalie decía muchas cosas sin hablar en serio. Era una de sus formas de manipular a la gente.

Podía haber varias razones por las que quisiera que Emmett creyera que no estaba contenta con su matrimonio. La evidente era que no lo estuviera. La menos evidente podría ser que él no daba señales de que le gustara. También podría estar tratando de obligarle a hacer una firme declaración de sus sentimientos. Su aparente indiferencia hacia ella debía de molestar muchísimo a Rosalie.

Sorprendentemente fue Jasper quién habló.

—Tanto si necesita la herencia como si no, no se debería permitir que ese picapleitos salga indemne del robo —les recordó—. Es lo mismo que entregar las riendas a un ladrón de caballos diciéndole: «No me gustaba ese caballo, así que te lo puedes quedar».

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —intervino Alice a continuación—. No es tanto el dinero implicado como la audacia de este abogaducho. Me quiso engañar y tengo que admitir que lo logró. Puede que pensara que las chicas no entenderían la contabilidad que mandó porque son jóvenes. Lo preparó todo para mí, para que me lo tragara. Y me enfurece pensar que le salió tan bien. No dudé en absoluto.

—No es culpa tuya, Alice —masculló Jasper—. Todo parecía legal, y no habías visto a tu hermano en años, de modo que no podías darte cuenta de nada.

—¿Vendrás con nosotras, tía Alice? —volvió a preguntar Rosalie.

—Oh, sí, no me lo perdería.

—Pero ¿y tus responsabilidades aquí? —preguntó Bella, que no quería que su tía sufriera otro contratiempo por su culpa.

—Jacob puede llevar el rancho por mi unos meses, gracias a Edward —respondió Alice y, después se dirigió a él con una sonrisa—. No, no te iba a pedir que volvieras a asumir la dirección del rancho hasta mi regreso.

—Hasta puedo pagar el viaje —añadió Rosalie, de modo que todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella—. Bueno, no me miréis así. Recuperé mi herencia.

—Creía que había perdido todo el dinero para el viaje en el atraco al tren cuando veníais —comentó Jasper, que añadió riendo—: Las líneas de diligencias no venden billetes a cambio de promesas, quieren efectivo y por adelantado.

—Ya lo sé —replicó Rosalie—. Me devolvieron todo el dinero cuando ese tal Marcus entrego a los atracadores. Todavía no se habían gastado nada del botín. Se habían estado escondiendo, según dijo el sheriff, y Marcus llevó el dinero con los ladrones en lugar de quedárselo.

—Puede que Marcus sea un viejo miserable, pero es honrado —intervino Jasper.

—Le dieron una buena recompensa por sus esfuerzos, y a mí me devolvieron el dinero —prosiguió Rosalie—. Todo gracias a uno de los ridículos cuadros de mi hermana. Bueno, éste no era tan ridículo, de hecho.

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Bella, lo que provocó que se ruborizara.

—Fue idea de tía Alice —explicó.

—Y muy buena —asintió ésta con una sonrisa—. Pero es que Bella tiene un talento asombroso para la pintura, y lo hace de memoria. Es extraordinario.

El rubor de Bella se intensifico, en especial cuando Edward tomó la palabra.

—¿Tienes algo a mano que podamos ver? —le preguntó.

—No —farfulló, lo que provocó que Edward frunciera el ceño.

Pero Rosalie había perdido a su público y lo quería recuperar.

—¿Quedamos así, entonces? —dijo a Alice—. ¿Nos acompañaras para que no necesite que venga mi marido?

—Sí —asintió Alice, que había tosido al oír el comentario destinado a Emmett—. Haré las maletas esta noche. Podemos volver al pueblo con vosotros mañana por la mañana.

Al parecer, Emmett no iba a pasar por alto el comentario, y decidió mostrar su mal genio.

—Creo que necesitas mi permiso para ir a alguna parte, esposa mía —indicó.

—¡Y una... ! —empezó a gruñir Rosalie.

—Vamos, vamos —intervino Jasper para impedir la diatriba—. En todo este lío siguen habiendo cosas que no me gustan después de todo lo que se ha dicho.

—¿Como qué? —quiso saber Alice.

—Este plan es muy atrevido para que lo lleve a cabo un abogado.

—O desesperado —sugirió Edward.

—Eso es lo que estaba pensando —coincidió Jasper—. Me preguntó si no sería el comprador anónimo que su padre no dejaba de encontrarse. Si era él, y tendría información de primera mano sobre las propiedades que interesaban a su padre, podría haber acabado arruinado debido a su plan para enriquecerse deprisa. Eso me lleva a preguntaros una cosa: ¿Fue oportuna la muerte de vuestro padre para él? ¿Cómo murió?

Estaba mirando a Bella, de quien esperaba una respuesta. La muchacha se temió que sabía dónde quería llegar.

—Se cayó de un tren de vuelta a casa —explicó.

—¿Se cayó? O acaso lo empujaron...

Emmett perdió su indiferencia cuando Rosalie palideció al oír esa especulación.

—Muy bien, Rose —dijo enseguida—. Salimos mañana.

—Esperad un momento —intervino Jasper tras haber obtenido la reacción que había buscado—. La diligencia no sale hasta dentro de un par de días, a no ser que decidáis ir en carruaje, así que podríais viajar todos conmigo. Tengo un vagón de tren particular en Kansas para mis viajes al norte. A no ser que penséis que ir en barco sería más rápido.

—Los viajes en barco me sientan mal —contestó Emmett—. Como descubrí con amargura cuando mi padre me envió al Este. Así que aceptamos encantados tu oferta.

Se decidió así de rápido que viajarían todos juntos a Forks. Bueno, seguramente Jasper sólo llegaría hasta Chicago. Y Edward no iba a ir. No tenía ningún motivo, ninguno en absoluto.

Bella ya notaba su ausencia.

Apenas había amanecido cuando partieron a la mañana siguiente. El equipaje les seguiría en la carretera. Las dos hermanas y su doncella viajaban con Emmett en su carruaje. Alice prefirió cabalgar a su lado, a pesar de que había sitio para ella en el vehículo.

Bella se sentía algo triste por abandonar Alice's Ranch. No estaba segura de volver a ver el rancho. Su tía seguía siendo su tutora. Esperaba regresar con ella después de haber recuperado su herencia, si conseguían recuperarla. Pero ahora volvía al Este, a Forks para ser exactos, y quién sabía qué podía pasar, cuando ya no se escondía tras unas gafas innecesarias ni intentaba alejar a los hombres con insultos inventados.

Jasper les ofreció su casa en el pueblo mientras esperaban la diligencia, aunque él no se reunió por allí con ellos. Esa mañana cabalgo de vuelta a su rancho para hacer las maletas, y Edward se fue con él. Pasarían meses antes de que Bella volviera a ver a Edward, si lo volvía a ver. Y ni siquiera se había despedido de ella.

Edward habló con Alice. Incluso habló con Emmett, que le caía mal. Pero, aunque Bella estaba en la cuadra observando cómo cargaban el equipaje en la carreta mientras él ensillaba el caballo, a ella no le dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera la miró.

Eso la enfureció. Era como si no soportara mirarla ahora que era idéntica a Rosalie. Sin duda, le recordaba demasiado lo que había perdido. Y no podía negar que había esperado que mostrara por lo menos algo de interés por ella, aunque sólo fuera para tantear el terreno, por así decirlo. Había estado esperando una oportunidad para quitárselo de encima con un «no, gracias, tuviste tu oportunidad y elegiste a la hermana equivocada».

Era injusto. En el fondo, lo sabía. Después de todo, había procurado parecer lo más fea posible, de modo que era natural que hubiera preferido a Rosalie. Ése había sido el motivo de su disfraz. Pero había elegido a Rosalie a pesar de que ésta le había mostrado su peor cara. Eso era lo que Bella no conseguía olvidar ni perdonar, que los hombres, incluido Edward, no vieran nada más al tener delante una cara bonita.

Sin embargo, Edward no iba a darle la ocasión de recriminarle todo eso para librarse del dolor, de modo que quizá, sólo quizá, pudiera dejar de sentir tanto pesar. Y ese pesar era otra cosa que la enfurecía. No debería sentir ninguno si ya no lo quería, debería sentirse aliviada de haber salido indemne de su roce con la tentación.

La costurera de Trenton trabajó día y noche a fin de terminar los dos vestidos que Bella le había encargado para antes de irse del pueblo. Aunque no pensaba que le sirvieran de mucho durante el viaje, cuando había que llevar ropa más resistente, por el sudor y el polvo que comportaba cruzar el país. No le hacia gracia ir de nuevo en coche por caminos llenos de baches, pero su único viaje en tren le había resultado emocionante y brindado vistas interesantes, así que le hacia ilusión repetir esa experiencia.

La mañana en que iban a partir, Edward apareció con Jasper, probablemente para despedirse de él. Pero su presencia, cuando había creído que no lo volvería a ver, la aturdió tanto que se movía con la misma torpeza que antes aparentaba tener. Se le cayó la pequeña bolsa que contenía sus mudas para el viaje y, a continuación, tropezó con ella. Cuando se recuperó de eso, se volvió y chocó con el hombre que cargaba los baúles más grandes en lo alto de la diligencia, lo que provocó que se le resbalara unos de las manos. Cayó al suelo se abrió y la mitad de su contenido se desparramó.

Resultó que el baúl era unos de los suyos, y soltó un grito ahogado al ver cómo sus lienzos enrollados rodaban hacia el centro de la calle. Salió corriendo tras ellos, y casi la atropelló un vaquero que pasaba a galope.

—Quizá no deberías haberte desprendido de las gafas —gruñó Edward, que la había sujetado para evitar el accidente.

Se habría puesto colorada si no hubiera tenido que ver cómo él recogía los lienzos. Contuvo el aliento y rezó para que las cintas que sujetaban las pinturas enrolladas no se rompieran. Y Dios quisiera que no le pregunta qué eran...

—¿Qué son? —le preguntó.

Los agarró sin contestar y volvió a meterlos en el baúl. El hombre al que se la había caído se estaba disculpando, así que dedicó un instante a asegurarle que no había pasado nada, y reunió después el resto de las cosas esparcidas por el suelo. Edward intentó ayudarla. Le dio palmadas en las manos para impedirlo y lo fulminó con la mirada cuando insistió. Finalmente, Edward soltó una carcajada y volvió hacia su caballo.

Bella empezó a respirar tranquila de nuevo, hasta que Edward volvió con una bolsa suya y la lanzó al hombre que disponía el equipaje en lo alto del coche. Se lo quedó mirando, boquiabierta por la conclusión que se veía obligada a sacar.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —le preguntó.

—Ahora que Alice ya no me necesita en el rancho, me dedico a mis cosas como antes —le explicó Edward.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ir a Chicago con tu padre es normal para ti?

—Ya lo creo.

—Oh —exclamó Bella.

Intentó que su tono no reflejara su decepción, pero pudo oírla de todos modos. Él no. Se volvió a marchar para ayudar a descargar el resto de su equipaje de la carretera y llevarlo al coche. Y Bella se censuró a sí misma por haber pensado, ni siquiera un momento, que quería acompañarlos para ayudarles o, lo que era aún menos probable, que no soportaba estar lejos de ella.

¿Cómo podía ser tan vanidosa? Si no soportaba estar lejos de alguien, era de Rosalie.

Suponía que esperaba que Rosalie obtuviera el divorcio en cuanto recuperara su herencia. Después de todo, Rosalie no daba muestras de ser feliz con Emmett, y viceversa en realidad. Edward podía pensar que todavía tenía una posibilidad con ella y, en ese caso, no querría dejar que se alejara demasiado de él. Razones excelentes, todas ellas, para enterrar la decepción que pudiera haber sentido.

La pequeña diligencia que pasaba con regularidad por el pueblo no habría podido contener todo su equipaje, y habría supuesto, para siete personas, viajar muy apretujadas. Pero, al parecer, Jasper sólo viajaba con comodidad, de modo que una vez al año, una diligencia Concord con su propio conductor llegaba a la ciudad con motivo de su viaje anual a Chicago para transportarlo hasta las líneas de ferrocarril del norte. Era un acuerdo fijo que tenía con esa compañía. Y, por supuesto, en una Concord cabían sin estrecheces ocho personas.

Jasper viajaba, asimismo, con su séquito de pistoleros a sueldo, y esta vez no era la excepción, aunque no ocupaban ninguno de los asientos del coche. Dos viajaban como guardianes armados con el conductor, y los otros cuatro flanqueaban el coche a cada lado mientras salían del pueblo a primera hora de la mañana.

Bella pensó con tristeza, sentada frente a Edward en el coche, que iba a ser un viaje largo. Estaba segura de que le iba a dar tortícolis de intentar evitar mirarlo, si no se pasaba la mayoría del día con los ojos cerrados. Suponía que podía decir que estaba cansada, y la próxima vez que subieran al coche, asegurarse de estar sentada en el mismo lado que él. Pero no junto a él. Eso tampoco sería bueno. De hecho, sería peor.

Desde luego, iba a ser un viaje espantosamente largo.

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, en esa ocasión Rosalie no se quejó sobre ningún aspecto del viaje. Por supuesto, ese viaje era por su bien, y eso cambiaba las cosas. Además todos los que iban estaban allí para ayudarla. Por lo menos, ella lo vería así. En cualquier caso la falta de quejas hizo el viaje bastante soportable, incluso agradable, para todos los demás.

Excepto para Bella. Tener que compartir un espacio tan reducido con Edward no le resultaba nada agradable. En realidad, se pasó la mayor parte del viaje bastante abatida, descontenta, y con muchas otras emociones desagradables que la fastidiaban. Cada vez que lo miraba, él estaba mirando a Rosalie. Cada conversación que Rosalie empezaba, él la seguía.

Todos los demás se lo pasaban bien con su nueva aventura. Bella, no. Si se pareciera algo a su hermana, habría tenido muchas cosas de las que quejarse. Pero era muy distinta, así que no dijo nada sobre su infelicidad. En realidad, guardaba silencio durante casi todo el tiempo, a tal punto que Edward se lo comentó cuando se encontraron un momento a solas en el pasillo de uno de los hoteles donde se hospedaron.

—¿Te preocupa no llegar a tiempo de recuperar nada de tu herencia?

—¿Por qué iba a estar más preocupada que Rosalie? —replicó Bella.

—Lo pareces —contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros—. No te había visto nunca tan callada durante tanto rato. Hoy apenas has dicho una palabra.

¿Le extrañaba su silencio? ¿Cuándo él se había reído la vez que Rosalie había intentado ser graciosa esa mañana? ¿Cuándo no había sido nada graciosa? ¿Cuándo los únicos que habrían creído que lo había sido eran los hombres que la adoraban?

Había sufrido todo el día por la reacción de Edward para con Rosalie, más convencida que nunca de que seguía esperando salir vencedor al final en lo que a Rosalie se refería. Emmett tampoco había creído que su esposa hubiese sido graciosa. Claro que su comentario malicioso había sido a costa suya, de modo que era normal que no lo creyera.

Esos dos no se llevaban bien. Estaba muy claro para cualquiera que prestara atención, y Edward la estaría prestando. Pero lo más curioso era que Rosalie se mostraba increíblemente comedida con alguien por quien sentía antipatía.

Las pullas que lanzaba a su marido eran bastante suaves para ella, destinadas a captar la atención de él más que a herirlo. Era casi como si en realidad no le tuviera aversión, o como si él la tuviera dominada con algo para impedir que se mostrase demasiado agresiva.

En cuanto al comentario de Edward, y dado que éste le obstaculizaba el paso mientras esperaba una respuesta, marina se vio obligada a decir algo.

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza aparte de que alguien me robara mi herencia —afirmó con bastante rigidez—. Cuatro proposiciones de matrimonio exigen mucha reflexión.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Edward.

—Ya me has oído. Y les dije a todos que me lo pensaría, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, pensándomelo.

—¿Quién te ha importunado en este viaje? —preguntó él.

—Nadie —contestó Bella.

—¿Quién te ha pedido entonces que te cases con él?

—Oh, no son proposiciones recientes, sino anteriores a nuestra marcha de Trenton.

—¿De quién? —insistió Edward.

—Lo cierto es que no recuerdo la mayoría de los nombres — se vio obligada a admitir con el ceño fruncido—. Bueno, aparte del doctor Willaby.

—Podría ser tu padre —dijo Edward con un bufido.

—Pero es muy agradable —aseguró Bella, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Bells? —quiso saber Edward, que la miraba con los ojos entornados.

—No, jamás se me ocurriría —replicó Bella—. Y, además, como nada de esto es asunto tuyo, no deberías preguntarme. Y si las respuestas te molestan, puede que sea mejor que la próxima vez no me preguntes nada.

—No me molestan —exclamó con brusquedad.

—Tienes razón, perdona. No me pareces nada molesto —soltó Bella con idéntica brusquedad, y lo empujó para pasar.

No volvió a dirigirle la palabra ese día, ni el siguiente. De hecho, si no podía decirle nada sin ser brusca —y se había censurado mucho por ello—, lo mejor era que tuviera la boca cerrada. Él debía de pensar lo mismo porque se dedicó a ignorarla de nuevo.

La parte más larga y tediosa del viaje terminó cuando llegaron al ferrocarril que conectaba con la mitad oriental del país. El trayecto había transcurrido sin incidentes destacables, sin ningún intento de robo con una escolta tan bien armad, ni tiroteos o peleas que presenciar en los pueblos por los que habían pasado.

Una mañana que Bella se había levantado antes de lo normal, había pillado a su tía saliendo de la habitación de Jasper. Suponía que eso podría considerarse un incidente bastante interesante, aunque sólo ella lo supiera. Y es había sentido mucho más violenta que Alice.

Su tía se había limitado a sonreírle mientras le decía:

—Me ha pedido que me case con él.

—¿No es bastante repentino? —preguntó Bella.

—En realidad, no. Nosotros... podría decirse que compartimos la cama desde la noche de la barbacoa. Yo estaba muy preocupada por ti, a pesar de que Edward había salida a buscarte. Y Jasper estaba decidido a distraerme. Ésa fue la razón de que viniera el otro día a cenar, no sólo para decirme que se iba un tiempo a Chicago, sino también para indicarme que cuando volviera me cortejaría como es debido.

—¿Te casarás con él?

—Oh, sí. He estado enamorada de ese hombre desde el día que lo conocí, sólo que nunca se me ocurrió hacer otra cosa que callármelo. Incluso después de que Stefan muriera, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que llegaría el día en que mostraría algo de interés por mí.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Bella en defensa de su tía—. Eres una mujer atractiva.

—Pero con una finca pequeña, mientras que él aspira a ser el rey del ganado de Tejas. Además, con su riqueza, podría tener la mujer que quisiera. ¿Por qué iba a querer, entonces, a una que sólo pudiera aportar unas cuantas cabezas de ganado al matrimonio?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Sólo un par de rancheros podrían pensar en ganado en lugar de en el amor.

—Pues te equivocaste.

—En realidad —contestó Alice riendo—, Jasper dice que es el único modo que se le ocurrió para que mi cocinera trabajara en su casa.

Bella pestañeó, y notó que se indignaba. Alice soltó una carcajada y se tapó la boca para reprimirla. Como era tan temprano, no quería despertar a nadie de las habitaciones cercanas.

Con otra sonrisa, tomó a Bella del brazo para acompañarla de vuelta a su habitación.

—Lo dijo en broma —aclaró en voz baja.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por completo. Y no se lo cuentes a nadie de momento, por favor. Jasper quiere casarse a lo grande cuando volvamos a casa. Invitará a todo el condado. Dice que va a dar la mejor fiesta que se haya celebrado nunca. Pero, mientras tanto, nos gustaría mantener nuestra felicidad en secreto. No sería apropiado, con todo lo demás aún por resolver.

Y Rosalie se encargaría de aguarles la fiesta, ya que la felicidad no era suya. Pero eso no era necesario decirlo, las dos lo sabían.

Bella todavía estaba asombrada. No la había visto venir. Pero es que había estado tan absorta en su tristeza que no se había percatado de las miradas íntimas que se dedicaba la pareja mayor, no se había percatado de nada en absoluto que indicara que tenían citas secretas. Aunque no podían quedar muy a menudo, cuando la mitad de hoteles donde se alojaban no tenía habitaciones suficientes para todos, así que rara vez uno de los dos conseguía una habitación para él solo.

Estaba muy contenta por Alice, aunque eso contribuía a su propio dilema. Significaba que tendría que vivir en el rancho de Jasper con su tía cuando regresaran a Tejas, por lo menos hasta que ella se casara a su vez. Pero eso significaría volver a estar bajo el mismo techo que Edward, y le resultaba tan inaceptable que ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

Aquello la incentivaba más para encontrar marido antes de volver a Tejas, lo que no era imposible. Después de todo, regresaba a su ciudad natal, donde ya conocía a casi todo el mundo de su círculo social. Y, aunque había dejado a la mayoría de buenos partidos, regresaba como una mujer nueva. Bueno, por lo menos, en cuanto a su aspecto, así que podría empezar desde cero.

Había el problema de la limitación de tiempo. Quizá no estuviesen en Forks muchos días, y sin duda no iban con la intención de recibir visitas. Pero podría superar esos inconvenientes si estaba lo bastante decidida, y lo estaba. Cualquier cosa sería preferible a tener que soportar la presencia de Edward.

El vagón de tren privado de Jasper era de una elegancia exquisita incluso para él. Había sido el primero en afirmar que era exagerado. Pero no lo usaba lo bastante a menudo para molestarse en redecorarlo. Si bien no había camas en él para todo el grupo, la zona del salón estaba bien provista con butacas muy mullidas y tapizadas de terciopelo, de modo que a quienes terminaron durmiendo en ellas no les importó. Y sólo habían tenido que hacerlo una noche, cuando el tren se detuvo en una estación el tiempo justo para que los viajeros cenaran y siguió después toda la noche.

Había un bar bien surtido, incluso un piano.

—Estaba incluido en el vagón —explicó Jasper, y se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. No me he decidido a librarme de él.

Alice sabía tocarlo, y les entretuvo unas cuantas veces. A Edward le gustaba mucho más eso que jugar al póquer con su padre y sus hombres, porque no conseguía concentrarse el tiempo suficiente para que no le desplumaran. Y no tenía ninguna excusa para estar tan preocupado, por lo menos ninguna que estuviera dispuesto a comentar.

De hecho, su padre parecía estar en la misma situación, la de no poder concentrarse durante mucho rato. Edward había sospechado por qué. Era bastante evidente. Pero esperaría a que Jasper anunciara que Alice y él iban a casarse antes de decir: «Ya era hora».

Hacían una pareja perfecta. Edward lo pensaba desde mucho antes que el mismo Jasper se diera cuenta. Y le habría encantado ver a su padre «enamorado» otra vez después de todos esos años desde la muerte de su madre si no estuviese tan exasperado por sus lamentables circunstancias.

No debería haber hecho ese viaje. No había ido nunca a Chicago con su padre hasta entonces. Sólo había un motivo para su presencia. No soportaba ver cómo la mujer a la que quería se marchaba sin él. Era una estupidez, porque ella no sabía que él la quería, y estaba clarísimo que ella no lo quería a él. De modo que ir no tenía ningún sentido, aparte de pasarlo mal. Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Al principio no había sido tan terrible. Emmett y Rosalie le habían distraído con esa relación tan extraña que tenían. Hasta había encontrado divertidas muchas de sus discusiones, teniendo en cuenta cómo le caía Emmett. Pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil ver a Bella todos los días y sentirse ignorado por completo.

Su comportamiento decía mucho de lo que sentía por él: nada, aunque hubiera podido sentirlo antes. Había tenido bastantes posibilidades con ella antes de que Rosalie le hubiera engañado. Pero ahora se sentiría insultada si mostraba interés por ella. Aquella noche, bajo las estrellas, estaba asustada, y aunque él no había intentado aprovecharse de la situación, se había dejado llevar por lo mucho que la deseaba. Debería haberle dicho eso; pero la había visto tan avergonzada después que no había querido empeorar la situación. E incluso aunque, por alguna razón, aceptara que la cortejara, el incidente con su hermana en la cuadra siempre estaría entre ellos. Lo mejor sería que la olvidara por completo.

Estaban en su última parada nocturna antes de llegar a Chicago cuando Edward se encontró a Emmett, que cenaba solo en el comedor del hotel. Había bajado tarde con la esperanza de que todos los demás hubieran terminado y estuvieran ya en sus habitaciones. Jasper ya había avisado que acompañaría a las mujeres hasta Forks. No fue ninguna sorpresa para Edward. Todavía tenía que decidir si él haría lo mismo.

Prolongar la agonía sería una forma de verlo, salvo que Bella volvería a Tejas, puede que hasta se trasladara al rancho de los Cullen si no se casaba antes que Alice. Tal vez él debería quedarse en Chicago, por lo menos hasta que Bella hubiera salido de su vida.

Se sentó a la mesa de Emmett sin pedirle permiso. Emmett y él se estaban «llevando bien», si podía llamarse así a no pelearse. Y desde el inicio del viaje, Edward había sentido curiosidad por la extraña actitud de Emmett. La mitad del tiempo parecía enojado, y la otra mitad, contener la risa.

Emmett apenas alzó los ojos cuando Edward se sentó, y después siguió cortando la carne que tenía en el plato. Edward decidió no ser ignorado. Ya estaba bastante harto de que eso le pasara últimamente.

—¿Dónde está tu mujer? —preguntó.

—Se acostó temprano porque tenía dolor de cabeza. Parece tener muchos —contestó Emmett.

—Ya —comentó Edward con sequedad—. Una razón tan buena como cualquier otra para que te entretengas aquí abajo.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa enigmática que irritó muchísimo a Edward. Sin embargo Emmett no le dio ninguna explicación.

—La comida es espléndida. Me apeteció tomar una segunda ración, nada más.

—Me alegra oírlo porque me muero de hambre. —Edward llamó a la camarera y le pidió que le sirviera lo mismo que a Emmett. Luego, como si ya lo hubiesen estado comentando, añadió—: ¿Vais a divorciaros cuando se haya solucionado lo del abogado?

Emmett casi se atragantó al oír la inesperada pregunta, pero se recuperó con una respuesta evasiva.

—Está empezando a gustarme la vida conyugal —aseguró.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo diría.

—Las apariencias engañan. —Emmett rió—. Es algo que ambos descubrimos.

—¿Te gustaría haber sabido antes que eran gemelas?

—Ni hablar. Bella es demasiado... ¿Cómo te lo diría?, demasiado buena para mi gusto.

—Demasiado buena para ti, y punto —masculló Edward.

—Intuyo que todavía no se lo has pedido —soltó Emmett, despreocupado, tras recostarse y tomar un tragó de vino—. Siempre supe que eras idiota.

—Hice el amor con su hermana —le recordó Edward, tenso—. No es algo que una mujer pase por alto.

—¿Desde cuándo eres una autoridad en mujeres? —Emmett sonrió—. Hagas lo que hagas, no conseguirás nada con ella si no lo intentas.

—Mira quién fue a hablar. Tienes una esposa que afirma tener dolor de cabeza con sólo mirarte.

Emmett se echó a reír. Edward apretó los dientes. Justo entonces llegó su comida, lo que impidió que lanzara a Emmett un puñetazo por encima de la mesa.

Edward no lo había visto nunca tan enigmático, o escondiendo lo que le resultara divertido. Y era evidente que algo le divertía, auque, por una vez, no parecía ser cosa de Edward. Era muy molesto que no le dijera qué era.

Pero entonces Emmett acabó de reír y le sorprendió.

—Me sabe mal decepcionarte —le confesó, aún sonriente—, pero la excusa del «dolor de cabeza» de Rosalie no es para mí. Bueno, sí lo es, pero es porque espera que la siga enseguida a la cama. Su excusa es, en esencia, para que nadie más se dé cuenta de que ahora prefiere acostarse temprano, o se pregunte por qué.

—Lo que estás insinuando no tiene sentido. —Edward había fruncido el ceño, pensativo.

—Eso es porque no sabes lo principal. ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Le encanta hacer el amor.

—Pero ¿por lo demás te odia a muerte? —gruñó Edward.

—No me odia a muerte. —La sonrisa de Emmett se intensificó—. Ni mucho menos.

—¿Eres, entonces, su saco de arena verbal favorito?

—¿Te refieres a sus aspavientos? A eso se reduce su rencor porque yo no la mimo o le doy todo lo que quiere. Que Dios la bendiga, no sería ella sin hacer aspavientos. Después de todo, es una niña mimada.

—¿Y no te molesta? No digas nada. Lo divertido que estás lo dice todo.

—También hace aspavientos por eso. —Emmett rió—. Pero no puedo evitarlo. No había conocido nunca a una mujer tan malcriada. Sus estratagemas y sus manipulaciones me parecen divertidísimas.

—A mí me sacarían de quicio.

—Bueno, a ti, sí. Y, gracias a Dios, tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

—Cabronazo —soltó Edward al comprenderlo—. Querías casarte con ella todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Sólo protestaste para que lo viera ella.

—Por supuesto.

—¿No vas a decírselo nunca? —quiso saber Edward.

—Seguramente no —contestó Emmett, mientras se encogía de hombros—. Eso la malcriaría, y no soy idiota.

—Ésa es tu opinión —dijo Edward, pero insultaba a Emmett por pura costumbre. Y Emmett hizo caso omiso.

—No voy a cometer ese error —prosiguió—. Además, no la haría feliz. Jamás lo hizo. Malcriarla la convirtió en una bruja. Pero está aprendiendo, bastante tarde, aunque vale más tarde que nunca, que es mejor que se gane lo que quiere a esperar a que se lo den. Y estoy disfrutando cada minuto de mis enseñanzas.

—Me asombras, Emmett —aseguró Edward a la vez que sacudía la cabeza—. Jamás imagine que tuvieras tanta paciencia.

—No se necesita paciencia. Mi esposa es demasiado previsible. Se ha pasado la vida manipulando a los demás y nunca se percató de lo fácil que es manipularla a ella.

—Casi me da lástima —apuntó Edward.

—¿Por qué? —Emmett se echó a reír de nuevo—. ¿Por darle lo que se merece?

—Algo así.

—No te engañes. No se había divertido tanto en su vida como desde que me conoció.

En el largo viaje hasta Forks, hubo mucho tiempo para elaborar un plan para enfrentarse a Billy White. Depuse de valorar toda clase de posibilidades, decidieron que las dos hermanas se mantendrían ocultas hasta que localizaran a Billy, suponiendo que no se hubiera ido a otra parte del país con su dinero ilícito. Pero si todavía estaba en Forks, no querían alertarlo con su presencia antes de que pudiera tener lugar un enfrentamiento. No querían darle la oportunidad de huir antes de que pudieran encontrarlo.

Bella no quería tener que disfrazarse otra vez y estar encerrada en su habitación del hotel. Así no iba a casarse. Para tener esperanzas de recibir alguna proposición antes de verse obligada a volver a Tejas necesitaba que la vieran viejos conocidos.

A Rosalie no le importaba. Sólo quería que le devolvieran su herencia, si quedaba algo. Y si los hombres creían que tendría más posibilidades de lograrlo escondiéndose, lo haría.

Lo llevaron a cabo quedándose ambas en el vagón privado hasta después de medianoche y yendo después a hurtadillas al hotel en el que Alice las había registrado ese mismo día. Por lo menos Bella tenía una habitación para ella sola para variar, y podría estar deprimida en paz.

Edward también seguía con ellos. Marina no preguntó por qué había decidido seguir hasta el final, no porque no quisiera saberlo, sino porque se negaba a dirigirle la palabra. Lamentaba demasiado no podes descansar ni siquiera un poco de su frustrante presencia.

A mitad del día siguiente, hubo buenas y malas noticias. Se habían reunido todos en la habitación de Alice para almorzar y para informar de sus conclusiones a las chicas. Emmett y Rosalie habían dormido hasta tarde, de modo que éste no había averiguado nada, pero Edward y su padre habían salido temprano para localizar a Billy.

Fueron los últimos en llegar y Edward lo soltó de inmediato:

—Todavía vive en la ciudad.

—Bueno, ya hemos eliminado el mayor obstáculo —contestó Alice.

—Una estupidez por su parte —añadió Jasper—. Pero es evidente que confía en que las chicas no aparecerán nunca para acusarlo de nada.

—No parecía prometedor al principio —continuó Edward—. Un contable se había quedado sus antiguas oficinas, de modo que creímos que Billy de había ido hacia mucho.

—¿Y no fue así? —quiso saber Emmett.

—No —contestó Jasper—. La mayoría de los empleados no sabía dónde estaba Billy, pero llegó otro antes de que abandonáramos el edificio y, cuando supo lo que estábamos buscando, nos indicó otra dirección de la zona residencial. Había trabajado para Billy. Se quejó mucho de que Billy no se lo llevara a sus nuevas oficinas. Debido a eso, sólo nos dijo cosas malas de su antiguo jefe. Era un joven muy resentido.

Habían planeado llevar a Billy directamente a las autoridades si daban con él.

—Supongo que tampoco estaba en sus oficinas —comentó Alice.

—No, aunque son mucho mejores —confirmó Jasper sacudiendo la cabeza—. Las antiguas oficinas estaban en un local de mala muerte, las nuevas son lujosas y elegantes, con un aspecto opulento.

—Decoradas con mi dinero, sin duda —gruñó Rosalie en un aparte a su marido.

—Es probable. —Emmett le dio palmaditas en el brazo para calmarla.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Bella.

—En un edificio grande de dos plantas, al lado de un banco y...

—¡Conozco ese edificio! —exclamó Rosalie—. Era una de las propiedades de papá.

—No hace falta que te indignes tanto, Rose —dijo Emmett a su mujer—. Ésa es la clase de pruebas que necesitamos para colgar a ese hombre, que está en posesión de un edificio que tendrías que haber heredado. Parece que podremos dar fin al asunto y volver a casa antes de lo esperado.

Rosalie no la emprendió con él por haberla regañado, sino que, en realidad, le dirigió una sonrisa. Bella seguía maravillada por ese gesto cuando Edward prosiguió:

—Habrá una breve demora. Parece que está muy ocupado. Se ha ido al norte a ultimar una operación inmobiliaria para uno de sus clientes. Según su secretario, no está previsto que regrese hasta el viernes.

—¡Tres días más! —gimió Rosalie.

Bella estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su hermana por una vez, aunque era probable que por un motivo distinto.

—Entonces, si Billy no está en la ciudad, no me parece que sea necesario que permanezcamos ocultas. Hay algunas personas a las que me gustaría visitar...

—No — la interrumpió Edward con rotundidad.

—¿Desde cuándo estás al mando? —preguntó irritada Bella, con una ceja arqueada.

Edward frunció el ceño al oír su tono, e iba a responderle, pero su padre se le adelantó.

—Tiene razón. Podría haber otras personas que sepan qué hizo el abogado —objetó Jasper.

—¿Quién?

—Un socio, un cómplice, un funcionario sobornado —contestó Jasper, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—. Puede que incluso un familiar.

—No es nada probable —protestó Bella.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Edward—. Tuvo que sobornar a alguien para lograr transferirlo todo a su nombre sin problemas. ¿Y estás segura de que no tenía familia aquí? ¿Mujer? ¿Parientes?

—No tengo ni idea —masculló Bella.

—Una vez mencionó una hermana, pero vivía en Forks —intervino Rosalie.

—Muy bien, volveré a esconderme en mi habitación —resopló Bella—. Pero dudo que nuestra presencia aquí vaya a seguir siendo un secreto mucho tiempo más. Ya me he encontrado con una empleada del hotel que iba a preguntarme: «¿No es usted... ?», antes de que la interrumpiera con un «No». Como si fuera a creerme. La cara de Rose es muy conocida en esta ciudad.

Bella se marchó enojada, sin dar un portazo de milagro. Se puso colorada antes de llegar a su habitación, al otro extremo del pasillo. Había sido demasiado grosera.

Empezaba a portarse como Rosalie, y ya no parecía poder evitarlo. Estaba cansada de fingir que todo iba bien y era normal, cuando sentía tanta agitación en su interior. Se le había acabado la paciencia. Se la había acabado la tolerancia. Había podido contener sus emociones cuando pensaba que iba a tener un descanso pronto, pero no iba a tenerlo.

Edward seguía ahí, lo seguía viendo cada día y ya no podía negar que seguía sintiendo rabia por lo que había pasado entre él y Rosalie, sin que hubiera disminuido en absoluto.

La había engañado por completo. La noche antes del incidente la había besado, lo que la había llevado a pensar que tenía alguna posibilidad con él. Después, le había hecho el amor, lo que la había llevado a pensar que la quería, cuando todo el tiempo había estado seguro de que era Rosalie. Entonces se había sentido dolida, pero lo único que le quedaba ahora era amargura. Y mucho resentimiento, además de celos. Tampoco podía seguir negándolo. Rosalie siempre ganaba. Aun sin intentarlo, ganaba.

Apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación, le saltaron las lágrimas. No fue ninguna sorpresa. En la actualidad, la soledad era su enemiga. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba sola, peor se comportaba en compañía de otras personas, con una actitud brusca, irascible. Ahora, apenas se reconocía.

Podría haberle ido bien comentar sus sentimientos con alguien, pero no tenía con quién hablar. No quería que Alice supiera que era ella, y no Rosalie la virgen que Edward había desflorado. Y, además, su tía estaba demasiado feliz con su nuevo amor. Bella no iba a aguarle la fiesta.

Podría haber llorado en el hombro de Ángela. Debería haberlo hecho. La doncella sabía consolar muy bien a la gente. Pero Bella no quería que la consolaran. A Ángela también se le daba muy bien hacer sugerencias descabelladas que siempre eran demasiado audaces para su gusto. Y, por una vez, Bella estaba lo bastante alterada para seguirlas, fuesen audaces o no, así que prefería evitar tentaciones y no contar a nadie lo que la inquietaba.

Un error. Se había contenido demasiado tiempo y eso la estaba convirtiendo en alguien que no le gustaba. Y la soledad no facilitaba las cosas. Siempre podía volver a la habitación de Alice, en el otro extremo del pasillo, y hacer otra vez el ridículo.

Se estremeció al pensarlo y, en lugar de eso, sacó un viejo sombrero de uno de sus baúles y le añadió un velo. Nadie la reconocería con él. Y no se acercaría a nadie que conociera. Pero no se iba a quedar más tiempo encerrada.

—¿No podrías hablar con ella? —sugirió Jasper.

Jasper y Alice eran los únicos que quedaban en la habitación. Emmett y Rosalie habían vuelto a la suya, y Edward se había ido poco después. Sin haberlo planeado, se encontraron solos de repente. Como aún no había pasado demasiado rato desde la marcha de Bella, Alice no necesito preguntar a Jasper de quién hablaba.

—Tal vez debería hacerlo. Es evidente que le pasa algo.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a lo de mi hijo. Siente algo muy fuerte por tu sobrina, pero ella lo está volviendo loco. Lo trata como si fuera invisible.

—Pues claro —dijo Alice en defensa de Bella—. Yo también lo haría si un hombre que le hizo el amor a mi hermana empezará de repente a mostrarse interesado por mí.

—Sabes que eso fue una equivocación. —Jasper suspiró—. Maldita sea, Alice, el muchacho fue víctima de un engaño. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Ya va siendo hora de Bella lo sepa.

—Dudo que importe demasiado —objetó Alice.

—O puede que importe muchísimo —insistió Jasper—. Díselo.

—Si alguien debe decírselo, es él —dijo Alice, mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Si siente algo fuerte por ella, ¿por qué no se lo ha dicho?

—Porque piensa lo mismo que tú, que no importará demasiado. Por lo menos, podrías averiguar si tiene alguna posibilidad.

—Podría hacerlo él mismo —replicó Alice, que puso los ojos en blanco—. Si no se deciden solos, es que no estaba escrito. No soy ninguna casamentera. Ni tampoco tú, en realidad. ¿A qué se debe esto, entonces?

—Los jóvenes comenten errores que acaban lamentando —masculló Jasper—. A ti te pasó. Te casaste con un hombre al que no amabas para alejarte de esta ciudad. Y a Edward también. Hizo el amor con la mujer equivocada. Claro que no lo sabía, y eso es lo que realmente apesta del caso. Eso sólo es ya un motivo suficiente para lamentarse; no quiero verlo lamentarse por haber perdido la oportunidad de estar con la mujer a la que sí quiere.

—¿Y por qué no le insistes para que haga algo al respecto?

—Ya lo he hecho —admitió Jasper, quejoso—. Pero ya lo conoces lo bastante bien para adivinar su respuesta. Me dijo que no me metiera en lo que no me importaba.

Alice soltó una carcajada y se acercó a Jasper para sentarse en su regazo.

—Un buen consejo. Y hay algo que te importa a lo que podrías dedicar tu atención ahora mismo.

Eso provocó una sonrisa en Jasper, como ella había pensado. Eran tan compatibles que parecía como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos. Sabía qué iba a decir Jasper antes de que lo dijera. Con él había pocas sorpresas. A pesar de su brusquedad, tenía un gran corazón.

Ser feliz tenía algo curioso: querías que todos los que te rodeaban también lo fueran. Así que era lógico que Jasper estuviera preocupado por el dilema de su hijo. Ella estaba igual de inquieta por lo que le pasaba a Bella, pero imaginaba que guardaba relación con el lugar donde estaban. Bella tenía muchos recuerdos desagradables relacionados con esa ciudad. Alice también, pero había estado fuera tanto tiempo que ya no le afectaba. Ése, en cambio, no era el caso de Bella.

Lo que no sabía era que el malhumor repentino de Bella tuviera algo que ver con Edward. Había sido tan convincente al ignorarlo que Alice estaba segura de que Edward no tendría nada de suerte en lo que a su sobrina se refería, que ella no le correspondía. Lo que era una lástima.

Edward debería haberle dicho antes lo que sentía. Debería haberle contado al menos lo que había ocurrido en realidad en la cuadra, esto es, que había creído que estaba con ella ese día. Pero había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo sin hablarle de sus sentimientos. Era típico de un hombre demorar tanto las cosas.

Alice se ruborizó al pensarlo. Ella había hecho lo mismo al no dar a entender a Jasper que lo amaba. Él la había reprendido mucho por eso. Si no hubiese intentado distraerla de su preocupación por Bella la noche de la barbacoa, podrían no haberse dado nunca cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

Lo abrazó con fuerza por lo que podría haberse perdido. Su felicidad actual la seguía asombrando. Y estaba disfrutando muchísimo del viaje de vuelta a Forks porque Jasper estaba con ella.

—¿Te estás emocionando otra vez conmigo, Alice? —supuso Jasper con una carcajada.

—Menos mal que no te importa.

Alice se echó hacia atrás y le sonrió. Jasper la atrajo hacia sí, sus labios se encontraron, con suavidad al principio, con mucha pasión después. En un momento estaban totalmente ajenos a lo que los rodeaba, conscientes sólo el uno del otro. Hacer el amor con Jasper era como hacer el amor por primera vez. Alice jamás habría imaginado lo maravilloso que podía ser con el hombre adecuado.

A Bella no le sorprendió nada haberse dirigido hacia su casa sin haber puesto atención. Su viejo hogar.

Se quedó de pie frente a la gran casa de tres plantas un buen rato, contemplándola. No estaba vacía. Unas cortinas nuevas adornaban las ventanas delanteras. Alguien había cambiado la decoración y vivía en ella. ¿Billy? Por lo menos podía esperarlo. Eso significaría que no la había vendido y que podrían recuperarla.

—Perdone —dijo una voz de mujer, que añadió con algo más de dureza—: Perdone, no me deja pasar.

Bella oyó por fin a la mujer que estaba a su lado y se aparto de inmediato, ruborizada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos.

—Menudo sitio para pararse a pensar —gruñó la mujer, y movió el cochecito de bebé que llevaba para poder abrir la verja que las separaba del camino de entrada que conducía a la casa de Bella, su vieja casa.

Bella frunció el ceño cuando fue evidente que la mujer y el bebé iban a entrar en la casa.

—Un momento, por favor —dijo mientras la seguía por el camino hacia la puerta—. ¿Sabe quién vive aquí?

—Yo —soltó la mujer con impaciencia.

—Oh. —Bella se volvió, decepcionada.

Ya podían olvidarse de recuperar la casa. La mujer no era del servicio. Iba vestida a la moda y, si bien algunas criadas podían permitirse prendas de moda, no era ropa tan elegante y confeccionada con materiales tan caros como las que llevaba esa mujer. Además, era demasiado insolente para ser una criada.

Bella se volvió para marcharse.

—¿Conoce a Billy White? —se le ocurrió entonces preguntar.

—Sí. Es mi hermano.

Bella contuvo el grito ahogado antes de que se le escapara. Así que había tenido razón. Billy vivía en la casa y, al parecer, había instalado en ella a toda su familia: hermanas, cuñados, sobrinos, y Dios sabría quién más.

La mujer daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. El bebé empezaba a inquietarse.

—Perdone que la haya molestado —dijo Bella, y se volvió de nuevo para marcharse.

—Un momento —exclamó la mujer—. ¿Qué quiere de Billy?

Bella decidió que tenía que inventar algo para no levantar sospechas.

—Mi marido desea contratar los servicios legales del señor —soltó enseguida—. Fue a su bufete, pero le dijeron que en este momento no estaba en la ciudad.

—Así es. No volverá hasta finales de esta semana.

—No creo que podamos esperar tanto. El asunto es bastante urgente.

—Y a mí que me cuenta —dijo la hermana de Billy lacónicamente—. O su marido pide hora en el bufete de Billy o se busca otro abogado. Pero, en cualquier caso, deje de molestarme. Adiós.

Cerró la puerta de golpe para dejar a Bella fuera. Qué mujer tan grosera y desagradable. Se preguntó si habría sido siempre así, o acaso la culpa de lo que había hecho Billy la había vuelto una bruja.

No se quedó un minuto más allí. Volvió al hotel recorriendo las zonas más transitadas de la ciudad, absorta de nuevo. Tenía que decidir si confesar a los demás que había salido cuando le habían advertido que no lo hiciera. Tendría que revelarlo si quería que supieran lo que había averiguado. O podía no decir nada.

Después de todo, que Billy viviera en su antigua casa no venía al caso. Sólo Rosalie se alegraría, o enfurecería, al oírlo. Y estaba segura de que antes del viernes alguno de los hombres averiguaría dónde vivía, ya que querrían cubrir su bufete, su casa y la estación el día que estaba prevista su vuelta para asegurarse de que no se les escapara.

Y ya había hecho todo lo posible para que lo apresaran. Había pintado de memoria un retrato de Billy a cada uno de los hombres para que supieran a quién buscaban. Billy no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapárseles.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward llamó con energía a la puerta. Se acercaba la hora de la verdad, y no recordaba haber estado nunca tan nervioso. Claro que estaba en juego su felicidad futura.

Iba a poner las cartas boca arriba y a contárselo todo a Bella. La demora en el enfrentamiento con lo había decidido. Iban a ser tres días más sin tener nada en qué ocuparse, salvo en sus lamentaciones. No, gracias. Llamó a la puerta. Bella lo mandaría al diablo o lo haría un hombre muy feliz.

Por fin, y a pesar de su nerviosismo, se dio cuenta de que había estado llamando durante mucho rato sin obtener respuesta. Trató de abrir la puerta. No estaba cerrada con llave. Y la habitación estaba vacía. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Sabía que Bella no estaba con Alice. Intentó en la habitación de Rosalie, pero obtuvo un grito irritado de Emmett desde el interior:

—¡Váyase, estamos durmiendo!

Sí, seguro. Era evidente lo que ese par estaba haciendo, lo que significaba, por otra parte, que Bella tampoco estaba con ellos. ¿Dónde diablos estaba entonces?

Bajó a echar un vistazo al vestíbulo. Se hallaba prácticamente vacío. Comprobó en el comedor del hotel. Igual de vacío, pero era media tarde, mucho después de la hora del almuerzo y demasiado temprano para cenar. Empezaba a preocuparse.

Deambuló por el vestíbulo un rato, mientras trataba de decidir si salir y buscarla en una ciudad que no conocía lo más mínimo, lo que significaba que no era probable que la encontrara, o esperar en el vestíbulo para pillarla cuando regresara. Antes de que hubiera tomado una decisión, Bella cruzó la puerta principal.

La reconoció a pesar del velo. Seguramente ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para disfrazarse ante él. Claro que se había acostumbrado, desde el día en que se había quitado las gafas para siempre, a mirarla de arriba abajo, no sólo lo evidente. No volvería a dudar de cuál era la hermana con la que estaba tratando. Aparte de tener la misma cara, no eran idénticas en absoluto.

Bella no se percató de que Edward se acercaba a ella hasta que éste le obstaculizo el paso.

—Iba a mandar una partida a buscarte —exclamó Edward.

—Muy gracioso —contestó ella, e intentó rodearlo—. No he estado fuera tanto tiempo.

—No tenias que haber salido ni un minuto. —Volvió a obstruirle el paso.

—Tomé precauciones —replicó Bella, tensa al oír el recordatorio—. ¿O te crees que me gusta ver el mundo a través de encaje negro?

—Creo que te gusta que me preocupe —masculló Edward.

—¿Eso crees, cuando apenas pienso en ti? —le soltó con sequedad.

—Ven conmigo —gruñó Edward; le agarró la mano y empezó a conducirla hacia la calle.

—¡No! ¡Para!

No lo hizo. Apenas podía contenerse para no mostrarse tan irascible como ella. Edward no sabía por qué estaba Bella así. Sabía muy bien por qué lo estaría él. No dijo nada más. En lugar de eso, paró un coche de alquiler que pasaba y la metió en el carruaje cerrado en cuanto se paró junto al bordillo. Bella se sentó frente a él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Dónde crees que me llevas? —preguntó en un tono de tensión contenida.

—A ninguna parte en concreto, sólo a algún sitio donde podamos hablar sin que nos interrumpan.

—Bueno, quizá deberías decirle algo al conductor. Si no, no se moverá de aquí.

Edward observó su sonrisita. No iba a ponérselo nada fácil.

—Es tu ciudad, no la mía —dijo—. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

—Te sugeriría que dejaras de intentar secuestrarme y me permitieras volver a mi habitación para descansar hasta la hora de cenar.

No prestó atención a su interpretación dramática de lo que estaba haciendo.

—En realidad —contestó Edward—, tu habitación me parece el sitio perfecto. ¿Vamos? —Y abrió la puerta del carruaje de nuevo.

—¡Oh! ¿Ahora me pides las cosas? —replicó con brusquedad Bella, que bajó del coche y le lanzó—: Es perfecto para mí, pero tú no estás invitado.

Entró en el hotel sin él. Edward apretó los dientes, lanzó unas monedas al conductor con una disculpa y corrió detrás de Bella, que subía a toda prisa las escaleras para llegar antes a su habitación y poder así darle con la puerta en las narices. Edward aceleró el ritmo para atraparla y tuvo que correr el último trecho del pasillo para alcanzar la puerta antes que ella.

Se la abrió. Bella suspiró, pasó a su lado, se quitó el sombrero y lo lanzó a la única silla de la habitación. Una sutil advertencia de que no esperaba que se quedara el tiempo suficiente para ponerse cómodo.

Edward cerró la puerta y decidió hacerlo con llave. Vio cómo al oír el ruido, se le tensaba la espalda. Se cruzó de brazos, apoyó la espalda en la puerta y esperó. Al final, Bella se volvió para mirarlo, pero sólo lo suficiente para ver dónde estaba antes de apartar otra vez los ojos de él. Se había acostumbrado a que lo tratara como si no estuviera presente, pero esta vez no iba a permitirlo.

—Mírame —ordenó a Bella.

Ella lo hizo, e incluso arqueó una ceja. Edward había esperado otra discusión, que le diera una buena excusa para preguntarle por qué ya no lo miraba nunca, no de verdad. Seguramente la respuesta le habría parecido interesante, pero sería mejor no preguntarlo. No quería que se pudiera más a la defensiva de lo que ya estaba.

—Podrías relajarte —le indicó—. Esto no llevara mucho tiempo, aunque puede que sí.

—Estoy muy relajada —respondió Bella, aunque su tono y su postura demostraban lo contrario. Debió de darse cuenta, porque añadió—: Aparte del hecho de que es muy indecoroso que estés aquí.

—¿Quién se va a enterar?

—No importa —contestó enojada, y suspiró—. Muy bien, di lo que estás tan resuelto a decir, y márchate, por favor.

—Iba a esperar a que hubieras solucionado las cosas aquí, en Forks. Si recuperas tu herencia, perfecto, estarías exonerada. Si no, perfecto, llevaría ventaja.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Bella.

—A eso voy. Sólo quiero que sepas por qué no te hice antes esta confesión.

—No soy sacerdote. ¿Por qué no...?

—¿Puedes dejar de ser sarcástica un momento? —preguntó Edward.

Bella cerró la boca, pero volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Si vas a decirme que sientes algo por mí, no lo hagas, por favor. Ya dejaste claro hace mucho a quién preferías, y no era a mí.

—¿De verdad es eso lo que piensas?

—Es lo que sé —respondió ella—. Es lo que vi. Es lo que...

—Oh, calla, Bells. Tú no sabes ni la mitad —exclamó Edward.

Se lo quedó mirando. Empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. Estaba tan dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle como una gata que no está en celo a un gato de corral. Edward supuso que, después de todo, tendría que haber esperado. Algo la había estado molestando toda la semana. Cada día que pasaba, estaba más susceptible; un estado de ánimo que no favorecía demasiado las insinuaciones románticas que él quería hacerle.

Sin embargo ya había metido la pata. No decírselo ahora solo empeoraría las cosas.

Recorrió los pocos pasos que los separaban para situarse delante de ella. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero estaba demasiado tensa. Tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero no estaba seguro de que ella deseara escuchar ninguna. Era evidente que le había tomado una verdadera aversión, y puede que fuera debido a su hermana. Por lo menos podría aclarar eso...

—Es cierto que Rosalie me atraía. No lo niego. Planeaba decírselo después de que se instalara en casa de vuestra tía, pero sólo si su actitud mejoraba. Me convencí de que el viaje era la causa de su comportamiento, que una vez hubiera terminado ella cambiaria y sería menos irritante y más agradable. No fue así. En todo caso, empeoró. Así que no, todos los planes de cortejarla finalizaron antes de lo que ocurrió en la cuadra.

—No saques ese tema, por favor.

—tengo que hacerlo —comentó Edward, mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Tienes que saber que fue un error.

—Es lo primero que has dicho con lo que estoy de acuerdo —replicó Bella.

—No, fue un error mucho mayor de lo que te imaginas. No tenía motivo para sospechar que fingía ser tú. ¿Con quién supones entonces que creí que estaba haciendo el amor?

—Sé con quién querías hacerlo —contestó Bella, muy colorada al oír lo que acababa de decir Edward.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó éste con el ceño fruncido—. No, diría que no. Pero puede que olvides que te había besado dos veces antes de ese día.

—Una vez —le corrigió.

—Dos veces —insistió Edward—. No intentes volver a negar que eras tú esa noche que acampamos junto al camino; tú, no ella, quien intentó ayudarme con Marcus. Y sí, lo sé. Al principio, pensé que eras tu hermana. Incluso permití que me convencieras un tiempo de que era así. Pero ya no me lo tragó. A ese beso le faltaba algo cuando pensaba que eras ella. Pero esa noche en el porche, sentí que el beso era perfecto.

El rubor de Bella se intensificó. Se alejo y Edward intentó atraerla de nuevo hacia él, pero ella logró zafarse.

—Estás complicando el asunto —indicó Bella.

—Es un asunto muy complicado y estoy intentando aclararlo.

—¡Lo estás empeorando! —dijo en tono acusador tras volverse hacia él—. Esa noche, en el porche, me besaste sólo para comparar, no porque desearas hacerlo. Y yo te advertí que a Rosalie le gusta aparentar de ese modo, así que ese día, en la cuadra, pensaste desde el principio que estabas con ella. Incluso dijiste... —Se detuvo y apartó la mirada otra vez—. Me contó lo que dijiste.

—¿Cómo? O, lo que es más, ¿por qué la crees si sabes que miente?

—Si alguien está mintiendo, ése eres tú —insistió Bella.

—Maldita sea, Bells. Te juro que pensaba que estaba haciendo el amor contigo. Me quedé de piedra esa noche cuando Rosalie confesó que era ella. Para entonces no quería tener nada que ver con tu hermana, y mucho menos casarme. Me tendió una trampa y yo caí en ella. Y me habría tenido que casar con la mujer equivocada si Emmett no hubiese intervenido. Te quería a ti, y todavía te quiero. Te quiero tanto que no puedo pensar con claridad. Tal vez por eso me está saliendo tan mal esta confesión.

—No, el problema es que no te creo. Así que, ¿por qué no nos haces un favor a ambos y... ¿

Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos. Su beso estaba lleno de frustración, desesperación y un poco de rabia por ello. Y pesar. Mucho pesar, porque seguramente sería la última vez que la besaría.

Había esperado muchas cosas de este encuentro, sobre todo que Bella dijera que era demasiado tarde. Pero no había esperado una incredulidad total. Era frustrante. Y temía que, si pudiera convencerla de la verdad, entonces sí le diría que era tarde ya. De cualquier modo había perdido, y eso le enfurecía. Era demasiado importante para él para perderla.

La apartó de él y le dijo con dureza:

—Puedes creer esto. Y, mientras lo haces, entérate de que te amo, antes de que de verdad sea tarde ya.

Edward se marchó de la habitación de Bella, y hasta consiguió no dar un portazo al salir. Ella abrió la puerta detrás de él para darlo. Edward se volvió, contempló un momento la puerta y sonrió. Si hacía algo tan emotivo y tonto, aún había esperanza. Por lo menos no le era indiferente como había empezado a pensar.

El ruido del portazo había provocado que se abrieran otras puertas del pasillo. La mayoría de los ocupantes había echado un vistazo rápido y había vuelto a entrar en sus respectivas habitaciones al ver que no pasaba nada de su interés. No ocurrió lo mismo con Rosalie. Se apoyó en el marco, a la espera de que Edward pasara a su lado. Era la última persona con la que él quería hablar de algo.

Sólo verla despertó de nuevo su ira. Rosalie podía estar disfrutando en secreto de su matrimonio, según Emmett, pero había dejado la vida de Edward sumida en un caos emocional con su campaña egoísta para apoderarse de su maldita herencia. Y no había pagado ninguna consecuencia por ello. ¿Salía siempre tan indemne del daño que provocaba? Era probable que sí.

Se habría ido por otro camino para evitarla, pero no lo había. La habitación de la que acababa de salir estaba en el fondo del pasillo, y tanto la suya como las escaleras, después de la de Rosalie. Podía quedarse donde estaba y esperar a que se fuera, pero parecía demasiado resuelta a hablar con él para esperar hasta que se diera por vencida. Decidió adelantársele.

—Si no fueras su hermana, te partiría el cuello en este mismo instante —dijo al pasar a su lado—. Así que no digas una...

—¿De modo que por fin te contó la verdad? Le ha costado bastante.

—¿Qué verdad? —Edward giró en redondo—. ¿Qué no soporta verme después de lo que tú hiciste?

—Si crees eso, eres tonto, vaquero. A mí intentó convencerme de lo mismo. Incluso me lo creí hasta que le abrí el...

—Entérate de algo, Rosalie. Has mentido, engañado y manipulado demasiadas veces para que nadie crea una sola palabra de lo que dices. Así que no gastes saliva, por favor.

—¡Pero bueno! —exclamó, indignada, con un gesto ofendido—. Y yo que iba a hacerte un favor porque me sentía benévola.

—¿Se te ocurrió alguna vez que le estaba haciendo el amor a ella, o así lo creía, porque me importaba? Porque yo quería casarme con ella. Con ella, no contigo. Así que el único favor que podrías hacerme es decirme que ese día no eras tú. Pero como eso no es posible... —Se detuvo cuando Rosalie empezó a reír.

—No te fías demasiado de tus instintos, ¿verdad, vaquero? Detesto interrumpir tu extraordinaria perorata, pero deseo concedido: no era yo. Sí, mentí un poco —añadió al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—. Pero como no tuviste que casarte conmigo, no pasó nada.

—¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso de que no eras tú? —Edward la miraba incrédulo.

—Exactamente eso —comentó Rosalie—. Ese día os vi entrar en la cuadra y. Como me aburría como una ostra, bajé a averiguar qué hacíais. Os oí haciendo el amor y decidí aprovecharme de esa información. Era un juego. Por lo menos, vuestro secretito habría salido a la luz. Pero Bells estaba demasiado asombrada para llamarme mentirosa, y tú eras demasiado tonto para saber con qué hermana habías hecho el amor. Como te dije, deberías haber confiado en tus instintos. Si me hubieses puesto en evidencia, a buen seguro Bells te habría apoyado y todo habría terminado ahí. Pero en cualquier caso, te libraste, así que no pasó nada.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Pues para variar, no. Pregúntaselo. Si lo niega, sabrás que ella está mintiendo. No se le da muy bien. O podrías echar un vistazo a su baúl. Tiene un par de cuadros tuyos, y uno es bastante revelador. Los encontré el día que Alice le enseñó a montar. Sí, soy una fisgona. ¿Y qué? Estar en ese rancho me aburría tanto que me estaba volviendo loca.

Rosalie rió otra vez al ver su expresión antes de entrar de nuevo en su habitación y darle con la puerta en las narices. Había hecho lo que quería: dejarlo tan impresionado que no se movía de sitio, incapaz de asimilarlo todo.

También ahora estaba causando problemas adrede. ¿Qué otra razón podía tener? ¿Un favor? Lo más probable era que no hubiera hecho un favor a nadie en su vida.

Que quería creerla era casi la prueba de que no debería hacerlo, ya que Rosalie solía crear situaciones para impresionar o decepcionar mucho a la gente. Por supuesto que no era cierto. Bella se lo habría dicho. No le habría dejado así tanto tiempo, reprochándose haber cometido un error tan garrafal.

Dirigió la vista hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Bella estaba sola en su habitación. Por lo menos, Rosalie le había dado un motivo para hablar con ella otra vez. Podrían enfrentarse juntos con Rosalie. Encontrar algo que tener en común.

No llamó a la puerta. De hecho, esperaba que se hubiera encerrado con llave. Pero no. Era probable que estuviera demasiado enfadada para pensar en ello cuando había dado el portazo a sus espaldas.

La encontró sentada al borde de la cama, contemplando un lienzo que había desenrollado. Estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera le había oído entrar y cerrar de nuevo la puerta, aunque si oyó sus pasos cuando se acercó a ella. Alzó los ojos y soltó un grito ahogado.

Pero en lugar de pedirle enseguida que se marchara, Bella volvió a enrollar con rapidez el lienzo y lo lanzó sobre la cama, detrás de ella. Se levantó y, sólo entonces, empezó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?

—¿Te importa si le echo un vistazo? —preguntó Edward, sin contestar, mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia el lienzo.

—Me importa.

—Me han aconsejado que lo vea —dijo de pie a su lado—. Por lo tanto, creo que lo haré.

—¡No! —exclamó Bella.

A esas alturas, su protesta no iba a detenerlo. Si después tenía que disculparse, lo haría, pero iba a ver qué le escondía. Agarró el lienzo y se volvió cuando ella trató de arrebatárselo de nuevo.

—No tienes ningún derecho, maldita sea —oyó que decía Bella mientras lo desenrollaba.

Se llevó una decepción. Era un retrato suyo. Muy bueno, pero no le decía nada. Lo había pintado. ¿Y qué? Era su afición, algo que le gustaba hacer, y se le daba muy bien.

Se volvió hacia ella, algo colorado mientras le devolvía el lienzo.

—Lo siento. Puede que mi padre te lo compre. Es un retrato excelente.

—Mis cuadros no están a la venta —dijo con frialdad.

Edward empezó a encogerse de hombros y recordó entonces que, en principio, había dos lienzos.

—¿Dónde está el otro? —preguntó.

—¿Qué otro?

—Has pintado dos míos.

—No —insistió, pero se había ruborizado—. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Tu hermana.

—¿Y tú la creíste? —gruñó Bella.

—Si no te hubieras sonrojado, te diría que no —contestó Edward con el ceño fruncido—. Pero ella tenía razón: no se te da muy bien mentir.

—Se me da muy bien echar a los intrusos de mi habitación. Empezaré a gritar en un segundo si no te largas de aquí.

—Adelante —la retó—. Así todo el piso averiguará qué estás ocultando.

Edward había detectado los baúles en el rincón. Se dirigió hacia allí. Bella no gritó. Le adelantó y se sentó con firmeza sobre unos de ellos.

—No te acerques más —advirtió, señalándolo con un dedo—. No vas a revolver mis cosas.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo extraño que es tu comportamiento, Bells? —preguntó Edward al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por un talento excepcional que no quieres mostrar a nadie?

No esperó respuesta. La levantó del baúl y la sujeto con un brazo mientras lo abría. Había dos lienzos enrollados sobre la ropa que no había sacado. Alargó la mano hacia uno de ellos y gritó. Bella había cerrado de golpe la tapa sobre su brazo.

Logró sacarlo, y se volvió hacia ella. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Bella se lanzó a sus brazos. Y lo besó. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para distraerlo del baúl y, desde luego, funcionaba.

La acercó hacia él, amoldó su cuerpo al de ella. Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Sus gestos estaban llenos de desesperación, pero se acercaban tanto a la pasión que tardó un rato en notar la diferencia. No iba a rechazar lo que Bella le estaba ofreciendo, cuando llevaba tanto tiempo privado de su sabor.

Edward le levantó las caderas contra su entrepierna. El gemido de Bella se perdió en la boca de Edward, apretada contra la suya. La había levantado del suelo y empezado a andar hacia la cama. Cuando llegó, logró acostarla con él sin interrumpir el abrazo, de modo que cubría el cuerpo de Bella con la mitad del suyo. Ella todavía se aferraba a él con fuerza, tan absorta en el beso como él. Esta vez no estaba asustada, sabia lo que estaba haciendo, y eso le daba esperanzas. Dejó que su deseo lo dominara por completo y la tocó; no conseguía cansarse de tocarla. Llevó los labios a su cuello y la besó junto a la oreja. Alargó la mano hacia su falda...

Bella se escurrió de inmediato de debajo de su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

—Los hombres tenemos un límite, ¿sabes, corazón? —le advirtió mientras se levantaba.

Bella seguía de pie, jadeando, con los labios hinchados por sus besos y los ojos azules casi negros de lo oscuros que se habían vuelto. Pero Rosalie no era la única de las dos gemelas que no podía tener más que una idea en la cabeza, y la de Bella seguía ocupada en lo que le estaba escondiendo.

—De acuerdo —dijo como si Edward no hubiese hablado—. Te diré qué hay en el baúl si te dejas de tonterías. No es algo que esconda de ti, sino algo que no quiero que vea nadie. Es un desnudo, el primero que dibujado, y como no tenía modelo no es nada exacto. Pinto bastante bien de memoria, pero en este caso usé la imaginación. Siempre había deseado pintar un desnudo, sólo que hasta entonces nunca había tenido un sujeto lo bastante interesante para intentarlo, y lo hice antes de que Rosalie y tú...

No terminó. No era necesario. Se había ruborizado otra vez, pero podía ser debido al tema más que por estar mintiendo.

Lo había llamado interesante. Lo consideraba interesante... artísticamente. Dadas las circunstancias, no podía haberle dicho nada menos halagüeño.

Y empezaba a sentirse como un idiota. Lo había pintado desnudo. Los desnudos eran habituales. Que él supiera, todos los artistas los pintaban. Y aunque le gustaría verlo, no demostraría nada. Como siempre, Rosalie sólo había provocado desconcierto emocional al sugerir lo contrario.

Procuro aliviar la vergüenza que sentía Bella, así como la suya.

—¿Necesitas un modelo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡No!

—Me lo imaginaba —aseguró encogiéndose de hombros. Se volvió para marcharse, pero se detuvo—. Te pido disculpas, Bells. ¿Pensarás lo que te he dicho antes?

—Por supuesto.

Una respuesta demasiado contundente, lo que significaba que no lo haría. Como había temido, todas sus posibilidades de conquistarla se habían desvanecido cuando ella se enteró de que él había hecho el amor con su hermana.

—¿Qué haces, pegar la oreja a la pared?

—Claro —admitió Rosalie, que se quejó después—: Esta vez mi habitación tenía que estar al otro lado del pasillo de la suya, y no al lado.

Había vuelto a abrir la puerta en el mismo instante en que Edward había salido al pasillo. No trató de evitarla esta vez. De hecho, estaba en medio del pasó, de modo que no podía.

—Así debe de ser difícil escuchar nada, ¿no? —soltó él en tono irónico.

—Sí, a no ser que levanten la voz —corroboró Rosalie. Luego, arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer, guiarte paso a paso?

—¿Te importaría meterte en tus asuntos, o es pedir demasiado?

—¿Cuándo estás liando tanto los tuyos?

—Tú los liaste. Y lo sigues haciendo. Si fueras un hombre, te...

—Sí, sí, estoy segura —le interrumpió—. No se lo preguntaste, ¿verdad? Tenias que decirle que sabías la verdad. Es la única forma de que consigas que baje la guardia. No puedes librarte del dolor a no ser que lo dejes al descubierto, y no llegaras a ese punto si no lo encuentras antes. Jamás lo admitirá por sí sola. Es demasiado orgullosa para eso.

—Te vuelves a aburrir, ¿verdad? —supuso Edward—. Tres días sin nada que hacer hasta que regresa a la ciudad. De eso se trata, ¿no? Un nuevo plan para distraerte porque te divierte jugar con las emociones de los demás.

—Estoy intentando ayudarte —suspiró Rosalie—. Si pudieras olvidar unos minutos los agravios del pasado, te darías cuenta. Te he dicho la verdad. Incluso te he indicado dónde encontrar la prueba de lo que te conté. Pero ni siquiera te molestaste en mirar los cuadros, ¿verdad?

—El cuadro de un desnudo no prueba nada, Rosalie —suspiró Edward.

—¿De qué?

—Bells me dijo que me pintó desnudo porque me consideró un sujeto interesante. No es muy halagüeño y, desde luego, no es ninguna prueba.

—Madre mía, es para partirse de risa. —Rosalie había soltado una carcajada—. Te habló de él en lugar de dejarte verlo. Bien hecho. Te despistó e impidió que vieras el cuadro. No creí que supiera mentir tan bien.

—Pero tú sí.

—Ya lo creo. Es un arte, ¿sabes? Pero, de vez en cuando, no es útil mentir, y ésta es una de esas veces. Ya te lo dije: me siento benévola, así que te hablaré del cuadro verdadero. Te dibujó acostado sobre un lecho de heno quitándote la camisa. Y mirando hacia arriba, con una expresión tan llena de pasión, que no hay duda de que estás contemplando a una mujer. Bella tendría que haber estado de pie a horcajadas sobre ti para verte así. ¿Lo estaba? Yo sólo os oí, pero no os vi. Aunque el cuadro lo dice todo, con un parecido perfecto. Incluso muestra una cicatriz que tienes cerca del ombligo. No es algo que pudiera imaginar, a no ser que no la tengas. ¿La tienes?

—Tú deberías saberlo —masculló Edward—. Eras tú quien estaba de pie a horcajadas sobre mí en la cuadra.

—Yo no pinto —contestó Rosalie con los ojos en blanco—. Lo intenté una vez y me dio tanta vergüenza mi falta de talento que no volví a tocar un pincel. Siempre he sentido envidia del talento de Bells. Lo admito. Ella se quedó con toda la habilidad artística y no me dejó ninguna a mí. De modo que tuve que crearme un talento.

—Manipular a la gente.

—Sí, qué astuto eres —afirmó Rosalie con sequedad—. Pero despierta, vaquero. Ahora no lo estoy haciendo. ¿Qué te impide ver la verdad?

—La sencilla razón de que Bella me lo habría dicho —masculló él lo que Rosalie pasaba por alto—. No habría permitido que te salieras con la tuya con una mentira así.

—Pues lo hizo. Averigua por qué, y puede que encuentres el dolor que tienes que aliviar.

Por cuarta vez ese día, Edward movió el picaporte de la puerta de Bella Pero ahora estaba cerrada con llave. No le quedaba paciencia para llamar. Golpeó la puerta con el hombro. No cedió.

—¡No te atrevas! —oyó decir desde el otro lado.

Volvió a golpear la puerta con el hombro. La maldita puerta seguía sin ceder. Pero Bella la abrió antes de que lo intentara una tercera vez y se quedó allí plantada, fulminándolo con los ojos airados.

—¡No me puede creer que hayas hecho esto! —siseó.

—¡Y yo no me puedo creer que dejaras que pensara, ni siquiera por un segundo, que había hecho el amor con Rosalie!

Bella contuvo el aliento y se lo quedó mirando. Edward pasó a su lado para entrar en la habitación. En ese momento estaba tan enfadado que tal vez no debería decir nada más.

—¡Habrías permitido que me casara con Rosalie a causa de una mentira! —exclamó tras volverse hacia ella.

—No. —Bella bajó la vista—. Habría contado la verdad si te hubieras visto obligado a seguir adelante con la boda, aunque no creía que fueras a agradecerlo ni que tuviera importancia.

—¿Cómo no iba a tenerla?

—Podías no creerme. Y entonces estaba segura de que no la harías. Pero lo habría intentado de todos modos. Sin embargo, después de que Rosalie se casara con Emmett, ya no servía de nada.

—¿De nada? ¡De nada! ¿Y dejaste que me angustiara por lo que creía ser el mayor error de mi vida? No ibas a decírmelo nunca, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó Bella.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya lo sabes. Creí que estabas haciendo el amor conmigo, pero no era así. Todo el tiempo creías que estabas con ella.

—Ya te he dicho que no —insistió Edward.

—Y yo ya te he dicho que no te creo. ¡Estaba allí! Sí, era yo. Así que no me puedes negar que me llamaste por su nombre. ¡Estabas seguro de que era ella!

—Demonios, Bells. ¿Se trata de eso? —soltó Edward, incrédulo—. Sí, por un brevísimo instante me confundí un poco y creí que podrías ser Rosalie. Me sorprendió tu atrevimiento. Pero sólo fue un momento.

Cuando Bella se volvió, vio que Edward relajaba los hombros. No le importaba. Como aquel día en la cuadra, no iba a decir nada.

Bella no sabía muy bien qué decirle, o si podría pronunciar alguna palabra con el nudo que tenía en la garganta. ¿Había de creerle, cuando todo ese tiempo había estado segura de que seguía suspirando por Rosalie?

Todo lo que le había dicho sonaba bien. Demasiado bien. Ése era el problema. ¿Cómo iba a aceptarlo así como así cuando había sacado conclusiones tan distintas? Significaría que había sido una tonta de remate. Que había dejado que sus dificultades con su hermana llegaran demasiado lejos.

Pero le debía una explicación mejor de la que le había dado. Se volvió hacia él, y vio que se había ido.

Se le cortó la respiración de sorpresa. No le había oído marcharse. Y se había ido con la impresión errónea. No podía permitirlo. Él había entrado sin permiso en su habitación varias veces ese día; ella podía hacer otro tanto.

Sin embargo, no estaba en el hotel. Empezó a asustarse al imaginar lo que estaría pensando. Debería esperar a que volviera, pero no podía. No tenía idea de dónde podía estar, pero lo encontraría. No llevaba fuera mucho rato.

Lo encontró en una esquina del centro de la ciudad, de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, como si estuviera haciendo lo mismo que ella había hecho antes: pasear sin rumbo, absorto. Era última hora de la tarde, casi de noche. Las tiendas cerraban; la gente iba deprisa hacia su casa y hacia que tanto las aceras como las calles estuvieran más concurridas que de costumbre. Era probable que ese tráfico denso lo hubiera detenido donde estaba.

Debido a su chaqueta, botas y sombrero de ala ancha al estilo del Oeste, inusuales en el Este, los transeúntes lo miraban con curiosidad. Por lo menos, no llevaba la pistolera. La había dejado desde que habían llegado a Chicago.

Se le acercó desde detrás. Al menos había tenido la presencia de ánimo de volverse a poner el velo. Ya había visto a tres personas conocidas, aunque ellas no la habían reconocido.

Una esquina concurrida no era el sitio ideal para tener una conversación, pero no había nadie más parado, así que no creyó que pudieran oírlos. Recibió unos cuantos empujones antes de haberse armado de valor para decir lo que tenía que decir.

—En cuanto pensé que tú creías que yo era Rosalie ese día, mi opinión sobre todo lo demás se nubló.

Edward se volvió al oír su voz. Consciente de dónde estaban, la agarró por el brazo y empezó a caminar para que nadie que pasara oyera más de una o dos palabras de lo que estaban diciendo.

—Sabía que estabas enfadada. Iba a explicártelo, pero Rosalie no me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. Estaba horrorizado, más que otra cosa, con su afirmación. En el fondo sabía que tú eras la mujer con quién había hecho el amor, pero cuando no contradijiste sus descabelladas insinuaciones, ya no supe qué diablos pensar.

—Supongo que no tenía la suficiente confianza en mí misma para decir la verdad de inmediato —indicó Bella, que había empezado a ruborizarse—. Todavía no me podía creer que me prefirieras a mí en lugar de a Rosalie.

—No la prefería a ella —insistió Edward.

—Déjame terminar. Yo no tenía que ser la hermana elegida por ningún hombre. Estuve mucho tiempo haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarme de no serlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Para impedir exactamente lo que pasó. ¿Por qué crees que Rosalie hizo esa afirmación? No era sólo por la herencia. Era porque estaba celosa de que pudieras quererme a mí en lugar de a ella. Siempre ha sido así. Por eso trataba de ocultar el hecho de que éramos gemelas. Mi disfraz y los insultos eran para cerciorarme de que los hombres sólo se fijaran en ella.

—De acuerdo, podía ponerse celosa. Pero eso no era motivo para que cambiaras tu aspecto por completo y vivieras esa mentira indefinidamente.

—Lo era para mí. No fallaba nunca, ¿sabes? Si un hombre mostraba el menor interés por mí, o viceversa, Rosalie lo atraía hacia ella por cualquier medio, haciendo el amor con él si era preciso. Y, después de haberme restregado por las narices que era suyo, lo dejaba de lado, y le infligía así un gran daño emocional para castigarlo por haber pensado en mí al principio. No quería ver que te ocurría eso.

—¿No podías habérmelo dicho entonces?

—¿Qué me había enamorado de ti? No, Rosalie tenía que estar casada antes de que yo pudiera admitir eso.

Edward se detuvo, sonrió y le inclino un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Me amas? —le preguntó.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Lo que dije... No compliques las cosas. Estoy tratando de explicarte...

—Cariño, nada más importa si me amas.

Debería aceptarlo, aferrarse a la felicidad y mandar al diablo todo lo demás.

—Si que importa. Aparte de mis sentimientos, todavía no entiendo que pudieras amarme a mí, a mí, cuando ni siquiera sabías cómo era yo en realidad. Es sólo esta cara, su maldita cara...

—Ya es hora de que calles otra vez, Bells —dijo en voz baja y le levantó el velo para poder acariciarle la mejilla—. ¿Crees que no te conozco? Eres la que mostró tanta preocupación por mí que casi me mata cuando me enfrente a aquellos salteadores de diligencias. Eres la que mostró un notable valor, o imprudencia, cuando intentó, sin pensarlo, atacar a un hombre cuatro veces más corpulento que ella sólo para ayudarme. Eres buena, eres considerada, te preocupas por los sentimientos de los demás, hasta puede que demasiado. Admiro tus agallas; admiro tu talento. De hecho, pienso que eres maravillosa. Fue de ti de quién me enamore, Bells, y fue antes de haber visto tu cara real, antes de saber que erais gemelas.

—Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? —Lo miraba turbada.

—Quiero que seas mi esposa —aseguró Edward, que le sujetaba las dos mejillas con la mano—. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—¡Oh, sí, sí! —Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, riendo—. Si no me lo hubieras pedido, puede que te lo hubiera pedido yo a ti.

Edward rió a su vez y empezó a besarla, pero alguien chocó con ellos y masculló sus disculpas. El empujón había devuelto a Bella la conciencia de dónde estaba. No era el sitio para mantener una conversación así. Y le pareció haber reconocido esa voz. Se volvió para ver al hombre, pero no vio a nadie que conociera entre la gente, hasta que sí, y se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Edward.

Lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, pero sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada —afirmó—. Mi imaginación me ha jugado una mala pasada.

—¿White?

—No, era... —No pudo terminar, y dirigió de nuevo los ojos calle abajo. Fruncía el ceño—. Sé que es una tontería, pero quiero asegurarme. Enseguida vuelvo.

Corrió en la dirección que había seguido el hombre. Edward le iba a la zaga, pero no lo esperó. Era imposible que pudiera ser quién había visto, y sólo tardaría un minuto en comprobarlo.

Alcanzó al hombre y le tiró del brazo para detenerlo.

—¿Papá?


	12. Chapter 12

El hombre se volvió, le dirigió una mirada enojada y siguió su camino. Bella se quedó allí de pie, sumida en un asombro total.

Bella no recordaba muy bien cómo había vuelto al hotel. Edward debió de haber conseguido un carruaje de alquiler porque recordaba vagamente estar sentada en uno. Estaba demasiado aturdida. Se le agolpaban demasiadas ideas en la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible? Nada encajaba. ¡No tenía sentido! Siempre volvía a un hecho evidente. Él la reconoció y, aún así, siguió adelante.

Además, había estropeado el día más feliz de su vida. Eso era lo único que había ocurrido ese día que no le sorprendía. Era muy propio de su padre, y a la vez también irónico porque, por una vez, no lo había hecho aposta.

Edward la llevó directamente a la habitación de Alice. Y su tía sólo tuvo que verle la cara para preguntar alarmada:

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Bella cree haber visto a su padre —contestó Edward después de haber dejado a Bella sentada en el sofá.

—Eso es imposible —repuso Alice.

—Ya lo sé, pero el parecido tiene que haber sido el suficiente para...

—Era papá —interrumpió Bella en voz baja. Alzó los ojos hacia su tía y prosiguió—: me miró a la cara, a pocos centímetros. Era papá.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que me alegre oírlo —suspiró Alice—. Lo mejor que Charles hizo por vosotras fue morirse. ¿Ni siquiera eso pudo hacer bien?

Bella estaba saliendo de su asombro. Se puso de pie, agitada. Su tía estaba sola en su habitación cuando Edward llevó allí a Bella, pero se estaba acercando la hora de la cena, cuando el resto del grupo se reuniría con ellos. La habitación de Alice era mayor que las demás, así que habían pedido que instalara una mesa en ella.

—Rose se pondrá furiosa cuando lo sepa —predijo Bella.

—Seguramente estará demasiado contenta para pedir explicaciones —discrepó Alice.

—Creía que lo habíais enterrado —dijo Edward.

—Lo hicimos, pero era un ataúd cerrado. Jamás se me ocurrió preguntar por qué.

—Así que enterrasteis a otro hombre, y vuestro padre ha estado desaparecido todo este tiempo. ¿Amnesia? —sugirió Edward.

—Sería una explicación válida. —Alice se mostró de acuerdo.

—Supongo que sí —añadió Bella, que fruncía el ceño pensativa—. Salvo que habría recuperado hoy mismo la memoria, o hace pocos días.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la hermana de Billy vive en nuestra vieja casa, lo que significa que Billy también —explicó Bella—. Seguramente papá todavía no lo sabe.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso, si se suponía que tenias que estar escondida? —preguntó Alice.

—Salí a dar un paseo —aclaró Bella con una mueca—. No pensaba ir en esa dirección, pero caminé sin rumbo y resultó que me encontré con la hermana de Billy que llegaba a casa. Pero tomé precauciones —añadió, y se dio unos golpecitos en el sombrero con velo que todavía llevaba en la cabeza. Después, se lo quitó—. Nadie me reconoció.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Alice, que había asentido con la cabeza—. Se me acaba de ocurrir otra explicación.

—¿Cuál?

—El hombre que viste podría ser el hermano gemelo de tu padre.

—No tenía ninguno.

—Puede que sí. Es cosa de familia. Y yo todavía no había nacido cuando él lo hizo, de modo que no puedo saberlo. Podrían haber sido dos. Nuestra madre era lo bastante egoísta y carente de amor maternal como para haber entregado a unos de sus hijos si no quería ocuparse de dos.

—Es un poco descabellado —dijo Edward.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero cosas más extrañas se han visto —insistió Alice.

—Salvo que él me reconoció —les recordó Bella.

—Tienes razón —dijo Alice, que pestañeó exasperada—. Dijiste que estabas frente a él. ¿Y qué te dijo al respecto?

—No se quedó para hablar, y yo estaba demasiado sorprendida para volver a seguirlo. Me dirigió esa mirada enojada de «no me molestes ahora» que tenía reservada para mí.

Edward dio unas palmaditas a su lado en el sofá para indicar a Bella que volviera a sentarse. Ella le complació, y ambos vieron cómo Alice arqueaba una ceja cuando Edward rodeó con el brazo los hombros de Bella y ésta no se lo apartó.

—¿Hay más noticias que dar hoy? —quiso saber Alice.

—Sí —contestó Bella, con un ligero rubor y una sonrisa enorme—. Pero ahora no es el mejor momento para mencionarlo.

—Felicidades de todos modos. —Alice rió.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rosalie mientras entraba pavoneándose en la habitación, sin llamar a la puerta y seguida de Emmett. Antes de esperar una respuesta, prosiguió—: ¿No ha llegado aún la cena? Me muero de hambre.

—Comiste por dos personas en el almuerzo, y el sol todavía no ha terminado de ponerse. ¿Qué has estado haciendo para tener tanto apetito?

Alice había hecho la pregunta con toda la inocencia del mundo, pero Rosalie se puso coloradísima, mientras Emmett se sonreía encantado.

—Oh —exclamó Alice, que decidió contestar enseguida la pregunta inicial de Rosalie con una sonrisa—. Bells y Edward han entendido por fin que se gustan.

—Gracias a mi ayuda —alardeó Rosalie.

Alice y Bella la miraron incrédulas.

—Ya te lo contaré después —susurró Edward al oído de Bella—, pero ella es en realidad responsable de que hoy me mostrara tan insistente.

—¿Rosalie haciéndome un favor? —le susurró Bella de vuelta con un resoplido suave—. Cuando las ranas críen...

—No lo dejes para más tarde, cariño —la interrumpió Edward—. Díselo y quítatelo de encima.

Bella pestañeó. Era cierto que la conocía muy bien. Estaba previendo que a su hermana le daría un ataque debido a que ni el viaje ni las molestias que había soportado habían servido de nada. Era otra cosa que no deseaba presenciar el día más feliz de su vida. Pero era imposible evitarlo. No se lo podían ocultar a Rosalie.

—Papá está vivo, Rose. Hoy lo vi en la ciudad. No hay duda, era él. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que debe de haber perdido la memoria y que la acaba de recuperar.

—Pero, ¿qué explicación dio él? —fue lo único que Rosalie preguntó.

Bella frunció el ceño. La respuesta de Rosalie era demasiado tranquila dadas las circunstancias. Y entonces recordó que su hermana tampoco se había alterado ante la noticia de la muerte de su padre.

—¡Tú lo sabías! —la acusó.

—No, es sólo que nunca acepté que estuviera muerto —dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros—. No parecía real, no sé si me entiendes. Y ahora sé por qué, ya que nunca estuvo muerto. ¿De verdad crees que perdió la memoria?

Bella estaba demasiado asombrada por la suave reacción de Rosalie para contestar de inmediato.

—No hay muchas más cosas que puedan explicar por qué enterramos al hombre equivocado —dijo por fin.

—No enterrasteis a nadie —intervino Jasper, que entraba en la habitación. Alice se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó.

—El ataúd estaba vacío.

Alice, alarmada, soltó un grito ahogado con los ojos desorbitados.

—Dios mío, no lo desenterrarías, ¿verdad?

—No fue necesario —gruñó Jasper—. Acabo de hacer una visita a la policía local. Se rieron de mí en mi cara cuando mencioné que Charles Swan había muerto hacía unos meses. Parece que Charles y sus adláteres mantuvieron ese entierro bastante en secreto, y eliminaron todo el rastro del mismo después de que las chicas se marcharan de la ciudad. Todo el asunto fue una farsa total. Charles Swan ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, dedicado a sus cosas como de costumbre.

—Eso no es posible —insistió Rosalie a la vez que sacudía la cabeza con firmeza—. Billy debe de haber encontrado a alguien que se le parece para hacerse pasar por él, para que le resultara más fácil apoderarse de todo. Pero papá ya ha vuelto. No importa dónde haya estado o por qué Billy creyó que estaba muerto. Se lo hará pagar, si no lo ha hecho ya.

Fueron necesarios dos carruajes para transportarlos a todos, ya que ninguno quería quedarse y perderse el enfrentamiento con la hermana de Billy. Era una lástima que Billy no fuera a estar presente. Pero tal vez Charles sí. Había ido en esa dirección. Podían llegar a tiempo de ver cómo la mujer y todas sus pertenencias acababan en la calle. Pero también podía ser que Charles ni siquiera supiera que toda su riqueza había sido transferida a su abogado. Era realmente posible que hubiera recuperado la memoria hacía poco y vuelto a Forks ese mismo día.

Edward contuvo a Bella para que no subiera al primer carruaje, al que hizo señas para que iniciase la marcha, y después paró otro. Demostró ser bastante enérgico al conseguir quedarse a solas con ella en medio de toda aquella confusión. A Bella no le importó. En realidad, le complacía dejar de discutir un rato el milagroso regreso de su padre de entre los muertos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras la rodeaba con el brazo y la atraía hacia él.

—Ahora sí. De verdad. —Y, luego, le sonrió—. Pero puede que tengamos que fugarnos juntos. Es probable que papá no te acepte como la tía Alice, y ahora el consentimiento volverá a depender de él.

—¿Y eso te parece divertido? —Edward había arqueado una ceja.

—No, me importa un comino si da o no su consentimiento. Su regreso apenas significa nada para mí. Lo que hubiera podido sentir por él murió mucho antes de que creyera que él había fallecido. No nos faltaba de nada pero, lo mires como lo mires, no era un buen padre.

—Me gustaría casarme contigo antes de volver a Tejas. Supongo que podría pedirle tu mano después de que se haya aclarado todo.

—No te molestes. Aquí no es posible casarse tan deprisa.

—La idea de tener que esperar, aunque sólo sea unos días... —gimió Edward.

No terminó la frase. En lugar de eso, empezó a besarla. En ese beso afloró mucha pasión con una rapidez asombrosa, lo que indicaba la frustración que había sentido desde hacia semanas. La respuesta de Bella fue igual de apasionada. Intentar negar que lo amaba había sido inútil. Y era una sensación maravillosa admitirlo por fin, y estar segura de que él lo correspondía.

Era realmente el día más feliz de su vida, y uno de los más confusos también. La confusión volvió cuando el coche se detuvo frente a su antigua casa, que, por desgracia, no estaba demasiado lejos del hotel.

—Podría casarnos el capitán de un barco —sugirió Bella, algo sin aliento, tras interrumpir el beso—. De hecho, me parece que me gustaría estar confinada contigo en un reducido camarote en alta mar. No tenemos que volver en tren con los demás, ¿verdad?

—No. —Edward gimió ante la idea de tenerla para él solo durante unas semanas en el mar—. Tampoco tenemos que estar aquí. Preferiría enterarme de lo que ocurre por otra persona.

—Se te nota la impaciencia. —Bella rió.

—Ya lo creo —gruñó Edward, pero a continuación suspiró—. De acuerdo, acabemos con esto. No voy a tener toda tu atención hasta que se haya resuelto esta extraña situación. Deberíamos haber traído una partida de hombres. Suelen solucionar las cosas muy deprisa.

Bella reía al bajar del carruaje, pero se puso sería al instante al ver a su hermana subiendo por el camino que conducía a la puerta principal de su vieja casa. Conociéndola, Rosalie seguía considerándola su casa, y entraría sin llamar. Lo que tal vez no fuera demasiado buena idea, porque ya no era suya en realidad, y no lo sería hasta que detuvieran a Billy y lo acusaran de sus delitos.

Así que corrió por el camino para llegar antes que Rosalie a la puerta y la aporreó, abrió un mayordomo al que ninguna de las dos reconoció.

Rosalie abrió la boca para exigir entrar, pero esta vez quién se le adelantó fue el mayordomo.

—Pasen, por favor. Las están esperando —dijo.

Bella no debería haber precisado ninguna otra advertencia más. Si no hubiese estado tan distraída con Edward en el camino de ida, tal vez no se habría sorprendido cuando ella y los demás siguieron al mayordomo al comedor y se encontraron con que su padre y la hermana de Billy estaban cenando tranquilamente.

—Vamos a portarnos como personas civilizadas, ¿os parece? —dijo Charles, e indicó con una mano las sillas dispuestas alrededor del a larga mesa—. Sentaos. Se está sirviendo la cena.

Nadie se movió. Rosalie mostraba un asombro retrasado. Hasta ella podía ver que sus suposiciones habían sido muy equivocadas. Y su padre se mostraba displicente al respecto, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. Pero eso era típico de él. No le gustaban los enfrentamientos. Ése era uno de los motivos de que hubiese consentido tanto a Rosalie. No quería tener que soportar sus berrinches, así que le daba todo lo que quería.

—Parece que diste en el clavo, Jasper. Una farsa total —comentó Alice, y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Eres tú. Ali? —preguntó Charles con curiosidad.

—Sí, soy yo. —Alice se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa—. Pero no te preocupes, no pienso quedarme mucho rato.

—Has envejecido bien —dijo Charles, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—. No estaba del todo seguro.

—Sí que lo estabas —replicó Alice—. Sólo intentas ganar tiempo.

Se puso algo colorado, pero la mujer sentada a su lado lanzó enojada la servilleta sobre la mesa y exclamó:

—¡Largo de aquí! Váyanse todos. ¡No les debemos ninguna explicación!

—¿Quién diablos es usted? —chilló Rosalie, a quien esa intervención había devuelto a la realidad.

—La hermana de Billy —indicó Bella.

Pero la mujer estaba decidida a hablar por sí misma.

—Vuestra madrastra, aunque esperaba no tener que decíroslo nunca —exclamó.

—¿Te has casado con ella? —preguntó Rosalie a su padre.

—Sí, era necesario —contestó Charles.

No era una forma lo que se dice normal de expresarlo, lo que hizo que Bella sospechara.

—Era tu amante, ¿verdad?

—¡Charles! —se quejó su esposa—. No permitiré que me insulten en mi propia casa.

—No se puede decir que sea un insulto si es la verdad —intervino Alice con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Bella comprendió que su tía estaba disfrutando de la situación. Después de tantos años, podía hacérselo pagar a su hermano poniéndolo en un aprieto. Daba gracias por poder leer entre líneas. Una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, sólo sentía curiosidad, y en buena medida ya la había satisfecho. Después de todo, había visto al bebé.

—Si no podemos discutir este asunto con calma, os pediré que os vayáis —dijo Charles al grupo en general, aunque miraba a Rosalie al hablar. Y, luego, añadió a su mujer—: y eso también va por ti.

La mujer se puso muy colorada, volvió a colocarse la servilleta en el regazo y empezó a comer de nuevo. Podía ser una bruja, y de una grosería inaceptable, pero era evidente que Charles no le permitiría armar escándalos en su presencia.

De su grupo, sólo Alice y Jasper se habían sentado a la mesa. Rosalie estaba demasiado agitada para hacerlo. Bella no creía que fuera a estar el tiempo suficiente para tomarse la molestia. Emmett y Edward les daban su apoyo permaneciendo a su lado.

Alice se recostó y comentó con indiferencia, aunque con cierta ironía:

—Así que te casaste con tu amante. Enhorabuena. Pero ¿por qué tenias que morirte para hacerlo?

—Fue idea de Billy —contestó Charles, mientras se encogía de hombros—. Yo quería casar a mis dos hijas con una pequeña dote y listos. Pero él me hizo ver el carácter de Rosalie y, al final, tuve que darle la razón. No sabes lo tranquilo que se está contigo fuera del estado, mi vida.

Rosalie se quedó muda un momento, lo que permitió a Alice decir:

—¿Y todo esto fue porque imaginabas que Rosalie armaría una buena si te volvías a casar? Es tomar medidas extremas sólo para evitar una rabieta o dos.

—Siempre tuviste una forma curiosa de decir las cosas, Ali. —Charles rió—. Pero no, eso sólo era una pequeña parte del asunto.

—¿Hay más?

—Por supuesto. Novia a empezar desde cero sólo con una nueva esposa, sino con una nueva familia. Ahora tengo un hijo, ¿sabes?

—¿Por eso te casaste con tu amante?

—Aparte de eso —se limitó a aclarar Charles, sin responder directamente—, no pensaba dar a las chicas nada de mi dinero ahora que sentía tanto cariño por mi hijo. Al fin y al cabo, son mujeres. Tendrán maridos que las mantengan. Habría sido un derroche total darles una parte de mi patrimonio porque habría ido a parar a sus maridos, algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir ahora que tengo un hijo.

—Entiendo que consiguieras engañar a las chicas —dijo Alice—. Pero ¿cómo lograste engañar a toda la ciudad?

—Porque casi nadie se enteró. —Sonrió.

—Imposible. Un hombre tan prominente como tú... —objetó Alice.

—Déjame terminar —le interrumpió Charles—. La noticia de mi «muerte», el funeral, todo lo planeamos muy bien para que las chicas zarparan justo después del entierro, antes de que tuvieran ocasión de hablar con alguien. Los días anteriores al funeral, se despedía a las visitas en la misma puerta. No se publicó ningún anuncio en el periódico, pero las chicas no iban a extrañarse de eso porque apenas lo leían. Sólo uno de los pretendientes de Rosalie supo lo de mi «muerte» y teníamos un buen cuento preparado para contarle después, o a cualquiera que se enterara de lo del «entierro», pero el caso es que estaba tan desconsolado por el rechazo de Rosalie que se marchó a su vez de la ciudad.

—¿Y los criados? ¿Les pagaste para que guardaran silencio?

—Eso habría sido malgastar el dinero. No, el cuento sobre mi «reaparición» funcionó muy bien con las pocas personas que sabían lo del entierro. La explicación fue que se había «supuesto» que yo había muerto, pero que mi cadáver no había sido recuperado.

—Sí, supongo que eso evitaría que la gente se preguntara a quién se había enterrado.

—Exacto. Y fingí tener una pierna rota para explicar por qué no había regresado a tiempo para impedir que se celebrara un funeral.

—¿Cuándo tuvo lugar tu milagroso «regreso»?

—El día después de que las chicas zarparan, por supuesto. Todo estaba calculado alrededor de la fecha de partida de ese barco, para sacar a las chicas de la ciudad antes de que demasiada gente se enterara de nuestro pequeño engaño. Unos cuantos de mis socios recibieron la noticia de la «muerte». Después de todo, a las chicas les habría extrañado que nadie se hubiera presentado al entierro.

—A mí no —intervino Bella.

Su padre gruñó al oírla, pero prosiguió con su explicación.

—Pero quienes se enteraron de la «muerte» fueron elegidos con cuidado por no ser muy astutos. Después, aceptaron sin problema la explicación, contentos de mi regreso.

—¿Y los innumerables admiradores de Rosalie? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Cómo les explicaste su ausencia?

—Un viaje previsto por Europa antes de que sentara la cabeza.

—¿Del que nadie la había oído fanfarronear antes de irse? —se burló Bella.

—No quería ver la decepción de ellos al enterarse de que estaría fuera unos meses.

—¿Y cuando no volvió como esperaban?

—Se había casado, por supuesto. —Hizo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia.

—Un plan muy elaborado —dijo Alice, mientras sacudía la cabeza—. ¿Y todo eso para qué? Aún no estás muerto, Charlie. Tu riqueza sigue siendo tuya para disponer de ella como te apetezca. Si no querías ningún revuelo por nombrar al niño tu único heredero, podrías no haber dicho nada a nadie.

—¿Y que se pelearan por mi dinero cuando yo ya no estuviera? Se sabía que eran herederas. Todos los pretendientes de Rosalie esperaban un pedazo de pastel. No quería que, si algo me pasaba, alguien se peleara por mi herencia. No, ni hablar, no habría ninguna discusión. Y no habría habido ninguna si las chicas se hubieran quedado en Tejas, donde las mandamos. ¿Por qué han vuelto? —preguntó con una irritación evidente.

—Porque tu hombre de las ideas brillantes tuvo una que no lo fue demasiado al enviar un informe contable de tus propiedades que a Rosalie le pareció una sandez. Creímos que había robado la herencia a las chicas. Ésa es la única razón de que estemos aquí.

—Sí. —Charles suspiró—. A veces es bastante tonto.

Su mujer farfullo indignada en defensa de su hermano, pero siguió con la boca cerrada. Charles podría haberse casado para tener a su hijo bajo su techo, pero era probable que no la tratara como a una verdadera esposa. No estaba claro que hubiera ningún cariño entre ambos porque, al parecer, había volcado todo su amor en el niño.

—Sigo sin comprender por qué no esperaste hasta que las chicas se casaran y se establecieran en otra parte. Hay gente que forma una nueva familia cuando es mayor, Charlie. Ocurre sin cesar.

—Sí, visto ahora, puede que hubiera sido lo mejor. Pero era preferible alejar a Rosalie de Forks. Y habría sido difícil concertar un matrimonio para ella en otro sitio, porque no deseaba dejar la ciudad. Además, es demasiado celosa para no haber causado problemas cuando me casé y reconocí a Seth como mi único heredero.

—¿Estás diciendo que tuviste que fingir tu muerte sólo porque malcriaste tanto a tu hija que ni siquiera tú sabías como manejarla?

—En esencia, sí.

Se había puesto colorado de nuevo al reconocer se debilidad. Bella lo entendió a la perfección porque había vivido con ambos. Sabía la clase de alboroto que Rosalie podía armar y sabía que a su padre no le habían gustado nunca las escenas de ese tipo. Ni siquiera le sorprendió, en realidad, que hubiera ideado un plan para que Rosalie desapareciera totalmente de escena. Ya tenía un nuevo preferido. Rosalie ya no significaba apenas nada para él; más bien la consideraba un estorbo.

A Bella le importaba un comino, gracias a Dios. Pero lo sentía un poco por su hermana. ¿Su merecido? No, lo que había hecho su padre era más que eso. Ese hombre al que Rosalie había adorado desde niña había fingido su muerte para sacarla de su vida. Y ésa era en realidad la única razón por la que lo había hecho. Había convertido a Rosalie en lo que era con su favoritismo egoísta; pero no lo admitiría, no se consideraba culpable. El dinero era una cuestión secundaria. No quería ocuparse de una hija malcriada que ya no le importaba.

Habría sido mucho, muchísimo mejor, haber seguido creyendo que estaba muerto.

Miró a su hermana. Rosalie tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos de la emoción y los puños cerrados a cada costado, pero no había explotado como todos esperaban.

—Eres un cobarde miserable, papá —dijo Rosalie en un tono tranquilo que sorprendió a todos—. Sabía que no estabas muerto. Jamás me lo pareció, así que no lo acepté. Pero ahora sí me lo parece.

Dicho esto, Rosalie se volvió y salió del comedor y de la casa. Tras ella dejó un silencio que se prolongó unos instantes interminables. Luego, Emmett se acercó despacio al extremo de la mesa donde Charles estaba sentado. El hombre mayor empezó a levantarse, alarmado, porque la cara del hombre joven contenía toda la rabia ausente en la de Rosalie. Emmett volvió a sentarlo con un puñetazo que le acertó de lleno entre la nariz y la boca, y le lastimó ambas.

—No se preocupe —dijo el tejano indignado—. Ya he terminado. Ha sido sólo por mi mujer, ya que es demasiado señora para hacerlo ella misma. Y no necesita su dinero. No necesitará nada mientras yo esté a su lado.

Emmett no esperó su respuesta, no quería recibir ninguna. Pero escupió en el suelo antes de salir detrás de su esposa.

Jasper se levantó, se estiró y alargó la mano hacia Alice.

—Tuviste suerte de marcharte de esta inmundicia antes de que te infectara, cariño. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

—Sí, por favor. —Le sonrió y le tomó la mano para irse. Sin embargo, se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió para mirar a su hermano por última vez—. ¿Sabes qué, Charlie? En la vida se recoge lo que se siembra. ¿No te parece irónico? A nadie le importaba un comino que estuvieses muerto. Y acabas de escupir a la única persona a la que podría haberle importado que siguieras vivo. Menos mal que ha entrado en razón.

Bella y Edward fueron los únicos que se quedaron. Charles no se había molestado en mirar a Bella ni una sola vez. Su esposa seguía comiendo. Era casi cómico. Le importaba tan poco su marido que ni siquiera aparentó preocuparse un poco por la sangre que éste se limpiaba de la cara.

Edward se puso detrás de Bella, la agarró por los hombros como muestra de solidaridad.

—Si quieres que le dispare por ti —dijo con una voz que llegaba al otro extremo de la mesa—, lo haré.

Bella se echó a reír, sin que la sorprendiera lo más mínimo poder hacerlo en esas circunstancias. Su padre ya no la impresionaba.

Se volvió, sonrió a Edward y le acarició la mejilla.

—Dices unas cosas tan bonitas...

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Su respuesta le dio a entender que lo que había ocurrido allí ese día no la había herido como a Rosalie.

—Creo que ya sabes dónde está la puerta —dijo Charles en un tono frío.

Bella apenas lo miró. No habría dicho nada, no sentía la necesidad de enfrentarse a él como los demás, pero la mirada que le dirigió le sentó mal. Ese hombre la había ignorado toda su vida, excepto cuando había querido librarse de ella; entonces, había contado con toda su atención.

—Te compadecería —soltó en un tono familiar—, pero no te lo mereces, ¿Sabes? Compadecería a tu nuevo hijo también, pero tampoco se lo merecerá cuando hayas terminado de educarlo para que sea igual que tú. Eso si es que en realidad es tuyo y no sólo...

—¡Lárgate! —la interrumpió Charles furioso.

—Y no sólo otra farsa tramada por un abogado astuto que parece preferir las mentiras a la verdad —terminó Bella y, al ver que la hermana de Billy se había puesto coloradísima, añadió con una carcajada—: Oh, es para partirse de risa. Disfruta de tu nueva familia, papá.

Había un barco que salía al día siguiente. Se aconsejaba a los pasajeros que embarcaran la noche anterior, porque zarparían con la marea de la mañana. Jasper todavía tenía negocios que atender en Chicago, así que él y Alice regresarían en el tren. Y, como Emmett prefería el tren al barco, él y Rosalie volverían con ellos. Ángela, que ya había elegido quedarse con Bella ahora que las hermanas ya no vivirían más juntas, se ofreció para ir con Bella en el viaje por mar ya que ésta necesitaría una acompañante, por lo menos un día más.

Rosalie fue a despedirse mientras Bella dejaba listo el equipaje para que lo transportaran hasta el barco. Cenarían todos juntos antes de seguir caminos distintos. Por supuesto, se reunirían en Tejas un unas semanas. Aun así, era la primera vez que las dos hermanas iban a estar separadas más de un día.

Al principio Bella ignoró a Rosalie. No quería hablar sobre su padre, como temía que Rosalie deseaba. Si bien Bella deseaba olvidar enseguida que había existido y concentrarse sólo en su nueva vida y en su futuro marido, Rosalie había recibido un golpe terrible ese día. Además, la vida de Rosalie no estaba decidida. Emmett podía pensar que iba a ser como había dicho después de que Rosalie se marchara de la casa de Charles, pero ella aún no había dado esa impresión

Rosalie no había dicho nada. Se había limitado a deambular por la habitación tocando cosas distraídamente. Bella dejó por fin lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en la cama con un suspiro.

—Me voy a casar mañana, o poco después, ¿sabes? Soy feliz. Amo a Edward. Creo que me va a encantar ser su mujer. Hemos conseguido estar juntos a pesar de tus intentos de arruinar...

—Estoy contenta que lo hayáis aclarado todo —la interrumpió Rosalie—. Imaginaba que le dirías la verdad. Jamás se me ocurrió que lo guardarías en secreto con tanta obstinación.

—Mencionó algo sobre el hecho de que tú eras responsable de que hoy hubiera insistido tanto —dijo Bella mirando a su hermana—. ¿Es por eso?

—Por supuesto. No era mi intención sabotear tu pequeño romance. En ese momento me aburría como una ostra mientras esperaba que Emmett apareciera otra vez. Se suponía que ibas a afirmar de inmediato que era mentira, a avergonzarte un poco, a cambiar de mentalidad y dejar de esconderte, a casarte...

—Espera un momento —interrumpió ahora Bella—. Si intentas decirme que fue un intentó tuyo de hacer de casamentera, recuerda con quién estás hablando.

—No digas tonterías. Eso ya lo habías hecho tú. Después de todo, hiciste el amor con él. Eso hablaba por sí mismo. Yo sólo apuraba las cosas para que fueran interesantes.

—Porque te aburrías.

—Sí, y supongo que estoy intentando decir que siento haber estropeado tanto las cosas.

—Muy bien, Rose, ¿Qué quieres?

—Nada.

—Tonterías. Tú no te disculpas sin una razón. Tampoco haces las cosas sólo para ser amable.

—Bells, ya sé que tengo muchos defectos. No tienes que recordármelos. Podría decirse que estar lejos de papá, en Tejas, me hizo despertar. Sin él cerca para que aprobara todo lo que hacía, empecé a darme cuenta de que algunas de las cosas que hacía eran simplemente horribles.

Bella se quedó muda un momento.

—¿Qué ocurre en realidad? —quiso saber después.

—Emmett —suspiró Rosalie—. Nunca va a amarme del modo que yo esperaba, del modo que Edward te ama a ti. Le divierto, eso es todo.

—¿Quieres entonces que te ame?

—Claro que sí. Es mi marido, ¿no?

—Por la fuerza —le recordó Bella.

—Eso fue sólo para impresionarlo —aclaró Rosalie con un gesto de la mano—. No iba a decirle lo mucho que significa para mí, cuando él se muestra tan indiferente. Tengo mi orgullo, ¿sabes?

—¿Quieres decir que no puedes hacer lo que quieras con él? —supuso Bella.

—No hace falta que seas sarcástica. Pero no, no puedo. Le trae sin cuidado lo que yo quiera. No hace el menor esfuerzo para complacerme.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Qué?

—¿Te esfuerzas por complacerlo?

Rosalie gruñó. Después, frunció el ceño y reflexionó un momento.

—Supongo que no —confesó por fin—. He estado demasiado ocupada intentando evitar que sepa que lo amo.

Eso resultó demasiado familiar a Bella. Era exactamente lo que ella, como una tonta, había hecho.

—Te daré un consejo de hermana, ya que yo acabo de pasar por eso. Sé sincera con él. Díselo. Puede que te lleves una sorpresa y descubras que él está haciendo lo mismo: ocultar lo que siente en realidad.

Rosalie accedió a intentarlo y debió de hacerlo, porque parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma esa noche, durante al cena. Bella la alcanzó cuando dejaban el hotel. Tenían un coche esperando para ir al barco, pero Edward se detuvo para decir unas palabras a su padre, y Emmett fue a reunirse con ellos.

—¿Se lo dijiste? —susurró Bella a su hermana, tras llevársela aparte.

—Sí.

—¿Y te contestó que él también te ama?

—No, lo negó —dijo Rosalie, aunque sonreía de oreja a oreja—. Pero sé que mentía, así que no pasa nada.

—Nos veremos cuando llegues a casa, Rose —dijo Bella con los ojos en blanco.

—Por cierto —bromeó Rosalie—, me gustaría tener un retrato de bodas si no te importa. Así podré lanzarle dardos a algo cuando me enfade con mi marido.

Bella seguía riendo cuando se reunió con Edward en el coche. Éste le preguntó por qué.

—Me parece que mi hermana está desarrollando un verdadero sentido del humor —se limitó a contestar.

Se casaron al día siguiente, en el mar, y Bella descubrió con gran placer que ése había acabado siendo el día más feliz de su vida. Nada podía compararse con la euforia que había sentido desde el momento en que había dicho: «Sí, quiero.»

Y Edward se había asegurado de que ese día fuera especial en todos los sentidos. Para ser un vaquero, era muy romántico. Como lo demostraban las flores que había subido a bordo a escondidas y había pedido a Ángela que distribuyera por cubierta durante la ceremonia, de modo que Bella no las viera hasta que se hubieran dado el sí. Como también la cena a la luz de las velas, y el hecho de que no prestara atención cuando la copa de vino se cayó de la mesa antes de que estuviera llena. Como acurrucarse con ella esa noche en cubierta tapados con una manta para ver salir la luna llena, que Edward le juró haber pedido sólo para ella.

Y por hacer el amor con ella la mayor parte del día. Después de haberse casado esa mañana, se retiraron de inmediato al camarote que iban a compartir el resto del viaje. No salieron a almorzar y estaban hambrientos a la hora de la cena. Pero ambos habían ahorrado mucha pasión para consumar su matrimonio. Durante el día bromearon diciendo que todavía no les había salido bien y tenían que intentarlo otra vez, y otra vez. Otro recuerdo que saborear. Hubo un momento en el que Bella estaba convencida de que habían roto la cama.

Cuando se retiraron tras la cena, ambos estaban exhaustos. Pero eso no impidió que Edward la atrajera hacia sí y, cuando los besos de buenas noches se prolongaron, averiguaron que, después de todo, no estaban tan agotados.

Un poco después, Bella suspiró con satisfacción y se acurruco cerca de él.

—Creo que por fin nos salió bien —dijo, y sonrió medio dormida.

—¿Estás segura, cariño? —preguntó Edward mientras le recorría el brazo con un dedo. Lo que le provocó un escalofrío en la nuca.

—No te pueden quedar energías . —Se incorporó, sorprendida—. No es posible.

—No. —Edward rió—. Pero reuniré más porque que no voy a cansarme nunca de ti. —La atrajo hacia él para darle un beso muy tierno—. Te amo, Bells. Voy a pasarme el resto de mi vida demostrándote cuánto. Cuando seamos viejos y nuestros nietos se reúnan a nuestro alrededor...

—Espera un momento. ¿Cuántos hijos tendremos para producir esos nietos?

—Oh, una media docena, o tal vez tres pares de gemelos.

—¡Gemelos! —gimió Bella—. Espero que no.

—Yo espero que sí —replicó Edward—. Y los criaras sin favoritismos, con todo el amor y los cuidados de los que eres capaz, porque tú eres así. No permitirías que fuera de otro modo.

—De acuerdo, puede que dos pares —concedió con una sonrisa—. ¿Y cuando seamos viejos?

—No lamentarás nada, cariño. Te lo prometo.

Le creyó. No había soñado nunca ser tan feliz, con un vaquero, sólo un vaquero, pero su vaquero. Por fin, un hombre que era suyo.

Fin.

Por fin está terminado este fic, YuJuuuu!, ha costado, me he liado, he tenido que repetir, se me colaban los capítulos, tengo que hacer otro rápido para no olvidar como se hace.

CHICAS GRACIAS!, por leerme, por tener paciencia y por hacer comentarios.

Esto es una adaptación del libro "Un hombre para mi" de Johanna Lindsey.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
